My Note
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Je suis le narrateur, votre navigateur, le conteur de cette histoire. Vous n'aurez peut-être pas cure de mon identité... Je suis Mélanie Jeevas, la mémoire d'un monde révolu. Autrefois, on m'appelait May, mais ça c'est une vieille histoire.
1. Page I

Je ne sais pas comment commencer ce carnet.

J'imagine que je dois commencer par me présenter physiquement.

Je suis une rousse, mes cheveux sont longs et légèrement ondulés, généralement détachés.

C'est certainement ce que j'aime le plus chez moi.

J'ai un front plutôt petit, pas vraiment remarquable.

Mes yeux ont une couleur entre le gris et le bleu selon l'éclairage et mon humeur.

Mon nez est fin et son extrémité est ronde.

Mes lèvres sont plutôt fines, celle du dessus est légèrement en avant par rapport à l'autre.

Je ne suis pas vraiment grande et même plutôt petite.

Ma peau est plutôt pâle et je dirais même blanchâtre.

Pour ce qui est de mon nom nous verrons plus tard.

Je vais vous offrir un retour en arrière sur ma vie,

Vous ne savez probablement pas qui je suis,

Je ne suis pas connue,

Même inconnue par rapport à mes aînés.

Même par rapport à celui qui m'a offert ce carnet

Je l'ai reçu ce matin pour mes 17 ans...

C'est les premières nouvelles de lui que j'ai depuis des mois...

C'est la première fois qu'il disparaît comme ça sans donner de nouvelles.

Vous vous demandez de qui je parle?

Vous les connaissez probablement tous.

Oh, pas personnellement non, mais de nom au moins,

Le nom de mon frère et de son meilleur ami vous rappelleront au moins quelque chose,

Le nom de la maison où l'ont nous a élevé en interpellera certain.

Mais, le nom de notre maître à tous, chacun le connaît et doit le connaître.

Vous ne savez probablement pas tout de lui.

D'ailleurs, j'ignore si il sait lui même tout de lui .

Même si il a disparu aujourd'hui, avec celui que j'avais considéré comme un père.

Je parle bien sûr de L, le plus grand détective de ce millénaire.

Les autres noms suivent d'eux même :

Watari, mon second père, l'éternel gentleman anglais.

Mello, le meilleur ami de mon frère, un blond au goût vestimentaire particulier.

Near, mon ami, un être aussi blanc que ses puzzles.

Beyond, ma force, dont la terreur émane comme un halo.

Et enfin Matt, mon frère, mon double, mon reflet dans le miroir.

Tous élevés à la Wammy's House, où l'on me connaissait sous le nom de May.

Je viens d'avoir 17ans, c'est certainement trop tôt pour me pencher sur ma vie.

Surtout pour une gamine qui n'a pas su quitter cet orphelinat où elle se sent si bien.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste à vivre.

Et après tout quelle importance?

Je suis Mélanie Jeevas,

Considérez-moi comme la mémoire de la Wammy's House.

Je vous guiderai dans cet univers étrange créé pour nous.

Bon voyage, joyeux souvenir...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà le tout premier chapitre de la série ! <strong>_

**_Un gros merci à Lilitz pour sa correction !_**

**__**L²


	2. Page II

Il semblerait qu'il n'y est pas vraiment de "classique" pour la présentation d'un journal intime.

Dans se cas je vais commencé par l'événement le plus important de ma vie :

La mort de mes parents.

Ce n'est certainement pas l'événement le plus heureux de ma vie,

Mais c'est celui qui a tout changé.

Mes parents ne sont pas mort en même temps.

Ma mère est morte dans un accident de train,

D'après l'enquête il s'agissait d'un acte terroriste.

Mon père est mort peut de temps après,

De chagrin, c'était sans doute trop dure pour lui de veillé seul sur deux jeune enfant.

Ils s'appelaient Walter et Émilie.

Elle était française et lui anglais.

Ils étaient aller s'installer dans une petite maison dans le sud de l'Irlande.

Après leurs mort nous avons passer six mois dans des orphelinat « classique »,

Avant de finalement arriver à la Wammy's House.

Je ne pensais pas être quelqu'un de spécial avant d'arriver ici.

C'est vrai qu'en dehors de mon exceptionnelle mémoire je n'avais rien de vraiment particulier.

Pourtant il semble que j'avais moi aussi ma place dans cet endroit spécial.

Je me souviendrais toujours de mon arriver, c'était le 23 Juin 1994, vers 17 heure.

Nous avions passer la journée dans une voiture surchauffé.

Je venais de m'endormir contre mon frère,

Lorsqu'un vieux, style gentleman anglais, nous avais ouvert la portière et fait sortir.

Moi, mon frère et lui passions sous un lourd portail de fer forgé.

Nous traversions un magnifique parc peuplé d'enfants qui nous fixaient.

Il y avait de grands arbres centenaires, des parterres de fleurs multicolore.

L'air sentais la lavande du sud de la France.

Il nous fit passer par une large porte en bois probablement massif.

C'était l'entré de cette bâtisse au air de vieux manoir qu'on appelait : « Wammy's House ».

Nous passions dans des couloirs au sol couvert de tapis foncé.

Le vieil homme fini par ouvrir une porte : la porte de son bureau.

Il désigna deux chaise à hauts dossiers sur lequel nous primes place.

A peine assis, il nous regarda droit dans les yeux et commença par ses mots :

- « On t'appelleras Matt à partir d'aujourd'hui, avait-il dit à mon frère, et toi May ». avait-il ajouter à mon attention.

Je n'était qu'une enfant, pour moi avoir un nouveau nom n'était qu'un jeux.

En plus je n'aime pas vraiment le nom Mélanie,

Un nom « _français »,_ qui n'a rien à faire dans se pays, comme ma mère.

Au final, j'étais satisfaite de se changement.

Ce n'est pas se moment précis dont je me souviendrais toujours,

Mais du lendemain matin, au petit déjeuné.

Nous entrions dans une vaste pièce au sol carrelé de céramique beige.

Les tables et les chaises étaient en bois sombre comme la plupart des meubles de cet endroit.

Si quelqu'un était entré ici par accident, il ne se serais jamais cru dans un orphelinat.

Dans les orphelinat classique, les enfants était plutôt morose et sursautaient au moindre éclat de rire.

Ici, tout le monde avait l'air heureux, les enfants souriaient et semblaient heureux de leurs sort.

J'étais accroché à mon frère qui me portait sur sa hanche, d'une main, la gauche.

Il se servais de l'autre main pour joué à l'un de ses stupide jeux vidéos.

C'était toujours de cette manière qu'on se déplaçais,

La plupart du temps il ne regardais même pas où il allait,

C'était moi qui était chargé de nous faire éviter les obstacle.

Je grandissais accrocher à mon frère comme un koala.

J'aimais se sentiment de sécurité que cela apportait.

- « Mail ! je suis fatiguer, tu peut pas lâcher cette console? avais-je gémi de ma petite voix d'enfant.

- Tu n'est plus sensé m'appeler Mail mais Matt, et puis j'ai presque fini mon niveau. » avait-il calmement répliqué.

Mon frère était extrêmement nonchalant.

Toujours très clame, rien ne semblait pouvoir le perturbé.

Moi, j'avais à peine plus de 2 ans à l'époque.

Je m'endormit pour me réveiller une poignée de seconde plus tard...

Lorsque nous entrions en collision avec une table.

- « Mais! Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas! »

Il s'en fichais, je venais de me prendre une table dans les côte et lui avais les yeux rivé vers sont jeux.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et mon imbécile de frère s'en fichait.

Alors, dans un mouvement de bras, je jetais sa console par terre.

La console s'ouvrit en deux et rependis son contenu sur le sol.

- « Hé! s'écria t-il surpris.

- Vous êtes qui vous? », avait demander l'un des occupant de la table.

Voilà, c'était là ma première rencontre avec L, Mello, Near et Beyond.

C'était celui qui semblait être le plus vieux qui avait parler.

Il avait 15 ans, mais en paraissait moins.

Il avait de grands yeux noirs cernés et vides de toutes émotions,

Des cheveux indomptable et noir de jais,

Une peau blanchâtre de fantôme.

Il me faisait pensé à un panda avec le contraste de sa peau et de ses yeux.

Son corps semblait possédé plus d'articulations que la moyenne.

Il était accroupi sur sa chaise dans un positions qui semblait naturel au trois autre.

Il devait être quelqu'un de tranquille, d'un naturel doux, un peut comme mon frère.

Mais en réalité, et je l'est appris rapidement, il était manipulateur et secret.

Comme la plupart des enfants que j'ai put rencontré ici.

C'était L, le première enfant de la Wammy's House.

A sa droite se trouvait un autre jeune homme qui lui ressemblait en tout point.

Mais, celui-ci devait être plus jeune que le premier.

Il avait le visage crispé dans une espèce de concentration permanente.

Il avait probablement copié les mimiques de son aîné.

Celui-ci, contrairement à l'autre me laissait un sentiment de peur.

Il était quelqu'un de sombre et manipulateur.

Mais contrairement à son aîné, cela émanait de lui avec puissance.

Il allait falloir se méfié de lui, je l'est compris tout de suite.

C'était Beyond, le deuxième enfant de la Wammy's House.

A la droite du panda, il y avait un autre jeune garçon.

Il devait avoir au maximum un an de plus que moi,

Et déjà cet air fragile qu'il aurait toute sa vie.

Lui aussi avaient les yeux vides et sans émotions,

Une marque de fabrique de génie?

Mais pas de cernes, en tout cas pas encore.

Ces cheveux et sa peau étaient d'un blanc immaculé.

On aurait put pensé qu'il était albinos.

Et il n'exprimait déjà plus aucun sentiments par son visage.

De tous, il était probablement le plus calme et le plus posé.

Il jouait avec ses cheveux, et notre arrivé ne semblait pas l'avoir troublé.

C'était Near, le troisième enfant de la Wammy's House.

Au côté de l'albinos se trouvait un garçon qui devait avoir l'âge de mon frère.

Ses yeux à lui était incroyablement vivant par rapport aux trois autres.

Ils était verts, et nous fixaient avec méfiance.

Ses cheveux était blond clair, relativement long, coupé dans une coupe qui lui donnait l'air d'une fille.

Son physique laissait clairement pensé que ses origine n'était pas anglaise.

On aurait dis un personnage en couleur dans un film en noir et blanc.

Sa présence était différente de celle des autres.

Lui, il laissait parler ses émotions, se qui allait provoqué des crises mémorable.

Il se démarquait des autres enfants avec des vêtements noirs.

C'était Mello, lui aussi le troisième enfant de la Wammy's House.

Matt ne s'occupa pas immédiatement d'eux,

Il ramassa sa console et se qu'elle contenait et glissa le tout dans l'une des ses poches.

Puis, il tira une chaise à lui et s'y installa avec moi sur ses genoux.

- « Salut, avait-il dit d'un ton neutre. Je suis Matt, et cette charmante et insupportable gamine c'est ma petite sœur May

- Je ne suis pas insupportable.' » m'étais-je aussitôt plainte.

Ils éclataient tous de rire sauf un, j'étais drôle à se point?

- « Je ne vois pas se que fait un bébé ici », dit Beyond avec agressivité.

Vous l'avez tous devinez j'imagine, c'est lui qui n'avait pas ri.

Mais, il y allait un peut fort, j'avais plus ou moins l'âge de Near qui semblais avoir sa place ici.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais se fut mon frère qui prit ma défense :

- « May n'est pas une gamine comme les autres. »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais avoir de différent des autres?

Attendez... Il m'avait traité de gamine pour la deuxième fois non?

Il continua ses explication :

- « Vous connaissez beaucoup d'enfant de 2 ans qui savent parfaitement parler, lire, écrire et compter? Et puis, il y a autre chose. »

J'avais en réalité 2 ans et demi,

Mais je laissais passer l'erreur de mon frère attendant ce qu'il allait ajouté.

- « Elle sais résoudre des énigmes comme personne. »

Tout le monde autour de la table explosa à nouveau de rire,

Et cette fois si, même Beyond ce laissa aller à un sourire.

Se fut L qui resta muet.

Il monta sur la table et se posa accroupi juste en face de moi.

Il me fixais en suçotant sont doigt.

J'éloignais prudemment mon visage du sien.

- « Intéressant... avait-il murmuré à voix basse.

- Oh si te plaît L, arrête se délire, avait dit Beyond en se levant, tout le monde sais résoudre des énigmes ici.

- Très intéressant... » avait-il ajouté.

Il se redressa et descendit de la table avant de sortir du réfectoire.

- « L qui saute un repas, on aura tout vue, avait dit Near en suivant L du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine encore se crétin, s'était énervé Beyond avant de quitter la table à son tour.

- Ne vous inquiété pas, avait soupirer Mello, c'est toujours comme sa entre eux, d'habitude L fini de manger avant, c'est tout.

- En tout cas bienvenue.' » avait ajouté Near avec un léger sourire.

Premiers "cours", premières impression :

Mais c'est quoi cette endroit?

Où est-ce que j'étais encore arrivé?

Pourquoi les situations étranges semblaient déjà me poursuivre ?

D'abord, tout les enfant de la Wammy étaient dans la même "classe" si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Deuxièmement, pas de salle de classe, au sens propre du mot en tout cas.

Juste une grande salle avec de grandes fenêtres qui donne sur le parc fleuri.

Ensuite, pas de mobilier, juste trente gosses assis par terre ou appuyer contre un mur à fixer un écran.

Et enfin, le cour consistait en le visionnage d'une cassette fournit par Scotland Yard.

La vidéo témoin d'une affaire criminelle.

A la fin de la cassette,

Un adulte entrait dans la pièce et nous demandais :

- Le ou les noms du ou des coupables

- Le mobile

- Les preuves.

Le classement des enfants de la Wammy's en était tiré.

En seulement une semaine, mon frère atteint la quatrième place du classement.

Si j'étais doué pour les énigmes, il l'était bien plus que moi.

Il m'a fallut presque un mois pour atteindre la cinquième place que je possède encore aujourd'hui.

L ne se prêtait pas à ça, lui avait droit à de vrai affaires qu'il résolvait pour de vrai.

Un jeux.

J'ai considéré sa comme un jeux.

Je n'est comprit que bien plus tard qu'il s'agissait de vrais crimes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'ai réécris se chapitre car il comportait plusieurs erreurs. <strong>(d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il en contient toujours...) **Bref! Si vous remarqué quoi que se soit qui vous parait étrange faite le moi savoir !** (comme ça j'aurais quelques reviews... Mais ce plan est diaboliquement diabolique!)_

L²


	3. Page III

Plusieurs années se passèrent sans accident notable.

L puis Beyond avaient quitter la Wammy's House.

L avait emporté Watari avec lui, nous laissant l'insupportable Roger

Ainsi on avait régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

Beyond avait lui totalement disparut de la circulation.

Pour une raison qui m'échappais, cela avait l'air d'inquiété les adultes.

Il aurait été plus jeune que ce qu'il avait fait croire ?

A la Wammy's House rien ne changeais.

Quelques engueulade, des bleus, des bosses, des crises de nerfs...

Étrangement, tout ses évènements avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec Mello

Mais tout ceci restait normal pour un endroit remplie d'enfant de moins de 15 ans.

Même si des événement normal pouvaient prendre très vite des proportions incroyable ici.

Prenons un exemple simple, chez nous, l'école buissonnière ressemble à ça :

Quatre enfants âgé de 7 à 9 ans.

Le bord d'un petit lac à un peut plus d'un kilomètre de la Wammy's House.

Il faisais beau, et la plage de galet offrait un magnifique air de jeu.

Vous pouvez facilement devinez qui sont les quatre enfants dont je parle.

Mello et mon frère cherchaient à capturé des écrevisses et des poissons pour constitué le repas du soir.

Near empilait des galets au bord de l'eau à quelques mètres de moi.

Moi j'observais des petits poissons qui venais me picorer les pieds.

- « Mello, tu crois qu'ils nous cherche? avais-je demander à Mello alors qu'il apportait une écrevisse dans la casserole qui se trouvait près de moi.

- Certainement, sa fait 2 jours qu'on est parti... NEAR JE T'ES DIT DE FAIRE LE GUET ! avait-il crié à l'adresse du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Et on à prévue de rester combien de temps? avais-je demander ignorant une énième crise de nerf de Mello.

- Le temps qu'il faudra. » répondit-il avec malice

Mello jeta l'écrevisse dans la casserole qui où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs de ses congénères.

On avait décidé de faire du camping,

L'été avait commencé, il faisait plutôt chaud

Et tous autant qu'on était on ne voulait pas passé nos journée enfermé.

J'avais 7 ans, Near 8, Matt et Mello 9.

Et des rêves d'aventures plein la tête.

Je regardais les petites écrevisses rougeâtre attrapés depuis se matin.

Ils allaient pas aller loin, nos rêves d'aventures :

On avait plus de réserves de nourriture,

Plus que des allumettes humide

Et on dormais mal la nuit.

En bref on allait plus pouvoir rester longtemps.

Je me levais pour aidé Matt et Mello.

La journée se termina dans un joyeuse engueulade entre Mello et Near.

Les raisons de cette dispute n'était pas clair comme souvent quand il s'agit de Mello.

Une fois la nuit tomber, nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt proche pour retrouve notre campement.

Ou plus posément, notre toile de tente volé à la Wammy 's House.

Une fois réunit sous les couvertures, Mello, chef autoproclamé de l'expédition pris la parole :

- « Les gars...

- Et les filles ! avais-je fais remarqué d'une voix douce.

- Comme tu es la seule fille, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire « les filles », avait fait remarqué Near.

- Pardon, mais j'ai tendance à oublié que Mello est un garçon, avais-je répondu avec un sourire. »

Moi et Near échangions un regard complice pendant que Matt tentait de calmé Mello.

Ce dernier avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau.

Il ne restait presque plus de chocolat et il avait fallut rationné les maigres réserve.

De plus, moi et Near avions une tendance à lui lancé des piques pour l'énervé, ce qui n'était pas très difficiles.

- « Bref ! avait reprit Mello d'une voix forte et pas aussi calme qu'il l'aurait voulu. Nous allons changer d'emplacement dès demain.

- Pour aller où ?

- Sur la petite île qui se trouve au milieux du lac, les arbres et les hautes herbes feront une très bonne cachette !

- Comment on va faire pour y aller ? Avait demandé Near d'une petite voix blanche.

- En nageant, avait naturellement répondu le blond. »

Near fit une tête assez mémorable face à la simplicité de la réponse de Mello.

Une silence pesant s'installa sous la tente.

Ce fut finalement Matt qui ouvris la bouche pour posé LA question :

- « Near, tu ne sais pas nagé ? »

Le petit albinos secoua la tête négativement.

Mello se mit à rire comme une hyène alors que Matt et moi échangions un regard inquiet.

- « C'est pas grave, avait fini par dire mon frère en tapant le dos de Mello qui s'étouffait. Tu peux apprendre.

- Oui, après tout ce n'est pas si compliqué ». avais-je ajouté encourageante.

Near sourit pendant que Mello essuyait les larmes de rire qui perlaient à ses yeux.

Le lendemain matin, notre « chef » et moi furent chargé de rangé le campement.

Pendant ce temps, Matt s'occupa de la leçon de natation.

Je dois dire que les quelques mots qui nous parvenaient n'était pas vraiment encourageant.

Finalement, après avoir vérifier que le sac qui contenait nos affaires était hermétiquement fermé,

Nous rejoignions les deux autres :

Near était dans l'eau et avançait lentement et non sans quelques difficulté vers l'île.

Matt se déshabillait au bord de l'eau,

Il me jeta ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de l'apprenti nageur et plongea dans l'eau.

Je fourrais les balles de tissu dans un sac plastique avant de me tourné vers Mello.

Il avait les joues rouges vifs.

- « Mello ? » avais-je appelé.

Il me regarda, cligna des yeux puis il se détourna pour se déshabillé à son tour.

Je interrogeais sur la raison du comportement de Mello en rangeant mes propres affaire dans le sac.

Nous arrivions sur la petite îles en nous demandant pourquoi nous n'étions pas venu ici avait.

Plusieurs arbres dont certain portait des fruits formaient un toit qui nous cachaient de la vue du ciel.

Des buisson de fruit à baie et de hautes herbes nous cachaient de la vue de la plage.

C'était l'endroit rêvé pour jouer au aventuriers.

- « Mello, tu es génial

- Je sais ! Avait répondu le blond sans aucune modestie.

Ils avait eu recourt à L.

Quatre gosses qui partent faire l'école buissonnière

Et on fait appel au plus grand détective du siècle.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'on avait disparut pendant un mois.

Mais je pensais pas que Roger se ferais autant de souci.

Il avait même contacté d'autres anciens :

- « C'est inadmissible! avait-répété pour la énième fois Roger. Ces enfants ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont !

- Sa ne se serais jamais produit si vous étiez resté à la Wammy's House Watari, avait dit quelqu'un.

- Je doit rester avec L, c'est mon devoir. » avait simplement répondu ce dernier.

Nous rions silencieusement, fièrent d'avoir été recherché par L.

Même si c'était, certainement, une perte de temps pour lui.

L était notre dieu, et avoir attiré son attention n'avait pas de prix à nos yeux.

- « Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour survivre pendant deux semaine, avait soupiré un des ancien.

- Grâce à la pêche, avait dit Mello.

- Et aux arbre fruitiers, avait ajouté Matt.

- Et au vole de provisions. » avait grogné Roger.

Nous rions de bon cœur, malgré tout nous étions comptent de rentré.

- « En fait, pourquoi êtes-vous partit? » nous avait demander L soudainement.

Il était resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

La soudaineté de sa question décontenança les trois autres.

- ''Parce que..." avait timidement commencé Near en regardant Mello.

Le blond regarda ses pieds, Matt rougit.

- "Ils ont voulu me faire plaisir L, ça faisais longtemps que je voulais apprendre à nager, ça à juste prit de trop grande proportion."

Lorsque Mello entendis le mot nagé, il ne put contenir une crise de fou rire.

Il tenta de se calmé, mais ne réussit qu'a s'étouffer une fois encore.

Roger ne fit pas attention à l'intervention de Mello.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux pour vérifier si je mentais ou non.

Je le regardais avec un très léger sourire.

J'avais une réputation d'ange comparé aux trois autres, je savais qu'on me dirait rien.

- « Il fallait le dire. » avait finalement dit Roger adoucit.

Il n'aimait pas les enfants, c'était un fait connu, mais moi c'était différent.

Je vis que les autres adultes ne croyais absolument pas en mon mensonge.

Tant pis pour eux, ils n'auraient rien d'autre se mettre sous la dents.

Roger nous envoya coucher, tout était fini.

Mon frère me serra dans se bras et murmura un "merci".

Mello posa une main sur mon épaule.

Et Near eu un sourire détendu.

Je ne leur répondis rien me contentant d'aller vers ma chambre et de m'y écroulé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà~ Un nouveau chapitre tout bien changer ! J'espère que les erreurs qui s'y trouvait ont été corrigé ! Comme d'habitude, si vous en trouvez quelques unes faite le savoir ! <strong>(Et si la fiction vous plait aussi d'ailleurs...) **Bye~ **_

L²


	4. Page IV

Quelques mois plus tard, je reçus une lettre étrange.

Elle venait de mon ancien orphelinat.

Elle n'était pas passé par la censure de Roger.

Ce qui était étrange, c'est que je n'avais gardé aucun contact avec mon ancien orphelinat.

J'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour cela, je n'avait que 2 ans lorsque je l'avait quitter.

Cette lettre était plus que suspecte.

Si cet « orphelinat » est pour les futures génies les adulte qui s'en charge devraient être plus vigilant.

C'est vrai quoi !

Comment Roger avait put laissé passé une lettre aussi suspecte ?

Je déchirais soigneusement le haut de l'enveloppe tout en me demande de quoi il s'agissait.

Mes yeux se dirigeaient naturellement vers la signature en bas de la page.

Elle venais de Beyond Birthday.

J'avais légèrement froncé les sourcilles avant de lire se qu'elle contenait.

Il me demandait de venir passer quelques jours aux États-Unis avec lui.

De ne devais rien dire ni aux autres enfants de la Wammy, ni à mon frère, ni à Roger.

Il y avait également un billet d'avion dans l'enveloppe.

Je me souviens très bien mettre posé tout un tas de question.

Beaucoup plus tard, trop trad sûrement, dans l'avion qui m'emmenais en Amérique.

A mon arrivé je reconnue assez vite Beyond dans la foule.

Pourtant, il me faisais toujours furieusement penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait vieillie depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue.

Mais le changement lui allait plutôt bien à vrai dire.

Ses yeux était pleins de vie, il semblais heureux, il souriait.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire?

Il prit ma valise et me mit une main dans le dos pour me conduire jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il avait quel âge déjà?

13 ans, 17ans?

Je n'en n'avais vraiment aucunes idées.

D'habitude, j'arrive facilement à deviné l'âge des gens.

De cette manière, j'ai réussit à savoir que Mello avait seulement deux mois de plus que mon frère.

J'avais également compris que Near avait seulement six moi que plus que moi.

Pour L, sa avait été plus compliqué :

J'avais surpris une conversation entre Watari et Roger.

Ils avaient dis que le génie aurait déjà dû quitté la Wammy's House depuis un an.

A l'époque des fait j'avais 3ans.

Donc, L avait 13 ans de plus que moi.

CQFD !

Mais pour Beyond...

Je n'avait vraiment aucune idée.

J'avais d'abord pensé qu'il avait le même âge que L.

Et même qu'ils étaient jumeaux !

Mais je m'étais de toute évidence trompé.

- « Tu me voulais quoi au juste?, avais-je demander avec suspicion alors qu'il sortait du parking souterrain au volant de sa voiture .

- Je savais que tu ne croirais pas à l'excuse des vacances, avait-il dis avec un sourire.

- Tu n'aurais pas autant insister pour que je ne dise rien à personne si c'était de simple vacances. Et puis, ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Perspicace, avait-il commenter, tu n'a rien dit j'espère?

- Non, bien sûr.»

Je continuais de spéculé sur l'âge de Beyond alors qu'il me conduisait chez lui.

Je fixais son visage dans le rétro viseur.

Il n'avait pas une ride.

Mais son teint était étrange...

On aurait dis qu'il se maquillait.

Il ne semblais pas savoir quoi me dire.

Je n'avais pas l'attention de l'aidée.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avais pousser à venir ici.

Mais j'étais sûr au moins de ne pas être venue pour lui faire la conversation.

Il fini par pioché dans les banalité.

- « Tu as quel âge maintenant? m'avait-il demander en me regardant sans son rétro viseur.

- Et toi tu as quel âge ?, avais-je dis pour dévié la question.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, avait-il répondu vivement.

- Alors mon âge ne te regarde pas non plus.» avais-je conclu.

J'avais l'intention de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Peut-être que comme ça il ferait une erreur qui me révélerais la raison de mon déplacement.

J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

- « Beyond, je peux te posé une question? lui avais-je demander alors qui s'arrêtait devant un entrepôt.

- Tu n'es pas déjà en train de le faire? dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Qu'est-ce que je fait ici? lui demandai-je comme si il n'avait rien dit.

- C'est une manière de leur faire comprendre que je reprend du service.

- Leur faire comprendre à qui?

- A L, et au monde en général.

- Tu me demanderas pas d'aide? demandais-je légèrement inquiète.

- Je vois pas comment tu pourrais me rendre service, avait-il dit en répriment un sourire.

- Pourquoi moi? m'étais-je alors plainte.

- Je l'ignore, ça m'a parut une évidence. »

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais dans cette espèce d'entrepôt,

C'était immense, gris, froid, sombre et infesté par la vermine.

J'étais seule, la plupart du temps.

Beyond passais la majorité de son temps dehors.

Et quand il était pas dehors, il s'enfermait dans ce que l'ont aurait put appeler une chambre.

Pourquoi il m'avait fait venir si c'était pour me laisser seule?

Il m'enfermait toujours, il avait probablement peur que je m'en aille.

Si j'avais vraiment voulu partir, j'en aurait eu les moyens.

Mais, quelque chose m'en empêchait, et j'ignorais quoi.

- « Mais pourquoi je suis venue?, m'étais-je soupirer à moi même un soir.

- Par curiosité, avait-il répondus derrière moi.

- Beyond, combien de temps je vais devoir rester ici?

- Le temps qu'il faudra, avait-il répondu calmement.

- C'est à dire?

- Je t'explique : je me suis infiltré dans les ordinateurs de la Wammy, quand il demanderont de l'aide à L je te relâcherais.

- Qui te dit qu'ils demanderont de l'aide à L?

- Ils l'ont déjà fait par le passé.

- Oui, mais on était 4 à être partis. » avais-je dis d'une toute petite voix fatigué.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et, gardant cette position, il alla dans sa chambre.

Je fixais la porte quelques instant avant de m'enfoncer dans les oreillers du canapé et de m'endormir.

Sa devais faire trois semaine que j'étais ici.

J'avais totalement perdu la nocions du temps.

Il n'y avait ici aucuns moyen de savoir l'heure.

Drôle d'habitude.

- "Beyond, ils ont due entamer les recherche, non?"

Je lui posais la même question régulièrement.

A chaque fois il sortais passivement son matériel pour vérifier.

- « Non, avait-il répondu une fois encore.

- Je suis la troisième enfant de la Wammy en se moment, à force de disparaître comme sa je ne vais plus rien valoir!

- Tu n'es pas la troisième mais la cinquième, avait-il fait remarqué.

- Comme toi et L n'êtes plus là, je suis la troisième.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus là qu'on ne compte pas. » avait-il répondu avec malice.

Le classement de la Wammy's House avait une importance capital pour nous autres orphelins.

Je savais que j'avais peut de chance de monter dans le classement,

Mais je ne souhaitais pas descendre non plus.

- « Et puis, si tu veux, tu pourrais rester avec moi. » avait-il dit simplement.

Je rit :

- « Je suis désolé mais ton train de vie ne me conviens pas.

- On s'y habitue tu sais. »

Il avait l'air sérieux, ce qui me surprit.

Je croyais, à tord apparemment, qu'il aimait la solitude

- « Mon frère me manque Beyond. » avais-je dis dans un murmure.

Il penchât la tête en arrière.

C'était sa manière à lui de réfléchir.

Je l'avais déjà remarqué à l'époque ou il était à la Wammy's House.

Quand L s'asseyait dans des positions impossibles,

Lui il penchait la tête dans tout les sens comme pour mieux connecté ses neurones.

- « ... Tu... Tu devrais pouvoir lui parler, peut-être, au moins lui faire savoir que tu va bien, avait-il dit en réfléchissant.

- Comment?

- Tu connais le système de L pour "discuter" avec les systèmes de police?

- Oui, bien sûr, comme tout le monde.

- Je devrais pouvoir mettre en place un truc du genre.

- Mais, comme ça se pourrait être n'importe qui. Je veux qu'il sache que c'est moi ! » m'étais-je brutalement exclamé.

Je vit clairement que je l'énervais.

Il avait froncé les sourcils et ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

- « On iras dans un cyber-café, demain. » avait-il dis d'un ton sans réplique.

Je me levais et me penchais sur lui avant de l'embraser sur la joue.

- "Merci Beyond."

Il ne dit rien et retourna s'enfermer dans sa "chambre".

Je le vis poser sa main là où je l'avait embrassé avant qu'il referme la porte.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonjour Bonjour~ C'est moi, Lulu ! <strong><strong>Donc ! J'ai réécris ce chapitre suivant les conseilles de certaine ! _**_(rigole toute seule) _**_Comme d'habitude, si certaine chose vous paraisse étrange/suspecte/pas normal faite le moi savoir ! Je ne suis pas un dieu _**_(même si j'aimerais) _**_Ce que j'écris n'est donc pas parfait _**_(et est loin de l'être)_**_ et ne demande qu'as être amélioré ! _**_(me suis-je bien fait comprendre?__)_**_ Comme d'habitude aussi, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience ! Bye ~_**

L²


	5. Page V

Le lendemain, nous allions à quelques quartiers de l'entrepôt.

C'était la première fois que je sortais depuis un moment.

Le soleil me brûlais les yeux pendants les quelques secondes que prirent le trajet à pied jusqu'à la voiture.

Une fois la voiture démarré je me mit à observé la ville à travers les vitre tinté.

C'était comme je l'avais imaginé.

On se dévissait le cou pour voir le ciel.

Beyond s'arrêta devant un petit cybercafé qui venais d'ouvrir.

A l'intérieur personne, à part quelques employés.

Les ordinateurs se trouvaient dans des petits box séparé par des cloisons de plastiques.

Sur ses cloisons on pouvait trouvé des menus, le règlement ainsi que les tarifs pratiqué.

Les chaises avaient l'air confortable.

Tout était fait pour que les clients reste le plus longtemps possible.

Il m'installa devant un écran et prit le clavier pour lui.

Et, après avoir prit soin de se mettre hors du champs de la caméra,

Il ouvrit la connexion vers la Wammy's House.

Tout d'abord Roger :

- "May ! Où es-tu? avait-il dit avec inquiétude.

- Désolé, mais je peux pas vous le dire, je suis simplement venu parler à mon frère.

- Euh... Je vais le faire chercher... Bien entendu...", avait-il bredouillé.

Alors qu'il envoyait chercher mon frère il continua de m'interroger.

Je ne répondais pas à ses question me contentais d'attendre.

Beyond à côté de moi se taisais.

Enfin Mail arrivât :

- « May !

- Salut, avais-je répondu avec un sourire.

- Ça va? Tu est toute pâle! s'était-il exclamé.

- Je ne vois pas beaucoup le soleil, mais ça va.

- Écoute May, il faut que tu nous dise où tu es. »

Je regardais Beyond.

En langage des signes il me dit :

« Dit leur juste que tu es en Amérique. »

Je hochais la tête et me retournais vers l'écran.

Mello et Near avait rejoins mon frère.

- « Je suis en Amérique.

- Avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît? »

Beyond me fit comprendre de ne rien dire de plus.

- « Ça n'as pas d'importance.

- Bien sûr que ci ça a de l'importance ! S'était exclamé Mello.

- Il coupera la connexion avant que j'ai put vous répondre, changeons de sujet.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant ce que tu nous dis là May. » avait fait remarqué mon frère.

Les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir changer de sujet,

Mais je ne leurs laissaient pas vraiment le choix.

- ''Vous avez commencer à me chercher?" avais-je demander pour reprendre la conversation.

Je m'attendais à une réponse négative.

Il n'est pas dans les habitude de la Wammy's House de chercher ses pensionnaires disparut.

Pourquoi nous ont-ils rechercher lors de notre escapade me demanderiez-vous?

Simplement parce que Mello et Near était les plus grand espoir du moment.

Leur perte aurait été grave pour l'avenir du projet de Watari.

- « Bien-sûr, dès le premier jour, répondis mon frère avec chaleur.

- C'était trop étrange que tu disparaisse seule, ajouta Mello.

- Et vous avez demander de l'aide à L? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcilles.

- Oui et non, il est venu de lui même. »

Je sentis un énorme frisson de rage me parcourir le corps.

J'ouvrais la bouche prête à tout dire.

Trop tard, Beyond comprit mon intention et coupa la connexion.

- « Beyond ! m'étais-je écrié pleine de colère.

- Désolé May, tu rentreras bientôt, avait-il dis sur un ton d'excuse.

- Mais! » avais-je inutilement protesté.

Il me prit par le bras pour me faire sortir.

- « Beyond je te déteste ! » avais-je hurler à plusieurs reprise.

Il tentais de me faire entré de force dans sa voiture.

Pourquoi étais-je venu ici?

Je voulais partir.

Je voulais qu'on arrête de me mentir à tout bout de champ.

J'avais beau savoir que c'était ce qu'on nous avait apprit.

Je trouvais tout ça trop dure.

Beyond soupira.

Il penchât la tête en arrière comme à son habitude.

Les gens autour de nous avais l'air de se demander se qu'il se passais.

Soudain, il pencha la tête vers moi, me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Cette réaction me surprit tellement qu'elle me rendis muette.

Il profita de ma réaction pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Il monta avec moi sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et me garda sur ses genoux.

- « May, il faut que tu te calme. » avait-il dis sèchement.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de traité se genre de crise.

Encore quelque chose qu'on devrais enseigné à la Wammy.

A la place de l'art du mensonge.

Je me mit à pleurer dans mes mains.

Beyond émis un gros soupir.

- « Aller May, avait-il fini par dire en caressant mon dos, ce n'est pas toi qui disais que les filles n'avais rien à prouvé fasse au garçon?

- Ça n'a rien à voire, avais-je hoqueté.

- Si, il n'y a que les petites filles qui pleure pour rien, avait-il répondu avec malice.

- Je ne suis pas petite, et je ne pleure pas pour rien, m'étais-je énervé.

- Explique moi alors, avait-il demandé la voix adoucie.

- Mon frère me manque, j'en est marre que tu me mente, et puis, dieu seul sais quel connerie ils pourraient inventé si je ne suis pas là pour les canalisé ! »

Il rit.

- « Au final, tu te fait surtout du souci pour eux? m'avait-il interrogé.

- Qu'est-ce qui a de mal à ça? demandai-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Rien, c'est mignon c'est tout, avait-il dit avec un nouveau sourire.

- Mignon? » m'étais-je étranglé.

J'aurais jamais cru entendre ce mot dans la bouche de Beyond.

- « Tu te fait du soucie pour des personne plus âgée et au niveau intellectuel supérieur au tien.

- Ils sont peut-être plus âgé, mais il n'ont certainement pas un niveau intellectuel supérieur au mien », avais-je contesté.

Il rit de nouveau.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas tu devrais les revoir bientôt.

- C'est vrai se mensonge? m'étais-je inquiété.

- Oui, avec les indices que j'ai laisser.

- Tu vas me renvoyer là-bas alors? »

J'avais repris mon calme.

Le ton de la conversation c'était considérablement réchauffé.

- « Non, je vais attendre qu'ils viennent te cherché.

- HEIN? Mais ils vont te trouver ! m'étais-je aussitôt emporté.

- Décidément tu te fait toujours du soucie pour tout le monde, c'était-il amusé.

- C'est dans ma nature... Tu vas faire comment pour pas qu'il te trouve?

- Quand je serais sûr qu'ils seront où tu es, je partirais.

- Et si j'ai un problème? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir un morceau de papier de sa poche.

- « Tien, c'est un numéro de téléphone, si tu as un souci, tu appels et tu laisse sonné 2 fois, je saurais que c'est toi. » m'avait-il expliqué.

Je regardais le numéro et l'apprenait par coeur.

Il en profita pour me déporté sur la banquette.

Et de se glisser à l'avant de la voiture et mettre le contact.

- « C'est bon? avait-il demandé alors que nous passion sous un tunnel

- Oui. » lui répondis-je en lui tendant le morceau de papier.

Je récitais le numéro.

- « ... 95 69

- Parfait. Tu t'en souviendras? avait-il demandé.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » l'avais-je rassuré.

Il profita de l'arrêt obligatoire à un feu pour prendre le morceau de papier.

Il sortit un briquet de sa poche, l'actionna et fit brûler le numéro.

Je vis un étrange éclat rouge dans ses yeux alors qui fixais la flamme.

Il me donna la chair de poule.

Je frissonnais alors qu'il jetait le papier encore flamboyant par la fenêtre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonjour Bonjour les petits zamii~ Bref, j'ai enfin fini de reprendre les chapitre déjà publié de ma <strong>(merveilleusement merveilleuse)** fiction ! Donc je ne devrais pas trop tardé à posté la suite **(en tout cas j'espère)** Vous devez avoir l'habitude maintenant, mais si quelque chose vous parait étrange/pas normal/c'est quoi se bordel vous me le faites remarqué avec gentillesse et dans la mesure du possible je corrigerais ! Bye~**_

L²


	6. Page VI

- « Beyond, pourquoi tu veux tuer ces personnes? »

J'avais découvert le projet de Beyond par hasard.

J'étais rentré dans sa "chambre" pendant qu'il était absent.

Ma curiosité m'avais emporté.

On nous apprend aussi à crocheté les portes là-bas.

J'avais donc crocheté la porte de la pièce secrète de Beyond.

J'avais commencé à fouillé dans ses papiers par pure curiosité.

Peut-être pouvaient-ils m'apprendre quelque chose sur Beyond que j'ignorais.

J'avais comprit petit à petit se qu'il se tramait.

Mes mains en tremblais encore lorsqu'il réapparut.

A ma demande d'explication il répondit par ceci :

- « Est-ce que, d'après toi, c'est mal de tuer des personnes vouées à mourir ?

- Bien sûr que c'est mal. » m'étais-je aussitôt écrié.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le plafond.

- « May... Imagine qu'a chaque instant tu vois la longévité de toute les personnes qui t'entoure, tu serais dès ta naissance le jour où, par exemple, ton frère devrais mourir, comment tu te sentirais?

- J'aurais la sensation de vivre dans un étau qui se referme chaque jours sur moi, je deviendrais folle, probablement, lui avais-je répondu après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Je te le fait pas dire... Dans ce cas là, et uniquement dans se cas là, en sachant exactement à quel moment les personnes qui t'entourent doivent mourir, ça serais mal, d'après toi, de les tuer à ce moment?

- Tu prendrais toujours la vie de quelqu'un, lui avais-je répondu légèrement hésitante.

- Oui mais quelqu'un de voué à mourir, s'était-il écrié!

- Tu ne crois pas que si tu n'étais pas là leurs issue ne serais pas aussi fatal?", avais-je conclu.

Il me regarda avec un drôle d'air.

- « Et puis, avais-je reprit, se cas de figure n'est pas possible, non? »

Il ne répondit pas.

- « On nous à toujours apprit que la vie était importante, rien je justifie qu'on la vole, lui avais-je dit en baisant les yeux.

- Qui t'as apprit ça? avait-il demandé soupçonneux.

- L, avais-je dis en levant la les yeux vers lui.

- Ou quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à sacrifier les autre pour se sauvé lui, avait-il dit plus à lui même qu'à moi.

- De quoi tu parle? lui avais-je demander.

- On ne nous dis pas tout, May. »

Beyond ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quelque chose.

Il me fit sortir de sa pièce et referma la porte à clef derrière moi.

Me laissant seule avec beaucoup de questions aux quels il ne répondrait jamais vraiment.

Je me dirigeais vers le canapé défoncé qui me servait de lit.

Je m'asseyais dessus, et puis, calmement, lentement, je me mis à pleuré.

La raison de mes larmes m'échappais totalement.

J'étais totalement désemparé,

J'aurais voulu pourvoir faire quelque chose pour empêché ça.

Mais, il ne semblait pas vouloir changer de projet.

La nuit était tomber dans l'entrepôt,

Beyond avait fini par sortir de sa chambre.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur et ne semblais pas vouloir parler.

Il n'avait rien dit depuis que j'avais découvert son secret.

Enfin, alors que je me préparais à aller dormir, il m'interpella :

- « May, je vais partir cette nuit.

- Déjà?, m'étais-je étonné.

- Roger à reçut un message de L, Il a dit : « J'ai trouver le pays des merveilles d'Alice. »

- C'est nul comme code, m'étais-je moqué.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, avait-il dis avec un sourire.

- En plus, il ne s'agit pas forcément moi, avais-je ajouté.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre de risque. » avait-il répondu.

Il me regardais, il avait l'aire de vouloir jugé ma réaction.

- « Beyond... D'après toi... Il viendras me cherché en personne? lui demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

- Non, mais il voudra sûrement t'interroger, avait-il répondu d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

- Et je dois me taire? lui avais-je demandé d'une petite voix.

- Tu ne sais pas grand chose au final. » plaisanta t-il

Je baissais la tête. Il se leva.

Alors qu'il passais à côté de moi, pour rentré dans sa chambre,

Je l'attrapais par la manche de son pull.

- « Tu à pas répondu à ma question de se matin, lui avais-je rappelé.

- Quel question?

- Pourquoi tu veux les tuer? »

Il semblait réfléchir.

- « Parce que... C'est le destin...? » avait-il hésité.

Il ne semblais pas sûr de sa réponse.

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

Il avait l'aire ennuyer.

- « Tu crois au destin toi? l'avais-je interrogé.

- Les chiffre que tu as au dessus de la tête m'interdise de ne pas y croire, avait-il dis mystérieusement.

- Quoi? » m'étais-je étranglé.

C'était quoi cette réponse?

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre lorsque je l'arrêtais une seconde et dernière fois.

- "Beyond... Tu es obliger de partir en pleine nuit?, avais-je demandé d'une voix minuscule.

- Non, pourquoi?, s'étonna t-il.

- Je préférais rester seule dans cet entrepôt le moins longtemps possible..."

Je n'avais jamais aimé le noir.

On pourrait appeler ça une peur primaire.

On peut faire partie des personne les plus intelligentes de se siècle et avoir peur de l'inconnue.

Ça prouve que l'ont est humain malgré tout.

- « J'attendrais que tu dorme pour partir, m'avait-il rassuré.

- Merci. »

J'avais prit une petite voix étouffer.

Non... C'était impossible.

Je pleurais?

J'étais tellement heureuse !

Mais aussi malheureuse.

Il semblais aussi perdu que moi.

Il revient vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

C'était la première fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras de cette manière.

J'avais le visage contre son torse.

Il sentait bon la confiture de fraise qu'il mangeait à longueur de journée.

Il fini par me lâcher.

Étrangement, j'aurais voulu que l'étreinte dure un peut plus longtemps.

- « Tu peux rester avec moi pendant que je range mes affaire si tu veux, après je resterais avec toi jusqu'à que tu dorme, avait-il expliqué.

- Et si je dort pas? »

Il posa une main sur ma tête avant de me répondre :

- « Mélanie, je ne peux pas rester, avait-il répondu.

- Comment tu connais mon nom? Tu as piraté la basse de donnée de la Wammy?, l'avais-je questionné.

- Si je t'expliquais tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. » dit-il simplement.

Je n'insistais pas.

Je le suivais dans ses préparatif de départ.

Je l'aidais à chargé la voiture.

J'allais me coucher sans rien dire.

Il resta jusqu'à qu'il me cru endormit.

Puis il sorti dans la cour de l'entrepôt.

Je le suivais discrètement.

Il monta dans la voiture et démarra.

Puis se fut le silence à nouveau.

Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré pour quelqu'un.

Même quand mes parents sont mort.

J'imagine que j'étais trop jeune pour vraiment me rendre compte.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilou~ Un nouveau chapitre de ma <em>**_(merveilleuuuuuuuuuuuse)_**_ fiction. Pour ne pas changer mes habitude, je vous demande de bien vouloir me signalé tout les problèmes que vous détecté parmi ses lignes. Et de me dire se que vous pensez de ma fic en général~ Bye~_**

**__**L²


	7. Page VII

Maintenant que j'y repense...

Je me demande si j'étais pas un peu amoureuse de Beyond...

Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que je savais de lui?

Son âge, son nom, ses origines.

Tous cela étais probablement faux.

Et alors?

Ici tout le monde ment.

Et à propos de tout.

On ne peux croire en rien et en personne.

De toute façon, il ne faut croire en rien ni personne.

Une fois Beyond parti, je m'étais installé dehors sur une espèce de marche en béton.

Là, enroulé dans une couverture, j'avais regardé le soleil se levé les yeux remplis de larmes.

Je n'avais jamais rien vue d'aussi beau, mes larmes redoublèrent.

Je ne fut bientôt plus capable de discerné autres chose que de vagues formes.

Tout d'abord, le ciel pris une couleur violette puis rosé.

Puis, du rouge et de l'orange commença à s'étaler entre les façades grises des buildings.

C'est devant se fond à l'aquarelle que Watari fit son apparition.

C'était une tâche sombre sur mon dessin plein de couleurs.

Le vieil homme s'avança vers moi et me souleva sans mal.

Il ne me vint même pas à l'esprit de protesté.

Mais j'aurais préféré resté encore un peut ici.

Pour regarder le soleil monter dans le ciel.

Et pour pouvoir voir les couleurs qui se dissipaient.

Enfin, le ciel s'unifierait d'un bleu éblouissant.

Mais je n'étais plus là pour voire ça.

Tant mieux, c'est rageant de voire quelque chose d'aussi beau.

L m'interrogea pendant plusieurs heures.

Mais je n'avais de tout façon pas l'intention de parler.

Beyond m'avais fait confiance.

Cela ne devait pas lui arriver souvent.

Alors, je ne le trahirais pas.

Pour qu'il soit encore capable de faire confiance à quelqu'un.

Même si ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui.

Pour moi ça en avait.

- « May, il faut que tu nous parle, avait déclaré L du haut de son fauteuil.

- Je n'en est pas l'intention. » lui avais-je répondu calmement.

Cette conversation durait depuis trop longtemps.

Les esprit s'échauffais, et le ton montais, tranquillement, mais sûrement.

- « C'était qui ? avait-il brutalement crié.

- Une carotte sous cellophane, avais-je répondu avec un sourire.

- QUOI ?'» s'était-il exclamé.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais s'énerver.

La première fois aussi que je voyais Watari dans l'impasse.

Le dieu L n'était pas inébranlable.

Une enfant pouvait facilement le mettre hors de lui.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à respiré calmement.

Watari parti faire du café.

- « Pourquoi tu veux rien nous dire? avait-il demandé son calme retrouvé.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, avais-je répondu avec un douceur.

- Si c'est Beyond ça nous regarde ! avait-il plaidé.

- Et pourquoi Beyond voudrais me voir? » avais-je demandé d'une voix douce.

Mon argument ne le convint pas.

Il se leva et posa ses mains sur mes frêles épaules.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais d'aussi près.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient sombre.

- « Tu es une grande fille maintenant, avait-il dit avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel.

- Tu sais que la pédagogie marche pas sur moi? avais-je demandé avec le même sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? De l'argent? Des bonbons? Dis moi ! Parle ! avait-il ordonné.

- Seulement voire mon frère, avais-je demandé.

- Et tu répondras a mes questions ensuite? avait-il demandé avec espoir.

- J'y est déjà répondu. »

Watari entra dans la pièce.

Il déposa un plateau à café sur un guéridon au côté de L.

Ce dernier bue d'une traite le café apporté par le vieil homme.

- « Tu as disparut pendant plus d'un mois, c'est normal qu'on te demande où tu étais, avait expliqué Watari.

- Dans l'entrepôt où on m'a trouver, avais-je simplement répondu.

- Tu n'as pas bougé? avait demandé L avec intérêt.

- Jamais, sauf le jour où on est aller dans le cyber café."

L se rassit sur le siège à haut dossier.

Il était comme ceux qu'on trouvait à la Wammy's House.

Je regardais un peut autour de moi.

Je n'avais pas fait attention jusqu'ici,

Mais le décors de cette pièce ressemblais à tout ce qu'on pouvait trouvé à l'orphelinat.

De grandes fenêtres, des meuble en bois massif, un parquet au sol...

- « Et ici, on est où? avais-je demandé en fronçant les sourcilles.

- C'est mon quartier général en Amérique. » avait froidement répondu L.

Il avait l'air contrarier., ce qui était normale après tout.

Je me demandais si j'avais vraiment eu raison de rien leur dire.

Beyond comptais quand même tuer des gens.

Même si d'après lui il n'y avait pas de mal a ça.

J'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais rien sue.

Et continuer à énervé le plus grand détective du millénaire en paix.

- « Tu sais, avait reprit Watari au bout d'un certain temps, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle rentre à La Wammy House »

Je levais les yeux vers Watari, le regard plein de gratitude.

A l'heure actuelle je ne voulais rien plus que revoir mon frère.

Dormir dans un bon lit tiède.

Et surtout oublier.

- « Et bien, on a qu'à la raccompagner nous même, avait répondu L en se levant à nouveau.

- Très bien. » avait approuvé Watari.

J'allais rentré avec L?

Et Watari en prime?

J'allais devenir une star !

Peut-être même que j'allais prendre du grade...?

C'était la première et dernière fois que je prenais un jet privé.

Je passais tout le temps du trajet collé au hublot pour essayer de voire l'orphelinat.

- « Tu ne peux pas le voire d'ici, May, m'avait dis L pour la troisième fois.

- Bien sûr que si ! M'étais-je révolté.

- Non, tu ne peux pas, nous ne passerons pas à proximité, tu ne pourras donc pas la voire.

- Si je pourrais ! m'étais-je écrié d'un ton enfantin.

- Non, tu pourrais pas ! Avait dis L.

- Si je pourrais !

- Non, tu pourrais pas !

- Si je pourrais !

- Non, tu pourrais pas !

- Si je pourrais !

- Non, tu pourrais pas !

- Si je pourrais !

- Non, tu pourrais pas !

- Si je pourrais !

- Non, tu pourrais pas !

- Si je pourrais !

- Non, tu pourrais pas !»

Watari soupira quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Arrivé en Angleterre, le vieil anglais appela un taxi.

- « Roger ne viens pas nous cherché ? Avais-je demandé.

- Non, m'avait répondu Watari, il s'agit d'une visite surprise !

- Mais, Roger n'aime pas les surprises, avais-je fait remarqué.

- Nous si. » avais dis L avec un sourire.

Malgré la surprise,

Il va sans dire que chacun était heureux de me retrouver.

Aucuns changements à noté.

A part quelques centimètres en plus ici et là.

Quelques bleus et bosses.

Et une forte odeur de tabac qui provenais de mon frère.

Ils avaient trouver comme excuse :

- « Je me faisais tellement de soucie que c'est la seule chose qu'ils ont trouver que ça pour me calmer.

- Il en est à un paquet par jour, m'avait avoué Mello.

- Et il a ruiné la plupart de ses consoles contre les murs. avait ajouté Near avec amusement.

- N'oublie pas celle qui a fait un saut du troisième étage ! avait fait remarqué Mello.

J'étais sûr qu'il trouverais une nouvelle connerie.

Je ne l'avais pas dit à Beyond?

Bon ça aurait put être pire.

Je sais pas moi...

Fugue général pour venir me chercher?

Ça aurait mit de l'animation au moins !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coucou ! C'est encore moi~ <strong>(enfin c'est moi quoi...)** Bref ! J'espère que ce nouveaux chapitre vous à plus et n'hésité pas à me faire part de vos avis par reviews ! Gros bisou mes petits loups~ **_

_****_L²


	8. Page VIII

Une fête fut organisé en notre honneur.

Enfin, ici, à la Wammy's House,

Les fêtes ressemblaient à de grand rassemblement où personne ne travaillait.

En bref, tout les enfant de la Wammy's House c'était réuni dans la salle à manger.

Et, présence de L oblige, il y avait beaucoup de choses sucrés à proximité.

Le détective du siècle s'approcha de moi par derrière alors que je discutais avec Mello.

Enfin, disons plutôt que le blond essayait de réussir là où L avait échoué.

Aucune chance.

Tient, d'ailleurs L retentait la sienne de chance :

- « Maintenant que tu as retrouver ton frère, tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus? »

Je me retournais vers lui alors que Mello nous regardait attentivement.

Je réfléchit quelque instant à fin de trouver une solution :

- « Mais bien sûr que je vais t'en dire plus, tu as été tellement gentil avec moi, avais-je dis avec un grand sourire.

- Alors? avait-il demandé avide de savoir.

- Penche toi un peut que je te le dise à l'oreille, après tout c'est un secret. » lui avais-je dis de ma petite voix d'enfant.

Il se penchât vers moi.

Je sortais un sifflet anti-agression de ma poche,

Le portait à mes lèvres,

Et soufflais à l'intérieur de toute mes forces.

Heureusement pour moi, je courais vite.

Et puis, je connaissais chaque recoins de la Wammy's House.

- « Voilà qui feras une très bonne diversion. » avais-je penser cacher derrière une des nombreuse colonne du couloir principal.

Mon but ?

Trouver un téléphone pour joindre Beyond.

C'était la seule solution que je connaissais.

Je voulais lui faire savoir que j'allais bien.

Je voulais lui dire que j'étais rentré.

Et puis, je voulais surtout entendre sa voix.

Pour cela il fallait traverser le couloir où je me trouvais et rejoindre la salle de musique.

Avec un L, fou de rage, à moiter sourd et impossible à localisé, qui traînais dans les parages.

- « Facile.»avais-je murmuré.

Le jeu consistais à utilisé l'architecture du couloir.

Les arcs en pierre produisait un écho unique.

Cet écho partait de plusieurs endroit dans le couloir.

Si bien qu'il était impossible d'en connaître l'origine.

Il serait donc impossible de connaître la provenance ou la direction de mes pas.

Il suffisais de courir en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

J'arrivais sans mal dans la salle de musique.

Je me dirigeais vers le miroir qui couvrait tout le mur à gauche de l'entré.

Ce miroir était fait d'une glace centrale et de six autres plus petites de chaque côté.

J'y observais mon reflet.

C'est vrai que j'avais maigrit comme me l'avait fait remarqué Near.

Mais, c'était parce que pendant ce mois passé en Amérique j'avais grandis.

Et aussi que j'avais pâlit, comme me l'avait dit mon frère.

Mais mes cheveux n'en paraissait que plus rouge et donc plus beau.

Je déglutissais tout en gardant l'oreille tendu pour ne pas me faire surprendre par un détective fou.

Ou par un blond tout aussi fou d'ailleurs.

J'essayais de me souvenir de ce que m'avais dis Beyond à propos de se miroir.

II avait dis qu'il fallait appuyer trois fois sur le deuxième miroir de gauche en partant du bas.

Trois fois au même endroit à droite.

Et une fois sur le grand miroir du centre.

Le grand miroir s'ouvrit comme une porte grâce à un ingénieux système de ressort.

Il me suffisais d'entré et de refermé la porte derrière soit.

Je me retournais vers la salle de musique que je voyais comme derrière une fenêtre.

- "Beyond Birthday, tu es un véritable génie", avais-je dis en effleurant le verre du bout des doigts.

Mais qui avait put mettre ce passage secret au point ?

Beyond Birthday lui même ?

Watari en créant cette bâtisse ?

Ou alors L quand il était encore ici ?

Si la dernière réponse était la bonne,

Je n'étais probablement pas aussi en sécurité que ce que je croyais.

Aucune importance, il ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas me faire de mal.

Je me retournais vers la petite salle secrète éclairé par la lumière de la lune.

J'avais se téléphone à trouver.

Et dans le bordel qui régnais dans cette cachette, ça ne serais pas facile.

Il y avait de tout, des meubles, des livres, des pots de fleurs...

Pas le temps de m'attarder.

« Le temps c'est de l'argent et de la vie. »

Oui c'est sûrement ça que dirais Beyond.

Je retournais tout.

Cherchais à l'intérieur des coussins d'un canapé en les palpant.

J'ouvrais et feuillais tout les livres de la bibliothèque.

J'examinais les tiroirs du bureau vérifiant la présence de double fond.

Avant de finalement trouvé ce que je cherchais dans le font d'un vase chinois.

Mais pourquoi avait-il caché se téléphone de cette manière ?

Je prenais le téléphone portable l'allumais et composais vivement le numéro.

Après la deuxième sonnerie je raccrochais.

Il rappela rapidement.

- « Je vois que tu l'as trouver sans problème, m'avait salué Beyond.

- Oui ! lui avais-je répondu joyeusement.

- Tu est rentré donc, en avait-il conclut.

- Forcément, avais-je soupiré.

- Comment tu as fait pour te débarrassé d'eux? Je pensais pas t'entendre si tôt.

- J'ai des forces en réserve tu sais, lui avais-je avoué.

- Et L? » m'avait-il demander.

C'était évidant, il se fichais du reste.

Pour lui comme pour moi et comme pour tout les enfant élevé ici à la Wammy House,

L était sa seul préoccupation.

Je comprenais parfaitement ça.

- « Il devenue sourd... En parti, dis-je en baisant les yeux vers le sol.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? avait-il demandé amusé.

- J'ai utilisé le sifflet anti-agrétion que tu m'as offert, lui avais-je répondu en rougissant légèrement.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en servirais comme ça. » avait-il avoué.

Il eu un court silence entre nous,

Puis il reprit la parole d'un ton plus grave :

- « Mais, je pensais à autre chose, tu lui à dit quelque chose, à L?

- Non, lui avais-je simplement répondu.

- Absolument rien?

- Rien du tout. »

En faite, je m'attendais à des félicitation.

Un petit : « bien jouer », n'importe quoi.

Merci peut-être?

- « Tu sais, j'avais prévue que tu parle, alors ne t'attire pas d'ennuis, avait-il dis.

- Des ennuis j'en est déjà, dis-je en me retournant vers vitre sans teint.

- L pourrais te faire renvoyer de la Wammy's House, avait-il ajouté.

- Watari ne le laisserais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, avais-je répondu du tac au tac.

- T'as vraiment réponse à tout toi, avait-il dis amusé.

- Il parait. »

Il eu un silence de plusieurs minutes.

Je vis Mello passer la tête dans la salle de musique.

Il jeta un regard méfiant vers le miroir derrière lequel je me trouvais.

Puis, il soupira et fit demi tour.

J'avais uniquement vue sa tête blonde.

Reconnaissable de loin.

Il m'avait probablement entendu.

Je baisais considérablement le ton lorsque je reprit la parole :

- « Beyond, pourquoi tu veux tuer ses personnes? lui avais-je une nouvelle fois demandé.

- On en as déjà parler Mélanie. »

Je sentais un début d'énervement dans sa voix.

S'il avait été en face de moi j'aurais probablement laissé tomber.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors j'insistais.

- « Non, on à parler du faite que s'était mal de donner la mort, pas de la raison qui te poussais à faire ça.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Imagine toi se que tu veux, avait-il dis d'un ton sans réplique.

- 13, tu commence à m'énerver, avais-je dis en fronçant les sourcilles.

- 13? avait-il répété.

- Tu te souviens pas?

- Non, avait-il avoué.

- C'était une petite énigme que tu m'avais posé le premier jours : « Si j'étais une lettre je serais le B..., avais-je commencé.

- ... « Si j'étais un nombre je serais le 13. Pourquoi?... avait-il continué.

- « Parce que 1 et 3 font B. »

Il fut à nouveau silencieux.

Comme s'il réfléchissais à quelque chose.

- « Mélanie? avait-il appelé.

- Oui Beyond? avais-je répondu.

- Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres, te reposer, dit-il avec calme.

- Tu as probablement raison. »

Il eu un nouveau silence, puis il repris la parole en gardant ce ton calme :

- « Tu sais, c'est certainement la dernière fois que l'on se parle

- Quoi? Pourquoi? m'étais-je emporté.

- Tu sais, je vais devenir un criminel d'ici peut, et puis, on a pas grand chose à se dire, avait-il continué sur le même tons.

- Alors je te reverrais quand L t'auras attrapé? avais-je demandé.

- N'y compte pas. » m'avait-il dit avec bonne humeur.

Il raccrocha.

J'avais du mal à croire que c'était un adieux

Et pourtant ses larmes qui roulaient sur mon visage...

Elles indiquaient clairement un adieu.

Non?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, un chapitre peut-être un peut triste pour une fois. Mais les prochains risque d'être dans le même ton. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous est pas prévenue ! Comme d'habitude je vous invite à laissé vos reviews <strong>(en même temps je dis ça en sachant parfaitement que les gens ne le font pas...)** Bref! A plus tard, pour de nouvelles aventures !**_

_****_L²


	9. Page IX

J'étais sortie brutalement de la salle de musique.

J'avais rapidement sécher mes larmes stupide.

J'avais serré mes poings pour conserver mon calme.

Puis, gardant la tête basse j'avais pris la direction de la chambre de mon frère.

J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre :

Comme je le pensais il dormais déjà.

Il partageais sa chambre avec Mello.

Elle était plutôt petite pour les deux amis,

Il y avait à peine assez de place pour les deux lits et les deux bureau qu'elle contenais.

Roger leur avait proposé à de nombreuse reprise d'avoir leur chambre personnelle.

Mais, pour une raison qui m'échappais à l'époque, ils avaient toujours refusé.

Le lit de Mello était vide.

Il devait rôdé dans les alentours.

Probablement à ma recherche.

Pour réussir là où L avait échoué.

Il pouvait toujours rêvé.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, alors j'entrais dans la chambre.

Je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi.

Ensuite, avec la même douceur j'avançais jusqu'à son lit.

Une étape plutôt difficile vue le niveau d'encombrement de la pièce.

Je regardais mon frère dormir.

Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix.

Sa couverture semblais avoir renoncé à couvris son corps déglingué.

Il était torse nue, je pouvais profité de ses abdos finement musclé.

En y regardant de plus près, il n'avait pas vraiment un corps viril.

Il était fin, presque maigre et tellement pâle.

En même temps,

Je n'est jamais croisé personne qu'on pourrait qualifié de viril ici.

Je continuais de le regarder encore quelque instant avant de prendre ma décision :

J'enjambais son corps inerte pour me placé entre le mur et lui.

Je m'allongeais, ramenais la couverture sur nous deux.

Je m'installais dans le creux de son épaule.

Volontairement ou non, il serra son bras contre moi.

Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeille.

Me concentrant sur la respiration régulière de mon frère.

Il était là lui, près de moi, non, je ne pouvais pas rêvé.

Je sentais sa chaleur et sa présence.

Tout allais bien.

Tout allais redevenir normal.

Oui.

Je me berçais ainsi, essayant de trouver le sommeille.

Ma technique ridicule dû fonctionné,

Car je n'entendis pas Mello rentré dans la chambre.

Je n'étais pas bien, presque malade.

J'avais une sorte de boule dans la gorge.

J'étais certaine qu'elle avait provoquer toutes sortes de cauchemar cette nuit là.

Mes rêves avaient été peuplé d'étranges créatures aux yeux rouge et au sourire sans joie.

Je n'avais jamais aussi mal dormi.

Même les nuits passé sur le canapé d'un entrepôt sinistre m'avait parut meilleur.

Je me redressais dans le lit de mon frère.

Il était toujours à côté de moi, il n'avait pas bougé.

Je tournais la tête vers le lit de Mello.

Il dormait sur le côté, le visage tourné vers Matt.

Ses cheveux blond étaient ébouriffé, mais je trouvais que ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Je regardais par la fenêtre qui se trouvait entre les deux lits.

Le soleil venais à peine de se levé,

La brume au levé du soleil donnais un air féerique à la vue du parc qu'on avait depuis cette chambre.

Je m'assaillais dans le lit, les jambes serré contre moi,

Les yeux à nouveaux remplies de larmes inutiles.

Je contractais la mâchoire pour ne pas me mettre à sangloté.

Mais c'était inutile : rapidement mon corps fut parcouru de sanglots incontrôlable.

J'étouffais le bruit au maximum en enfouissant mon visage dans mes cuisses.

Matt grogna puis se mit à remué dans le lit.

- « Tu ne dors pas May ? » avait-il demandé la voix ensommeillé.

Je relevais la tête pour voire son visage.

Il était toujours allongé, en train de se frotté les yeux.

Ses poings retombèrent sur le matelas.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les levas vers moi.

Il entrouvrit la bouche de surprise,

Puis, il se redressa et de m'entoura de ses bras.

Il se mit à me bercé doucement.

Et, se fut comme si toutes mes idées noires coulaient en lui.

Il ne parla pas, il ne me demanda pas pourquoi je pleurais.

C'était comme si il le savait déjà.

Ou comme si il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Il me garda longtemps dans ses bras.

J'ai d'ailleurs fini par m'y endormir.

Je me demande moi aussi comment je peux me souvenir aussi bien d'événements si lointain.

Il y a beaucoup de fait étrange sur lesquels je ne me suis pas pencher.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'est pas bon de tout savoir.

Ça peut paraître un peut simple comme réponse.

Mais si on sais déjà tout, on ne peut pas avoir de but dans la vie.

Et sans but, pourquoi resté en vie ?

Je me suis déjà demandé quel pouvait être le but des personnes qui m'entourait.

Pour la plupart des enfants de la Wammy's House, ce but avait un rapport avec L.

Mais pour L, que pouvait être ce but ?

Crée un monde sans crime ?

Peut-être un peut mégalo comme rêve.

Quelqu'un qui à un but pareille ne peut pas être quelqu'un de bien.

Mais je ne sais pas si on peut considéré L comme quelqu'un de bien.

La suite des événements se passe après l'affaire de Los Angles, après l'été 2002 donc.

Cette affaire qui a vue la confrontation en L et B.

C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle ici, à la Wammy's House.

Malgré que cette affaire nous est touché directement.

Nous avons appris relativement peut de chose à son sujet.

Seulement que L s'en chargeait et que B y était lié.

Un jours, peut de temps après que tout se soit fini.

L débarqua à la Wammy's House.

Quand il venait ici c'était pour changer d'air.

C'était comme des vacances pour lui.

D'ailleurs, cette maison, il la considérait comme la sienne, non ?

Habituellement, quand il venait ici, on organisait une grande fête.

Le détective était l'une des rare source de joie des orphelins.

Mais cette fois, aucune fête ne fut organisé.

Roger nous avait simplement dit qu'il avait plusieurs chose à régler ici avant de repartir.

Qu'il n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre.

Cette phrase en révolta plus d'un.

Mello en premier et c'était normal.

Nous étions les copies de L,

Et malgré cela, on nous considérait comme une perte de temps ?

Difficile à avalé.

L resta environ une semaine.

Il passait tout son temps enfermé dans une pièce, au fond d'un couloir.

On interdisait au enfant de s'en approcher.

Sauf à certains à qui il demanda de venir.

Mello y alla durant deux jour entier,

En sortant de cet "entretient",

Il dit simplement que L avait beaucoup de chose à lui dire.

Il avait dis cela fièrement.

Comme si L avait clairement dis qu'il voulait que Mello soit son successeur.

J'y allais aussi, le dernier jour.

L était « installer » dans siège à haut dossier.

Il m'avait à peine regardé et m'avais dit brièvement :

- « Tu pars avec nous pour l'Amérique demain.

- Pourquoi? avais-je aussitôt demander.

- Régler une bonne fois pour toute l'affaire L.A.B.B. » avait-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Je n'avais jamais vue L aussi fatigué.

Il semblais triste, en tout cas, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Ses mains blanchâtre tremblais,

Il les avaient crispé sur ses genoux pour le camouflé probablement.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un état pareille.

J'aurais voulu lui demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

Mais Watari me fit sortir de la pièce avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Le lendemain j'étais à nouveau en partance pour les États-Unis.

* * *

><p><strong>May : <em>T'en as pas marre de me baladé entre les Etats-Unis et l'Angleterre? <em>**

**Moi : _Pas encore non _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. En même temps si c'est pas le cas je peux rien y faire ^^" <strong>(enfin si, je pourrais y faire quelque chose : Go corde) **'fin bref! J'epère comme d'habitude que vous serez nombreux à laisser des Reviews **(à chaque fois que j'écris ça j'ai le sentiment que ça sert à rien... 'tain vais déprimé moi) **Humpf ! Bisous les petits loups~**_

L²


	10. Page X

**[ /!\ ] _Ce chapitre contient un gros spoil d'Another Note_ [ /!\ ]**

_**A vous d'agir en conséquence !**_

* * *

><p>Ce paquet étrange m'intrigue de plus en plus.<p>

Il s'agit d'un petit colis rectangulaire enveloppé de papier kraft.

D'après Roger qui surveille courrier de près il s'agirait d'un simple carnet.

Mais moi, je n'est absolument pas envie de l'ouvrir.

Cet objet projette quelque chose de malsain.

Même si ce n'est probablement que le fruit de mon imagination.

Et si il contenait des nouvelles de ses deux disparus ?

Si il contenait des nouvelles de mon frère et Mello?

Mais tout de même, m'envoyer deux carnets en si peut de temps quel fautes de goût...

Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, ou plutôt si...

Mon chère frère, tu me manque tellement...

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te retrouver rapidement et en bonne santé.

Mais, je ne pense pas que ce que contient ce colis puisse m'y aidée.

Je m'éloigne une nouvelle fois de se qui nous intéresse vous et moi.

Nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus de l'événement qui a le plus marqué ma vie.

Il serait dommage de manqué cela...

Arriver en Amérique je grimpais dans une voiture grise.

- « Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, m'avait dis L sur le trottoir, à travers la vitre ouverte.

- Pourquoi ? avais-je demandé.

- J'ai beaucoup trop de travaille, avait-il expliqué, je n'aurais pas dû prendre le temps d'aller en Angleterre, c'était idiot de ma part.

- Alors comme ça, même le grand L peut faire des erreurs ? M'étais-je moqué.

- Bien sûr, je reste humain après tout.

- Et où est-ce que je vais ? avais-je demandé.

- Tu verra, nous nous retrouverons après. »

Il fit signe au chauffeur de la voiture qui démarra.

L debout sur le trottoir me fit un signe de la main.

Je me retournais pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait encore ?

On m'emmena directement dans une prison

Je traversais de nombreux couloir, on aurait dit un labyrinthe.

Comme c'était L qui m'avait fait venir ici,

Je prenais un soins particulier à me souvenir du chemin vers la sorti.

Tout les gens que je croisais semblais au courant de ma venue.

Ils savaient probablement mieux que moi ce qui m'attendais.

On me conduisit directement à l'infirmerie de la prison.

On écarta le rideau qui cachais un patient, un prisonnier, un ami?

Quelqu'un avait dit, lorsque je passais dans l'un des sombres couloirs du pénitencier :

- « L'odeur de la viande brûler est vraiment insupportable là-bas. »

En entrant dans la pièce ce ne m'avais pas choquer, à présent sa me rendais malade.

Je cachais le bas de mon visage dans mes mains pour lutté contre l'odeur.

Une infirmière me prit en pitié et me passa un masque sur la bouche.

Le masque sentais le parfum, c'était... Pas plus agréable.

Ma tête me tournais à présent, et le mélange des deux odeurs me donnais envie de vomir.

Je me concentrais alors sur le contenu du lit qui ne m'avait absolument pas intéressé.

Je fus soumise à une terrible vison.

Pourquoi personne ne m'avais préparé à cela?

J'étais face à un visage méconnaissable, brûlé, calciné, détruit.

Je tombais à genoux sur le sol au carreaux de plastique blanchâtre.

Des larmes coulaient brûlantes sur mes joues.

- « Mais quel enfoiré celui là ! » c'était exclamé une voix dans le lit.

Il avait parler français, j'ignorais alors pourquoi.

Je me relevais rapidement et me penchais sur le visage à peine reconnaissable.

- « Beyond...? avais-je demander après quelque seconde d'hésitation.

- Qui veux tu que se soit?, avait-il dit dans la langue de Molière.

- Pourquoi tu parle français? lui demandai-je dans la même langue.

- Pour pas que cette idiote puisse comprendre. » dit-il en désignant l'infirmière du menton.

Sa voix était étouffée, brûlée elle aussi.

Je pleurais, incapable de dire quoi que se soit.

Beyond rompit le silence en répétant :

- « Mais qu'elle enfoiré celui là, il aurait put t'accompagner tout de même ! »

Je ne répondit pas et fermais les yeux en essayant de me calmer.

- « Mais cette erreur seras ma chance, avait-il reprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Beyond? avais-je demander.

- Il t'as envoyer ici pour savoir si c'était vraiment moi qui était allongé sur ce lit, avait-il répondu avec un calme incroyable.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas venue lui même? lui avais-je demandé en m'approchant du lit.

- Ça doit au moins faire 5 ans qu'il ne pas vue, mon visage est brûler à 85%, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait une chance de me reconnaître? J'imagine que même pour toi ça doit être difficile. »

Je secouais la tête négativement.

- « Mais pourquoi il n'est pas venue avec moi alors? Pourquoi il me fais subir ça seule? » l'avais-je interrogé en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'en savait pas plus que moi.

J'avais à peine plus de 11 ans.

Et je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai arrêté de considéré L comme un humain.

Je ne le considérais pas non plus comme un dieu comme le reste des enfants de la Wammy,

Je le considérais comme un monstre près à toutes les horreurs pour arriver à ses fins.

Il posa sa mains brûler sur la mienne.

Je rouvrais les yeux de surprise.

L'infirmière intervint :

- « Parler le fatigue beaucoup mademoiselle, et éviter de le toucher, avait-elle ajouté avec dégoût.

- Tais toi idiote ! Et part ! » avais ordonné Beyond dans un anglais brutale.

Elle se tue et nous laissa seuls.

- « Beyond, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? avais-je demander en serrant légèrement sa main.

- Tu ne dois absolument pas montré se que tu ressent quand tu va te retrouver en face de lui, avait-il expliqué.

- D'accord, avais-je répondu comme un automate.

- Demande lui simplement si ce qu'il t'a fait montré est une menace, et que si c'est le cas ce n'est pas très malin de sa part, avait-il continué sur le même ton.

- Je comprends, avais-je répondu avec une froideur qui me stupéfia.

- Tu dois te montré froide comme tu ne l'as jamais été. »

Je ne répondis rien, je me contentais de baisé la tête.

- « Ce n'est pas ton fort mais on nous à apprit à le faire. » avait-il ajouté.

Je hochais la tête positivement.

Mes larmes se remirent aussitôt à coulé.

- « Sèche tes larmes, si te plaît, et part, avait-il dit au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Mais ! m'étais-je exclamé.

- Mélanie, tu ne peut rien faire pour moi, m'avait-il coupé.

- Mais ! avais-je bêtement répété.

- Écoute moi : j'ai été condamné à perpétuité je vais passer le reste de ma vie dans ce lit parce que j'ai fait une seule petite erreur. Cache la vérité à L, tu l'as déjà fait par le passé alors que je ne te l'avais pas demandé. Maintenant je te le demande ! Si te plaît, fait ça comme une dernière volonté. »

Il avait dis tout ça d'une voix tellement calme.

C'était comme si il avait tout préparé.

Comme si il c'était attendu à tout ça.

- « Pourquoi? lui avais-je seulement demandé.

- Pour prouver que je suis plus fort que lui, pour que toute sa vie il est un doute sur le fin mot de cette affaire. Pour qu'il doute ! Qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'est pas au dessus de nous ! » s'était-il soudainement enflammé.

Je le regardais d'un air affliger.

J'aurais voulus dire quelque chose.

Rien ne me vint à l'esprit.

Alors je quittais la pièce.

Comme il me l'avait demander.

Je me retournais juste avant que l'infirmière ne referme le rideau.

Le visage qu'avait alors eu Beyond resta gravé dans ma mémoire tout le reste de ma vie.

J'aurais juré avoir vue quelques larmes coulé sur le visage carbonisé de Beyond Birthday.

J'allais passé le reste de ma vie à essayé de comprendre le sens de ses larmes.

Je devais donc me montrer insensible ce qui n'étais clairement pas mon fort.

Je n'avais pas véritablement saisi la véritable raison de cette action.

Mais par simple amitié pour Beyond je ferais ce qu'il avait dit,

Comme une dernière volonté aussi.

Car je savais au fond de moi que je n'allais jamais le revoir.

Lorsque je rejoignis L dans la voiture,

Il me regarda fixement quelque instant,

A l'affût la moindre faiblesse,

De la moindre trace de larme ou de chagrin.

Il c'était installé sur la plage arrière, à côté de moi.

Je faisais comme si de rien n'était m'appliquant à cacher se que je ressentais vraiment.

Je me concentrais sur la fureur que j'éprouvais alors.

La colère était le sentiment que je contrôlais le mieux.

Je regardais Watari à l'avant et lui demandais :

- « Watari, où allons nous maintenant? » avais-je demandé d'une voix joyeuse.

Il me regarda dans le rétroviseur puis il me répondit :

- « Nous te ramenons à l'aéroport, tu retourne en Angleterre dans les prochaines heures, avait-il expliqué.

- Oui, avait reprit L, J'ai promit à Roger que je ne garderais pas longtemps.

- Parfait. » avais-je dit en m'installent confortablement.

Les deux autre semblaient stupéfait par mon comportement.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Watari mit en marche le moteur.

- « Comment as tu trouver la visite? m'avais finalement demander L.

- J'ai trouver ça... Instructif, avais-je répondu.

- C'est a dire? avait-il demander avide de savoir.

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi bête. Tu m'as menacé d'une manière grossière, je pourrais presque prendre ça comme une insulte à mon intelligence. Franchement L je ne pensais pas que tu utiliserais des méthode si basse. »

J'avais continuer avec un sourire :

- « Honnêtement L, ça aurait peut-être marcher sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais avec moi? Je suis un enfant de la Wammy's House, et des menace aussi basse ne doivent pas me faire peur.

- Tu... avait-il commencé.

- Oui? avais-je demandé.

- Tu n'est pas tomber dans mon piège, c'est bien... Mais...

- Je ne sais absolument rien de l'affaire de Los Angles, l'avais-je coupé, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Et si tu savais quelque chose tu me dirais rien? avait-il demandé en me regardant de côté.

- Tout à fais. » avais-je souris.

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond Birthday<strong>_** : Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rend compte que les gens qui n'ont pas lut Another Note ne comprendrons rien à ce chapitre? **_

**Moi**_** : Si j'expliquais je ferais d'énorme Spoil. **_

**Beyond Birthday**_** : Et alors? **_

**Moi**_** : Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonné**_** O_O**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Voilou les petits loups~ Une nouvelle page de ma <em>**_(formidablement magnifique)_**_ fan-fiction _**_(se lance joyeusement des fleures à la tronche, est allergique au pollen, meurt dans d'atroce souffrance)_**_. Comme d'habitude j'attend vos avis ! Bye~_**

L²


	11. Page XI

C'était dans l'avion, seule, que mon désespoir m'avait assommé.

Je me mit à pleuré comme jamais encore.

Mon corps était parcouru de frison démesuré pour sa si petite taille.

Le personnel de bord s'inquiétait à mon sujet.

Je les entendis dire qu'ils souhaitaient appelé ma famille si je ne me calmais pas.

Ma famille? C'était probablement L qui se cachais sous cette appellation.

Je repris immédiatement le contrôle de mes nerfs.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais put faire?

Ça me rendais malade de ne rien pouvoir faire !

Je voulais aidé Beyond.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais put faire?

Cette situation me rendais folle.

Arriver en Angleterre j'étais a peine capable de me tenir droite.

Mais, je ne laissais rien paraître.

Mon frère me pris dans ses bras dès qu'il me vit.

Cette fois si il ne s'empara pas de mon chagrin.

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'aurais préféré être seule.

Je fut alité pendant deux semaines.

J'étais dans un tel état que ça m'avais rendu malade.

D'après Roger, ses voyages consécutif m'avait fatigué à l'extrême.

Il me fallait à tout prix du calme et du repos, donc pas de visite.

Tant mieux, je ne voulais voir personne.

Il me fallut longtemps pour me remettre de tout ça.

Et tout ses sentiments caché revenaient à la surface lorsque j'appris la mort de Beyond.

J'avais gardé contact avec l'infirmière de la prison.

Pour pouvoir savoir comment allait Beyond.

Un jour, elle m'apprit qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque.

Crise cardiaque, à l'époque des fait, ses mots signifiais Kira.

Beyond Birthday avait donc été assassiné par Kira.

C'était la première fois que je montrais de l'intérêt pour cette affaire.

Je pense que je dois maintenant vous expliquer comment j'ai été séparé de mon frère.

Dans la même journée j'ai perdu un père et trois frère.

Un matin, il se rependit dans la Wammy House une bien étrange rumeur.

Notre héros, notre dieu serais mort?

Sans plus attendre nous nous dirigions comme un seul vers le bureau de Roger.

Mello, le premier de notre troupe, défonça en parti la porte.

Roger était blême les yeux rivé sur son téléphone portable.

- « Mello et Near, restez ici, les autres je vous prierais de sortir, je ferais une annonce plus tard, pour le moment aller dans vos chambre. » avait-il ordonné.

Après un échange de regard nous sortions du bureau.

Assise sur le lit de Mello, dans la chambre qu'il partageais avec mon frère j'attendais.

Matt, rompit soudain le silence :

- « Tu crois qu'il est... avait-il commencé avant d'être étouffé par les mots.

- Mort? Je pense oui. » lui avait répondu sans aucunes émotions.

Je vis clairement les muscles de la mâchoire de Matt de contracté.

Son menton et ses lèves frémirent.

Ses yeux commençaient à se voilé de larme.

Il se tourna dignement vers le mur avant de se mettre à pleuré.

J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras et le soulagé comme il l'avait fait par le passé.

Mais quelque chose m'en empêcha.

Personnellement je ne ressentais rien par rapport à cette mort certaine.

J'avais beau considéré L comme un frère.

Je le considérais avant tout comme un monstre.

Je ne ressentais pas la même chose que pour la mort de Beyond quelques années auparavant.

J'étais peut-être devenue insensible?

Peut-être que Beyond Birthday comptait plus à mes yeux que L

Non, c'était impossible.

J'avais juste comprit que la mort était quelque chose d'immuable donc d'inévitable.

C'était absurde d'avoir seulement pensé à cela.

Mello entra brusquement dans la chambre.

Il prit un sac sous son lit sur lequel j'étais installé et commença à entassé des affaires dedans.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? avais-je demander.

- L est mort, Watari aussi, une crise cardiaque, Kira sûrement, avait-il répondu sans émotion comme moi précédemment.

- Tu vas où comme ça? » avait demandé Matt.

Les mains de Mello restèrent suspendus dans le vide quelque instant.

- « En Amérique, je pense. » avait-il finalement répondu.

Il n'y avait pas réfléchit.

Son action n'était donc pas prévue.

Matt se leva brusquement et commença lui aussi à se faire une valise.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu...? avait commencé Mello en regardant Matt.

- Je viens avec toi, l'avait-il coupé.

- Pas question, moi je peux partir parce que je vais avoir 15 ans. Mais toi tu n'en n'as que 14 ! s'était exclamé Mello.

- Et alors tu crois que ça à de l'importance Kira l'âge que j'ai? s'enflamma Matt.

- Peut-être pas pour Kira, mais ici ça à de l'importance. » avais-je dis à voix basse.

Personne n'entendis la remarque que je venais de faire.

Mello frémit, on aurait dit qu'il voyais Matt pour la première fois.

Je pouvais facilement comprendre.

Matt avait toujours été un brave garçon qui obéissait à Mello et à tout le monde en général.

- « Si, dans trois mois, quand tu auras tes 15 ans tu veux toujours me suivre, je viendrais à ta rencontre. Je ne veux pas que tu me suive sur un coup de tête. »

Whaou, Mello faisait un compromit.

Matt hochât la tête et laissa tomber son sac sur le plancher.

Mello termina de faire sa propre valise.

Il nous regarda tout les deux une dernière fois.

Puis, avec un petit sourire il sortit de son ancienne chambre.

Matt repris la même place que précédemment sur son lit.

Même cette fois si ce n'était pas de la tristesse que je lisais dans ses yeux.

C'était de résolution, de la haine et aussi, peut-être, un peut de passion.

Je l'observais un moment avant de me levé et de m'approcher de la fenêtre.

- « C'est amusant, avais-je dis d'une voix calme.

- Quoi donc? avait demander Matt en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Il faisait si beau se matin, et maintenant il pleut à verse.

- Comme dans mon cœur. » avait-il répondu d'une voix à peine inttéligible.

Mon frère partie trois mois plus tard

Le jour même de ses 15 ans.

Il m'avait prise dans ses bras

Mais n'avait pas dit un mot.

Cela ce passait souvent comme ça entre nous.

On avait appris à ce parler à travers ses étreintes.

Les choses étaient confier sans un mot.

Je n'avais moi même que 13 ans,

Mais je savais parfaitement vers quoi il allait.

Je savais parfaitement que ça pouvais être la dernière fois que je le voyais.

Je savais parfaitement que cette étreinte équivalais à un adieux.

C'était comme ça ici que ça se passe.

Les gens partent, et on a peut de chance de les revoir, sauf si on part avec eux.

Même si on les a considéré comme des membres notre famille.

Même si c'était des membre de notre famille.

Je m'arrête quelques seconde dans mon récit au passé.

J'observe ce colis étrange posé à l'autre bout de mon lit où je me suis installé pour écrire.

Je ne l'est pas touché.

Il est resté là où Roger l'a déposé.

Je dois ouvrir cette boîte.

Si jamais elle contenais un moyen pour moi de revoir mon frère...

Je m'en veux déjà de ne pas avoir déchiré ce papier kraft avant.

Et maintenant je m'en veux de l'avoir déchiré...

Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué?

Je vais devoir partir d'ici.

Rapidement.

Pour peut-être jamais revenir.

Dommage, ces murs me manqueront.

Je venais juste de convaincre Roger de changer le papier peint.

Tant pis, ce seras pour une prochaine fois.

Ces murs resteront rose encore un peut.

Le voyage que je vais entreprendre risque d'être long.

Mais tu resteras avec moi pendant tout ce temps, pas vrai ?

_Je serais comme ton ombre. _

J'en suis certaine.

* * *

><p><strong>May : <em>Tu crois pas qu'il se passe un peut trop de chose dans ce chapitre? <em>**

**Moi :_ Nan, pourquoi? _**

**May :_ Ben, dans le même chapitre tu fais mourir L, Watari et Beyond Birthday quand même. _**

**Moi :_ Ah oui, c'est vrai... _**

**May :_ Et en plus tu fais apparaître un nouveau personnage..._**

**Moi :_ C'est pour qu'il y est enfin un peut d'action !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Voilou, un nouveau chapitre de posté ! <em>**_(taaaada !)_**_ 'fin bref, comme d'habitude toute les réclamations, les chèques et les cadeaux sont à envoyer par reviews _**_(si jamais quelqu'un arrive à envoyer un chèque par reviews, qu'il me fasse signe !)_**_ Aller, bisouille les petits loups~_**

L²


	12. Page XII

Après avoir fait quelques recherche,

Je suis partie aux États-Unis,

A la recherche de Near, Mello et de préférence Matt.

Je pense qu'il me seras facile de le retrouver.

_Il suffit de se faire remarquer._

Oui, tu as raison,

Et rien n'est plus simple dans les temps qui cour.

J'arrivais dans l'aéroport de New York avec une pancarte "I'm Kira".

Je me fit arrêter rapidement et enfermer dans une cellule apparemment vide.

Les américains sont toujours les mêmes.

Ils ne rigolent pas avec le terrorisme.

- « Je pensais pas que ça irais aussi vite, tu as vue si j'étais filmé? lui avais-je demander.

- D'après moi oui, tu as de la chance, une personnalité politique était dans l'aéroport à ce moment là, avait-il répondu de sa voix froide.

- De la chance? Tu crois à ce genre de chose Birth? »

Le Shinigami tourna sa tête encapuchonné vers moi.

- « Et puis, je pense que tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin Kira est surveillé de près, avais-je ajouté.

- Et comme tu ne le crains pas, avait-il dit en s'installant en tailleur à un mètre au dessus du sol.

- C'est pas que je ne le crains pas, c'est qu'il ne peux pas me tuer, même avec l'œil de la mort. »

Ce Shinigami se faisait appeler Birth.

Il était apparut au moment même où j'avais toucher le carnet.

Un Death Note, voilà ce que c'était.

D'après ce qu'il m'avait expliqué,

C'était quelque chose de semblable qui avait fait d'un être normal Kira.

Un vulgaire carnet, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une arme aussi pitoyable.

Pourtant, c'était ça qui avait mit fin aux jours de L, Watari et probablement de Beyond.

Birth était entièrement recouvert d'une cape élimé.

Et un capuchon cachait son visage.

En bref j'avais une idée assez vague de son apparence.

Un agent entra dans ma cellule au moment au je riais d'une blague de Birth.

Il resta quelque instant un suspens puis il dit :

- « Il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour vous mademoiselle

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit. » avais-je dit à l'adresse du Shinigami avant de me lever pour le suivre

Je pris le téléphone qu'on me tendis.

- « Allô allô, ici May Wammy, dis-je vivement.

- **MAY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS EN TAULE ?** avait hurlé une voix familière.

- Tient ! Salut Mello, je te cherchais justement ! avais-je répondu joyeusement.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as fait ça? avait-il demander brutalement radoucis.

- Bien-entendu. » avais-je répondu avec un sourire.

Il eu quelque instant de silence puis il reprit :

- « J'ai envoyer Matt te chercher, mais..., avait-il commencé.

- Mais? l'avais-je encouragé.

- May, tu sais ce que tu risque en te faisant passer pour Kira? »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix.

De l'inquiétude? Impossible.

- « Oui, d'être mise en prison, comme c'est le cas, lui avais-je répondu avec la même bonne humeur.

- Tu pourrais aussi te faire tuer, par le vrai Kira, avait-il dis avec une réel inquiétude.

- Mais ça c'est impossible Mello, je suis déjà morte.

- Tu es quoi? avait bafouillé Mello.

- Désolé je dois raccroché! On en reparleras plus tard! »

Cette manière d'esquivé les conversation gênante me faisais penser à Beyond.

Je souris à l'idée de cette comparaison avant de retourné en cellule.

Oui, j'étais déjà morte.

J'étais arriver à la conclusion que la seule manière de ne pas être tuer était de mourir.

Plutôt contradictoire, pas vrai?

Avant de quitter l'Angleterre, je devais trouver le point faible du Death Note.

Et je l'avais trouver, autrement je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de me déplacé.

J'avais été forcé de testé ma solution sur moi.

- « Birth, tu n'as jamais rien remarquer d'étrange dans l'utilisation du carnet? avais-je demandé au Shinigami quelques jours après son apparition.

- Rien que son existence est étrange, avait-il répondu.

- Tsss, tu sais très bien se que je veux dire, alors arrête de faire l'idiot! » m'étais-je emportée.

Je m'énervais souvent contre Birth,

Il passait le plus claire de son temps à se moqué de moi.

La seule personne qui agissait également comme ça c'était Mello.

Mais ce dernier parti j'avais perdu l'habitude de se manège.

- « Et bien... Dernièrement, certains Shinigami n'ont pas put tuer certains humains, avait-il fini par dire après un certain temps de réflexion.

- Pourquoi? lui avais-je demandé.

- En faite, comme ces humains avaient une longévité indigne de notre intérêt, personne ne c'est plus posé de question que ça, m'avait-il expliqué.

- Intéressant, très intéressant... »

Birth m'avait donné accidentellement la réponse.

Les personnes que le Death Note ne pouvaient pas atteindre étaient celles qui étaient déjà morte.

Où plutôt, celles qui avaient déjà eu un arrêt cardiaque.

Dans se cas, il suffisait de provoquer mon propre arrêt cardiaque.

Après avoir donné à Birth mes dernières recommandation, je me donnais la mort.

J'eus d'abord très mal lorsque la première électrique arrêta mon cœur.

Je vis un grand flash blanc, puis tout s'assombrit peut à peut.

Je ne sentis pas la deuxième décharge qui fit repartir mon cœur.

Après quelque instant de flottement, je me relevais avec difficulté.

Je retirais mon gilet anti-Death Note dans lequel j'avais placé des réanimateurs.

- « Je ne peux pas écrire mon propre nom sur le Death Note, écris le à ma place. »

Je préférais que se soit ainsi.

J'étais incapable d'écrire mon propre nom.

Comme celui de n'importe qui d'ailleurs.

Birth sortie son propre Death Note de sa manche.

Je fut surprise par sa couleur rouge sang.

Il écrit dedans, puis il me fixa.

Moi, je fixais la pendule derrière lui.

Voilà une minute que je devrais être morte.

Je me levais pour vérifier le Death Note.

- « Mélanie Jeevas » avais-je lu à voix haute.

Un frison de plaisir me parcourra.

Je sautais littéralement de joie.

- « N'est-ce pas génial Birth? J'ai trouver le moyen de rendre le Death Note inutile !

- En effet, c'est incroyable... avait-il murmuré surprit.

- Maintenant, Kira ne pourra pas me tuer, et il ne pourra plus tuer Matt et Mello, dès que je les aurais retrouver. » avais-je prévu avec bonne humeur.

C'était dans cette optique que j'étais parti au états-unis.

Je voulais sauver mon frère.

J'avais également d'autres personnes à aller voir.

Mais ils pouvaient attendre encore un peut.

Matt apparut sur le seuil de ma cellule.

Il avait un magnifique sourire au lèvre.

Il avait un peut grandis pendant les 4ans où je ne l'avait pas vue.

Mais il portait toujours les mêmes pull à rayures.

Même dans la chaleur de ce jours d'avril.

Je me jetais dans les bras qu'il me tendait.

Qu'il est bon d'être dans les bras de ceux qu'on aime.

Sorti de là il m'avait dit :

- « Notre "planque" n'est pas très loin, on y va à pied, ça te va? demanda t-il.

- Bien sûr ! » avais-je joyeusement lancé.

Je pris sa main sans y penser.

- « Pourquoi es-tu venue ici? m'avait-il demandé.

- J'ai fait une découverte, qui je pense vous seras utile, avais-je expliqué.

- C'est à dire? avait demandé mon frère.

- Je vous expliquerais à toi et Mello en même temps, je ne tiens pas à me répété, lui avais-je sagement répondu.

- A propos de lui... avait-il commencé.

- Oui?

- Ne soit pas trop surprise quand tu le verras, il a... changé, avait-il hésité.

- Ah... »

On continua notre chemin en silence.

Je m'étais attendu à avoir pleins de chose à lui dire.

Mais rien ne sortais, rien qui pourrais lui être utile en tout cas.

Et il paraissait trop préoccupé pour se satisfaire de commérage.

Je me taisais donc, regardant droit devant moi.

Plus loin, dans le temps et l'espace,

Nous nous retrouvions face à une bande de voyous.

Ils nous interpellent :

- « Hé la rouquine ! Laisse tomber l'autre tâche, et vient voir par ici ! »

La main de mon frère seras un peut plus la mienne.

Mais il fit mine de rien et continua de marcher.

Un blond à l'air patibulaire m'attrapa par le bras et me fit lâcher mon frère.

Vous devez savoir quelque chose,

Dès l'âge de 7 ans, on nous apprenait une technique de combat.

Celle de notre choix.

La majorité choisissait la capoeira pour faire comme le dieu L.

Mais moi et mon frère avions choisi la savate, ou boxe française.

Et malheureusement pour nos voyous,

Le sang français qui coulait dans nos vaines nous avait rendu imbattable à cet art.

Je faisais lâcher prise au blond avec un revers fouetté.

Les autres se jetèrent sur nous sans attendre.

Mon frère et moi enchaînions coup de poing et de pied.

Rapidement, les voyous lâchèrent prise et s'en furent.

- « Je me demande se qui me retient d'aller les achevé ! » s'était emporté Matt avec rage.

J'avais repris sa mains et lui avait dit :

- « Viens, tu sais bien que Mello n'est pas patient.

- Oui, tu as raison. » s'était-il résigné.

Leurs planque se trouvait quelques pâté de maison plus loin.

Matt ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour me laisser entré.

On aurait pas put rêvé mieux comme planque.

Aucunes fenêtre de la pièces ne donnais sur l'extérieur.

L'appartement était plutôt grand et devaient comporté plusieurs pièce.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais put croire, tout était rangé et propre.

Il y avait peut de meuble et ceux qu'il y avait était de mauvaise qualité.

L'appartement était probablement loué meublé.

- « Tu as de la chance ! » avait dis Mello depuis le canapé où il était installé.

Il se retourna vers moi avant de continuer :

- « Nous avions prévue de partir dans les prochains jours. »

Je couvris ma bouche de ma main pour cacher ma surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Moi :<em> Alors? Qui a des réclamations à faire? <em>**

_(silence)_

**Moi :_ Non, sérieusement, vous avez rien à redire? Vous êtes là pour ça vous savez ! _**

**May :_ Un jour il faudra que tu comprennes que c'est toute seule que tu écris ces ligne et que donc personne ne peux réellement te répondre. _**

**Moi :_ T'es pas du tout en train de me faire passer pour une malade mental... _**

**May :_ Tu te fais passer toute seule pour une malade mental. _**

**Moi :_ ... Je renonce à te comprendre, tu es trop intelligente pour moi. _**

**May :_ Et toi trop stupide pour m'avoir crée..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em> 'fin voilà ! Alors... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais ajouter de plus? <em>**_(se fout de la gueule de son chat qui dort collé à une chaussure)_**_ Hum... _**_(j'en étais où?)_**_ Ah oui ! Je remercie chaleureusement "_Jeremiah Hawkins_" et " _Rose-Eliade_" pour leur soutient ! _**_(barre sur sa liste de truc à faire)_**_ Et puis comme d'habitude je vous invite à laisser des reviews. Bye~_**

L²


	13. Page XIII

Il portait une impressionnante cicatrice sur le visage.

Elle avait une couleur rose soutenue et donnait des reliefs étrange à son visage.

Elle partait de la racine de ses cheveux devenue plus longs.

Englobait son œil gauche.

Partait se perdre sur son cou.

Et disparaissait dans ses vêtements.

Il portait une chemise et un jean, contrairement à son habitude.

Sa cicatrice était probablement très récente :

Il avait laisser tomber le cuir.

Je contournais le canapé sur lequel il était installé.

Il me suivit des yeux.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui.

Je posais doucement ma main sur son œil gauche.

Il ne grimaça même pas.

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur des flammes

Celles avaient fait ça, à travers ses tissus brûler.

Ma main descendit en suivant le parcours du feu sur son cou.

Et, lentement dans un souci de ne pas le blessé,

Je déboutonnais sa chemise.

Juste pour voir jusqu'où elle allait.

Je frôlais avec seulement deux doigts l'endroit jusqu'où elle allait sur son épaule.

Je me retournais vers mon frère.

La bouche entrouverte par la surprise il observait mon manège.

- « Vous avez quelque chose à mettre là-dessus? lui avais-je demandé.

- Oui. » avait-il dit en se ressaisissant

Matt ouvrit un tiroir et en sorti une petite boîte.

Il la jeta dans notre direction.

Je l'attrapais au vol.

Je lus l'étiquette.

- « Mais ce n'est que de la crème hydratante ! m'étais-je écrié.

- Tu crois franchement qu'on peux se payer le luxe d'aller dans un hôpital? » m'avais demander Mello reprenant lui aussi ses esprit.

Je retrouvais l'impatience qui faisais de lui ce qu'il était :

Un être abominable.

- « Non bien sûr, mais enfin là... »

Je ne dis rien de plus.

Commençant à passer de la crème sur Mello.

Mon frère me prit le pot des mains et prit le relais.

Je levais des yeux interrogateur vers lui.

- « Nous avons des questions à te posé May, avait-il répondu à mon regard.

- Oui, déjà pourquoi est tu là? Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de mort? m'avait demander Mello.

- Je vais vous répondre, mais avant j'aimerais prendre un bain. »

Les deux autres me regardaient avec stupeur.

- « Quoi? Je viens de passer une demi journée en prison ! leur avais-je fait remarqué.

- Au fond du couloir, à droite, avait indiqué Matt.

- Merci. » lui avais-je répondu en souriant.

Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers la salle de bain.

Prenant au passage mon sac à dos que Matt avait laissé dans l'entré.

Après avoir actionné le verrou de la salle de bain je dis à voix haute.

- « Birth, espèce de vieux pervers, tu veux bien sortir le temps que je me change?

- C'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue nue, avait fait remarqué le Shinigami calmement.

- COMMENT ? m'étais-je écrié.

- Ben oui, tu te rend compte le temps que tu as pris à ouvris le colis contenant le Death Note? avait-il continué sur le même ton.

- Et alors? C'est avec le Death Note que tu dois resté, pas avec moi ! » m'étais-je écrié.

Je vis nettement ses épaules se soulevé sous sa cape.

- « **SORT!** »

Il passa à travers l'un des murs.

J'attendis quelqu'un tapé à la porte.

- « May, tout vas bien? avais demandé la voix de mon frère.

- Nickel ! avais-je répondu avec une voix qui laissait clairement supposé le contraire.

- Pourquoi tu cris alors?

- Laisse moi prendre mon bain, Matt. » avais-je répondu sur un ton sans réplique.

Je l'entendis repartir.

Enfin je me glissais dans l'eau.

J'observais la salle de bain, tout était en céramique blanche.

Cela donnais à la pièce un côté d'irréelle propreté.

Un peut de couleur n'aurais pas fait de mal !

Mon Shinigami de compagnie arriva sans plus attendre.

Je soupirais avant de levé les yeux vers lui pour lui demandé :

- "Birth, comment devient-on un Shinigami?

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir? avait-il demandé en flottant du côté du lavabo.

- Je préférerais évité de le devenir, enfin sauf si c'est trop tard...

- Non, je ne pense pas, d'après moi, on devient un Shinigami qu'après avoir obtenue les yeux de la mort. »

Je regardais le plafond d'un blanc immaculé lui aussi.

Je réfléchissais à voix haute.

- « Alors Kira deviendra un Shinigami plus tard, on en a pas fini avec lui alors.

- Pas forcément, il n'a peut-être pas fait le pacte des yeux. » avait fait remarqué Birth.

Je mettais ma bouche dans l'eau et soufflais pour faire quelques bulles.

- «Les Shinigami se souviennent de leurs vies d'avant? avais-je demander en émergeant.  
>- Tu sais Mélanie, les souvenirs ne sont pas éternel, alors que les Shinigami le sont.<br>- Et toi tu te souvient de ta vie d'avant? »

Il ne répondit pas.

- « Tu m'as connu alors que tu était encore humain? » avais-je ajouté.

Il ne répondit pas.

- « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre? m'étais-je emporté.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, s'était-il excusé.

- Pourquoi? avais-je dis en laissant éclaté ma voix.

- Je ne peux pas, désolé, vraiment. Mais il y a certaine chose que les humains ne doivent pas savoir. »

Je ne croyais pas à son mensonge.

Il ne pouvait pas être désolé.

Je le fixais avec rage.

Quand soudain, une pensé me caressa l'esprit.

- « Mais, dis moi, si je le devinais de moi même...?

- Dans ce cas, aucuns problèmes. » m'avait répondu Birth.

J'entourais mes genoux de mes bras dans la baignoire.

Je posais ma tête sur mes articulation.

Le nez dans l'eau, sans bouger.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » avais demander le Shinigami au bout d'un moment.

Je ne lui répondis pas.

Mais je sentais clairement qu'il s'impatientait.

Alors, je relevais la tête hors de l'eau.

Je secouais lentement ma tête et mes cheveux pleins d'eau,

Arrosant au passage la salle de bain et Birth.

- « Tu me fais un peut peur Mélanie... avait-il dis d'une voix inquiète.

- Chut ! Je réfléchis ! m'étais-je exclamé.

- C'est donc ça...

- Donne moi une serviette, je sors ! avais-je ordonné.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas ton escla...

- Fais ce que je te dis si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui ! » l'avais-je prévenue.

Il me tendis une épaisse serviette rouge.

Je me demandai vaguement d'où elle venait avant de tendre la main vers elle.

Je la pris tout en le fixant avec insistance.

- « Quoi encore? Tu veux que je te sèche aussi? avait-il demandé.

- Sort ! avais-je répété pour la énième fois aujourd'hui.

- Je croyais t'avoir déjà expliquer que, avait-il commencé.

- **BIRTH SORT DE CETTE PUTAIN DE SALLE DE BAIN !**»

Il eu de écho dans la salle de bain.

Birth s'en fut sans demander son reste.

* * *

><p><strong>Moi :<strong>_** Voilà ! C'est mon cadeau de noël ! **_

**May :**_** C'est un peut naze comme cadeau quand même. **_

**Moi :**_** Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je vais y ajouter un petit quelque chose ! **_

**May :**_** Et on peut demandé quoi? **_

**Moi :**_** Beyond Birthday à poil ! **_

**May :**_** Il est pas mort lui? **_

**Moi :**_** Si ! Mais comme tout les auteurs je suis toute puissante ! Alors je vais faire revenir à la vie Beyond Birthday alias B.B.!**_

_(Beyond Birthday arrive)_

**Moi :**_** Mais c'est dommage, vous avez pas droit aux images chère lectrices **(parce que je pense que les (éventuel) lecteurs son aller manger des gaufres au sucre)**. Du coup je vais être obligé de garder Beyond rien que pour moi **(huhu)_

**Beyond Birthday :**_** Perverse. **_

**Moi :**_** Psychopathe.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilou les petits loups~ J'espère que mon cadeau vous aura plus... Je sais c'est pas terrible... Mais je peux pas faire grand chose de plus ! 'fin si, je pourrais mettre tout la fic pour que vous puissiez la lire à votre petite famille le soir de noël... Mais je peux pas faire de miracle, seul le père noël le peut <strong>(et Chuck Norris)**. Bref ! Bisous mes petits loups, passez un joyeux noël ! **_

L²


	14. Page XIV

Je retournais dans ce qu'on aurait put identifier comme un salon,

Mello se retourna aussitôt vers moi, brandissant une tablette de chocolat.

- « Tu fais beaucoup de bruit quand tu te lave, May, m'avait-il dit.

- Aucun sous entendu là dedans bien entendu? dis-je, toujours en colère.

- Bien entendu. » avait-il répété.

Échange de regard froid et hostile.

Mello était extrêmement lunatique.

Ce qui rendais toute relation avec lui difficile.

A ma connaissance seul Matt y arrivais.

- « Je croyais que tu avais des chose à nous apprendre, avait fait remarqué Matt sur un ton d'apaisement.

- Oui, tu as raison. »

Je commençais mon récit.

J'occultais mes conversation avec Birth.

A m'entendre on aurais dit qu'il faisait partie du décor.

Un décor un peut trop énervant à mon goût.

Vint le moment fatidique :

Ils demandèrent à voire mon Death Note.

Je le sortis lentement de mon sac à dos.

Je le manipulais avec soin, comme un animal mort, il me dégoûtait.

- « Je peut leur donné n'est-ce pas? Mes souvenirs ne risque rien? avais-je demander à Birth.

- Non, si tu ne t'en débarrasse pas c'est bon, avait-il dis.

- J'aimerais. » avais-je lâcher sombrement.

Je tendais le Death Note vers eux.

Mello en avait déjà manipulé un, et Birth ne le surpris même pas.

Matt par contre, il sursauta et resta muet pendant un certain temps.

- « Et tu dis que le Death Note ne fait plus effet lorsque l'ont provoque un arrêt cardiaque? avais demandé Mello.

- C'est ça, avais-je répondu.

- Et tu as testé cette hypothèse? avait demandé Mello.

- Bien-sûr.

- Sur toi? avait-il insisté.

- Pas le choix. »

Matt semblais revivre :

- « Tu veux dire que ! Oh...!

- Je vous l'est pourtant dit : je suis morte le 21 mars dernier, expliquai-je calmement.

- Tu as des preuves que ça fonctionne? m'avais demandé Mello sans aucune émotion.

- Oui, bien entendu, tu leur montre Birth? » avais-je demandé au Shinigami.

Il prit le Death Note rouge sang qu'il avait caché dans sa manche.

Puis, il le présenta ouvert à la page à mon nom.

« Mélanie Jeevas »

Il le referma avant que qu'on puisse y toucher.

Un gros silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Les trois autres me fixais.

- « J'imagine que... »

Une sonnerie de téléphone me coupa la parole.

C'était le mien, impossible que quelqu'un les appelles.

Je pris mon portable dans mon sac.

Je décrochais :

- « Oui?

- May c'est toi? »

En reconnaissant la voix de l'autre côté de la ligne,

Je préférais sortir du salon pour répondre.

J'ouvrais la première porte que je trouvais et rentrais dans une chambre.

La pièce était minuscule et on avait à peine la place de se déplacé à cause de l'imposant lit.

Mais elle avait l'avantage d'avoir une large fenêtre qui donnais sur la ville.

Je m'appuyais contre celle-ci avant de répondre :

- « Oui, c'est moi, comment tu as eu se numéro? avais-je aussitôt demandé.

- Tu l'as laisser au commissariat où tu as été emmené, ce n'est pas très habile de ta part d'ailleurs, avait-il remarqué.

- Je n'est rien à caché, moi ! m'étais-je exclamé laissant clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'utilisé un faux nom, avait-il à nouveaux fait remarqué.

- Depuis le temps, je l'est oublié mon vrai nom. » avais-je répondu.

Il eu un silence pendant lequel je vis passé un avion dans le ciel.

- « Pourquoi m'appelles-tu, Near? lui avais-je finalement demander.

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps, avait-il dit avec un peut d'humour.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, avais-je froidement répondu.

- Ne me fait pas rire May.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui ne voulais plus jamais parlé de cette histoire? » m'exclamai-je soudainement.

Il avait fait un choix, je lui en voulais terriblement pour ça.

Même si je le comprenais, de son point de vue c'était normal.

- « Tu as raison, comme toujours, avait-il répondu.

- Si tu le dis, alors, pourquoi tu m'appelles? lui avais-je à nouveau demandé.

- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important, nous avons retrouver le testament de Watari, avait-il repris avec son ton naturelle qui manquais cruellement d'émotion.

- Ah, et en quoi ça me concerne?

- Tu es cité dedans, il semblerait que Watari avait eu des projet particulier pour toi.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus? lui avais-je demander.

- Non, pas au téléphone, avait répondu Near.

- Comment alors?

- Tu es où? Je t'enverrais cherché. »

Je devais trouver quelque chose à lui répondre, vite.

- « Je me cherche un hôtel pour l'instant, avais-je dis.

- Pas besoin, je peux te logé, avait-il répondu.

- J'ai plusieurs chose à faire ici, et je pense pas que tu puisses te permettre de me logé, avais-je dit en appuyant mon front contre la fenêtre froide.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

- Rappelle moi demain, dans la mâtiné, on verra à ce moment là.

- Bien. »

Je raccrochais avant qu'il est trouver autre chose pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

Je n'aimais pas se Near là, celui qui avait prit la place de L, ce N.

Je retournais dans le salon sans fenêtre, tournant mon portable entre mes doigts.

- « C'était qui? » avaient aussitôt demandé Mello, Matt et Birth d'une même voix.

Après un bref hésitation je décidais de leur dire la vérité :

- « C'était Near.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? avait demandé Matt.

- Tu lui as dit pour le Death Note? avait demandé au même moment Mello.

- Il voulait me dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé le testament de Watari, avais-je expliqué.

- Et celui de L? avais demander Mello avec avidité.

- Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais... avais-je commencé.

- Quoi? demanda Matt.

- Il veux me voire, apparemment je serais cité dans ce testament, mais il ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il en est au téléphone, il veux me voire. Il veux me voire. »

La dernière phrase je l'avais prononcé pour moi.

- « Tu lui à répondu quoi? demanda Mello.

- Que je me cherchais un hôtel, il doit rappeler demain pour qu'on se donne rendez-vous. »

Matt et Mello échangèrent un regard.

Je mâchouillais ma lèvre inférieur.

Birth s'intéressait à la collection de jeux vidéo de Matt.

- « Tu vas lui parler de la faiblesse du Death Note? m'avais demander Mello au bout d'un moment.

- Non, je pense pas qu'il est besoin de savoir, lui avais-je répondu.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que, je ne pense pas qu'il prenne de risque pour démasqué Kira. Alors que vos c'est différent. Lui au moins il a conscience qu'une fois mort personne ne pourra prendre sa place. »

Aucun des deux ne trouva quelque chose à redire.

Pourtant Mello devait avoir plein d'idée,

Mais il dû penser que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Je regardais autour de moi avant de demandé :

- « Sinon, je peux resté dormir ici cette nuit?

- Bien-sûr, avait répondu Matt avec chaleur.

- Non, avait répondu Mello froidement.

- Pourquoi? » avait demandé le premier.

Mello regarda Matt comme si la réponse était évidente.

A ma grande surprise ce dernier rougit un peut.

Apparemment il me cachait quelque chose ces deux là.

- « Autrement je peux me chercher un hô...

- C'est bon tu peux resté! m'avait coupé Mello.

- Merci. » l'avais-je remercié.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ?

Extrêmement lunatique.

* * *

><p><strong>Mello<em> : Je m'ennuie ! C'est quoi cette fan-fic ou il se passe rien?<em>**

**May_ : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la balafre. _**

**Moi_ : Arrêté de vous plaindre, j'aurais put couper à un moment beaucoup plus critique. _**

**May_ : Du genre? _**

**Moi_ : Juste avant la révélation du prochain chapitre._**

**May_ : Ben va y, spoil, on dira rien. _**

**Moi_ : Comment tu veux qu'ils aient comprit avec aussi peut d'info? _**

**Mello_ : Sa change pas le problème initial. _**

**Moi_ : Je m'en fout de ton avis Mello..._**

**Mello_ : Si c'est comme ça je me barre de ta fic !_**

**Moi_ : Ton contrat stipule que tu dois rester jusqu'à ta mort dans la fic. _**

**Mello_ : Et c'est quand?_**

**May _:_ ON NE SPOIL PAS !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coucou les lapinoux~ <strong>(évite la pierre avec agilité)** J'espère que ce chapitre ou il se passe pas grand chose **(euh... Si peut être...)** Brefouille ! J'attends vos reviews~ Bye~**_

****L²


	15. Page XV

Je m'étais installé dans la chambre d'où j'avais téléphoné.

Matt et Mello avaient fait l'usage de mon gilet anti-Death Note.

Ils étaient mort eux aussi.

Le cahier de la mort ne leur ferait plus rien à eux aussi.

Birth traversa le mur alors que te finissais de me changer.

- « Tu vas dormir? avait-il demander.

- Non, je fait des bouquets de fleurs... Bien sûr que je vais me coucher !

- Je peux te parler avant?

- J'ai pas le choix j'imagine.

- Quel est la nature de ta relation avec ce Near? »

Je me sentis rougir.

Mes joues me chofaient terriblement.

J'aperçus mon visage dans une glace en face de moi :

J'avais pris une intense couleur rouge brique.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. » avais-je bafouillé.

J'entendis Birth rire sous sa capuche.

Je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Rien ne fait plus peur que le rire d'un Shinigami.

J'avais sentie tout les poils de mon corps se hérissés.

J'avais perdu toute chaleur, même mes joue était redevenue pâle.

- « Pourquoi tu ris? avais-je demandé tremblante.

- C'est amusant, voilà tout. »

Je m'installais sur le lit en tailleur.

- « Aller raconte moi, j'emporterais cette histoire dans ma tombe, avait-il juré.

- Tu es déjà mort imbécile!

- C'est vrai, avait-il reconnu.

- Pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir? lui avais-je demandé.

- La vie de Shinigami est très ennuyeuse, surtout par rapport à celle d'une jeune humaine, avait-il expliqué.

- Je veux bien te raconté, mais promet moi seulement de ne rien dire à Mello et Matt, avais-je demandé au Shinigami.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Je... Je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient. »

Birth s'installa en tailleur au dessus du sol, comme à son habitude.

- « Je ne dirais rien. » avait-il promit.

Je déglutie lentement en cherchant mes mots,

Je n'avais jamais parler de cette histoire à personne,

Et je n'aurais imaginer avoir à le faire.

- « Je... On pourrait dire que j'ai été avec Near pendant un moment, avais-je commencé à expliqué.

- Je m'en doutais. » avait répondu le Shinigami.

Vous savez, à la Wammy House,

Après que Matt est suivit Mello,

Il ne me restait plus grand monde avec qui parler.

Les autres enfants ne nous avait jamais vraiment aimé, nous autre du top 5.

Je ne cherche absolument pas des circonstance atténuante !

_Menteuse_

Non, c'est vrai !

Near savait se montré charmant quant il le voulait !

Mais je ne me serais sûrement pas laissé aller de cette manière si les autres avait été là.

Et ça, il le savait très bien, aussi bien que moi.

Un soir, peut de temps après que Matt soit parti,

Near était rentré dans ma chambre.

Il faisait ça assez souvent depuis que mon frère était parti.

Je venais de terminé un exercice à rendre pour le lendemain.

J'étais assise à mon bureau, il était plutôt tard, j'étais fatiguée.

Le petit albinos se campa derrière mon dos.

Je sentis vaguement une présence et me retournais.

- « Oh! Near! Tu m'as fait peur! avais-je dis en l'apercevant.

- Désolé, s'était-il excusé.

- Ça ne va pas? C'est encore True qui t'ennuie? »

True était une petite brute qui pensait valoir mieux que tout le monde.

Il avait en quelque sorte repris le flambeaux de Mello.

Sauf que le blond valait au moins cent fois mieux que cet imbécile.

- « Je t'es déjà dis de le signaler à Roger ! lui avais-je dis.

- Non, ce n'est pas True. » avait-il répondu.

Near était plus pâle que d'habitude.

Il fuyait mon regard.

Quelque chose avait dû se passer.

- « Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu n'es pas malade au moins? avais-je demandé avec inquiétude.

- Non, je voulais te dire un truc, avait-il dis lentement.

- Ben va y parle, je t'écoute! »

Near avait prit la place de L.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas quitter la Wammy House avant ses 15 ans.

C'était une des règles critiquable de l'établissement.

Il ne semblait pas décidé à me parler.

Il regardait la porte de ma chambre avec inquiétude.

Je ne voulais pas que mon seul ami ici me fuit aussi.

Alors, je me levais de ma chaise,

L'attrapais par les poignet pour le faire asseoir sur mon lit.

Puis je pris place à côté de lui.

Il fixais ses mains comme si elle allaient pouvoir lui apporté une solution.

- « Aller, dis moi, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ! Tu seras soulagé après, l'avais-je encouragé.

- May, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi? avait-il répondu soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

J'avais à peine plus de 13 ans et lui un an de plus.

On peut faire parti des génies de ce siècle et avoir peur de se déclarer.

_C'est normal._

- « Near? »

Il se retourna vers moi.

C'était la première fois que je voyais son visage d'aussi près.

Il avait les mêmes yeux que L.

En faite, vue de près, il ressemblait beaucoup à L.

Il avait des traits semblable au siens.

Et l'expression qu'il se donnait n'avait fait que le rapprocher un peut plus de l'original.

- « Near? » avais-je répété.

Ses joues étaient rosissantes,

J'imaginais vaguement ce qu'aurait put dire Mello s'il l'avait vue.

« On dirait un Sushi, du blanc avec un peut de rose dessus. »

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pensait à Mello dans un moment pareil ?

- « Near ? » avais-je une fois de plus répété.

Il approcha son visage du mien,

Puis, avec une infinie douceur,

Il m'embrassa.

C'était son premier baiser,

Le mien aussi.

J'aimerais vous dire que je l'aurais repoussé et violemment foutue dehors.

_Mais ce n'est pas le cas. _

Je sentais que j'avais trop besoin de ça.

Je me sentais trop seule.

_Comme c'est pratique._

Je lui rendis donc son baiser.

Ses lèvres se firent plus téméraire.

Je sentis rapidement quelque chose d'humide contre mes lèvre.

Sans réfléchir, j'ouvrais la bouche pour cueillir sa langue.

Il s'appuya contre moi et je tombais sans douceur contre le matelas.

Il attrapa alors les mains que je gardais le long de mon corps et les posa sur lui.

Il se mit à jouer de ses mains sur moi.

Je me sentais bizarre,

C'était comme si une créature avait pris vit à l'intérieur de moi.

_C'est ce qu'on appelle la passion._

De cette nuit, je n'est pas d'autre souvenir.

A part une vague sensation,

Celle que j'avais quand j'enfilais mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

C'était comme peigné de la neige fraîche.

_Comme c'est poétique. _

- «Quoi? m'étais-je exclamé. Je t'es raconté toute l'histoire! T'es pas content!

- Je ne demandais pas autant de détailles, avait-il fait remarqué le shinigami.

- C'est ça oui, c'est toi le pervers ultime qui va me faire croire ça? »

Il rit à nouveau.

- « Je me demande, avait-il ajouté au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi ?

- Où est-ce qu'il à put apprendre ça ? »

Je le regardais fixement pour m'assurer de son sérieux.

Étant donné qu'il était sous une cape cette action servi à rien.

J'entendis un petit éclat de rire.

Il se moquais de moi cette abruti !

Énervé je me mettais sous les couvertures.

- « Tu vas dormir?

- Non je t'es déjà dis que j'allais faire des bouquets de fleures.

- Je peux te regardé dormir? avait-il demandé.

- **NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS? SORT DE CETTE CHAMBRE ! PERVERS ! **»

* * *

><p><strong>Mello :<strong>_** Et pourquoi je suis pas dans se chapitre, hein?**_

**Moi :**_** Pourquoi tu serais dans se chapitre? **_

**Mello :**_** Je suis le personnage préféré de cette fan-fiction, alors je dois apparaître dans absolument tout les chapitre ! **_

**Moi :**_** Je ne pense pas que tu sois le personnage préféré de cette fan-fiction Mello. **_

**Mello :**_** Mensonge ! **_

**Moi :**_** Matt, tu veux pas t'occuper de lui, il me saoul. **_

**Matt :**_** Avec plaisir ! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre dédier à ma petite Maelle, c'est elle qui m'a donner l'idée de mettre en couple May avec Near, et je dois avouer que je suis assez fan... Bref, comme d'habitude je vous invite aimablement à laisser vos reviews <strong>(et plus si infinité). **Bisou les petits loups.** _

L²


	16. Page XVI

Je sais ce que vous pensez :

Vous pensez que toute ses chose que je vous raconte n'ont aucun intérêt?

Détrompez-vous !

Tout ces détails son des pièces de puzzle,

Et ce n'est quand les regroupant toute qu'on obtient la vérité.

Et puis, dans chaque conte il y a une légère dose de romantisme.

Je ne déroge pas à cette règle.

Et, vous ne savez pas encore tout.

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Near devant un hôtel pourrit à quelques quartiers de la plaque de Matt et Mello.

Ils dormaient encore lorsque je quittais l'appartement.

Leur mort de la veille avait dû les fatigués.

Je leur avait laisser mon numéro de téléphone.

Ils pouvaient m'appeler en cas de problème.

- « Alors tu t'en va comme ça? Sans même leur dire au revoir? m'avait demandé Birth.

- J'ai eu trop de mal à les trouver pour les laisser filés à nouveau, lui avais-je répondu.

- Si tu le dis, s'était-il méfié. Mais dans notre cas, c'est toi qui file.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens dès que j'en est fini avec Near, avais-je tenté de l'adoucir.

- A t'entendre on dirait que ça va pas être simple, avait fait remarqué le shinigami.

- Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec celui-là. »

J'avais pris un taxi jusqu'au fameux hôtel.

Traduit son nom donnait quelque chose comme "Hôtel près de la rivière".

Vue l'état de la façade il faudrait moins qu'une rivière pour le démolir.

J'attendais depuis une petite dizaines de minute lorsqu'une limousine sombre s'arrêta devant moi.

La porte arrière droite s'ouvrit devant moi.

Je montais à l'intérieur.

- « Bonjour May, m'avais dis Near alors que je refermais la portière.

- Hum... avais-je grogné.

- J'ai fait faire des recherche, avait-il continué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? lui demandai-je.

- Tu n'es pas installé dans cette hôtel, pas vrai? répondit-il

- Tout le monde n'a pas hérité une colossal fortune de la part de L.

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire, personne n'as passé ses nuits dans cet hôtel depuis qu'il a fermé il y a 10ans.

- Je ne dort pas ici, mais je ne te dirait pas non plus où. »

J'évitais de posé les yeux sur Near.

Comme si j'avais peur de voir mes prunelles brûlées.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fait aux États-Unis? avait-il demandé.

- Plusieurs choses, aucunes ne te concerne, dit moi ce que tu avais à me dire qu'on en finisse.

- Tu as raison. »

Il se résignais trop vite.

Il risquais de revenir à la charge plus tard.

- « Je t'est déjà parler du testament de Watari hier.

- Oui, avais-je répondu.

- Je t'est aussi dit que tu apparaissais dedans.

- Oui. » avais-je répété.

J'avais adopté un ton froid.

J'évitais toujours son regard.

Il s'en aperçut.

- « May, tu m'en veux encore? avait-il demander brutalement.

- Pas du tout, vient en au fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? »

Il était revenue à la charge plus vite que ce que je pensais.

- « Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que si ça me regarde !

- Non, pas le moins du monde !

- En tout cas ça m'inquiète. » avait-il fini par dire.

Je posais enfin les yeux sur lui.

- « Si tu veux t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un inquiète toi pour toi.

- Comment ça?

- Tu ressemble de plus en plus à L.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment. »

Il ne répondit rien.

Je fuyais à nouveau son regard.

Ce fut à nouveau le silence entre nous.

Je fini par ouvrir la bouche pour lui demandé :

- « Qu'est-ce que me lègue Watari?

- La Wammy's House. »

Je restais bouche-bée, fixant un point se situant au dessus de mes genoux.

Mais Near ne me laissa pas le temps de me reprendre.

- « Il t'a aussi laisser la majorité de sa fortune, et cette lettre. » avait-il dit froidement en me tendant une enveloppe.

Je pris le morceau de papier.

Mes mains tremblais légèrement alors que je l'ouvrais.

Je lut le contenu de cette fameuse lettre :

« _**Ma chère Mélanie,**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais mort.**__**  
><strong>__**  
>S<strong>__**i je n'est pas eu le temps de te l'apprendre de mon vivant,**__**  
><strong>__**Je voudrais que tu sache une chose :**__**  
><strong>__**Tout les enfants élevé dans l'orphelinat que j'ai crée sont destiné à devenir des copies de L.**__**  
><strong>__**Pour un inventeur tel que moi, vouloir sauvegardé le potentiel de L parait naturel.**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Mais toi, tu es arriver ici pour une raison différente.**__**  
><strong>__**Tu es la seule qui ne devras jamais te comparé à L.**__**  
><strong>__**Tu ne t'en est peut-être pas aperçut.**__**  
><strong>__**Mais moi et Roger avons veillé à ne pas éveillé en toi se que j'appelle « l'instinct L ».**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Un jour, tu devras prendre la place de Roger.**__**  
><strong>__**Et j'espère que ce jour là, tu auras comprit à quel point notre mission est importante.**__**  
><strong>__**J'espère que ta bienveillance apportera quelque chose de nouveau aux générations dont tu auras la charge.**___

_**Peut-être réussiras tu là où nous avons échoué?**_

_**Avec toute mon affection.**__**  
><strong>__**Quillsh Wammy **_»

Je recommençais à mâchonné ma lèvre inférieur.

Plus, me tournant vers Near je lui demandais :

- « Tu as lu cette lettre?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Et il n'y a rien qui te choque dedans? avais-je insisté en observant son manque de réaction.

- Si, je me demande où ils ont échoués. »

Je fixais Near pour être sûr de son sérieux.

Si je ne me trompais pas il venait d'avoir un trait d'humour.

L'humour est un signe d'intelligence,

Mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que se soit le fort de Near.

- « Nous avons été élevé comme des copie de L et ça ne te fait rien à toi? Tu n'as aucun amour propre?

- Ça fait longtemps que je le sais ça, ils n'ont jamais cherché à s'en cacher, avait-il répondu en fronçant les sourcilles.

- Pourquoi je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte alors?

- Tu n'as pas été élevé de la même manière que nous May. »

Il avait totalement raison.

Je le savais parfaitement.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouté.

- « Tu as autre chose à me dire? lui avais-je demandé.

- Pas vraiment... Ou plutôt si... Enfin...

- Near, dit ce que tu as sur le cœur ou laisse moi partir !

- Tu m'as évité pendant 3ans, et si tu n'avais pas attiré l'attention sur toi pour une raison qui m'échappe, je... »

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus.

- « Near, dépose moi à l'aéroport si te plaît, le coupais-je brutalement.

- Bien. » avait-il répondu.

J'évitais cette conversation depuis trois ans.

Je niais l'évidence depuis qu'il était parti,

Mais se que je craignais le plus quand j'étais jeune c'était la solitude.

Plus Near approchais de ses 15ans, plus je m'étais accroché à lui.

Alors, forcément, quand la veille de ses 15ans il m'annonça que ça ne pouvait pas duré.

Il avait toute les bonnes raisons de son côté :

Il allait devenir le nouveau L : N.

Il allait se mesuré au tueur en série Kira.

Il allait risqué sa vie.

J'avais été égoïste,

J'étais la première à m'en rendre compte.

Plus que ça, je m'étais rendu malade de cette rupture.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'aéroport.

Avant que je ne sorte Near me retint par la manche.

- « Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé May.

- Les miens si.

- Où va tu? avait-il demander comme si je n'avais rien dit.

- En Californie. »

* * *

><p><strong>Moi :<em> Je peux te posé une question May? <em>**

**May :_ T'es déjà en train de le faire. _**

**Moi :_ Tu trouve qu'on remarque le fait que je n'aime pas beaucoup Near? _**

**May_ : Franchement? _**

**Moi :_ Tant qu'à faire. _**

**May :_ Pourquoi tu me pose des questions pareilles? _**

**Moi :_ Je sais pas~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un nouveau petit chapitre pour fêté la nouvelle année ! Je vous souhaite à toute et à tous une très bonne année et plein de bonne chose pour aller avec ça ! J'espère que vous resterez à ms côtés encore loooooooongtemps ! <em>**_(niark niark niark...?)_**_ Gros bisous mes petits loups ! Bye~_**

L²


	17. Page XVII

-"Dernier appelle pour le vol à destination de Los Angles..."

Je lève les yeux de mon livre pour fixé bêtement les hauts parleurs.

Je range rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac à dos qui ne me quitte pas,

Je me dépêche de monter dans mon avion.

Je n'aime pas l'avion.

Je ne dis pas que j'ai peur !

Je fait simplement remarquer qu'à chaque fois que je part pour la Californie, je reviens traumatisée...

C'est un constat si on peut dire.

Quelques heures plus tard j'arrive enfin.

J'ai réfléchi pendant tout le trajet à la démarche à suivre.

Alors, une fois sorti de l'avion, je décroche aussitôt mon téléphone pour appeler Roger.

- « Allô?

- May? C'est toi? avait-il demandé.

- Oui, avais-je répondu avec un sourire.

- Tu vas bien? avait-il demandé.

- Plutôt oui, j'ai connu pire, on va dire...

- Tu sais que Near te cherche partout?

- Je sais oui, il m'a trouvée d'ailleurs, lui avais-je répondu.

- Et il t'a dit pour le testament de Watari.

- Oui, bien entendu.

- J'imagine que tu as des question à me posé à ce sujet, avait-il dit avec sérieux.

- Non, vous avez des raisons d'avoir agi comme vous l'avez fait, je n'est rien à redire. »

Pour être honnête, j'étais flatté d'avoir été choisie pour prendre la place de Watari.

Et puis, finalement cela ne me préoccupais pas plus que ça pour l'instant.

J'avais plusieurs raisons pour venir en Amérique.

Et selon moi l'une ne pouvais raisonnablement pas attendre plus longtemps.

- En fait, je voulais vous demander une faveur ».

- Demande moi tout ce que tu veux May. » avait-il répondu.

Je cherchais un peut mes mots en lui répondant :

- "Je voudrais... Ou plutôt j'aimerais... Je veux faire rapatrié un corps à la Wammy's House.

- Le corps de qui? avait-il demandé.

- Le corps de B."

Je sentais dans son silence une certaine gène.

Il devait probablement connaître toute l'affaire qui entourais cette simple lettre.

Alors il réfléchit quelques instants avant de me répondre :

- « De toute façon, légalement la Wammy's House t'appartient, tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander.

- C'est ce que je pensais, merci Roger. »

J'allais raccrocher lorsqu'il m'arrêta.

- « May, quand comptes-tu revenir à la Wammy's House?

- Le plus rapidement possible, le pays me manque.

- J'espère te revoir très vite.

- Moi aussi. » avais-je répondu avant de raccrocher.

J'appelais un taxi en levant le bras vers le ciel.

Il faisais particulièrement beau pour un mois d'Avril.

Ou était-ce normal pour la région?

Mon voyage avait duré trois jours.

Trois jours à remplir des papiers en tout genre.

Trois jours pour une seule personne.

Si jamais je parvenais à retrouver L et Watari, qu'est-ce que ça allait donné?

Heureusement pour moi, le Shinigami ne m'avait pas suivit dans mon périple.

Je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs...

Il est vrai que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit présent lors de ma rencontre avec Near...

Je n'avais pas prévu mon départ non plus...

A vrai dire, je n'avais prévenu personne.

Finalement cela s'expliquait plutôt facilement.

Mais, j'avais toujours été aussi impulsive?

Ni Mello, ni même mon frère n'avait cherché à avoir de mes nouvelles.

Cela me rendais un peut triste.

Mais c'était peut-être pas plus mal en y réfléchissant !

Enfin un peu de calme !

Trois jours plus tard donc,

De retour à la planque de Matt et Mello.

Mon frère débarque dans ma chambre assortie de mon Shinigami de compagnie.

- « On a trouver un vieille version de MGS 1 ! ...? »

Sa mine joyeuse se dégonfle complètement lorsqu'il prend conscience de ce qu'il se passe en face de lui.

Une réaction tout à fait normal de sa part en fait.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »

Je ne me souviens plus de qui à posé la question.

Toujours est il que par un concours de circonstance je me retrouvais en mauvaise posture.

C'est à dire allongé sur un lit, sur le dos, en peignoir, sous un Mello à quatre pâte et torse nu.

Ce dernier essayais d'ailleurs de retiré la seule chose que j'avais sur moi.

Comment on en était arriver là?

Reprenons là où nous nous en étions arrêté.

Enfin presque.

De retour à la planque de Matt et Mello, je trouvais la porte close.

J'avais donc dû crocheter la serrure pour pouvoir entrer.

Après avoir passé trois jours dans un hôtel pas vraiment recommandable, je n'avais envie que de deux chose :

Une bonne douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Sans me préoccuper du reste je filais donc à la salle de bain.

Et m'aspergeais d'eau chaude.

Je sortais puis enfilais un peignoir qui traînais par là.

J'enroulais mes longs cheveux rouges dans une serviette.

Et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma chambre.

Soudain, quelque chose me plaqua contre le mur de la salle de bain.

Le choc m'avait fait fermé les yeux, je les rouvrais et je reconnu :

- « Mello?

- May? »

La serviette qui enroulais mes cheveux tomba par terre dans un bruit mat.

Il m'avait plaqué contre le mur à l'aide de son avant bras droit.

Il l'avait glissé contre ma gorge, je ne pouvais plus faire grand chose.

Gardant l'autre contre son corps.

Il était en bas de pyjama, laissant volontairement ou non apparaître son horrible cicatrice.

Il venait juste de se réveiller de toute évidence.

- « Qui voulais-tu que se soit d'autre? Kira? Aller, lâche moi ! »

Il ne lâchais pas.

En temps normal j'aurais peut-être put faire quelque chose.

Mais Mello était un garçon,

De 2ans de plus que moi,

D'au moins 20 centimètre de plus que moi,

Il maîtrisais une technique de combat qui m'étais inconnue,

Et puis surtout, il faut au moins un appui pour utiliser la savate.

Et mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

Les probabilités n'étaient pas vraiment de mon côté.

- « Et si, j'en profitais un peu ?

- QUOI? » m'étais-je étranglé.

Je ne conseille à personne un Mello au réveille.

Pas même à mon pire ennemi, pas même à Kira.

En fait, c'est au réveille qu'il est le plus performant,

Cérébralement parlant bien entendu.

Par contre il ne fait plus trop la différence bien et mal...

A vrai dire, je pense que c'est un peut le bordel dans sa tête quand il se lève.

Il lui arrive d'avoir un comportement carrément déviant.

Le regard dans le vague, il posa sa mains libre au niveau de mon genoux gauche.

Je me mis à rougir tout en me débattant.

Mais je m'étranglais plus qu'autre chose à vrai dire.

Il remonta lentement sa mains, effleurant ma cuisse, ma hanche

Et s'arrêtant finalement aux creux de mes reins.

Plus il était monté plus j'avais rougis.

Je devais approcher le rouge le plus vif.

J'avais finalement fermé les yeux.

Mais où était mon frère? Et le Shinigami?

- « Si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Il retira finalement sa main gauche de sous mon peignoir et l'appuya contre le mur à côté de moi.

Puis il commença à rapprocher son visage du mien.

* * *

><p><strong>May :<em> Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fin de merde?<em>**

**Moi :_ Une pulsion sadique de ma part, je l'avoue. _**

** May :_ Tu penses pas que tes lecteurs pervers vont s'imaginer des choses. _**

**Moi :**_ (think) "Il n'auront peut-être pas tout à fait tord"_

**May :_ Pourquoi tu me regarde avec ses yeux de perverse? _**

**Moi :_ Pour rien~_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je crois que c'est des chapitres que je me suis le plus amusé à écrire... Vous rester sur votre fin? Normal, c'est prévue pour ! Bref, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux <strong>(nombreux)** rewiews que vous m'avez laissé, j'en est répondu à certain puis je ne savais plus à qui j'avais répondu... Oui, je sais, c'est le bordel dans ma tête.**_

_**Bye les petits loups.** _

L²


	18. Page XVIII

Son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus du mien,

Je sentais son haleine chocolatée se mélanger à la mienne.

Il était près, beaucoup trop près.

La suite était inévitable :

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était totalement différent de ce que ça avait put être avec Near,

C'est malheureusement la seule personne avec qui je peux comparer.

Je sentais de la rage, de la haine et de la colère à travers ce baiser forcé,

Il était en colère, certainement, mais contre qui ?

Par réflexe, je mordais sa lèvre inférieure.

Par surprise, il relâcha un peu la pression sur mon bras.

Mes pieds retrouvèrent le sol.

Je pris aussitôt appui sur ma jambe droite.

Et, avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir,

Je l'envoyais du côté de la baignoire avec la jambe gauche.

Je remis en place mon peignoir.

Puis, d'un pas vif je me dirigeais vers lui.

Je regardais Mello qui n'avait pas bougé.

Je m'approchais de lui et je m'accroupissais à ses pieds.

Après quelque instant de contemplation,

Je levais la main pour lui mettre un grande baffe.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi troublé.

- « Pourquoi tu as fait ça? »

Il n'émettait pas un son.

Une autre gifle rompit le silence de la pièce.

- « Comment oses-tu faire une chose pareille à Matt ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? avait-il demandé lentement.

- Je suis ça sœur, tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de remarquer ce genre de chose ?

- Et... Ça ne te fais rien ?»

Je posais les yeux sur le blond que j'avais blessé.

C'était ça qui le gênait ? Les préjugés ?

Comment avait-il put être élevé à la Wammy's House et être dérangé par de tels détails ?

Ils étaient deux garçons, et alors ?

Une autre claque alla lui rougir la joue.

- « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? avais-je répété.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Vous vous ressemblez tellement tous les deux, j'ai pensé que ça ne ferait aucune différence. Et puis... je... »

Je fronçais les sourcils,

Alors comme ça il ne faisait pas la différence entre moi et mon frère ?

Ma main retrouva rapidement le contact avec la joue du blond.

Oui, je l'avoue, le frapper me calmait.

Et si ça avait en plus l'avantage de lui remettre les idées en place...

- « Comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille ? m'étais-je écrié. Matt t'aime, depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'il te connais ! Et toi tu es capable de lui faire des choses pareilles ?

- Je voulais juste essayer, avait-il essayer d'expliquer.

- Essayer quoi ? » lui avais-je hurlé au visage.

Il baissa les yeux, au moins il avait l'air de s'être rendu compte de son erreur.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? avais-je repris d'un ton plus doux.

- Je ne sais pas, avait-il répondu.

- Alors moi je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire, tu vas arrêter de te voiler la face, tu vas arrêter d'essayer de te persuader que tu restes avec Matt par pure amitié, et surtout, tu vas arrêter de te servir de mon frère comme d'un jouet. »

Mello ne répondit rien,

Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

J'espérais que mes mots avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'au cœur de Mello,

En espérant que ce dernier ait un cœur.

Ce dont je doutais fortement.

Je soupirais avant de me relever et de lui tendre la main pour qu'il se relève à son tour.

Il la regarda quelque instant avant de la prendre.

Je l'entraînais jusqu'à ma chambre,

Ce sale type avait besoin de réconfort.

C'était dans ma nature d'être toujours là pour les gens qui en avait besoin.

Même si les gens en question étaient des monstres plus ou moins assoiffés de chocolat.

Nous nous installâmes sur le lit.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel je me demandais comment je pouvais lui changer les idées.

Il avait l'air si malheureux...

Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais put dire pour lui remonter le moral ?

Je ne m'y connaissais absolument pas en histoires de cœur.

D'ailleurs, d'une manière générale l'amour ne m'intéressait pas.

_Menteuse._

Non, c'est vrai !

En tout cas les histoires de Mello ne m'intéressaient pas !

_Mais il s'agit aussi de ton frère là ! _

Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de toute façon.

_Tu aurais put lui donner des conseils, le rassurer. _

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lis les conseils d'un Shinigami écris sur mon journal intime.

D'ailleurs, intime signifie que tu ne dois pas le lire, ou au moins ne pas y écrire.

_Tu as peut-être raison. _

Dans ce cas arrête de me prendre se crayon des doigts et laisse-moi reprendre !

_D'accord. _

Birth !

_Promis, j'arrête !_

J'étais incapable de remonter le moral de Mello.

Alors, je le faisais penser à autre chose de manière subtile.

- « J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec Near...

- On t'aurais forcément manqué, avait-il dit de son air méchant. D'ailleurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, ce nain ? »

A ma grande surprise, Mello tomba facilement dans mon piège.

Il devait probablement avoir lui aussi envie de changer de sujet.

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, il voulais me parler du testament de Watari.

- Et donc? » avait-il demandé.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit avant de dire :

- « La Wammy's House m'appartient.

- Quoi?

- Watari m'a légué la Wammy's House.

- Quoi? avait-il répété.

- T'es devenu sourd en plus du reste? »

Je me redressais pour attraper mon sac et en sortir la lettre de Watari.

Il me la prit des mains et la déplia d'un geste brusque.

Ses yeux sautais rapidement d'une ligne à l'autre.

Il eu un petit sourire avant de me dire :

- « J'en était sûr ! Tu n'est pas assez intelligente pour te mesurer à L ! »

Il éclata de rire.

Je me jetais sur lui pour le faire taire par la force des poings.

Il n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire,

Je l'avais probablement assez frappé pour aujourd'hui.

Alors, il me maîtrisa sans mal et inversa la situation.

Je me retrouvais avec un blond antipathique assis sur le ventre

Il m'observa quelques instant avant de s'exclamer :

- « Mais c'est mon peignoir que tu portes ! Rend-le moi tout de suite !

- Non mais ça va pas ? »

Il essaya de me l'enlever lui même.

- « Lâche moi sale pervers ! **AU SECOURS !**»

C'est à se moment là que Matt et le Shinigami entrèrent dans la pièce.

En brandissant leur jeux vidéo.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »

Je penchais la tête en arrière pour pouvoir voir mon frère.

Il avait l'air passablement énervé.

Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.

L'homme qu'il aimait était en prise avec sa petite sœur.

Je me demandais vaguement à qui il en voulait le plus.

Je lui aurait volontiers posé la question,

Mais le moment n'était probablement pas bien choisi.

J'avais l'habitude des conflits avec Matt,

Ou plutôt, j'avais l'habitude de voir Mello éviter les conflit avec mon frère.

La technique était simple, mais très efficace.

- « C'est quoi ces lunettes? »

Il avait sur le nez un paire de lunette aux épaisse monture blanche,

Leur verre était teinté d'une couleur orangé qui masquait le vert de ses yeux.

Le tout était retenue par un élastique large qui partait se cacher dans ses cheveux roux.

L'ensemble était plutôt réussit et donnait un air nouveau à mon frère.

- « Je les trouvais sympa, alors j'ai craqué, ça ne me va pas? »

Matt était vraiment facile à vivre.

Je m'en étonnais un peu plus chaque jour.

Il suffisait de changer de sujet pour le calmer la plupart du temps.

Mello leva la tête à son tour puis il dit :

- « Si, ça te va bien »

Je vit Matt rougir.

Et Mello sourire.

_Oh, une rime._

Birth !

_Je plaisante, tu n'as aucun humour !_

Va squatter le cahier de quelqu'un d'autre !

_Si seulement je pouvais..._

- « Bon, ça suffit ! »

Je repliais mes jambes contre moi pour propulsé Mello hors de mon paysage.

Je profitais de mon élan pour me relevé et faire face au trois autres.

- « Vous sortez de ma chambre ! Je suis fatiguée ! Tout le monde dehors !»

* * *

><p><strong>Moi : <strong>_(fixe le texte avec un air bête)_

**Mello :**_** Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore cette cinglé? **_

**May :**_** Elle compte le nombre de coup que tu t'es prit pendant la duré du chapitre. **_

**Moi :**_ (compte avec les doigts)_

**Mello :**_ (ironiquement)** Ça à l'air difficile. **_

**May :**_** Faut dire que tu t'es prit pas mal de coup.**_

**Mello :**_** T'inquiète pas pour moi j'ai la tête dure. **_

**May :**_** Je ne m'inquiète pas. **_

**Moi :**_** Arrêté de parler vous me déconcentré ! Alors... Où j'en était? 1... 2...**_

**May :**_** Ridicule. **_

* * *

><p><strong><em> Je sais que personne ne lis ses lignes, je sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue à les écrire... Je suis peut-être maso? Allez savoir... <em>**

**_En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! _**_(moi en tout cas il me plait) _

**_A plus tard pour de nouvelle aventure !_**

L²


	19. Page XIX

Deux mois avait passé depuis ces événements.

Mello avait écouté mes conseils appuyés,

Les choses changeaient enfin entre ces deux idiots.

Autrement, rien de vraiment important à noter dans ce laps de temps.

Seulement plusieurs crises de nerf de ma part à cause de Mello et du Shinigami.

Mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas semer l'un des deux.

Si Matt n'avait pas été là je serais partie à cause de l'autre depuis longtemps.

Il était environ 5 heures du matin.

Nous avions dernièrement changé d'appartement.

Celui-ci était absolument minuscule.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre et la salle de bain était sur le palier.

Mello et Matt se partageais la chambre,

Moi je dormais sur le canapé.

Il avait été vaguement question que je partage la chambre avec mon frère.

Mello refusa, et il fut impossible de négocier, comme souvent avec Mello.

En vérité, cette solution m'arrangeais,

Je préférais dormir dans le canapé qu'avec mon frère.

Pourquoi ? La raison est simple.

Matt ronfle comme un moteur d'avion.

Il était donc environ 5 heures du matin.

Je devais attendre que les deux autre aillent dormir pour pouvoir espéré fermer l'œil.

Mais, ils n'avaient pas dormi la nuit précédente, ni celle d'avant.

Et moi non plus par conséquence.

Mello passait ses journée sur son ordinateur.

Ses yeux était explosés par le manque de sommeil et par tout ce temps passé sur un écran.

Matt faisais de nombreuses recherches à l'extérieur pendant la journée.

Il passait ses nuits à jouer à des jeux vidéo avec le Shinigami.

Je poussais un profond soupire avant de me lever.

- « Je vais faire du café.

- Bonne idée. »

La cuisine était microscopique et ne méritait même pas de s'appeler comme ça.

Il y avait une plaque électrique, un frigo minuscule, un évier en inox et des placards branlants.

Cet espace était séparé du salon par une table.

Ou plutôt par une planche en bois posée sur une paire de trépieds.

Il y avait quatre chaises autour de la table.

Mais il manquait un pieds à l'une d'elles depuis quelques jours.

Ou plutôt depuis que Mello l'avait brisée d'un grand coup de pied.

Je me hissais sur la pointe de mes bottes pour atteindre le placard au dessus de l'évier.

Rien à faire, il me manquais au moins dix centimètres.

Je tirais une chaise de sous la table pour m'aider.

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais, avait dit Mello.

- Et tu pensais à quoi? avais-je demandé d'une voix distraite en fouillant le placard.

- Tu as mentis sur ta taille sur tes carte d'identités, avait-il répondu avec malice.

- Tu as vu mes cartes d'identités? » lui avais-je demandé en mettant la cafetière sur la plaque électrique.

Il me répondit par un sourire entendu.

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules.

J'avais donné ma taille quand je portais mes bottes.

Comme je les portais tout le temps cela ne faisais aucune différence, non?

Mais cela signifiais qu'il avait fouillé dans mon sac.

Et je n'aimais pas ça, pas du tout même.

S'il avait fouillé dans mon sac il était probablement tombé sur ce carnet.

Et connaissant Mello, il l'avait sûrement lu.

Ce qui n'était pas pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

J'avais l'impression depuis quelque temps que Mello cherchait à m'énerver.

Il profitait de chaque occasion pour s'en prendre à moi.

D'après moi, il était dans cette état à cause du manque de sommeil.

La plupart du temps, je copiais le comportement de mon frère et j'ignorais ses intervention.

Je posais les trois tasses et la cafetière sur un plateau avant de le poser sur la table basse.

Je me servais avant de me réinstaller dans mon fauteuil.

- « Et tu ne nous sert pas? s'était insurgé Mello.

- Tu es normalement constitué, tu peux très bien le faire toi même. »

Je sirotais le contenu de ma propre tasse.

Le café était noir et brûlant.

Comme je l'aimais.

Contrairement aux autres enfants de la Wammy's House,

Je n'avais jamais été très portée sur le sucre.

J'aimais les choses comme elles étaient,

Pas besoin d'y ajouter quoique ce soit pour les faire paraître différentes.

Mello se servit à son tour,

Puis il but une longue gorgé.

Brutalement, il se leva, vient vers moi,

Et me cracha dessus tout ce qu'il avait avalé.

J'en restais bouche bée.

- « Non mais ça va pas de faire un truc aussi ignoble? » s'était-il emporté.

Je me levais à mon tour,

Attrapais la cafetière,

Et la vidais méthodiquement sur les cheveux blond.

Puis, je prenais mon sac qui traînait par là,

Et je sortit de l'appartement en claquant violemment la porte.

C'était la fois de trop !

J'avais beau avoir l'habitude du caractère de Mello,

Je ne pouvais plus encaisser sans rien dire.

Je sortais de l'immeuble, dehors il pleuvait à verse.

Je marchais rapidement à grande enjambées, sans trop savoir où j'allais.

Je ruminais des pensées sombres et meurtrières.

Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchais de demander au Shinigami qui flottais à mes côté de faire l'échange des yeux?

Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherais alors de faire demi tour?

Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherais d'écrire le véritable nom de Mello dans mon Death Note.

Je marchais plusieurs heures me semblait-il.

Le soleil aurait dû être levé, mais les nuages était si épais qu'il faisais encore nuit.

Mes vêtements étaient détrempés, mes bottes commençaient à faire d'horribles bruits de succion.

Mes jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir aller plus loin,

Alors, je m'assaillais, au bord du trottoir, à même le sol.

Je m'entourais de mes bras pour tenter de me réchauffé.

Je sentais la brûlure du café sur ma poitrine.

Une vague de remord me submergea en pensant à la douleur que devait éprouvé Mello.

Si moi j'avais mal, qu'est-ce que ça devait être par rapport à lui.

Je pensais également à mon frère, ce masochiste.

Je l'avais laissé dans une tempête qu'il allait avoir du mal à calmer.

Rien à faire, j'avais de plus en plus froid,

Mes dents commençaient à s'entrechoquer.

Je levais la tête vers le Shinigami.

- « Tu aurais pu rester avec eux tu sais, lui avais-je dit.

- Non, je dois rester avec le Death Note.

- Tu dois avoir froid sous cette pluie.

- La pluie me passe à travers, avait-il répondu

- Ça doit être bien d'être un Shinigami... »

Il ne répondit rien.

Je serrais mes jambes contre moi, et posais ma tête sur mes genoux.

Et puis, dans cette position j'attendais, quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

La mort me semblait une bonne solution finalement.

Se laisser mourir de froid sous la pluie.

J'aurais préféré qu'il neige.

La neige est silencieuse et garde les secrets.

En mourant sous la neige, on meurt sans bruit.

C'est comme s'endormir dans un manteau de fourrure.

Je fermais les yeux et me recroquevillais un peut plus sur moi même.

Je me concentrais sur la douleur qui émanait de ma brûlure.

Je me concentrais sur la colère que je ressentais.

Ces deux sensations concevaient le peut de chaleur qu'il me restait.

J'entendis une voiture,

Apparemment une grosse cylindré d'après le bruit.

Elle se rapprochait.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètre de moi.

Certainement une ambulance appelé par un passant inquiet.

J'entendis des bruits de pas rapide sous la pluie.

La pluie s'arrêta soudain.

Je l'entendais toujours tomber, mais plus sur moi.

Je relevais la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il était là, devant moi, un parapluie à la main.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors par un temps pareil? »

* * *

><p><strong>Mello<strong>_** : C'est trop évident de savoir qui c'est !**_

**L²**_ (moi)** : Tu trouve? Je trouvais au contraire que les choses pouvaient être radicalement différente selon le personnage que c'était. **_

**Mello**_** : Ouais, mais les possibilités sont assez peut nombreuse non? **_

**L²**_** : Ben non, ça peut-être n'importe qui. **_

**Mello**_**: Par exemple? **_

**L²**_** : Misa, Near, Beyond Birthday, L, Watari, Matt, Mello, Ligth, A, X, Y, Z Matsuda... Ou même un OC. **_

**Mello**_** : Il y a quatres personnages morts dans ta liste. **_

**L²**_** : Justement ! Tu trouve pas que ça ferais un super rebondissement?**_

**Mello**_** : Mouais... C'est un peut tiré par les cheveux quand même. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà un nouveau chapitre de ma formidable série ! <strong>(que j'aime alors je m'en fout si les autres ne l'aime pas)_

**_J'espère comme d'habitude que ça vous auras plus, mais si c'est pas le cas c'est pas grave, je m'en remettrais. _**

**_Je profite de ses lignes pour annoncé la mise en ligne prochaine d'un One Shot, sur Death Note, bien sûr. _**

**_Bisous mes agneaux ! _**

L²


	20. Page XX

Son parapluie était blanc,

Tout comme ses vêtement et ses cheveux.

C'était la neige que j'attendais.

- « Near?

- Qui voulais tu que se soit? » avait-il répondu avec un vague sourire.

Je le regardais fixement comme si je ne croyais pas à sa présence.

Je réunis les quelques neurones qui me restaient pour lui poser une question pertinente :

- « Comment tu savais que j'étais là? »

C'était tout se dont j'étais capable dans mon état de fatigue mentale et physique.

- « J'ai mis un émetteur sur ton sac la dernière fois qu'on c'est vus. Tu n'avais pas bougé pendant 2 mois et puis d'un seul coup tu te mettais en mouvement ! Je t'ai surveillé grâce aux caméras de surveillance, quand je t'ai vue comme ça je suis venu pour...

- Tenter ta chance. » avait conclu le Shinigami.

Je n'entendis pas ce que Near avait réellement dit.

Dans un état si pitoyable que je ne pouvait pas me concentrer sur deux personne au même moment.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? avait-il demandé.

- J'ai... »

Je me voyais plutôt mal lui raconter ce qu'il c'était réellement passé.

Après tout Mello et mon frère était plus ou moins morts pour lui.

Alors je choisissais une histoire plus simple.

- « Je n'avais pas payer ma chambre d'hôtel depuis 2 mois, et comme je n'avais plus d'argent que j'ai été viré sans ménagement.

- Et l'argent que tu as hérité de Watari?

- Je ne pourrais le toucher qu'après être retourné à la Wammy's House, lui avais-je répondu.

- Ah... »

Pour une fois je disais la vérité.

Roger me l'avait expliqué quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il y avait plusieurs formulaires à remplir.

Et je devait me déplacer pour pouvoir le faire.

Nous échangions un long regard.

J'étais une nouvelle fois frappée de voir à quel point il ressemblait à L.

- « Tu n'as donc nulle part où loger.

- J'ai plus rien, tout ce qu'il me reste c'est ce sac et son contenu, lui avais-je répondu.

- … Tu pourrais venir avec moi, loger au quartier général du SPK.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te le permettre.

- Je ne peux pas non plus me permettre de te laisser attraper la mort dans la rue. » avait-il fait remarquer.

Je le fixais toujours me demandant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

- « Mais si tu préfère resté deho...

- D'accord, je viens, l'avais-je coupé en me relevant.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. » avait fait remarquer le Shinigami.

Il avait sûrement raison.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Comme je ne pouvais pas lui répondre,

Alors je me contentais de hausser les épaules.

Une fois arrivée au bâtiment du SPK,

Il me présenta comme une amie intime qui allait rester avec lui pendant une durée indéterminé.

Personne n'avait soulevé d'objection.

Un jeune fille mouillée jusqu'aux os arrivant aux premières heures du jours,

On leur annonce qu'elle reste pendant une durée indéterminé.

Et personne ne dit rien...

Tant mieux.

Near me conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre.

Une grande pièce lumineuse et luxueuse.

Rien à voir avec l'appartement que je partageais avec Matt et Mello.

Cette pièce devait à elle seule avoir un peut près la même taille que tout l'appartement.

Elle me rappelait vaguement les pièces de la Wammy's House,

Tout en restant totalement différente.

J'entrouvrais la bouche, surprise par autant de luxe.

- « Tu devrais prendre une douche, avait conseillé Near.

- Oui, avais-je distraitement répondu.

- La salle de bain est derrière cette porte. » avait-il ajouté en montrant porte du doigt.

Il me regarda pendant encore quelques instants avant de sortir.

Je caressais le lit du bout des doigts.

Du satin, les draps étaient en satin !

- « Incroyable. » avais-je soufflé.

Tout ça était trop parfait.

Comme s'il m'avait compris,

Le Shinigami qui m'accompagnait prit un coin du drap de satin

Puis, après m'avoir regardé quelques secondes, il le tira avec force.

- « Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. » avait-il dit en le laissant tombé en un petit tas froissé sur le lit.

Il avait raison.

La chambre paraissait déjà beaucoup moins froide ainsi.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain.

Elle était le reflet de la chambre :

Grande, brillante et inutilement luxueuse.

Near n'avait rien de mieux à faire de son argent ?

Je m'étais fait couler un bain dans l'immense baignoire.

Puis je m'étais extirpé de mes vêtements mouillés.

J'avais mis mes bottes à sécher près d'un radiateur.

Et je m'étais plongé dans l'eau chaude.

Je m'étais vaguement attendu à ce que le Shinigami arrive dans la seconde qui suivrais.

J'avais tiré le rideau de bain en prévoyant cela.

J'observais les motifs compliqués du rideau.

Ils me faisaient vaguement pensé à des pièces de puzzle.

Avait-il été choisi pour ça ?

Le Shinigami ne se montrait pas.

De la tranquillité,

C'était tout se dont j'avais besoin pour me remettre les idées en place.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

- « Je peux entrer? avait demandé Near derrière la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Te parler.

- C'est pas vraiment le moment à vrai dire, lui avais-je répondu.

- Je pense justement le contraire. »

Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte et la refermer derrière lui.

Il m'avait prise au piège, cette fois fois je ne pourrais pas fuir.

- « May, il faut qu'on parle. » avait-il dit.

Je voyais son ombre de l'autre côté du rideau.

Il était juste à côté de moi.

- « Je ne veux pas parler Near.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. » avait-il fait remarquer.

C'est ce que j'avais compris.

Il m'avait prise au piège.

Je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir sans lui parler.

Et sans accessoirement lui dire la vérité.

Le Shinigami choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition.

Il restait en suspens au dessus de la tringle du rideau de douche.

Ainsi il pouvais voir toute la scène sans mal.

J'aurais volontiers échangé ma place avec lui.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas,

Near reprit la parole :

- « May, pourquoi tu es si distante avec moi?

- Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais on est plus ensemble. »

Je cachais ce que je ressentais vraiment derrière de l'ironie mal placé.

Je n'étais pas fière de moi.

Mais à ce moment là je ne pensais qu'à une chose : fuir.

La fuite était trop souvent la solution que je choisissais.

La fuite et le mensonge, deux chose qu'on nous a appris que trop bien.

- « Je m'en suis rendu compte figure toi. » avait-il dit avec une légère pointe d'amertume.

Il regrettait cette décision.

Pourtant c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Moi, je n'avais jamais voulu ça.

Je l'avais compris, mais j'aurais été prête à prendre le risque.

Il reprit la parole d'une voix étrange.

On aurait dit qu'elle était chargé d'émotion.

C'était tellement rare chez lui.

Je dois être l'une des rare personne avec qui il se laisse aller.

- « On dirait que tu m'en veux.

- Tu m'as laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, et puis tu savais que ça finirais comme ça, ne te fais pas passer pour plus bête que tu ne l'es May.

- Je... »

Je ne savais plus quoi lui répondre.

Il ne se satisfaisait plus des réponses de surfaces que je lui avait toujours donné.

Il voulait une réponse, une vrai cette fois.

Je ne pouvais pas sortir de là avant qu'il n'ai eu sa réponse.

Je n'avais donc pas le choix.

Je me recroquevillais sur moi même, comme pour réunir mes dernières forces.

J'avais serré mes jambes contre ma poitrine, entouré le tout de mes bras.

- « May? avait-il appelé.

- Tu... Tu ne m'as... Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais... »

Sans que je puisse les retenir, des larmes se mélangèrent à mes paroles.

J'avais retenu cette phrase pendant tellement de temps.

Prononcer ces mots était une véritable libération.

Il écarta brutalement le rideau de douche.

Je relevais mon visage noyé de larmes vers lui.

Nous restâmes comme ça quelques instants.

Puis, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

* * *

><p><strong><span>May<span> :**_** ...**_

**Near**** :**_** ...**_

**L²**_** : Oui?**_

**May**_** : (nerv)**_

**Near**_** : (colère)**_

**L²**_** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**_

**May**_** : Ça t'amuse au moins?**_

**L²**_** : Oui beaucoup ! (grand sourire)**_

**May**_** : (fait craqué ses doigts) **_

**Near**_** : (à un sourire malsain) **_

**L²**_** : (court) PAS TAPER ! PAS TAPER ! PAS TAPER ! J'AI RIEN FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà comment passer pour une malade mental...<strong>_

_**BREF !**_

_**J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**_

_(et si jamais c'est pas le cas comme d'habitude je m'en fout~)_

**_Bye~ mes lapinoux !_**


	21. Page XXI

Near ne prolongea pas l'étreinte.

Il me relâcha brusquement,

Me regarda quelques centièmes de seconde et parti en courant.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi troublée j'aurais probablement explosé de rire.

Monsieur voulait rester un être sans émotions ?

Très bien, seulement moi, je savais qu'il n'était pas réellement comme ça.

Je suis certainement la seule personne à le savoir.

La seule personne à qui il a montré ses faiblesses .

Je suis le feu et lui la glace.

C'est toujours comme ça que j'ai vu les choses.

Et seul le feu peut faire fondre la glace.

C'est peut-être un peu bête comme image.

Mais si on y réfléchit elle est juste.

Ça fait un peu moins de trois mois que je suis ici.

Et Near n'a jamais rien tenté d'autre.

Je ne dis pas que je le regrette.

_Encore heureux ! _

Mais je serais prête à presque tout pour briser ce quotidien :

Je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Near.

A jouer à des jeux pour enfants sans intérêt.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment passer du temps avec lui.

Mais c'était la seule chose à faire si je ne voulais pas mourir d'ennui.

Il travaillait sur l'affaire Kira.

Malgré ses nombreuses demandes,

Je refusais de l'aider.

Attraper ce monstre ne m'intéressais pas.

Il a mit à mort des êtres qui me sont chers,

Mais cela ne me suffit pas, j'aime autant laisser faire les autres.

J'entretenais de bonnes relations avec les membres du SPK.

Le blond au profil germanique qui servait de garde fou à Near me prit à part un jour :

- « ... Je m'interroge sur les capacités de survie de cet enfant.

- Vous vous faites du souci pour quelqu'un qui a une capacité intellectuelle bien supérieure à la votre ? »

Ça me faisais penser à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Beyond il y a plusieurs années.

Pas vraiment réjouissant comme souvenir.

A force de parler comme lui je risquais par finir par penser comme lui.

Mon regard dévia sur le Shinigami qui m'accompagnais.

J'étais dans mon immense chambre,

En train d'essayer de récupérer mes bottes qui avaient prit l'eau.

Le Shinigami en question monologuait depuis une bonne heure à propos de tout et n'importe quoi.

Je lui répondais sans vraiment y faire attention.

La conversation dévia sur son sujet favoris :

- « Tu vas pas te remettre avec Near quand même? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait !

- Je n'en est jamais eu l'attention. » avais-je répondu distraitement.

Si j'étais sûr d'au moins une chose c'était ça.

Jamais je ne retournerais avec Near.

Si je l'avais aimé un jour, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

Il me semblait en tout cas.

- « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?

- Tu te souviens : j'ai plus rien à part le contenu de mon sac. »

C'était d'ailleurs l'un de mes problèmes actuels.

- « Je croyais que tu avais plein de choses à faire?

- Je vais aller au Japon, avais-je dis brusquement sans vraiment écouter ce qu'il avait dis.

- Pourquoi faire? m'avait-il demandé surpris.

- Je suis sûr que Mello va vouloir y aller.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de lui. »

C'est vrai, je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçais son nom je me m'étais en colère.

La simple vue du chocolat me mettait en transe.

Malgré tout ça, j'avais une raison de chercher l'horrible blond.

- « Mon frère est avec lui, et je veux le protéger, lui avais-je répondu.

- Et comment tu va aller au Japon?

- Je ne sais pas. »

C'était ça mon problème.

Pour aller au Japon, j'avais besoin d'argent.

Beaucoup d'argent, la vie au Japon était chère.

De l'argent, j'en avais, mais pas à disposition.

La solution à mes problèmes ouvris la porte.

- « Near, tu m'avais promis de frappé à la porte ! m'étais-je exclamé feignant la colère.

- J'ai oublié. »

Un vrai pervers celui-là.

Entre lui et l'encapuchonné j'étais servie.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout les hommes qui m'entouraient étaient des pervers ?

Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

- « J'étais venu te proposer une partie de dominos, avait-il dis en montrant la boîte.

- Je ne peux pas jouer avec toi, je suis occupée, lui avais-je répondu continuant mon travail.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? avait-il demandé en s'approchant.

- Je répare mes bottes.

- Tu devrais laisser tomber, à mon avis elles sont foutues. »

Ce n'était pas dans ma nature d'abandonner.

Autrement, j'aurais été de son avis et je les aurais jetées.

J'observais les deux morceaux de cuir.

Parmi tout ce que je possédais, c'était ce qui m'était le plus chère.

Elles étaient très simples mais aussi très compliquées.

L'extérieur était en cuire noir et l'intérieur en soie rouge.

Elles montaient jusqu'aux genoux.

De boucle métallique sur le côté permettait de les fermer.

La semelle compensée qui me faisait prendre dix centimètres était en métal.

Je les reposais par terre en me promettant de les remettre en état.

- « Je t'en offrirais d'autres si tu veux, avait repris Near.

- Elles sont importante pour moi, c'est un cadeau de L, il me les a envoyées pour mes 15 ans.

- Il était pas déjà mort a cette époque?

- Si, mais avec L tout est possible. »

Je posais mes yeux sur les cadeaux du détective.

- « Elles ne sont pas si abîmées que ça finalement. »

Personne ne me répondis.

- « Elles ont déjà connu pire.»

Je continuais mon monologue entrecoupé de silence.

- « Je vais juste changer les semelles. »

Near me regardais, le Shinigami aussi.

- « Near, tu pourrais me prêter de l'argent?

- Pour t'acheter des semelles? avait-il demandé.

- Mais non idiot ! avais-je répondu avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je voudrais aller au Japon.

- Pourquoi faire? avait-il répété.

- Je voudrais retrouver le corps de L, et de Watari. Les ramener à leur place, à la Wammy's House. »

C'était la vérité, mais ce n'était qu'une très petite raison.

- « Tu devrais laisser les morts en paix, avait inutilement murmuré le shinigami.

- Ah... » avait fait Near.

Il me regarda quelque instant en tripotant ses cheveux.

- « D'accord, c'est entendu.

- Merci Near ! »

Je me levais de mon lit pour me jeté dans ses bras.

- « Merci Near ! Merci ! »

Il posa un main sur ma tête.

Ça paraît difficile à croire, mais Near est plus grand que moi.

Lorsque j'étais pieds nus il me dépassait d'une bonne tête.

- « Promet moi de faire attention...

- Near... Ne t'inquiète pas ! avais-je dis avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Je ne voudrais pas encore avoir à te sauvé la vie...

- Menteur, tu adores ça ! avais-je dis avec bonne humeur.

- Promets le moi, avait insisté l'albinos.

- Promis ! »

J'avais croisé mes doigts derrière mon dos.

Je n'aimais pas mentir, mais on ne me laissais jamais le choix.

* * *

><p><strong><span>L²<span>**_**: **(fait une drôle de tête)_

**Mello**_** : **(arrive de nul part)** T'es constipé? **_

**L²**_** :** (avec un grand sourire)** Non, je suis contente !**_

**Mello**_** : On peut savoir pourquoi?**_

**L²**_** : J'ai enfin publié le 21ème chapitre de cette fic ! **[grande fan du chiffre 21]_

**Mello**_** : Je vois pas le rapport.**_

**L²**_** : C'est comme si j'avais passé un cap si tu veux ! Comme si ma Fiction était devenu adulte ! Comme si...**_

**Mello**_** : Ca va, j'ai comprit!**_

**L²**_** : Ce qui signifie aussi qu'on a dépassé la moitié de la fiction !**_

**Mello**_** : Tu sais que c'était déjà le cas au chapitre précédent? **_

**L²**_** : Ouais ! Mais j'avais oublier !**_

**Mello**_** : Idiote...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Salut mes lapinoux ! <em>**

**_Alors ça y est, nous avons déjà dépassé le cap de la moitié de cette fiction..._**

**_Oui, cette fiction comportera_**_ (normalement, il n'est pas totalement impossible que je rajoute des chapitres) **40 chapitres !**_

_**Et oui, encore 19 chapitre à supporté, je suis désolée !**_

_**Mais les choses devrait commencé à s'accéléré quelque peu...**_

_**Bonne continuation à tous et à toute !**_


	22. Page XXII

Je quittais l'Amérique un matin froid d'octobre.

J'aimais bien cette époque de l'année.

C'était à ce moment que commençais ma saison préféré :

L'automne.

J'aime l'automne par ce qu'il est comme moi.

À la fois doux, chaleureux, froid et cruel.

Et puis c'est en automne que la nature est la plus belle et la plus colorée.

Rouge, jaune, vert, orange, marron...

Avant que tout soit noyé par le blanc pur et uni de l'hiver.

Avant mon départ, Near me mit dans les mains une somme d'argent vraiment extravagante.

Il avait beau dire que la somme léguée par L était astronomique...

Je m'étais sentie mal en acceptant.

- « Je l'ai fait changer en yens, m'avait-il dit en me confiant l'argent

- Merci, je te rendrais tout, promis !

- C'est pas important. J'y ai ajouté un billet d'avion, il part cet après midi.

- Near... »

J'aurais aimé lui dire quelque chose de gentil pour le remercier...

Mais un sentiment inconnu m'en empêcha.

- « Merci Near, tu m'as sauvé la vie, avais-je seulement dit en baissant la tête.

- J'espère que ce sera la dernière fois. »

Je relevais la tête pour lui répondre par un sourire,

Puis je montais dans la voiture qui devais me mener à l'aéroport.

Mello me détruisait.

Matt me consolait.

Near me sauvait.

A chaque fois que j'envisageais la mort d'une manière ou d'une autre,

Il apparaissait et me sauvais souvent sans s'en rendre compte.

Near passait sa vie à sauver la mienne.

_Le rôle d'ange gardien lui va bien, il a le look. _

C'est peut être pour ça qu'il agit comme ça ?

Je n'ai jamais réellement cherché à comprendre Near.

Son esprit est trop complexe pour ça.

_Pour se faire comprendre des autres il faut se comprendre soi-même._

_Je doute qu'il en soit capable. _

Plus tard, la même année.

Near dû jeté son argent par les fenêtres,

_Dans le sens propre du terme._

Kira l'avait coincé.

Tout l'héritage de L partit en un courant d'air.

Qui aurait pu rêvé d'une plus belle diversion ?

_L'être humain est un animal stupide. _

_Un simple morceau de papier peut le rendre fou. _

J'avais suivi les événements depuis le Japon.

Du petit appartement que j'avais loué.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? m'avais demandé mon fidèle Shinigami.

- J'en sais rien, depuis que je suis ici j'essaye de penser comme Mello, mais c'est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît.

- Essaye de manger plus de chocolat. » avait dit l'encapuchonné en ricanant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, déçue par l'humour du Shinigami.

Mon portable en profita pour se mettre à sonner.

Je le tirais de ma poche et vérifiais le numéro.

- « Tch ! avais-je lâché.

- C'est encore eux? avait demandé mon animal de compagnie de sa voix grave.

- Ouais... »

Je mettais mon portable sous mon coussin pour ne plus l'entendre.

- « J'avoue que je ne te comprend pas, avais dis le Shinigami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas?

- Tu les cherche partout, et quand ils t'appellent tu ne répond pas.

- ... Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de fierté malgré les apparences, alors, je ne veux pas retourner près d'eux, pas tout de suite, mon amour propre n'a pas encore cicatrisé.

- ... C'est ta seule famille. »

Je levais les yeux vers lui .

Comment avait-il pu viser aussi juste ?

- « Je sais. » avais-je répondu à voix basse.

Je passais mes journées sur mon ordinateur.

J'avais piraté des caméra de surveillance de plusieurs lieux.

Remerciant les heures qu'avaient passé mon frère à m'expliquer ce genre de manœuvre.

Mais ça n'avait pas été très utile jusqu'ici.

- « Tu sais ce quoi j'aurais besoin ?

- De quoi? m'avais répondu le Shinigami qui partageais mon appartement.

- Des yeux de la mort. »

Le Shinigami était assis au pied de mon lit où j'étais moi même allongé.

Il se redressa en me toisant de toute sa taille.

Je me retournais sur le dos pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Je voyais l'éclat de ses yeux rouge dans la pénombre de son capuchon.

Il semblait en proie à un cas de conscience.

- « Je refuse de te les donner. » avait-il finalement dit.

Sa réponse me laissa bouche bée.

- « Tu ne sacrifieras pas la moitié de ta vie pour quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas. » avait-il ajouté.

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieur.

Il ne me facilitait vraiment pas la tâche celui-ci.

Je cherchais les mots justes pour faire pencher la balance de mon côté.

- « Tu l'as dit : c'est ma seule famille. Et on ne choisit pas sa famille, avais-je finalement dis.

- Je peux pas te faire ça, avait-il dis d'une petite voix que je ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu sais quel est mon rêve? Mon but dans la vie ? lui avais-je demandé en poursuivant sur ma lancé.

- Non. » avait-il répondu.

Je n'avais rien à perdre, autant lui dire la vérité.

- « Passer un noël en famille. Mon rêve c'est de passer un noël en famille. Juste pour voir l'effet que ça fait. Pour me souvenir de l'effet que ça fait. »

Il me regardait.

En tout cas l'ouverture se son capuchon était tourné vers moi.

- « Comme je suis orpheline ça a toujours été impossible. »

J'étais toujours allongée sur le dos.

Était-ce à cause de ça, mes mots peinait à sortir de ma bouche ?

- « Quand je suis arrivée à la Wammy's House je me suis trouvé une nouvelle famille. »

Une famille, avec mon frère, Mello, Near, L, Beyond, Watari et Roger aussi.

Tout ces hommes, je les considérais comme des membres de ma famille.

- « Mais malheureusement, on ne fête pas noël à la Wammy's House. »

Mais j'allais changer les choses.

- « On reste des enfants malgré tout, et noël est important pour des enfants comme nous. »

C'est peut-être pour ça que les enfants élevés dans cet endroit sont si étranges.

Être des génies ne peut pas nous différencier à ce point du reste du monde.

_Les humains qui réfléchissent sont rares. _

Malheureusement.

Je me redressais sur mon lit.

- « Je voudrais pouvoir réunir tous les gens que j'aime au même endroit et fêter noël. »

J'étais assise, sur le lit d'un appartement japonais.

Un Shinigami était debout ou au moins en position verticale à côté de moi.

La situation était vraiment étrange,

Pourtant je continuais de parler.

Rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter.

- « Juste un fois, pour voir l'effet que ça fait. »

C'était la première fois que je confiais cela à quelqu'un.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait mouche.

J'avais réussi à attendrir le cœur du Shinigami.

- « Mais les gens que j'aime on une espérance de vie réduite, alors je dois m'entourer de cercueils pour réaliser mon rêve. »

Je levais les yeux, jusqu'ici rivés sur le mur, vers lui.

- « Mais aussi parce que je pense qu'ils méritent de rester à l'endroit qui les a vus devenir ce qu'ils sont. »

Ma voix commençait à se voiler d'un sanglot.

- « Ils ne méritent pas l'ignorance.

- Personne ne le mérite. »

Je me levais sur le lit pour pouvoir arriver à sa hauteur.

Nous nous fixions l'un l'autre.

Ou en tout cas je fixais les éclats rouges qui devaient lui servir d'yeux.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de me le refuser, avais-je dis pour en revenir au sujet initial de cette discutions.

- Je sais, je veux juste que tu penses à tout ce que ça va entraîner, avait-il répondu.

- J'y ai longuement réfléchi. » avais-je assuré.

Je n'avais rien à regretter.

Je sentais au fond de moi que j'aurais besoin de ces yeux.

Probablement pour sauver quelqu'un que j'aimais.

Alors si je devais sacrifier un peu de ma vie pour qu'un être cher vive ça m'allait.

Malheureusement, le Shinigami ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière que moi.

- « Si tu veux les yeux de la mort, tu vas aussi te servir tu Death Note? »

Il connaissait la réponse,

Alors je ne pris pas la peine de parler.

- « Les utilisateur du Death Note ne vont ni en enfer, ni au paradis, avait-il prévenu d'une voix roque.

- Aucun des deux ne me fait envie. »

A quoi bon aller en enfer ou au paradis seule ?

J'avais un projet bien plus ambitieux.

Je posais chacune de mes mains là où devait se trouver son cou.

- « Je sais qui tu es. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>L² : (très contente d'elle)<strong>_

_**Mello : Mais t'es un vrai mosntre !**_

_**L² : Je prend ça comme un compliment venant de toi maître...**_

_**Mello : Les sarcasmes c'est pas ma marques de fabrique. **_

_**L² : ... T'es pas mon maître non plus. **_

_**Mello : C'est en train de tourner à la conversation de sourd. **_

_**L² : On a qu'à se taire alors.**_

_**Mello : Physiquement on parle pas là. **_

_**L² : ... **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je tiens à signalé que j'ai laissé une lettre indiquant que si je mourrais c'était la faute d'un de mes lecteur ! Alors pas de connerie !<strong>_

_**Bref ! **_

**_Ça_**_** faisait longtemps alors je tiens à remercier **_**_Jeremiah Hawkins pour ses corrections, son courage et ses conseilles !_**

**_Et puis aussi Rose-Eliade pour son soutient, sa bonne humeur et son sadisme !_**

**_Et pour qu'il y est pas de jaloux je remercie aussi tout ceux qui me lise et me soutienne plus discrètement !_**

**__**L²


	23. Page XXIII

- « Je sais qui tu es. »

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure en me demandant ce que je devais faire.

Si jamais il se trouvait sous ce capuchon quelque chose d'horrible?

Normalement, il devrait se trouver quelque chose d'horrible là dessous.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je détestais ce que j'étais :

Un être humain, logique et réfléchit.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

Je retirais doucement son capuchon avec ma main droite.

J'avais fermé les yeux comme pour préserver un peu le suspens.

En réalité je ne voulais pas affronter tout de suite la vérité.

Je les rouvrais lentement et poussais un soupir de soulagement.

Je retrouvais le visage qu'il avait le jour où il m'avait quittée dans l'entrepôt.

Toujours les mêmes long cheveux noir en pétard.

Toujours la même expression d'ennui qui ne laissait place qu'à la colère.

Ses traits avaient juste perdu un peu de leur rondeur.

Normal puisqu'il n'avais plus rien manger depuis plusieurs années.

Et ses yeux qui avaient prit une couleur rouge sang.

Le même rouge que son Death Note.

- « Tu m'as manqué Beyond Birthday. »

Je poursuivais mon mouvement de décapuchonnage pour retirer sa grande cap élimée.

Il portait une sorte de t-shirt à manches longues, comme un certain détective.

Sauf que son pull à lui était rouge et que ses manche étaient trouées.

Il avait un pantalon de toile épaisse noire d'où sortait une paire de pieds d'un blanc fantomatique.

Je levais les yeux vers son visage,

Et frôlais l'une de ses joues du bout de mes doigts.

Il était froid comme la mort.

_Logique après tout._

- « Depuis quand tu sais? m'avait-il questionné.

- Depuis quand je ne t'appelle plus Birth?

- Depuis ton retour de Californie. » avait-il répondu de lui même.

Pendant mon voyage en Californie j'avais beaucoup réfléchit.

J'étais retourné à l'entrepôt où il m'avait gardé emprisonné.

Ils en avaient fait un parking.

Alors j'avais dû me contenter de mes souvenirs.

J'avais pensé à tout ce que Beyond m'avait dit.

Je m'étais alors souvenue qu'il m'avait appelé par mon prénom.

Mon vrai prénom, pas comme ce pseudonyme qui ne rimait à rien.

Comme une autre personne le faisais aujourd'hui.

Le reste de la comparaison n'était pas très difficile à faire.

Mais, au tout début, lorsque je venais tout juste de réaliser ça me fit un énorme choc.

Une personne que je croyais morte, qui était morte, était revenue.

Il m'avait pourtant fait comprendre qu'il avait été humain.

Mais ça aurait été différent si je ne l'avais pas connu de son vivant.

Je fermais à nouveau les yeux.

- « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis avant, avait-il demander.

- Au poker, quand on a un bon jeu, on ne le dévoile pas tout de suite. »

Je rouvrais les yeux,

Il avait détourné son regard du mien.

- « Beyond... Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis maintenant? avais-je demandé d'une voix hésitante.

- Je pense pas, c'est pas comme si c'était moi qui t'avais appris la vérité, avait-il répondu tranquillement.

Son calme m'impressionnait.

Il régnait une telle confusion en moi que ce calme me semblait irréelle.

- « Je serais déjà mort autrement, avait-il ajouté

- Tu es déjà mort, lui avais-je fait remarqué

- J'aurais disparu en tout cas, je serais retourné à la poussière. » avait-il expliqué.

Je le regardais attentivement.

Capturant chaque détaille de son visage dans ma mémoire.

J'avais peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau.

- « Je croyais que les Shinigami étaient d'horribles monstres, avais-je articulé au bout d'un moment.

- On le devient, avec le temps, passé son temps entouré d'une matière qui n'est ni vraiment du sable ni vraiment de la rouille, ça change un homme. »

Je mâchonnais ma lèvre inférieur,

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire.

- « Le monde des Shinigamis est vraiment si horrible ? lui avais-je demandé en essayant de cacher la confusion qui régnais en moi.

- Pas vraiment, mais il n'y a rien à y faire. Ici les humains travaillent pour avoir de l'argent, avec cet argent ils se nourrissent, se logent. Mais les Shinigamis n'ont pas besoin de tout ça, alors ils ne font rien. »

Il avait expliqué tout ça rapidement, simplement.

Il fixait toujours un point au dessus de mon épaule gauche.

Il planta brusquement son regard dans le mien.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Mélanie? »

Son attitude me surpris quelques secondes.

Je ne m'étais pas habituée au rouge de ses yeux.

Je restais là, debout sur mon lit, sans bouger.

Mon esprit marchais à cent à l'heure mais mon corps ne répondait plus.

Quand je repris le contrôle de mon corps,

Je ne pus lui répondre qu'en l'embrassant.

Ses lèvres étaient froide comme les vitres en hiver.

Mais à ma grande surprise elles s'entrouvrirent et m'aspirèrent.

J'attrapais sa nuque et mes doigts s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux sombres.

Il m'emprisonna dans ses bras .

Je fus parcourue d'un frisson.

Il n'était ni vraiment dû au plaisir, ni vraiment dû au froid.

Le baiser s'intensifia.

Je sentais ses mains gelé se glisser sous mon pull et caresser mes hanches.

Je sentis mes jambes trembler puis je tombais en arrière.

Il tombait avec moi, ou plutôt sur moi.

Il éclata de rire, un rire doux,

Il n'avait plus son rire de Shinigami.

Comment pouvait-il changer aussi vite ?

- « Ne te moque pas de moi ! » m'étais-je plainte en rougissant.

Il emprisonna mon visage dans ses mains.

Se simple geste me fit perdre la raison.

Je me remis à cherché le contact avec ses lèvres.

Il éloigna prudemment son visage du mien.  
>- « Je ne pense pas que j'ai le droit de faire ce genre de chose Mélanie, avait-il dit avec un léger sourire.<p>

- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est de ma faute ! avais-je soupiré en m'agrippant à son dos.

- Et qui pourrait croire ça ? Tu fait au moins 50 centimètre de moins que moi, je suis un homme, un tueur en série, et en plus je suis un Shinigami."

Je n'aimais pas l'entendre dire ça.

Alors je me serrais contre lui pour le faire craqué.

- « Mélanie, sois sage, avait-il dis calmement en remettant mes cheveux en place.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça alors. » lui avais-je répondu en fronçant les sourcils.

Il baissa la tête vers moi et sourit à quelques centimètres de mon visage.  
>- « Tu n'as pas des frères à sauver ? »<p>

Je lâchais un gros soupir.

C'est pas lui qui un peu plus tôt m'avait fait comprendre que je devais m'occuper de moi ?

Pour une fois c'était ce que je faisais,

Alors j'aimerais autant qu'on me laisse continuer.

- « Juste une dernière fois, s'il te plaît. » l'avais-je supplié de ma voix la plus tendre.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Lorsqu'il voulut les décollé je suivais son mouvement.

Il aurait pu se rendre immatériel.

Il aurait pu se dégager.

Il aurait pu me repousser.

Mais, il ne le fit rien de tout ça.

Au contraire.

Il glissa à nouveau ses mains sur moi.

Ses geste se transformaient en caresse.

Ils s'insinuaient sous mes vêtements.

Je le serrais plus fort contre moi.

Mes ongles griffèrent son dos nu.

Je devais résister à ma chaleur et sa froideur.

J'allais exploser... J'allais imploser...

* * *

><p><em><strong>L² : Se chapitre signe mon arrêt de mort...<strong>_

_**Mello : Pourquoi? **_

_**L² : J'entend déjà la horde de fan girl du couple May & Near**_

_**Mello : Et alors? **_

_**L² : C'est dangereux les fans girls ! Regarde les fan du couple Mello & Matt (d'on je fait partie), met leur sous le nez une image de Near & Mello... C'est la mort assuré **_

_**Mello : ... **_

_**L² : Je suis d'accord avec toi : les filles c'est complètement dingue. Mais le pire c'est les otaku !**_

_**Mello : Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça, j'ai rien demander ! **_

_**L² : ... Je**_** m'ennuie..****.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey les humains, les animaux, les plantes vertes et autre meuble !<strong>_

_**C'est encore moi ! **_

_**Oui, moi, Lulu, ou la personne qui... à la plus de problème psychiatrique au monde **(?)_

_**J'espère que se chapitre vous auras plus !**_

_**J'espère que vous me mettrez plein de petits **(ou grands)** reviews !**_

_**Bye~**_

_****_L²


	24. Page XXIV

- « Réveille toi »

J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille.

- « Mayyy » avait-il dit d'une petite voix chantante.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce espérant qu'il renoncerait avant moi.

- « Mélanie ! »

Je détestais quand il m'appelait comme ça en prenant ce ton impatient.

- « Allez quoi, bouge. »

Non, j'en ai pas l'intention.

- « Mais pourquoi je dois subir ça ? »

Parce que par ta faute j'ai mal un peu partout.

- « Tu es fatiguée à ce point ? »

Oui.

Et puis d'abord c'est quoi cette douleur étrange dans le cou ?

- « Ne me fais pas croire que tu dors ! »

Je réunissais mes souvenirs pour essayer de savoir à quoi était dû la douleur.

- « Tu fais très mal semblant ! »

Mais qu'est-ce que...

- « Tu m'entends May ?

- Une morsure ? »

J'avais crié ça et me redressant dans le lit, la main sur mon cou.

Beyond était torse nue à genoux à côté de mon lit.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

La situation avait l'air très drôle vue de l'extérieur.

_Elle l'était. _

- « Ça y est ? Tu émerges Mélanie ? avait-il demandé en retenant un éclat de rire.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et arrête de te moquer de moi ! » m'étais-je plainte.

Il rit ignorant ma remarque.

Alors comme ça on avait dit vrai,

Ce type était vraiment cannibale...

Je soupirais longuement,

Avant de me rallonger dans mon lit,

Me retournais et retrouvant aussitôt le sommeil.

Quelque chose de froid serra mon visage de part et d'autre.

J'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux de surprise.

Beyond avait prit mon visage entre ses mains.

Il me regardait de ses yeux rouges.

Cela me coupa le souffle.

- « Je crois que j'ai retrouvé leur trace, avait-il dit en gardant son petit sourire.

- Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! » m'étais-je écrié en sortant du lit.

J'avais demandé à Beyond de surveiller les écrans de contrôle des ports et aéroports pendant mon sommeil.

J'avais été bien inspirée apparemment.

Il tournait l'écran de l'ordinateur vers moi pour que je puisse voir par moi même.

- « Regarde ! », avait-il ordonné

Il appuya sur une touche.

Une vidéo démarra dans les seconde qui suivirent,

Elle avait été prise dans un aéroport à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

Deux personnes de sexe indéterminé se baladaient dans les couloirs.

Ils prenaient trop soin de se cacher pour que ce soit naturel.

C'était comme si ils prenaient soin de ne pas se montrer de face aux caméras de surveillance.

A vrai dire, c'était probablement le cas.

Ils sortirent du champs de la caméra et la vidéo s'arrêta.

Je pris l'ordinateur portable sur mes genoux et me mit à pianoter à toute vitesse.

- « A quelle heure à été prise la vidéo? avais-je demandé sans lever les yeux.

- Vers 5 heures ce matin. »

Je regardais ma montre : déjà deux heures que la vidéo avait été prise.

Je me levais pour allumer les écrans de la pièce.

Cet appartement était composé d'une grande pièce et d'une salle de bain.

La majeure partie de la pièce principale était occupée par un mur d'écrans reliés à mon ordinateur.

Pour le reste de l'ameublement, j'avais à peine de quoi vivre convenablement.

Un lit, une plaque électrique, un frigo et quelques placards.

Je restais debout à fixer les écrans, sans bouger.

A l'aide de mon ordinateur je changeais les images qui s'affichaient.

Je retrouvais la trace de mes deux cibles rapidement.

Ils entrèrent dans un d'hôtel miteux.

J'accélérais la bande pour voir s'il en sortaient.

Deux personnages de même corpulence mais habillées différemment sortirent en effet un peu plus tard.

Je décidais de suivre leurs mouvements.

- « Tu pense que c'est eux? » m'avait demandé Beyond en s'approchant de moi.

Je ne répondais pas, trop occupée à observer les manigances de mes cibles.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de suivi intensif,

Mes efforts servirent finalement à quelque chose :

Un coup de vent fit tomber la capuche d'un des deux protagonistes.

Je reconnus la chevelure rouge vif de mon frère.

J'eus également le temps d'entrevoir son profil avant que l'autre ne remette sa capuche en place.

Mes jambes se mirent à trembler puis je vacillais.

Je tombais lourdement sur le sol.

- « Ça va? m'avait demandé l'être aux yeux rouges en se penchant sur moi.

- Très bien », avais-je assuré avec un grand sourire.

Je me relevais d'un bon pour continuer mon observation.

Encore une heure et il entraient dans un immeuble tout aussi pourri que l'hôtel.

Personne ne ressorti de là.

Je vérifiais où se trouvait la caméra en quelques cliques sur mon ordinateur.

- « Beyond, je crois que j'ai de la chance !

- Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas en ce genre de chose, avait-il fait remarquer.

- Ils se sont installés en face d'une de mes autres plaques ! » avais-je expliqué sans faire attention à son intervention.

Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de demander :

- « Tu vas les rejoindre ?

- Non, je vais seulement déménagé, pour pouvoir les surveiller de plus près. »

Je voulais rester le plus près d'eux possible.

Sans qu'ils le sachent, bien entendu.

Mais avant, j'allais devoir faire oublier mon passage ici.

Rien de plus facile quand on a été élevé à la Wammy's House.

Je rangeais l'appartement tout en gardant un œil sur les écrans de contrôle.

Puis, à la nuit tombée, je me préparais :

Attachais mes cheveux en une longue natte.

Enfilais ma combinaison de cuir sombre.

Fermais avec un soin particulier mes bottes.

Prenais mon vieux sac à dos qui ne m'avais toujours pas quitté

Et pour finir, je calais mon casque sous mon bras.

Puis, après avoir vérifié que je n'avais rien oublié :

J'incendiais l'appartement.

Oui, la famille Jeevas était très attachée à tout se qui touchait la pyrotechnique.

Et puis, le feu fait disparaître toutes les traces.

C'est un allié parfois difficile à manipuler mais toujours utile.

J'étais déjà loin lorsque les sirènes des pompiers réveillèrent les habitants de l'immeuble.

L'air frais de la nuit me calmait de l'intérieur.

Je filais dans les rues de la capital nippone,

A cheval sur ma moto, rouge forcément.

Celui que j'aimais veillait de haut sur moi.

Dépliant ses ailes assorties à son pull il me couvrait de leur ombres.

Je n'aurais donné ma place pour rien au monde.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mello : Ah ! Quand même ! Je réapparais !<em>**

**_L² : Je crois que tu as manqué à personne... _**

**_Mello : Bien sûr que si ! _**

**_L² : Je crois pas Mel'..._**

**_Mello : Arrête de m'appeler "Mel'" !_**

**_L² : Si tu veux Mellow Yellow..._**

**_Mello : RHAAAA !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de faire une petite mise au point.<em>**

**_Je sais que personne ou presque lit ça, mais à la limite je m'en fout._**

**_Bref :_**

**_Pour nous autres jeunes créateur d'univers, le seul moyen de savoir si notre travail plait ou pas c'est la review._**

**_Bien sûr, nous avons les "traffic stats", mais elles ne font que nous rassuré très vaguement. _**

**_**_Alors, j'invite tout les gens qui lisent, ont lu ou vont lire ma fic ainsi que toutes les autres présentes sur ce site à review. _**_**

**_**_Je sais, on a peur de dire des trucs stupide et sans intérêt. _**_**

**_**_On craint de faire perdre son temps à quelqu'un ou de perdre son propre temps._**_**

**_**_Mais ça reste important pour nous autre._**_**

**_**_Voilà !_**_**

_(comment j'ai pourris l'ambiance d'un coup moi !)_

L²


	25. Page XXV

Je passais mes journée à les observés à travers les stores.

Ils sortaient rarement et jamais ensemble.

Je suivais leur déplacements à l'extérieur grâce aux caméras de surveillance.

- « Beyond? » avais-je appeler un matin.

J'étais face à la fenêtre, appuyer sur son rebord.

Le Shinigami s'approcha furtivement par derrière.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, je frissonnais.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'habituer à sa froideur.

Je n'y arriverais probablement jamais.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? avait-il demandé en nichant son visage glacé dans mon cou.

- J'ai besoin des yeux de la mort. » soufflais-je en réprimant un frison

Le sujet revenait souvent sur le tapis.

A chaque fois sa se terminais plus ou moins mal.

Il me relâcha aussitôt et s'éloigna de moi.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face dans ce qui risquais d'être un duel.

- « Pas tout de suite... C'est encore trop tôt. »

Il avait dis ça de manière à ce que je puisse pas répliquer.

Je me mordais la furieusement la lèvre inférieur.

Je devais dire quelque chose, vite.

Sinon il risquait de croire que j'avais renoncé.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de refusé, avais-je simplement dis avant de me retourné.

- Je sais. » avait-il répondu.

Je voyais son reflet dans la vitre.

Il avait baissé la tête.

- « Pourquoi tu le fait alors ? lui demandai-je d'une voix douce.

- Parce que je t'aime. »

Il avait dit ça avec tellement de calme...

J'espérais de tout mon cœur fragile que se soit vrai malgré tout.

_Bien sûr que c'est vrai, c'était vrai à l'époque, ça l'est toujours. _

On t'as appris à mentir comme à moi Beyond.

Dans ce cas il est difficile de faire confiance.

_Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?_

Je ne fais confiance à personne.

Cette phrase me laissa muette.

Il avait comprit qu'il était le premier à me dire ses mots et en profitait.

C'était impossible autrement.

- « Je sais que tu m'aime »

J'avais dis ça comme pour me convaincre.

- « C'est pour ça que je ne te comprend pas, avais-je ajouté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

J'aurais dû me retourné pour lui faire face.

Mais j'en étais incapable.

- « Quand j'aurais les yeux de la mort, je deviendrais une Shinigami après, non? »

C'était l'espoir auquel je m'attachais.

Sans ça je ne serais jamais allé aussi loin autrement.

- « C'est ce que je pense, oui, mais ce n'est pas sûr. » avait-il dit raisonnablement.

Ce qu'il venait de dire me troublait plus que ce que j'aurais voulu.

- « Et je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies la moitié de ta vie pour vérifier. » avait-il ajouté.

Mon portable en profita pour sonné.

Je répondais sans réfléchir,

Me rendant compte de mon erreur qu'après.  
>- « Allô?<p>

- May? C'est Near. »

Je poussais un soupire se soulagement.

Si j'étais tombé sur Mello ou Matt je n'aurais pas su quoi dire.

J'aurais probablement juste raccrocher.

Mais depuis quelque temps ces deux là ne cherchait plus à me joindre.

Ils avaient peut-être fini par renoncés.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Near? avais-je répondu.

- Te voire. » avait-il répondu brièvement.

Je fermais les yeux et appuyais mon front contre la fenêtre.

- « Pourquoi?

- M'assurer que tu vas bien, avait-il répondu.

- C'est un mensonge ça Near, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » avais-je dis calmement.

Silence de l'autre côté du téléphone

- « J'ai besoin de te voire. »

Voilà qui devait se rapprocher un peut plus de la vérité.

Mais j'avais quand même envie de raccrocher brutalement.

Je préférais faire ce que les humains devrais faire plus souvent : parler.

- « Non Near. »

Long silence des deux côté du téléphone.

- « Arrête. » avais-je ajouté.

J'avais le sentiment de l'avoir convaincue.

Ou peut-être pas finalement.

Il raccrocha sans rien ajouter de plus.

Je posais mon portable contre mon menton, et me tournais vers Beyond.

Il m'interrogea du regard.

Je décidais de ne pas répondre à sa question.

Alors, pour comblé le vide entre nous posais à nouveau la mienne.

- « J'ai besoin des yeux de la mort Beyond Birthday, rapidement.

- Non, pas immédiatement, si jamais tu te trouve en posture où tu en auras besoin je te le dirais.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance ! »

J'essayais de paraître sereine.

Mais c'était impossible.

J'étais terrifiée.

Maudit soit tout ses garçons.

Ils ne savent que jouer avec notre cœur.

Mais qui aurait pue croire cas se petit jeux là ceux de la Wammy's étaient les plus fort...?

- « Je pense que c'est pour bientôt, avais-je dis à voix basse, plus pour moi que pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui est pour bientôt? m'avait-il demandé.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais il va se passer quelque chose, bientôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Ils sortent vraiment très souvent en se moment, ça peut pas être un hasard. » lui avais-je répondu.

Il ne répondit pas, regardant par la fenêtre à son tour.

- « C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin des yeux de Shinigami Beyond »

Il ne répondit rien.

Il avait le regard perdu à l'extérieur.

C'était le mois de Janvier.

Il neigeait. Mais la neige fondait une fois sur le sol.

Ça me rappelais nos hivers à la Wammy's House.

Il neigeait souvent dans notre petit paradis anglais.

Comme tout les enfants nous adorions la neige.

Mais cela ne changeais rien à nos emplois du temps.

Enfin... ça n'aurait rien dû changer.

Quand des enfants ne veulent pas faire ce que l'ont demande il sont très doué.

Surtout quand les enfants en question sont des surdoués.

Nous enchaînions les plans plus ou moins voué à l'échec pour profiter de la poudreuse.

Mais nous finissions presque toujours par boycotter les cours.

Au bout de quelques années Watari pris l'habitude de nous laisser sortir plus tôt les jours de neige.

Mais tu n'as pas connue ça, hein.

_De quoi tu parle?_

Des après midi dans la neige à la Wammy's.

_Non, ça ne changeait pas nos habitude à notre époque. _

Ce qui prouve que votre génération est plus respectueuse que la notre.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » lui avais-je demandé.

Il était étrange,

Habituellement, il profitait des moments que je passais à écrire dans se carnet pour se faire le plus pénible possible.

Ou en tout cas c'est comme ça que je voyais les chose.

- « Je réfléchit à ce que tu me demande. »

A l'entendre on aurait dit que ça lui demandais beaucoup.

Mais, c'était moi qui faisais le plus gros sacrifice là, non ?

Je déglutis et refermais mon carnet.

- « J'ai peut-être une solution, elle nous conviendrait à tout les deux. »

Je levais les yeux vers lui pour attendre la suite.

- « Mais, je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne, avait-il ajouté.

- Ah...? Et c'est quoi ton idée?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

- Quoi? Mais tu te moque de moi ou quoi? Tu me met l'eau à la bouche pour rien?

- C'est ça. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Je pris mes affaires, mon casque et je sortis de l'appartement.

- « Où tu vas?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. » avais-je dis en répétant ses paroles.

* * *

><p>L² : Who, ça fait plus d'un moi que j'avais pas mit à jour cette fic...<p>

Mello : Ca a manqué à personne...

L² : A moi si.

Mello : Mais toi on s'en fout.

L² : Parce que tu penses que les gens s'intéresse au parole d'un pédale dans ton genre?

Mello : (s'énervant) TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIS LA PEDALE?

L² : QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPTE FAIRE? ME ROULER DESSUS?

Matt : Ton humour est navrant Lulu.

L² : Va te faire foutre le geek !

Matt : Avec plaisir... Tu viens Mello?

L² : Hé ! Je suis pas d'accord ! C'est Mel' le Uke normalement !

Mello : **QUOI?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis désolé pour cette attente inhabituelle !<em>  
><strong>

**_Mais c'est pas de ma faute_**

_(cherche à tout prix à rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un)_

_**Mais comme je ne suis pas une balance je ne rejetterais la faute sur personne en particulier !**  
><em>

_**J'esspère que ce chapitre vous auras plut !**_

_**N'oublier pas de laisser des reviews **_

_(ça fait toujours plaisir)_

_**...**  
><em>

_**Ah oui ! Une dernière chose ! **_

_**Une amie qui fait des étude en journalisme a fait une petite interview de moi...**_

_(allez savoir pourquoi...)_

_**Bref, j'ai décidé de la mettre en ligne pour fêter la fin de cette fiction** !_

_(une sorte de bonus)_

_**Tout ça pour dire que si vous avez des questions à poser faites le, **  
><em>

**_J'intégrerais_**_** ça au reste !**_

_****_Votre folle préféré : L²


	26. Page XXVI

**/!\ Version non corrigé**

* * *

><p>Je montais sur ma moto rouge et la démarrais d'un seul geste.<p>

J'étais dans un état de nerf épouvantable.

Intérieurement, j'aurais tué Beyond Birthday pour qu'il arrête de jouer avec moi.

Mais c'était impossible pour deux raisons :

Premièrement, je l'aimais.

Deuxièmement, il était déjà mort.

Quand j'étais dans cette état,

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait me calmé :

Conduire.

Cette activité demandais toute ma concentrations.

Et comme je pensais à autre chose,

Je me calmais, petit à petit.

Je filais à toute vitesse dans les rues japonaise.

J'aurais voulu que des policiers me prennent en chasse.

C'était idiot et dangereux comme envie,

Mais j'avais besoin de sensations forte pour oublié ma colère.

La vitesse donne des sensations incroyable.

Le décor se réduit à de longue traîné de couleurs.

Et il ne faut plus compté que sur ses réflexes pour resté en vie.

Je commençais à avoir un peu froid.

Dans mon esprit, le froid s'était lier à Beyond.

Je fus tellement troublé que je faillis loupé le virage que j'entreprenais.

Je ralentissais considérablement l'allure.

La simple sensation de froid me mettais dans un état aussi pitoyable.

J'espère ne jamais croisé d'albinos.

Je riais silencieusement à ma blague.

Le téléphone intégré à mon casque en profita pour rappelé sa présence.

- « C'est pas vrai, avais-je soupiré.

- Appel accepté, avait fait une petite voix synthétique.

- Quoi ?

- Allô? May? C'est toi? C'est vraiment toi? Comment tu vas? m'avait pressé une voix que je connaissais bien.

- C'est à dire que... Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment Matt. »

J'étais contente d'entendre la voix de mon frère.

Mais recevoir des appelles pendant que je conduisais m'énervais plus que tout.

Il n'y avait que trois choses qui m'énervais plus :

Un Shinigami aux yeux rouges.

Un gosse semblable à une boule de neige.

Et une blonde sadomasochiste.

- « Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appelles? avait-il demandé.

- J'avais... égaré mon téléphone, avais-je menti.

- C'est ça..."

J'entendais clairement le doute dans sa voix.

Mais il fit semblant de rien et repris la conversation.

- « Dis moi, c'est quoi tout ce bruit? avait-il demandé.

- Je suis au volant, lui avais-je répondu.

- Tu as le permit toi?

- Non. »

J'avais répondu ça naturellement.

Je ne m'en voulais même pas.

Je conduisais comme une malade,

J'étais un danger pour la société,

Et je ne m'en voulais même pas.

_Vraiment aucune conscience. _

Matt émie un bruit semblable à un grognement.

Je le prenais pour moi et lui répondais :

- « Mais tu es plutôt mal placé pour me critiqué, toi non plus tu n'as pas le permit.

- Je ne critique pas. »

Mon frère semblais me caché quelque chose.

Je m'arrêtais sur un parking souterrain avant de reprendre la conversation :

- « Pourquoi tu m'appelles? »

J'entendais beaucoup de bruit de son côté.

Pendant que je conduisais je ne m'en était pas aperçut.

Il parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et j'avais une idée assez précise de qui.

- « C'est à dire que... »

Il avait pris une petite voix.

Mon instinct me laissais rien présager rien de bon.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Matt?

- Mello dis qu'il valait mieux que je te dise au revoir.

- Quoi? Pourquoi? » avais-je crié.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me racontais encore celui-là.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore inventé ces deux là.

- « Ou plutôt adieu. » avait-il ajouté d'un voix pleine d'émotions.

Sa phrase me fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit.

- « J'espère vraiment qu'on se reverra. »

J'aurais voulu lui dire quelque chose pour le retenir.

Je sentais que c'était ce qu'il attendait en m'appelant.

Mais j'en étais incapable.

- « Adieu May... Mélanie. »

- MAIL ! » avais-je voulu l'arrêté.

Il raccrocha, me laissant juste le temps d'entendre un sanglot de sa part. .

- « MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! » avais-je hurlé en redémarrant mon moteur.

J'étais brutalement entré dans mon appartement.

J'avais en partie défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied.

- « Oh! Tu es déjà rentré? Je comptais justement aller te cherché et... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? » avait demandé Beyond inquiet en voyant mon état.

Je ne lui répondis pas.

Je m'avançais vers lui d'un pas résolut

Et le saisi par le col à bout de bras.

- « Beyond Birthday, Birth, B.B., B, 13, ou quelque que soit ton vrai nom, j'ai besoin des yeux de la mort, _immédiatement_! »

J'avais particulièrement insisté sur ce dernier mot.

Il me fixa quelque instant avant de répondre d'une voix sans émotion :

- « Très bien, j'ai comprit, fini de jouer. »

J'avais donc raison,

Il jouait avec moi à ce sujet depuis le début.

En temps normal je lui aurait fait remarquer.

Mais rien ne comptais plus sur l'instant que la vie de mon frère.

- « Je ne sais pas se qui c'est passé, mais ce doit être grave. » avait-il remarqué.

Je hochais la tête, incapable de donné une réponse plus travaillé.

- « Tu risque d'être surprise du résulta. » avait-il ajouté.

Je le relâchais, ses vêtements reprirent leur place.

Je m'éloignais de manière à qu'il soit totalement dans mon champ de vision.

Et enfin, j'avalais ma salive.

Il tendis la main droite vers mon visage.

- « Aucun regret? » avait-il demandé en s'arrêtant à quelques millimètre de mon nez.

Des regrets ? J'en avais pleins.

Mais si je m'étais attardé là dessus,

Je n'aurais jamais pris cette décision.

- « Il ne faut jamais regretté ses choix. » lui avais-je répondu pleine de détermination.

Il hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec.

J'eus le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat rouge de ses yeux en ses doigts écarté.

Et puis, se fut le noir complet.

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond : C'est vraiment sadique de ta part d'arrêter le chapitre comme ça. <strong>

**L² : Je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme.**

**Mello : Tu parles d'un charme !**

**L² : Si le sadisme ne peut pas être considéré comme un charme, comme ce fait-il que Matt soit avec toi? **

**Mello : ...**

**Beyond : Mouché. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bref, encore une fois je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu fournir une version corrigée.<strong>_

_**J'espère que personne ne m'en voudra...**_

_**Si jamais c'était le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**_

_**(même si vous êtes contents d'ailleurs)**_

_**A plus tard pour de nouvelle aventures sans queue ni tête !**_

__L²


	27. Page XXVII

**/!\ **Ce chapitre est présenté dans une version non corrigé, je m'en excuse

* * *

><p><em><strong>A partir d'ici la trame de cette histoire se sépare radicalement de celle de Death Note<strong>_

_**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**_

* * *

><p>J'étais à nouveau sur ma moto en train de suivre la voiture de Matt.<p>

Rouge, bien entendu.

Apparemment, l'attrait pour cette couleur était familial...

Il était seul à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

J'aurais put le contacté d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais je craignais que cela le déconcentre ou ne le détourne de son objectif.

Or, c'était probablement très important,

Assez pour qu'il mette sa vie en danger,

Assez pour qu'il veuille me dire adieu.

Il tourna violemment sur la gauche, devant les studio de la NHN.

Ma vitesse me permit de m'arrêter et d'attendre de voire ce qu'il se passait.

Sa voiture dérapa en soulevant la poussière.

Matt sorti un bras par la fenêtre de son véhicule.

Je vis l'embout métallique d'une arme à feu.

Deux bruit mat retentir.

Une vague de cris s'éleva ainsi qu'un brouillard qui n'avait rien de naturel.

J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passé.

Mon frère était déjà reparti et je devais le suivre.

Rapidement, plusieurs voitures se mirent à la suivre également.

Matt frère était plutôt douée en conduite.

Il les distança sans problème.

J'eus moi même beaucoup de mal à ne pas me faire mettre sur le carreau.

Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais put croire.

Au carrefour suivant, une rangée voitures noirs lui faisait barrage.

Je baissais ma vitesse pour pouvoir me glisser dans la foule.

Ainsi, j'étais caché des caméras.

Personne ne saurait que j'étais ici.

Personne ne me reconnaîtrait.

Ça allait être mon tour :

Je dégluti avec lenteur,

Je sorti mon Death Note et un crayon,

Puis je fermais mon œil droit.

Ça y est, ils sortaient un à un de leur voiture sombre.

Mon frère fit de même, les mains en l'air.

Je calligraphiais le noms du premier agent en noir.

Rapidement, le premier des gorilles montra les signes d'une crise cardiaque.

Les autres se tournaient comme un seul vers lui.

Je fit rugir mon moteur alors qu'ils tombaient un à un.

La foule s'écarta devant moi.

Je me dirigeais vers mon frère.

Dérapait devant lui.

Lui jetait le second casque que j'avais emporté.

- « Matt, dépêche toi ! » lui avais-je alors crié.

Il sourit, enfila le casque et monta derrière moi.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent à ma taille.

Je sentais sa chaleur à travers mes vêtements.

Il était là. Il était là. Il était là.

Il était vivant. Il était vivant. Il était vivant.

Très bien, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver Mello.

Je nous éloignais le plus vite possible de la scène de mes crimes.

Je slalomais entre les voitures et les passants.

Je passais sur un pont qui survolais une auto-route.

Je fis plusieurs fois des demis tours brusques.

Je prenais plusieurs rues à contre sens et remontais même une rue piétonne.

Lorsque je fut sûr que personne ne nous suivais je ralentis l'allure.

- "Appelez le 000- *** -000, avais-je dis à l'adresse du téléphone inséré dans mon casque.

- Transmission... m'avait répondu la voix métallique. Confirmation. Vous êtes en communication avec le 000- *** -000.

- Mail? Tu m'attends? avais-je demandé en tournant dans une ruelle.

- Mélanie? Comment tu as fait? avait-il dis rapidement.

- Comment j'ai fait quoi?

- Pour tué tout ses hommes. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te servir du Death Note ». avait-il demandé plus précisément.

J'hésitais un peut à lui répondre.

Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir.

- « Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était la seule manière de te sauvé ! m'étais-je exclamé.

- Mais alors... avait commencé Matt comprenant petit à petit. Ça veux dire que, tu as... Tu as fais l'échange des yeux? »

L'hésitation de sa voix me fit plus de mal que ce que j'aurais voulu.

Pourtant, mon issu n'était pas aussi tragique qu'il le pensait.

- « Oui, j'ai fait l'échange des yeux... Mais, comment tu as su pour se pacte? lui avais-je demandé en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Mello.

- Comment vous en êtes arrivé à parlé de ça? avais-je demandé avec intérêt.

- Je ne sais plus, avait-il avoué, mais, ça veux dire que tu as perdu la moitié de ta vie! »

On en était déjà au passage gênant de la conversation.

J'aurais préféré gardé ça pour plus tard.

- « Non, avais-je calmement répondu, j'ai perdu seulement un quart de ma vie.

- Comment est-ce possible? »

C'est la question que j'avais moi même posé à Beyond après avoir ouvert les yeux.

- « Comment est-ce possible? »

Il m'avait regardé avec ses yeux rouges.

Et, alors qu'il allait me répondre,

Je lui posais déjà une autre question :

- « Pourquoi personne n'a jamais fait se pacte avant? C'est pourtant une très bonne solution !

- Du point de vue du Shinigami, faire un pacte de se genre n'as aucun intérêt. »

Je l'écoutais attentivement.

Dès qu'il parlait des Shinigami,

Il captait totalement mon attention.

- « Comme le Shinigami gagne la vie que l'humain perds en faisant l'échange des yeux, plus tu perds de vie, plus c'est intéressant pour le Shinigami. » avait-il expliqué de sa voix grave.

J'avais du mal à croire qu'aucun Shinigami n'avait tenu à son humain comme Beyond tenais à moi.

D'après moi, ils n'étaient pas si différents de nous.

- « En plus, j'ignore si un autre des nôtres à déjà eu l'idée de se pacte avant moi, avait-il conclu.

- Comment je fais pour voire l'espérance de vie et le nom des personnes qui m'entoure? lui avais-je demandé.

- Je n'est changé que ton œil gauche, alors, si tu ferme l'autre, tu devrais pouvoir voire ce que tu veux voire. »

J'expliquais tout cela à Matt.

Il écoutait en silence.

- « Tu sais où est Mello maintenant? avais-je demandé en m'arrêtant devant l'entré d'un garage.

- On a rendez-vous dans une église en ruine, à Nagano, avait-il expliqué alors que j'actionnais un bouton pour ouvrir la porte du garage.

- Tu sais où c'est à partir d'ici? lui avais-je demandé en retirant mon casque et en descendant de la moto.

- Un peu près, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

J'avais commencé à me déshabillé sans pudeur.

Ce garage était l'une de mes planques.

On pouvait y trouver de quoi se changé ainsi que plusieurs véhicules.

J'étais au Japon depuis longtemps,

Et on ne pouvais pas dire que l'argent de Near m'avait été totalement inutile.

Je le regardais par dessus mon épaule avant de lui lancé le contenue d'un carton.

- « On se fera moins repéré si on se change, met ça. » lui avais-je ordonné.

Il regarda ce que je lui avait envoyer.

- « Je n'est jamais mis de costume de ma vie, avait-il fait remarqué. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Il montra un objet informe apparemment poilu,

Mais la pénombre du garage ne permettait pas d'être plus précise.

- « Une perruque. lui avais-je répondu en rentrant ma chemise à l'intérieur du tailleur assorti au costume de Matt.

- Je le vois bien, mais pourquoi tu me donne ça ?

- C'est pas contre toi, mais le roux n'est pas très discret dans se pays. » avais-je expliqué.

Il grogna une réponse.

- « Habille toi vite qu'on en finisse. »

Alors qu'il se changeait en parfait salary-man,

Je préparais un sac avec les quelques objet dont je pouvais avoir besoin.

Je choisis une voiture, la plus passe partout possible.

Mon choix se porta sur une petite monospace grise.

Je montais à l'avant côté passager et me servait du rétroviseur pour mettre ma propre perruque en place.

Matt pris la place du conducteur.

Je lui tendis les clefs et il démarra la voiture.

- « Si tu voulais vraiment passé inaperçue, tu aurais aussi dû changer de chaussures, avait-il fait remarqué en observant mes bottes.

- Pas le temps pour ça, il faut retrouvé Mello.

- Tu as raison ! »

Il démarra la voiture et nous partîmes en direction de Nagano.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilou~<em>**

**_Voilà le bon gros "Happy end" bien niai qui arrive avec ses gros sabots..._**

**_Mais j'espère que vous serrez quand même surprit par ce que je vous est préparée !_**

**_Merci à tous et à toute pour vos lectures et vos reviews !_**

**_Bye~_**

****L²


	28. Page XXVIII

Je m'appuyais contre la porte de la voiture.

Je regardais distraitement le paysage passer de la ville à la campagne.

Matt était à mes côtés, il conduisait la voiture.

Sa conduite était d'ailleurs irréprochable.

Si on ne prenait pas en compte la vitesse.

Il avait la même cigarette dans la bouche depuis qu'on avait quitté Tokyo.

Il avait les mains tellement crispées sur le volant que ses phalanges avait blanchit.

Il avait le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

Mon esprit était ailleurs.

Je me posais tout un tas de question.

Soudain, l'une d'entre elle s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres :

- « Si tu devais mourir aujourd'hui, tu ne regretterais rien ? »

Matt entrouvrit la bouche de surprise.

La cigarette fini depuis longtemps en profita pour s'échapper.

- « Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Je sais pas trop... Je me posais cette question, et je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas y répondre. »

Mon frère posa une main rassurante sur mon genou,

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne mourra aujourd'hui, avait-il dit avec douceur. Grâce à toi ! »

Il avait dis ça avec confiance.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi confiant ?

L'œil de Kira était sur nous et il avait confiance ?

Je savais que mon frère était étrange.

Je le savais depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

Mais là, ça dépassait tout ce que j'avais prévue.

Je réussit à lui faire un timide sourire qu'il me rendit impeccablement.

- « Et puis, si je mourrais aujourd'hui j'aurais eu une belle vie. » avait-il ajouté.

Moi aussi j'avais eu une belle vie,

Enfin, il fallait en retiré certains passages... peut-être.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Peur de perdre mon frère pour toujours.

Peur de tout perdre à jamais.

Je me tournais vers lui.

J'aurais voulu fermer mon œil.

Ainsi j'aurais su si il survivrait à cela.

Mais, je me détournais brutalement.

Je ne voulais pas savoir.

Cela me faisais trop peur.

Il eu un faible ricanement derrière nous.

Je me retournais, Beyond était là.

Il s'était à nouveau enveloppé de sa cape.

Sa présence me rassura infiniment.

Il ne laisserait jamais personne me faire du mal.

- « On arrive. » avait dis soudainement Matt.

Il tourna sur la gauche.

Puis il tourna à droite.

Et là, un affreux spectacle s'offrit à nous.

Nous nous retrouvions en face d'une église en flamme.

Le feu dévorait tout, les murs, les charpentes...

De longues flammes s'échappait par les vitraux brisé.

Matt ouvrit la porte de la voiture et se précipita vers l'église.

Je m'apprêtais à le suivre lorsque quelque chose me retins par le bras.

Je me retournais pour voire ce qui m'avais agrippé.

- « Beyond ?

- N'y va pas, avait-il répondu.

- Je vais mourir ? demandai-je pour essayer de comprendre son comportement.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. »

Il ne pouvait pas me le dire.

Mais il pouvait quand même le savoir.

Sa réaction était trop étrange pour me laisser supposé quoi que se soit.

Je fit tourné le bras qu'il tenait autour du sien pour l'agripper à mon tour.

Je tirais sur cette prise pour rapprocher son visage du mien.

- « Tu crois que je pourrais vivre en les laissant là dedans ? »

Il ne répondit rien.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les sienne, puis je me détachais de lui.

Je sentis ses ongles me déchiré l'avant bras.

C'était un maigre prix à payer pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

Je m'en fut vers l'église.

La chaleur était insoutenable à l'intérieur,

La fumé m'empêchais de respirer.

Un réflexe me fit tousser.

Quelqu'un m'entendis car on m'appela :

- « May ? May ? C'est toi ? »

Je reconnu la voix affolé de mon frère.

Dans la fumé, je me dirigeais vers la source de la voix.

Je me mit à quatre patte pour pouvoir avoir un maximum d'oxygène.

Matt appela à nouveau.

- « J'arrive, je suis là »

J'avais crié le plus fort possible.

Tout cette fumée m'étouffais,

Alors ce ne fut qu'un son misérable qui s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Je trouvait finalement mon frère.

Il se trouvait dans ce qui avait été la nef de l'église autrefois.

Les murs étaient abîmé comme si quelque chose avait explosé à l'intérieur.

Les débris de ce qui devait être un camion ou un bus c'étaient incrustés dans la pierre.

Matt était pencher sur une forme noire.

Quand il m'entendit approcher il se retourna vers moi.

Des larmes avaient creusé des sillons blanc sur son visage couvert de suie.

Je m'approchais pour voir sur quoi il était penché.

C'était Mello.

Facilement reconnaissable avec ses cheveux blond et ses vêtement noir.

Son visage était assombrit par la cendre.

Ses yeux étaient fermés.

Il semblait simplement endormi.

Mais les larmes de Matt ne lui laissait pas cette possibilité.

Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés.

Puis, je posais ma main sur sa poitrine pour essayer d'y sentir quelque chose.

Les battements de son cœur faisaient doucement écho au miens.

- « Il est en vie. » avais-je soufflé.

Mon frère hocha la tête.

Si il le savait, pourquoi pleurait-il ?

Était-il simplement heureux de le retrouver ?

Ce qu'il pouvait être émotif des fois !

Espèce d'abrutie !

Il prit le corps de Mello dans ses bras et se leva.

Il le portait comme si il s'agissait d'une poupée fragile.

Les cheveux de Mello se balançaient doucement au rythme des pas de Matt.

Il le ramenait vers la sortie, vers l'air libre.

J'étais toujours agenouillé sur le sol lorsque j'entendis un craquement.

J'amorçais un mouvement pour en voire l'origine,

Mais c'était trop tard.

L'une des croix de l'église chauffé à blanc venait de s'effondrer sur moi.

Je me retrouvais plaqué sur le sol en pierre sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passé.

J'entendis la voix de Matt crié quelque chose, mon nom peut-être.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre, mais je me rendis compte que j'en était incapable.

Je sentais ma chair et ma peau brûlés se rétracter sur elles mêmes.

Plusieurs os de ma cage thoracique avaient dû être cassé.

Je n'arrivais presque plus a respiré.

L'air ne parvenait plus à mes poumons.

J'étais en train de perdre conscience.

Tout devenait sombre autour de moi.

Je ne sentais plus la douleur dans mon dos.

Je ne sentais plus rien du tout.

Si c'était la mort qui venait me cherché, je l'accueillais volontiers.

J'aurais simplement voulu voir le visage de Beyond une dernière fois.

Et dire que je pensais avoir aucuns regrets.

N'essayez pas de vous rassurer en vous persuadant que c'est parce que j'ai écrit ses lignes que je suis toujours en vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Mello : Whaou, t'as un dont pour le mélodramatique toi !<strong>

**L² : J'imagine que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment...**

**May : Ouais... Je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment que j'ai pu entendre sortir de la bouche de Mello... même si ça ressemble à un sarcasme. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! <strong>_

_**La suite pour très bientôt !**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture ! **_

_**N'hésité pas à laisser des reviews !**_

L²__


	29. Page XXIX

J'aime cette sensation étrange qu'on a au réveille.

Vous savez ? Cette sorte de torpeur juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le sentiment qu'il ne faut surtout pas les ouvrir.

Parce que si jamais on le faisait,

Ce serais comme accepté que les rêves ne font pas parti de la réalité.

J'étais allongé dans mon lit à la Wammy's House.

Bien au chaud sous mes couvertures.

J'étais de bonne humeur !

Tient, pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Ah oui, c'était mon anniversaire.

Il y avait seulement cet étrange bourdonnement qui me gênait.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Roger était entré dans ma chambre et il essayait de me réveillé ?

Je ne vais pas bouger, comme ça il sera attendrie et il me laissera dormir.

- « Étrangement, elle va plutôt bien. La brûlure est très profonde et les dégâts sont irréparable, mais la vitalité de cette jeune fille fait des merveilles.»

Je ne connaissais pas cette voix,

C'était celle d'un homme d'âge mûr vue le timbre.

Mais pas celle de Roger.

Une chose la dérangeait : cet homme parle en japonnais.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un japonnais faisait dans ma chambre, à la Wammy's House ?

- « Je m'inquiète plus pour son cerveau. Il a dû recevoir un sacré choc...

- Elle pourrait être différente d'avant ?

- Non, mais elle pourrait avoir quelques problèmes de mémoire.

- C'est gênant...

- Vous savez, la mémoire vient et part, ce ne devrait être que temporaire »

Je connaissais la deuxième voix,

C'était celle de Near.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ma chambre ?

Et surtout, de qui parlaient-ils ?

J'entrouvrais les yeux pour pouvoir comprendre.

Je n'étais pas dans mon lit.

Je n'étais pas à la Wammy's House.

Je doutais même être en Angleterre.

Apparemment, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Il y avait trois hommes dans la salle.

Near, un médecin et un homme en pull rouge.

Ce dernier me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un,

Mais plus j'essayais de faire appelle à mes souvenirs,

Plus mon mal de crâne empirait.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » avais-je appelé d'une petite voix.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers moi.

- « Vous êtes à l'hôpital, avait dis le docteur d'une voix calme. Restez allongé. Tout va bien.

- J'ai fait un malaise ? » demandai-je.

Near et le médecin échangèrent un regard.

- « Tu te souviens de rien ? avait demandé Near en se rapprochant du lit.

- De quoi je suis sensé me souvenir ? »

L'homme au pull rouge fit une grimace.

Je commençais à avoir peur.

Si il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette chambre,

C'était moi qui « pourrait avoir quelques problèmes de mémoire », non ?

- « Quel âge avez-vous ? avait demandé le médecin.

- 17 ans aujourd'hui. »

Nouvelles grimaces sur le visage des trois hommes.

- « Ce n'est pas ça ? »

Aucuns des trois ne me répondit.

Je commençais à réellement avoir peur.

Qu'est-ce qu'on me cachait ?

- « Quel âge j'ai ? demandai-je d'une voix forte.

- May, tu as 18 ans dans trois jours, répondit Near d'une petite voix.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Je... J'ai... »

Ma voix se brisa.

Je ne comprenais absolument pas.

Où était passé cette année ?

Où était passé ces 362 jours ?

Et qu'est-ce qui c'était passé pour que je me retrouve à l'hôpital ?

Une foule de question se bousculait dans ma tête.

Je sentais mon mal de tête revenir sournoisement.

Near fit signe au docteur de partir.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et sorti de la chambre.

Il ne fit pas signe à l'homme au pull rouge.

Il ne lui accorda pas même un seul regard.

Le garçon au cheveux blanc s'approcha de moi et commença à m'expliquer.

- « May, on t'as retrouvé dans une église en flamme à Nagano, tu ne sais vraiment pas comment tu t'es retrouvé là-bas ?

- A Nagano ? Mais c'est au Japon ça... N'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais au Japon ?

- On est au Japon. »

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

Comment j'avais pu ne pas me souvenir être venu au Japon ?

Comment je pouvais ne plus me souvenir d'une année complète ?

- « Near, avais-je soudainement demandé, qu'est-ce que je faisais dans une église en flamme ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça a un rapport avec Kira d'après moi, avait-il dit.

- J'enquête sur Kira moi ?

- Pas que je sache, d'ailleurs tu as refusé de m'aider quand je te l'es demander. » avait-il répondu.

Étrangement, il fuyait mon regard.

Il avait l'air de me cacher quelque chose.

- « Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Il ne répondit pas et s'obstina à regarder ailleurs.

- « Near ! avais-je exigé.

- Tu as été blessé, avait-il commencé d'une voix blanche.

- Comment ?

- Une croix de l'église dans laquelle tu as été retrouvé t'es tomber dessus, avait-il précipitamment expliqué. Comme l'église était en flemme, la croix était chauffé à blanc et... »

Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus.

La simple idée me donnais envie de vomir.

Malgré tout, je lui posais la question :

- « Je peux voir ? »

Ma question signifiait plutôt : « Je veux voir. »

Near dû s'en apercevoir.

Il sortit une photo de sa poche et me l'a tendis.

C'était mon dos, je le reconnaissais grâce à mes cheveux longs et rouges.

On y voyait une énorme croix rougeâtre et sanguinolente.

Elle me traversait de la nuque au bas des hanches.

Elle partait de mon épaule gauche et allait jusqu'à la droite.

Je passais ma main dans mon dos.

Je sentais des pansements qui ne laissait rien présagé de bon.

J'avais l'impression d'être une tête de bétail qui avait été marqué au fer rouge.

On m'avait drogué à un tel point que je ne sentais plus rien.

- « Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? avais-je demandé d'une voix dure en laissant s'échapper la photo de mes doigts.

- Oui, avait répondu Near.

- Quoi ? »

Je me sentais animé d'une sorte de colère.

Pas contre Near, contre moi même.

J'avais oublié quelque chose qui avait l'air important.

Je devais récolté un maximum d'indice pour deviné ce qui c'était passé.

- « Quoi? » avais-je répété sur le même ton dure.

Il planta brusquement son regard dans le mien.

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans que j'en comprenne le sens :

- « On a retrouver trois autre corps dans l'église. L'un d'eux était celui de la porte parole de Kira : Takada Kiyomi. »

Il s'interrompt et détourne à nouveau les yeux.

- « Qui sont ses deux autres corps ? »

Ma voix était dure et froide.

Je cherchais à lui montré que je reste forte et qu'il peut parler.

Il tourne à nouveau la tête vers moi, doucement.

Puis, il se met à parler avec la même douceur terrifiante :

- « On ne peut pas être sûr, avait-il commencé à voix basse. Mais il s'agirait de Mello et Matt »

* * *

><p><strong>May : Est-ce qu'au moins ça t'amuse de tuer tes personnages ou de les faire passer pour mort? <strong>

**L² : Yep ! **

**BB : Psychopathe **

**L² : T'es bien placé pour dire ça toi !**

**BB : (tire la langue)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà ! <em>  
><strong>

**_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous auras plu ! _**

_**Je l'ai diffusé en ce vingt-troisième jour de juin parce que c'est aujourd'hui mon 17ème +1 anniversaire !**_

_**Je sais : c'est ce qu'on appelle de l'étalage de vie privé ! Mais j'en est rien à foutre!**_

**Mouhahahahahahahahahahahahaha !**

_(toussote) _

_**Bref ! Comme d'habitude n'hésité pas à laisser vos impressions !**  
><em>

**_A une prochaine fois !_  
><strong>

L²


	30. Page XXX

Je regardais par la fenêtre les lumières de la ville s'éteindre une à une.

A chaque fois qu'un carré lumineux s'éteignait,

J'avais un petit pincement au cœur.

Est-ce que ça ressemblait à ça la mort ?

Est-ce que c'était aussi simple et rapide ?

Near était parti depuis longtemps.

On m'avait demandé de dormir,

J'en était incapable.

Ce n'était pas la douleur physique qui me gardait éveillé.

Je n'avais pas mal, enfin si, mais ça n'avais pas d'importance.

Mon cœur me faisait plus souffrir que mon corps.

Avant de partir, Near m'avait fait une promesse.

J'aurais le droit de rencontré Kira.

Ou au moins celui qu'il considérait comme Kira.

Personne n'avais plus le droit de le rencontré d'après lui.

Parfait, c'était comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit.

Je voulais voire la personne qui m'avait fait enduré tout ça.

Il avait mis à mort des hommes qui n'avait rien fait de mal.

Je voulais le mettre face à ma réalité.

Il faisait noir dans la chambre.

Je gardais les yeux rivé vers l'extérieur.

La silhouette de l'homme au pull rouge se découpais parmi les petits carrés de lumière.

D'après moi Near l'avait laissé là pour me surveillé.

Il aurait put choisir quelqu'un de plus loquasse.

Il n'avait pas bouger depuis que Near était partit.

Il était là, sans bouger, les yeux fermé.

J'aurais pu penser qu'il dormait debout.

Pourtant, j'avais l'impression de le connaître.

Sa présence ne me dérangeait pas.

Au contraire, il m'apaisait.

Je me redressais dans mon lit pour l'examiné de plus près.

- « Qui êtes vous ? » avais-je demandé.

Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

Il avait les prunelles d'un rouge écarlate.

Je laissais échappé une petite exclamation.

- « Tu peux me voire ? avait-il demandé apparemment surpris.

- Bien sûr que je peux vous voire. Tu n'es pas un fantôme ! »

Il eu un léger sourire en coin.

Le voire sourire me rendais étrangement joyeuse.

- « Je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un fantôme. » avait-il fait remarqué.

Bon d'accord,

Je m'étais trompé.

Cet homme n'était pas un garde du corps.

Cet homme était fou et devait être interné ici.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? avais-je demandé.

- Tu peux me voire, mais tu ne te souviens pas qui je suis... Étrange...

- C'est vous qui êtes étrange ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

Je commençais à avoir peur.

Et si ce fou était dangereux ?

L'homme se rapprocha de moi et posa une main sur ma joue.

Il ne me vint même pas à l'esprit de me dégagé.

Sa peau était terriblement froide, pourtant son contact m'étais agréable.

Il planta son regard rouge dans le mien.

J'étais hypnotisé, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

- « Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi Mélanie ? »

Comment cet homme pouvait connaître mon vrai nom ?

Cette manière de le prononcé...

Ça m'était étrangement familier.

Ces cheveux noirs, cette peau pâle...

Un nom s'échappa soudain de mes lèvres :

- « Beyond ? »

Il sourit magnifiquement.

- « Ah quand même, tu me reconnais.

- Mais, tu n'étais pas sensé être mort ? »

Il fit une grimace avant de répondre :

- « Tu m'as reconnu, mais tu ne te souviens pas... Ceci devrait t'aider. »

Il sorti de sa manche un petit carnet sombre.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? avais-je demandé.

- Ton journal intime, tu l'as commencé il y a un an. C'est ton frère qui te l'a envoyer comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu l'avais sur toi dans l'église, je l'es juste conserver. Tu n'aurais pas voulu que Near tombe dessus, pas vrai ?

- Non... Je ne pense pas... »

Il me tendis le carnet.

Je l'ouvris et quelque chose me tomba sur les genoux.

- « Un chapelet ? »

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel chapelet,

Les perles était en bois d'ébène.

La croix était en bronze incrusté de rubis.

C'était le chapelet de Mello.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne,

Il l'avait toujours eu autour du cou.

Alors, comment un tel objet pouvait-il s'être retrouver ici ?

Je pris la petite croix de métal dans ma main et la fis tourné entre mes doigts.

Elle devait être la réplique miniature de celle que j'avais gravé dans le dos.

Je m'aperçut qu'il y avait une inscription gravé dans le bronze.

Je la déchiffrais difficilement à cause du manque de lumière.

« **KEEP HOPE**»

Garde espoir

Ce fut pour moi comme un signe.

Je serrais la petite croix dans ma main.

Je sentais ces contour s'imprimer dans ma peau.

Une larmes roula doucement sur mon visage et alla s'écraser sur mon poing serré.

Elle fut la seule à réussir à s'échapper.

Les autres, je les gardais pour me donné du courage.

Je me retournais lentement vers Beyond.

- « Qu'est-ce que ce chapelet fait ici ?

- Je te raconterais un peu plus tard, pour le moment tu dois te souvenir. »

Je hochais la tête positivement avant de me plongé dans ma lecture.

Je reconnaissais mon écriture en patte de mouche.

Je remontais le temps, et peu à peu, les souvenirs me revenaient.

Au bout de quelques heures,

Je refermais le carnet et levais les yeux vers Beyond.

Il était debout à côté du lit.

Il n'avait pas bouger ni chercher à voir où j'en étais.

- « Ta vie te convient ? avait-il demandé.

- Plutôt oui. »

Je l'attrapais par le bras et le tirais vers moi.

Pour avoir mon visage à quelques centimètre du sien.

- « Tu sais ce que j'ai besoin maintenant ? »

Il me fit un sourire et posa ses lèvre sur les miennes.

Je sentais son souffle se mêler au mien.

Je sentais ses mains s'emparer de moi.

Je sentais la chaleur s'échapper de mon corps.

Un bruit métallique me ramena à la réalité.

Il se sépara doucement de moi.

Le chapelet venait de tomber par terre.

Beyond se pencha pour le ramasser.

Il me le tendis et dis d'une voix calme :

- « J'imagine que maintenant tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé ? »

* * *

><p><strong>May : Alors il y a une chance que Mello et Matt ne soit pas mort?<strong>

**L² : Une petite chance... Mais tu me connais, je suis capable des les avoir fait vivre quelques minutes de plus par pur sadisme. **

**May : Méchante !**

**L² : Quel vocabulaire !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà~<em>**

**_Le prochain chapitre seras raconté du point de vue de Beyond ! _**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit jusqu'ici !_**

**_On arrive dans la dernière ligne droite. _**

**_Ce sont les dix dernier chapitre avant la fin. _**

**_Bye~_**

L²


	31. Page XXXI

_Je lui prend son cahier des mains et me met à écrire dedans. _

- « Dors, avais-je soufflé à voix base. Je vais écrire pendant ce temps.

- Tu reste ici, hein ?

- Bien-sûr. »

_Tu continus à t'inquiéter de ma présence. _

_J'avais oublier à quel point tu détestais la solitude. _

_Je te fais un léger sourire que tu me rend. _

_Tu te rallonge et tu ferme les yeux. _

_Rapidement, ton souffle devient plus profond. _

_Tu dors._

_J'aime te regarder dormir. _

_Ça fais environ un an que je le fais, _

_Je pense que je ne m'en lasserais jamais._

_Tu souris en dormant. _

_Même aujourd'hui, avec la douleur qui doit t'arracher le dos tu souris._

_Même aujourd'hui, dans l'incertitude d'avoir perdu ton frère que tu aimes tant tu souris._

_Tu n'as jamais eu de problème de sommeil, _

_Contrairement à la plupart des enfants de la Wammy's House._

_Alors, je ne sais pas si tu t'es rendu compte, _

_Mais les nuits sont longues quand on ne peut pas dormir. _

_Surtout quand on est seul..._

_Bien, je peux commencé mon récit. _

_Mais avant, je tiens à clarifier quelque chose : _

_Moi, c'est à toi que je parle. _

_Pas à tes lecteurs éventuel. _

_Quand tu as quitter la voiture et que tu m'as laisser seul, _

_Je n'est plus su quoi faire. _

_J'avais beau réfléchir, rien de bon ne sortait. _

_J'avais le cerveau complètement brouillé. _

_Finalement, une idée me vient à l'esprit : _

_Si je ne pouvait pas t'arrêter, _

_Je pouvais au moins t'aider. _

_Tu était là pour sauvé Matt. _

_Tu était là pour sauver Mello. _

_Alors, si tu devais échouer pour une raison ou une autre, _

_Je serais là pour prendre ta place et jouer ton rôle, _

_Quoi qu'il arrive. _

_Alors, j'ai pris ton Death Note et ton journal intime dans ton sac. _

_Si mon instinct disait vrai, tu ne reviendrais pas dans cette voiture. _

_Puis, je suis allé vers l'église aussi vite que je le pouvais. _

_Je suis un Shinigami et les flammes ne me font rien, _

_Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à te retrouver. _

_Il y avait tellement de fumée que je ne voyais rien._

_Soudain, il y a eu un craquement sinistre. _

_Sans réfléchir, je me dirigeais vers la source du bruit. _

_J'entendis ton frère hurler ton nom. _

_C'était mauvais signe, je devais faire vite. _

_Je suis alors arrivé dans la nef de l'église. _

_Cette endroit était dévasté par les flammes. _

_Les restes d'un camion calciné était éparpillé un peut partout. _

_J'eus alors une vision d'horreur : _

_Tu étais là, écrasé sous une croix en métal. _

_L'odeur de ta chair brûler était déjà insupportable._

_Ton frère se précipitait vers toi avec le corps de Mello dans les bras. _

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? _

_Tu ne pouvais pas le sauver, _

_Alors je prenais ta place, comme promit. _

_Je réussis à me placer entre lui et toi. _

_Je tendais un bras pour l'arrêté avant de lui dire : _

- « Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle, sauve déjà celui là, avais-je dis en pointant Mello du doigt.

- C'est ma petite sœur ! Comment veux tu que je la laisse ? » m'avait-il hurlé.

_Il essaya de passer mais je lui barrais toujours le passage. _

_Je tiens à toi comme lui. _

_Alors je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait._

- « Elle ne mourra pas se soir, alors va t'en avant que les secours débarque. »

_Je m'était fais une promesse, _

_Je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer. _

- « Si tu essaye de la sauver, vous y passer tout les trois. »

_Je devais trouver les mots juste pour le décidé. _

_C'était plus difficile qu'il y paraissait. _

- « Si on vous retrouve tout les trois ici, vous allez finir en prison ! Ou pire...»

_J'imagine que c'est dure de laisser une personne qu'on aime. _

_Mais plus il restait là à me regarder bêtement,_

_Plus ses chances de survis diminuait. _

- « Seule elle a une chance ! »

_Il m'a alors regarder droit dans les yeux. _

_Je savais parfaitement à quoi il pensait : _

_Est-ce que je peux faire confiance à ce Shinigami ? _

_Une explosion proche mit fin à ses préoccupations._

_Il prit le chapelet autour du cou de Mello et me le tendis. _

- « Tu lui donneras ça. »

_Les rubis du chapelet brillaient doucement à la lumière des flammes. _

_Je le pris et le glissait dans ma manche. _

- « Je te fais confiance Shinigami. »

_Il se retourna et se mit à courir vers la sorti. _

_Je m'approchais de toi et m'agenouillais à tes côtes._

_Tu étais face contre terre et tes yeux était fermé. _

_Je savais que tu ne mourrais pas ce soir là, _

_Alors mon esprit était plus tranquille qu'il l'aurait dû. _

_J'entendais les sirènes des pompiers. _

_Ton calvaire touchais à sa fin. _

_Heureusement que tu étais inconsciente. _

_Autrement la douleur t'aurait rendu folle, _

_Et je sais de quoi je parle. _

_Plusieurs pompiers entrèrent dans l'église. _

_Ils te repérèrent rapidement et entreprirent de te dégagé de ta croix. _

_Je te fais grâce des détailles,_

_Mais laisse moi seulement te dire que c'était horrible. _

_Je te suivais sur ta civière. _

_La voiture dans laquelle on était venu était toujours là. _

_C'était mauvais signe,_

_Mais je m'inquiétais trop pour toi pour m'en émouvoir. _

_Tu as eu beaucoup de chance dans tes malheur May_

_La première personne sur les lieux faisait parti du SPK. _

_Elle t'a reconnu, et a aussitôt prévenue Near. _

_Je n'aime pas trop ce gars. _

_Mais il faut reconnaître qu'il à su prendre les bonne décision._

_Il a demander à ce que tu sois emmené au meilleur hôpital de Tokyo. _

_Il a fait en sorte que t'as présence ne soit connu que par le SPK. _

_Il était là à ton réveille. _

- « Toi aussi Beyond.

- C'est très mal polis de lire par dessus l'épaule de quelqu'un.

- Tu vois à quel point c'est désagréable ?

- Retourne dormir.

- Je ne peux pas dormir avec autant de lumière. »

_C'est vrai qu'il fait jour. _

_Je ne m'en était même pas aperçut. _

_Je t'est raconté tout ce qu'il c'est passé. _

_Je sais, ça ne répond pas à la question que tes yeux me posent. _

_Je ne sais pas si ton frère et Mello sont en vie. _

_Ou plutôt, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire._

* * *

><p><strong>L² : Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? <strong>

**BB : Je crois que c'est un de tes meilleurs chapitre... **

**L² : Tu dis ça parce que c'est raconté de ton point de vue ou tu le penses vraiment? **

**BB : Ben... **

**L² : 'foiré**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilou~ voilà~<em>  
><strong>

**_Hum... _**

**_La duré d'attente entre chaque chapitre risque de devenir plus longue..._**

**_Pourquoi? _**

**_Ben... _**

**_J'ai pas fini les Bonus _**

**_PAS TAPER ! PAS TAPER !_**

**_Bref ! _**

**_Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !_**

**__**L²


	32. Page XXXII

J'avais pris l'habitude de porter le chapelet de Mello.

Mon infirmière s'en rendis compte et me demanda de l'enlevé.

- « C'est pour votre propre bien mademoiselle, avait-elle dis avec autorité. Le frottement des perles risque d'empêcher la cicatrisation.

- Ceci appartenait à un être cher, je ne souviens plus de lui, j'ai juste la vague impression que je dois garder ceci près de moi... C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. »

J'avais pris un ton rêveur.

Passer pour amnésique avait ses avantages.

L'infirmière avait lâcher un « désolée » avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.

S'il n'y avait pas eu un minimum de vérité dans mes paroles,

J'aurais probablement explosé de rire en la voyant agir ainsi.

A vrai dire, j'avais beaucoup de problème avec le personnelle hospitalier.

Je vérifiais tout ce qu'on me donnait.

Je me plaignais dès que le dosage était trop fort à mon goût.

Je ne voulais pas me transformer en légume.

Je voulais avoir pleinement conscience de tout.

Je voulais garder la douleur à la limite du supportable.

Elle me rappelait que j'étais en vie malgré tout.

Et puis, il y avait autre chose qui m'accrochait à cette douleur.

Mello avait ressentis la même chose.

Mais ce que j'avais hors de vue, lui, il avait put le voire.

Il n'y avait pas que lui dans mon entourage qui avait été brûler vif.

- « Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? avait demandé Beyond la bouche pleine d'une substance rouge.

- Où as tu trouver cette confiture B ? »

Il eu un sourire démoniaque mais ne répondit pas.

Near était moins présent que ce que j'aurais put croire.

Il ne vint qu'un fois en deux jour pour m'expliquer comment ça allait se passé.

- « May, il faut que tu écoute les médecins, s'ils ne veulent pas que tu sorte je ne prendrais pas de risque. »

Je n'y croyais pas :

Des médecins, des adultes, avaient été se plaindre à lui.

- « Je me méfie juste des antidouleurs, lui avais-je répondu.

- Pourquoi tu refuse qu'on t'en donne ? avait-il demandé.

- J'en est pas besoin. Mon cœur me fait plus mal que mon corps, et lui, rien ne peux le réconforter »

Near ne devait rien trouver à redire,

Car il n'aborda plus le sujet.

J'attendais avec impatience la fin de ses deux jours.

Je cherchais à m'occuper par n'importe quel moyen.

Une tâche assez difficile quand on n'a pas le droit de quitter son lit.

J'aurais put allumé la télévision,

Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'entendre dire que Kira était un dieu.

Cet homme est un assassin.

Le pire assassin que la terre est porter,

Un meurtrier,

Un des criminels qu'il cherchait à éradiquer.

Je devais donc trouver d'autre moyen de m'occuper.

Je prenais le temps de compléter mon carnet.

J'observais en silence le chapelet de Mello.

Je jouais au échec, seule en apparence.

Mais il était évident que Beyond jouait avec moi.

Ce dernier était peut être un peut trop fort à mon goût.

Je ne suis pas mauvaise joueuse,

Mais quand on perd seize fois de suite,

Il y a de quoi perdre le moral !

_C'est pas de ma faute si tu y arrive pas. _

Tu pourrais être plus gentil quand même.

_Non._

Finalement les deux jours touchèrent à leur fin.

De bonne heure le matin, on vint changer mes pansements.

Le médecin qui déciderait si je pouvais sortir ou non était là.

On me fit retiré le haut de mon pyjama et allonger sur le ventre

On tira doucement sur les morceau de gaze .

Je sentais ma peau, ou se qui en restait, s'y accrocher puis elle reprenait sa place.

Je m'étais habitué à ces sensations et à la douleur.

- « Tout à l'air parfait... On ne dirait pas que cette plaie date de seulement trois jours... »

Je souriais silencieusement,

On allait me laisser sortir !

- « Je penses que vous pouvez quitter l'hôpital quelques heures sans risques... Mais vous devrez rester calme... Et surtout aucune prise de risque ! Ni de mouvement brusque !»

Le médecin s'éloigna vers la porte et se retourna en atteignant celle-ci :

- « Au fait ! Bonne anniversaire mademoiselle. »

Il referma la porte sur lui.

C'est vrai, j'avais 18 ans aujourd'hui.

Je pensais à ce que ça aurait put représenté pour quelqu'un de normal.

Pour moi cela ne représentais rien d'autre qu'un jour de plus aux portes de l'enfer.

L'infirmière refit mes pansements,

Puis, elle me fit mettre en position assise et me momifia.

- « Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? avais-je demandé les bras en l'air.

- Pour que rien ne bouge. »

Cette femme ne m'aimais pas.

Ça tombait bien, moi non plus je ne l'aimais pas.

Beyond s'installa sur le lit en face de moi.

Il regardait faire avec un sourire amusé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ?

Soudain, il se rapprocha et m'embrassa.

Je ne pouvait rien faire : l'infirmière était toujours là me momifier.

Le Shinigami s'appliquait à intensifier le baiser que je ne pouvait pas lui rendre.

Je me mis à frissonné malgré moi.

Il prit mes joues entre ses mains pour que je ne tremble pas.

Il cherchait à me faire ouvrir la bouche.

Je le foudroyais du regard pour qu'il arrête.

Non seulement il continuait, mais il souriait l'enfoiré.

Tu es cruel Beyond Birthday.

Je décidais de lui tendre un piège.

J'entrouvrais l'espace entre mes lèvres.

Il y glissa aussitôt sa langue.

Et s'appliqua à l'enrouler autour de la mienne.

A la seconde ou l'infirmière quitta la pièce le piège se referma.

J'avais serré les dents, emprisonnant la langue de Beyond dans ma bouche.

Il se dégagea en se rendant immatériel.

- « Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? avait-il demandé avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Et toi pourquoi t'as fais ça ? lui avais-je répondu avec colère.

- C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, avait-il dit en essayant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Connard ! avais-je crié en le repoussant.

- Qui est le connard ? »

Near était rentré dans la chambre au mauvais moment.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que j'étais à moitié nue,

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, j'étais juste à moitié momifier.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait considéré ces bandes comme des vêtements ?

- « Je parlais à la télé. » avais-je mentis.

Les yeux de l'albinos se tournèrent vers la télé éteinte,

Mais il ne fit pas de remarque.

- « Je suis venu t'apporter des vêtements, avait expliqué Near en jetant un sac à dos noir sur le lit. Je sors le temps que tu te change, rejoins moi dehors. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta la pièce.

Il était anxieux, je le sentais.

J'ouvrais le sac pour voir ce qu'il m'avait apporter.

Beyond explosa de rire alors que j'étouffais un cris de rage.

A l'intérieur du sac il y avait une chemise banche et un pantalon de pyjama.

Les mêmes vêtements que Near.

- « Après tout le Japon est le pays du cosplay. » avait fait remarqué B.

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais envie de tuer.

Est-ce que le meurtre d'un Shinigami est punissable par la lois ?

_Je pense pas, ce serais étrange. _

Beyond, tu rates une occasion de te taire.

Je m'habillais rapidement en prenant soin de cacher le chapelet de Mello sous la chemise.

Si j'avais su le reconnaître il devait en être de même pour Near.

Les vêtements étaient un peut trop long pour moi,

Ceci provoqua l'hilarité chez mon Shinigami de compagnie.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

La porte s'ouvrit à se moment là :

- « Tu n'es toujours pas prête ? avait demandé Near en restant dehors.

- Je n'ai pas de chaussures, lui avais-je fait remarqué.

- Bien sûr que si, au fond du sac. »

J'ouvrais le sac et y plongeais le bras.

J'en retirais les bottes que L m'avait offert 3 ans plus tôt.

Near me les avaient garder.

Heureusement.

Je les enfilais en prenant soin de mettre le pantalon à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p><strong>May : ça va? Tu tire une drôle de tronche...<strong>

**L² : C'est bientôt la fin... je crois que j'ai du mal à... réaliser...**

**L : C'est sûr que quant on a pas l'habitude de pas finir ses fic ! **

**L² : ... Même les morts me font chier maintenant.**

**L : QUI TE DIS QUE JE SUIS MORT?**

**L² : Tu es transparent Eru...**

**L : Merde !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà voilà... <strong>_

_**Je crois que c'est la première fois que je n'est rien envie de mettre dans cet espace que je me réserve... **_

_**Bon, ben... **_

_**Reviews? **_

L²


	33. Page XXXIII

Tout mes morts était avec moi.

Je les représentais tous à ma manière.

Je représentais Watari avec le future qu'il m'avait crée.

Je représentais L avec son cadeau et certains de ses idéaux.

Je représentais Matt avec le sang que je partageais avec lui.

Je représentais Mello avec son espoir qui pendait autour de mon cou.

Rien ni personne ne pouvait m'arrêter.

Cette histoire touchait à sa fin,

Mais ça je l'ignorais encore.

Pourtant, quelque chose aurait dû mit faire penser.

J'étais dans l'entrepôt « Yellow Box »,

Le point de rendez vous qu'avait choisi Near.

L'endroit ou Kira perdra tout ce qu'il avait construit.

Enfin, pour le moment nous attendions que les membre de la police nous rejoigne.

- « C'est long, m'étais-je plainte debout aux côtés d'un albinos vautré par terre.

- Soit patiente ».

Ma brûlure était très douloureuse,

Mais si je m'étais plainte on m'aurait aussitôt reconduit à l'hôpital.

Alors pour me calmer je serrais le chapelet de Mello dans ma main.

La sensation que me procurais le métal en entrant dans ma peau me soulageait.

Je regardais l'enfant à mes pieds.

Il était tout habiller de blanc,

Il se frottait sur un sol loin d'être propre.

Aucun respect...

Beyond, mon Shinigami, était là bien entendu.

Il souriait aux anges en se promenant dans l'entrepôt.

J'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi il semblait aussi heureux,

Mais c'était évidement impossible.

Plusieurs fois nos regards se croisèrent,

A chaque fois il me souriait,

Plusieurs fois il me fit de léger signe de la main.

Je lui répondait par des regard froid et hostile.

Le souvenir de son dernier baiser était encore amer.

Peu de temps avant l'heure prévue initialement,

Near posa sur son visage un masque.

On aurait dit une caricature de L.

Cette image me décrocha un semblant de sourire.

Finalement les membres de la cellule d'enquête japonaise firent leur apparition.

Je voyais dans leur yeux de interrogation,

Était-ce dû à mon accoutrement semblable à l'enfant assis à mes pieds ?

Ils devaient penser que tout les génies de se siècle était fou,

A ce moment là, ils n'avaient pas complètement tord,

Je fermais un œil pour savoir si un possesseur du Death Note se trouvait dans la pièce.

Je fus incapable de voire la longévité d'un des nouveau venu.

Beyond m'avait expliqué que c'était ce qui arrivait au humain qui possédait un cahier de la mort.

A ma grande surprise, celui qui se faisait passer pour Kira était le plus jeune.

Il était assez mignon, grand, élancé, les cheveux châtain...

S'il n'avait pas eu cette désagréable impression qui se dégageait de lui...

Il aurait peut-être même put être attirant.

Les quelques hommes de la police japonaise prirent mal le fait que Near cache son visage.

Je savais que l'enfant à mes pieds avait fait ça pour qu'on le reconnaisse,

Pas en temps que N, en temps qu'héritier de L.

Ils réussirent malgré tout, au bout d'une demi heure, à lui faire retirer le masque.

S'ils avaient réellement connu L,

Near n'avaient pas dû les choquer plus que ça.

Certes, il était plus jeune et beaucoup moins expressif,

Mais de près, il ressemblait beaucoup au célèbre détective.

La porte en métal sur notre gauche s'entrouvrit comme l'avait prévue Near.

Si le reste de ses prévisions étaient exacte,

On était en train d'écrire nos noms sur un Death Note.

La personne qui se trouvait dehors devait avoir été surprise,

Il y avait deux possesseurs d'un cahier de la mort à l'intérieur.

La tension était palpable,

Que ce passerait-il si Near avait fait ne serait-ce qu'une erreur ?

Je n'étais pas personnellement impliqué par ses éventuelles conséquence,

Mais j'aurais du mal à expliqué ma non mort.

De toute façon, je ne vois pas à qui je l'aurais expliqué.

Après réflexion, j'aurais peut-être dû confier à Near ma méthode anti-Death Note.

J'avais bien sûr confiance en son plan, mais notre ennemi était spécial,

Il aurait put prévoir la réaction du petit génie.

Finalement, l'albinos vautré à mes pieds invita notre éventuel assassin à entré.

Un homme entre, il a de long cheveux noirs et ressemblait à un japonnais standard.

Il aurait put être beau, mais de la folie se lisait dans ses yeux sombre.

C'était le genre de mec que les fille fuient par réflexe.

Un sourire cruel s'étirait sur les lèvres de ce salop,

Il était sûr que notre mort était proche,

Trop sûr de lui.

- « J'ai gagner. »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Ce Ligth Yagami était beaucoup trop sûr de lui.

Les quarante secondes passé, personne ne mourut, bien entendu.

Et ce jeune homme venait d'avoir un comportement tellement coupable...

Il aurait du mal à s'en sortir cette fois.

Malgré tout, il tenta sa chance.

Mais même ses propres collègues ne croyaient plus en lui.

S'il avait eu un minimum d'amour propre il aurait simplement renoncé.

Il ne renonçait pas,

Il cherchait l'aide de ses collègues,

Il voulait s'en sortir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Son comportement me répugnait.

Near à mes pieds laissait faire en donnant des ordres à ses hommes.

Je frissonnais en essayant de me retenir,

Mais mon esprit ne contrôla pas mon corps longtemps.

Je m'avançais à grand pas vers ce Kira,

Je prenais au passage un flingue qu'on braquait sur lui.

Arriver à son niveau,

Je lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya à terre.

Je mis un genoux sur sa cage thoracique pour le paralyser,

Et je pointais mon arme sur sa gorge.

La plaie dans mon dos c'était probablement ouverte,

Je sentais un liquide chaud couler dans mon dos,

Une horrible odeur ferigineuse,

Du sang.

Mais je n'avais pas mal.

C'était la fureurs qui m'avait contrôler.

Elle m'avait totalement anesthésié.

Mes mouvements avaient été si rapide que personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait.

J'étais là, tenant, à moi seule, le plus grand meurtrier en série de l'histoire à ma merci.

Plutôt grisant comme sensation.

Je tenais l'arme tellement collé à sa gorge qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

Alors, il m'implorait du regard faute de mieux.

Un sourire mauvais s'accrocha à mes lèvres.

- « May ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'était écrier Near.

- Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de le faire ? Il c'est gêné lui pour tuer tout ceux que j'aimais ? »

Je posais alors les yeux sur ma potentiel victime.

Je voulais qu'il est seulement une idée de ce qu'il m'avait fait.

- « Tu as tuer tout ceux qui m'étais cher ! Tout ceux qui comptait pour moi ! Tu as tuer Beyond Birthday ! Assassiné L et Watari ! Mis à mort Mello ! Tu as même volé la vie de mon propre frère ! Et il faudrait que je fasse comme si de rien était ? »

Des larmes de fureur s'échappaient de mes yeux et coulaient sur mes joues.

- « De toute façon, il sera mit à mort dès qu'il sortira d'ici ! Alors autant que se soit quelqu'un à qui il a fait du mal qui le fasse ! Ce ne serait que justice !»

Justice...

C'était ce que brandissait L à tord et à travers.

C'était ce pourquoi l'homme au bout de mon canon avait fait tout ça.

Si j'appuyais sur cette gâchette,

Je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux.

Cette idée me répugnait,

Mais, j'étais une enfant de la Wammy's House,

Je devais moi aussi me battre pour ce principe.

- « Pour pouvoir rendre justice, il ne faut pas être personnellement impliqué dans l'affaire qu'on juge. »

Beyond avait parler directement à mon oreille.

Sa voix était si calme qu'elle semblait irréelle.

Il avait poser sa main froide sur celle que j'avais crispé sur l'arme.

Je sentais son odeur de fraise m'envahir doucement.

Il avait parfaitement raison, j'étais la première à m'en rendre compte.

Lentement, je retirais le canon de la gorge de cet homme.

La main glacé du Shinigami accompagna le mouvement.

Et puis, en gardant mes yeux planter dans ceux de l'homme, je me relevais.

A la seconde où mon genoux se fut déloger d'entre ses côtes,

Kira s'en fut en rampant vers la porte de sorti peinte de rouge.

Étrangement, personne ne cherchait à le retenir.

Arriver à celle-ci, il l'ouvrit en grand dans un grincement macabre.

Un flash de lumière crépusculaire inonda alors l'entrepôt « Yellow Box »,

Seul deux silhouettes ténébreuse se découpaient dans le rectangle lumineux.

* * *

><p><strong>May : La chute est prévisible<strong>

**L² : ... J'ai même plus envie de démentir...**

**Beyond : Il y a encore 2 solutions possibles. **

**May : Lesquelles d'après toi?**

**Beyond : Matt & Mello refont leurs apparition ou bien c'est L & Watari qui font la leur. **

**May : Ouais, ça se tient. **

**L² : ...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plus que 6 chapitres avant l'épilogue !<em>  
><strong>

**_Et à la fin du prochain j'aurais massacré Death Note..._**

**_Bon ! C'est sur cette note joyeuse que je vous invite à me laisser pleeeeeeeeeins de reviews !_**

**_Merci à tous pour votre lecture. _**

__L²

**PS : Je cherche des personnes motivés (disons 3) pour lire le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres de ma nouvelle fiction. Ces élus auront pour mission de me donner un avis objectif sur mes texte et de me faire parvenir des critiques constructive pour me faire progresser. Si vous êtes intéressé(e) je vous invite à m'envoyer votre adresse mail par MP. **


	34. Page XXXIV

- « Échec et mat ! »

Il eu un coup de feu retentissant.

Le corps de Kira s'effondra sur le sol comme au ralentis.

Des gouttes de sang accompagnait sa descente.

Il avait une expression de surprise sur le visage.

Une flaque rougeâtre s'étendit lentement autour de sa tête.

- « J'aurais plutôt dis : « Game over »

C'est vrai que d'un certain point de vue, elle était plus juste.

Kira c'était comporté comme un gamin,

Et le jeu était terminé dans le sang.

Malheureusement...

Ou heureusement...

Difficile à dire.

Les deux silhouette s'avancèrent dans l'obscurité.

On reconnu une crinière blonde et des vêtements de cuir sur l'un,

Et des cheveux rouges et des lunettes atypique sur l'autre.

Ils étaient tout deux couvert de fine gouttelettes de sang.

Le sang de leur ennemi qui gisait à leur pied.

Mello abaissa lentement son arme,

Il avait une expression de satisfaction sauvage sur le visage.

Matt, mon frère, tirait sur sa cigarette avec lenteur.

Il avait l'air de se foutre royalement de ce qui venait de se passé.

Ils venaient de tuer un homme,

Ils venaient de tuer Kira,

Et personne ne réagissait.

Near fut le premier à réagir,

Assez violemment contrairement à ses habitudes.

Il se leva et se dirigea à grand pas vers le sourire du blond.

Il attrapa se dernier par la gorge et commença à lui crié dessus :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fout Mello ?! Tu viens de tuer Kira espèce de sombre crétin ! Comment on va faire ?!

- Comment _tu_ vas faire ! Je te rappelle que je suis censé être mort, avait calmement fait remarqué Mello. Et puis, je ne l'ai pas tuer, je l'ai arrêté. »

C'est vrai que dans un sens c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Near se mit à le secouer avec violence.

Mais cela ne servait plus à rien maintenant.

Near et Mello avait gagné, ensemble.

Mais je me fichais de ça pour être honnête.

Je me précipitais vers les trois autre,

Et puis, ouvrant grand mes bras je les serrais tout les trois.

Pendant quelques secondes, j'oubliais tout,

On était à nouveau revenu à la Wammy's House,

On était à nouveau tous ensemble,

Kira n'était pas mort à nos pieds,

L ,vivant, attendait notre retour.

Watari, en vie, préparait notre goûter.

- « May, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Vos gueules ! C'est mon anniversaire ! »

Il eu plusieurs soupire résigné et finalement ils se laissèrent faire.

Ce qu'ils avaient put me manquer ses trois là.

Des papillons blanc apparurent dans mon champs de vision.

La douleur dans mon dos se rappela sournoisement à moi.

Mon étreinte se desserra imperceptiblement.

Les papillons avaient presque totalement envahi mon champs de vision.

- « Merde...

- MAY ! »

J'étais à nouveau à l'hôpital,

On m'y avait bien entendu ramené, à demi morte.

Trois jours de repos intensifs.

Trois jours de repos intensifs et ennuyant.

J'avais vaguement émie le désir de m'enfuir,

Mais mes trois frères m'en empêchèrent activement.

Mais l'ambiance de ma chambre avait radicalement changer.

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec moi.

Que se soit Matt, Mello, Near ou certains membres du SPK.

Il arriva à plusieurs reprise que les trois premier soit présent au même moment,

A chaque fois ça terminait mal.

Near en voulait à mort à Mello,

Et pour une fois le petit albinos le faisait clairement comprendre.

Il en profitait d'ailleurs pour reparler de tout les problème que lui avait causé Mello.

- « Et quand tu as échanger mon shampoing contre de la teinture ?! Tu te souviens de ça ?! »

Si le blond ne s'en souvenait pas moi oui.

Pendant un mois Near avait eu les cheveux rose bonbon.

On l'avait surnommé « barbe à papa ».

On devait avoir entre 7 et 10 ans à l'époque.

L'albinos n'avait alors pas beaucoup réagit.

Dans ses moment là, je discutais avec Matt,

Il m'expliqua alors pourquoi il m'avait fait donné le chapelet de Mello.

- « En faite, ce bijou contient un émetteur très puissant. Je voulais pouvoir garder un œil sur toi. Au cas où... »

Je fit tourner l'objet dans mes mains,

C'était donc comme ça qu'il nous avait retrouver.

- « Je peux le garder ? avais-je demandé en regardant Mello.

- Pourquoi ? » avait-il répondu avec agressivité.

Cette colère ne m'était pas destiné à l'origine,

Mais Near commençait à avoir raison de ses nerfs et de sa bonne humeur.

- « Il m'a aidée à tenir le coup quand j'ai cru vous avoir perdu. »

Mello détourna le regard et posa les yeux sur Matt.

- « Je t'en offrirais un autre. » lui avait dit ce dernier avec un sourire.

Le blond eu une mine satisfaite.

Je pouvais donc garder le collier.

Je me sentais infiniment soulagé de le garder à mes côtés.

Mello et Matt ne restait jamais longtemps.

Le dernier ne pouvant pas fumer dans les hôpitaux,

Il finissait par s'impatienter.

Un soir, alors que j'étais seule avec Beyond,

Une idée s'imposa brutalement à moi.

- « Tu savais pour Matt et Mello... »

Le Shinigami leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda avec innocence.

- « Tu savais et tu n'as rien dis... »

La colère devait se sentir dans ma voix car Beyond s'éloigna de mon lit.

- « C'est pas ce que tu crois May !

- Tu m'as laisser pleurer espèce d'enfoiré !

- Physiquement parlant, tu n'as pas pleuré»

Je sortais de mon lit pour aller réglé son compte à ce Shinigami.

Mais à peine me fus-je approcher de lui,

Il me prit dans ses bras et dis à mon oreille :

- « Et si on reprenait là où on en était l'autre fois ? »

Il ne me laissa pas lui dire non.

Un des membres de la police japonaise vint également à ma rencontre.

Il s'appelait Matsuda et avait été profondément toucher par les événements.

J'étais assez ému par ce qu'il me racontait.

D'après ce que je comprenait,

Kira était un effroyable manipulateur.

Même L faisait pâle figure à côté.

- « Au faite, je voulais vous poser une question Matsuda. Vous avez enterrer L et Watari ?

- Oui, bien entendu, avait-il répondu.

- Où ça ? avais-je précipitamment demandé.

- Dans un cimetière, avait-il simplement répondu.

- Vous pouvez m'y conduire ?

- Quand ? avais demandé le policier.

- Tout de suite ! »

Je m'extirpais de mes couvertures et me levais.

L'homme posa des yeux interrogateur sur moi.

Ce type n'avait pas l'air très vif,

Comment L avait-il put le supporter ?

Je retirais le chapelet et le jetais sur mon lit,

Puis, j'enfilais rapidement une veste par dessus mon pyjama.

Matsuda n'avais toujours pas bouger.

Il me regardait fixement.

Finalement il se leva et m'accompagna dans le couloir.

J'entendis de grand cris de l'autre côté du couloir.

C'était encore Near et Mello qui s'enguirlandait.

- « Et mon robot E.X.P. 360 ?! Tu te souviens de mon robot E.X.P. 360 ?! »

Je marchais à grand pas vers la sorti avant qu'ils ne me remarquent.

Matsuda me fit grimpé dans sa voiture et me conduisit au cimetière.

Nous parcourions les allées avec lenteur.

Soudain, Matsuda s'arrêta devant une tombe.

- « C'est ici. » avait-il articulé.

Je levais les yeux vers mon encapuchonné.

Il comprit la signification de mon regard et haussa les épaules.

- « C'est embêtant, avais-je fait remarqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui est embêtant ? avait demandé l'ancien policier.

- Je ne connais pas bien les lois du pays.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Parlez moi de l'exhumation de corps »

* * *

><p><strong>Mello : ça fait du bien d'être de retour ! <strong>

**Matt : Certes...**

**May : N'empêche on voit venir la suite gros comme une maison. **

**L² : Gna gna gna**

**Mello : ... Même ses répliques gamines m'ont manqué ! **

**L² : Ta gueule Mel'... Sérieux ta gueule. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (non corrigé) vous aura plu. <strong>_

_**Désolée pour le délai... Mais il sera expliqué dans le prochain "Entretien avec Lulu Murdoc"**_

_**Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre amour inconditionnel ! **_

_***bruit de sirène***_

_**Je plaisante... **_

**ME TOUCHE PAS AVEC TES SALES MAINS PLEINES DE DOIGTS !**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc alias L²


	35. Page XXXV

- « Matsuda, vous vous servez de cette pelle comme une fillette de 7 ans, avais-je fait savoir

- C'est que je n'est pas l'habitude, avait répondu le dénommé Matsuda.

- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai l'habitude moi ? »

Nous étions tout deux au fond d'un trou assez profond.

Une pelle chacun nous creusions éclairé par la lune.

Au dessus de nous, un Shinigami rigolait ouvertement.

Il avait été charger par mes soins de faire le gai.

Matsuda m'avait clairement fait comprendre que si on se faisait prendre on était mal.

- « Je m'ennuie. » avait fait savoir Beyond.

Je lui aurais volontiers jeté ma pelle dessus,

Mais il se serait rendu impalpable et ça aurait trahit sa présence aux yeux de Matsuda.

Peut-être pas, après réflexion, se type était tellement lent qu'il ne l'aurait peut-être pas remarqué.

Sauf si la pelle avait malencontreusement atterrie sur le crâne de l'ancien policier.

- « En fait, avais-je demander en m'épongeant le front, pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

- Je n'en sais rien. » avait répondu le policier.

En plus d'être pas très vif et pas très intelligent, ce type était naïf,

Comment L qui détestais ce genre de personne avait fait pour collaboré avec lui ?

Je l'imaginais mal garder son calme devant le comportement de Matsuda.

Soudain, ma pelle toucha quelque chose de dure.

Il eu un bref son creux qui fit régner le silence.

- « J'ai trouver. » avais-je dis à voix basse.

Nous dégagions précipitamment la terre du cercueil.

Peu après que la boîte fut entièrement découverte,

J'entendis alors des voix dans le cimetière.

Je levais les yeux vers Beyond qui se dépêchait de remettre sa cape.

Ce comportement en disait long sur l'identité des nouveaux venu.

Une tête rousse fit irruption au dessus du trou.

Il cacha ainsi une parti de la lumière.

- « N'étais-tu pas censé rester à l'hôpital ? » demanda Matt en tendant une main dans le trou.

Je regardais mon frère avec étonnement,

Comment m'avaient-ils retrouver ?

Je pris sa main et il me tira sans mal.

Je l'aidais ensuite à sortir Matsuda de là.

Je regardais les autres, Near était là, Mello aussi.

- « Comment m'avez-vous retrouver ? avais-je demandé.

- Le chapelet, avait simplement répondu Mello.

- Mais je l'avais laisser à l'hô... »

Beyond fit alors danser la petite croix de bronze devant mes yeux.

Je l'attrapais d'un geste brusque avant de la remettre autour de mon cou.

J'étais prévisible à se point ?

- « Plus sérieusement, avait repris Near. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

Je me retournais vers la tombe.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le bois du cercueil.

- « Ici repose notre maître à tous, L. » avais-je répondu.

Les yeux des trois autres s'agrandirent.

Ils se précipitèrent tous au dessus du trou.

Alors, c'était ici que reposait le détective ?

Pour lui qui n'avait jamais dormit,

Le mot « repos » était plus qu'approprié.

Mais, cet homme pourtant célèbre était mort dans l'ignorance,

Il n'y avait aucun nom sur sa tombe ni sur celle de Watari à côté.

Mort dans l'ignorance et enterré comme des inconnues.

Cette idée me révoltait.

Comment avait-on pu laisser faire ça ?

Est-ce que sans moi et mes idéaux personne ne se serait soucié de ses détailles ?

Probablement oui, après tout ils étaient morts en mission.

Et puis...

Il y avait autre chose qui m'avait pousser à creusé ce trou.

- « En se moment les morts on tendance à pas le rester. » avais-je dis doucement.

Tout les autres se tournèrent vers moi dans un mouvement identique.

Je plantais ma pelle avec force dans le sol meuble.

- « Tu pense qu'ils ne sont pas mort ? avait demandé Near.

- Parfaitement. » avais-je répondu avec détermination.

Mello poussa un soupir résigné.

- « Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille May ? avait demandé le blond.

- Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ? » avait ajouté Matt.

Je me posais plutôt la question inverse :

Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas fait ça ?

Quant on a un esprit tordu comme celui de L cela était explicable.

Je ne voyait absolument pas où était le problème.

- « Quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que L ne peut pas être mort aussi stupidement. Quelqu'un d'aussi génial que Watari ne peut pas être mort ainsi. Je ne veux pas y croire ! »

Une étrange détermination faisait résonner ma voix.

- « Alors qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? avait demandé Matt.

- Ouvrir ce cercueil. »

Je joignais les gestes à la parole.

Je fit un pas en avant et me laissait tomber au fond du trou.

Une fois en bas je levais la tête pour voire les autres.

Il y avait cinq têtes qui regardaient attentivement ce que je faisais.

J'ouvrais avec difficulté le cercueil.

Je retins mon souffle avant de plonger mon regard à l'intérieur.

- « Vide ?! » s'étaient écrié six voix à l'unisson.

Mon idée était toujours aussi ridicule ?

Même eux devaient douter à présent.

- « C'est impossible, avait fait la voix de Matt.

- Il y a sûrement une erreur, avait ajouté Near.

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas l'avoir incinéré ? avait demandé Mello à Matsuda.

- Sûr et certain. » avait assuré le policier.

Je m'imaginais vaguement ce qu'aurait put être enterrement de L.

La vision du brun en costume s'imposa à moi et me fit pouffé de rire.

De son vivant il n'aurait jamais accepté de mettre un costume.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? avais-je demandé au fond de mon trou.

- Attendre. » avait répondu le Shinigami.

Seuls trois personnes présente l'avait entendu.

Pourtant tout le monde semblait avoir la même idée.

J'étais assise à côté d'un trou fraîchement reboucher.

Je fixais la lune en écoutant distraitement la conversation :

- « Je pense qu'il faudrait vérifier pour Watari aussi, avait dit Near.

- Pourquoi faire ça ? Si L à trouver le moyen de se sauver il en aura aussi fait profiter le papy, non ? avait plaidé Mello.

- Peut-être qu'il ne pensait pas que Watari serait en danger, avait tempéré Matt.

- Ou alors L n'a pas été mis en terre ici, avait complété Near.

- Il s'agirait d'une simple erreur ? » avais-je dis en me tournant vers eux.

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

Ils n'en savaient évidemment pas plus que moi.

Matsuda nous avait quitter un peut plus tôt.

Il avait rendez-vous avec une jeune fille et ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas y aller.

Il était naïf, idiot, exaspérant et en plus il manquait de curiosité.

Typiquement le genre de personne qui insupportait L.

Je ne croyais pas à l'hypothèse de l'erreur.

Pour moi, si L n'était pas dans cette tombe,

Il était alors vivant.

Quelque part dans le monde.

Peut-être prenait-il des vacances mérité ?

Les trois autres garçons s'assirent autour de moi.

Que faire à part attendre ?

La nuit était si belle,

Je n'avais pas envie de rentré.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt : Matsuda passe vraiment pour un gros con dans ta fic<strong>

**L² : *tire la langue***

**Mello : Très adulte comme réaction**

**L² : J'ai jamais dis que je l'étais. **

**Matt : Mais tu as eu...**

**L² : 17 ANS PLUS 1 ! J'AI EU 17 ANS PLUS 1 !**

**Mello : Depuis quand t'es devenu folle? **

**L² : C'était il y a trois mois... je me suis réveillé mariée à une patate... HYPER MOCHE EN PLUS ! Mais bon... je l'aimais...**

**Matt : ...**

**Mello : ...**

**Matt : Si tu veux vraiment être prise au sérieux tu devrais commencer par ne pas citer la belette d'un film. **

**L² : Qui te dis que je veux être adulte et prise au sérieux?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilou~<em>  
><strong>

**_Je l'ai déjà dis, mais cette fic touche à sa fin. _**

**_Et le bonne grosse fin Mellow aussi... _**

**_Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! _**

L²


	36. Page XXXVI

J'étais allonger sur une surface matelassé.

J'avais garder les yeux clos dans l'espoir de me rendormir,

Mais le sommeil ne revenait malheureusement pas.

J'ouvrais alors les yeux et me redressais.

J'étais au milieux d'un lit, dans une chambre d'hôtel.

La chambre était très belle et richement décoré.

Sûrement un hôtel luxueux, au moins un quatre étoiles.

Mais mes souvenirs n'était pas précis sur ce point là.

Je portais un t-shirt à rayures qui ne m'appartenais pas.

J'avais mal au crâne et me sentais presque malade.

Mes souvenir de la soirée précédente était flou.

Je me souvenais vaguement avoir fêté quelque chose.

Avec de l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool, beaucoup trop d'alcool.

Beyond Birthday, mon Shinigami personnelle, passa à travers le mur face au lit.

- « Bien dormis ? avait-il poliment demandé.

- Plutôt, oui, avais-je répondu en baillant.

- Étonnant. » avait-il remarqué.

Mon regard se posa sur le lit que j'occupais.

Je n'y avais pas dormi seule.

Loin de là.

A ma gauche se trouvait mon frère.

La couverture ne couvrait que ses longue jambes.

Il était torse nu, r9en d'étonnant à cela, c'est moi qui portait son T-shirt.

Ses bras étendu en étoile prenant une place considérable.

Sa bouche était ouverte et un léger ronflement s'en échappait.

Bref, Matt était semblable à lui même.

A la gauche de Matt se trouvait Mello.

Il était appuyer sur le bras de mon frère.

Son visage était à quelque centimètre du torse de Matt.

Ses cheveux blond était complètement ébouriffer.

Je ne pouvait m'empêcher de les trouver attendrissant tout les deux.

A ma droite se trouvait Near.

Il était rouler en boule sur le côté un peut comme un animal,

De manière à ce que je ne puisse pas voir son visage.

Son corps se secouait par instant de léger sursaut.

Il devait probablement rêver.

Enfin, à la droite de Near se trouvait L.

Oui, vous avez bien lut, L, le célèbre détective.

Il était là, allonger sur le dos, dormant comme un bien heureux.

Son visage dégageait une sorte de bien être.

Malgré les deux coquard qui s'était étendu autour de chacun de ses yeux.

L'un avait été fait par mes soins, l'autre par ceux de Mello.

Les deux tâches bleuâtre lui donnait un air de panda.

Les souvenirs de la soirée précédente refirent peu à peu surface,

La soirée bien arroser, l'arriver de L, la lettre...

L'apparition du vieil homme voûté qui se présenta comme le gardien du cimetière.

- « C'est vous la délégation de la Wammy's House ? » avait-il demandé.

Nous échangions un regard perplexe.

- « J'imagine que oui, avais-je répondu.

- Dans se cas on m'a laisser ceci pour vous. » avait expliqué le grand père.

Il s'approcha d'un pas et posa une petite boite en carton sur le sol.

Avant que l'un de nous ne puisse lui posé une question il avait disparut entre les tombes.

Mello fut le premier à se lever et à s'approcher du présent de l'ancêtre.

Il le souleva de terre et le fit tourner entre ses doigts fins.

Rapidement nous nous levions pour le rejoindre.

- « Tient, avait-il dit en tendant la boite vers moi.

- Pourquoi ? avais-je demandé en la prenant.

- Sans toi on ne serait même pas ici. » avait-il répondu d'une voix neutre.

Ce genre de déclaration ne ressemblait pas à Mello.

Elle m'allais droit au cœur.

Venant de lui ça équivalait à un remerciement.

J'aurais voulu répondre quelque chose,

Mais dans se genre de cas je pense que le silence vaut mieux.

Mon attention, ainsi que celle de tout les autres, se concentra sur la boite.

J'ouvris le carton en retirant le morceau de scotch marron.

A l'intérieur, parmi les morceaux le polystyrène, il y avait une enveloppe.

Je la saisi laissant tomber la boite au sol.

Je lut à voix haute ce quelle contenait :

«_** Bonjour à vous de la délégation de la Wammy's House, **_

_**C'est moi, L, accompagné par Watari. **_

_**Si vous avez cette lettre entre les mains c'est que vous avez comprit que nos tombes sont vides. **_

_**Nos tombes sont vides, mais somme nous pour autant en vie ? **_

_**Bien entendu, sinon à quoi bon ?**_

_**Pour quoi avons-nous fait ça ? **_

_**Pour une raison très simple : mes héritiers devaient faire leur preuve. **_

_**Je suis désolé que d'avoir ainsi entraîné la mort d'innocents. **_

_**Mais c'est la meilleur solution que nous avons trouver avec Watari. **_

_**Comment avons-nous fait ça ? **_

_**En faisant simplement un marché avec un dieu de la mort. **_

_**Je lui est promit de veillé personnellement sur une personne qui lui était chère, **_

_**En échange elle a accepté de faire semblant de nous tuer et de se faire passer pour morte. **_

_**Grâce aux progrès de la médecine, il est très facile de faire un arrêt cardiaque simulé. **_

_**Personnellement, j'ai toujours penser que ce serais Mello qui découvrirais le poteau rose. **_

_**Watari, lui, pense que c'est May qui aura comprit. **_

_**Peut-être seront nous surpris ? **_»

La lettre se terminait avec un L et un W magnifiquement calligraphié.

Mes doigts et tout mon corps se mit à trembler violemment.

Matt posa une mains sur mon bras et me fit un faible sourire.

Il devait penser que j'étais sur le point de pleuré,

C'était totalement l'inverse.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi.

On s'était encore moqué de moi, de nous.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de notre petit groupe.

Nous nous retournions tous dans un mouvement similaire.

Deux personne s'approchait de nous à pas lents.

L'un était un homme d'âge mure, habiller dans un costume de dandy avec un chapeau melon.

L'autre était plus jeune et portait un t-shirt à manche longue blanc et un jean large.

- « Ravis de vous revoir m... »

L n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Mello c'était avancé vers lui et lui avait mit son poing dans la figure.

Matt réagit rapidement et ceintura le blond avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de frapper à nouveau.

Par contre, il ne put pas retenir sa propre sœur.

Je m'étais jeter sur le détective du siècle.

Une droite parti presque aussitôt dans la partie du visage qu'avait épargné Mello.

Puis, je me mit à marteler le torse du brun avec mes poings serré.

L ne réagit pas, il se laissait faire.

- « Comment-as-tu-osé-immonde-égoïste-malfaisant-salopard-ingnoble-conard-démoniaque-menteur. »

Je ponctuais chacun de mes mots d'un nouveau coup de poing.

Je frappais de plus en plus fort, mais il ne réagissait toujours pas.

On aurait dit un vulgaire pantin de paille.

J'étais en colère à un point que je n'avais pas imaginé.

La colère que j'éprouvais depuis un moment éclatait brutalement.

Je n'avait même pas envie de la retenir.

J'entendais un rire s'élève de la poitrine que je martelais.

Il se mêlait au rire de mon Shinigami.

- « **CA TE FAIT RIRE ?! JE ME SUIS RETROUVER A L'HOPITAL ! MELLO A ETE DEFIGURE ! MATT A FAILLIE MOURIRE ! NEAR A DU PRENDRE TA PLACE ! ET TOI TU RIS ?!**»

Le rire de L cessa aussitôt.

La force de mes coups faiblissaient.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage.

Je sentis les bras du détective se fermer sur moi.

- « Je suis désolé May, pour tout ce que je t'es fait, pour ce tout ce que je vous est fait, à tous. »

* * *

><p><strong>May : *fixe Lulu avec insistance*<strong>

**L² : Quoi? **

**May : 50 jours. **

**L² : C'est à dire? **

**May : TU AS MIT 50 JOURS A METTRE CE P***** CHAPITRE EN LIGNE ALORS QU'IL EST FINI DEPUIS PLUS D'UN AN !**

**L² : Mais non...**

**May : J'ai vérifier Lulu !**

**L² : Je veux dire que ça fait pas un an que je l'ai écris... 6 mois, maximum. **

**May : ...**

**L² : Bon retour parmi les vivants L et Watari ! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà ! <em>  
><strong>

**_En fait il y a une raison à cette longue absence, que je résumerais ainsi : _**

**_5 fic à gérer + bonus à finir + lycée + amis + flemme = retard de 50 jours_**

**_Mais j'ai presque fini la deuxième partie des bonus de cette série __(il y en aura 2)_**

_**Je mettrais le prochain chapitre en ligne quand les bonus seront enfin terminer ! **  
><em>

_**Gros bisous à toutes et à tous, **_

_**Bon courage à tout les jeunes auteur que vous êtes ! (ou pas)**_

_**Bye~**_

By : Lulu Murdoc, auteur paresseux


	37. Page XXXVII

- « On devrait rentré à la Wammy's House, vous croyez pas ? » avais-je demandé.

Nous étions dans la chambre d'hôtel.

J'étais assise sur le lit, à côté de mon frère qui jouait à la console.

J'avais toujours son pull à rayure sur le dos,

Lui avait enfilé la chemise que Near m'avait prêté.

Mais comme elle était trop petite pour lui il était incapable de la fermée.

Ça lui donnait l'allure étrange d'un garçon grandis trop vite.

L et Watari discutait activement dans un coin de la pièce.

Beyond, enroulé dans sa cape, flottait tranquillement du côté du plafond.

Mello et Near jouait au échec d'une manière particulièrement explosive.

- « ECHEC EN QUATRE COUP ! avait hurlé Mello victorieux.

- Échec en deux coup, avait calmement répondu Near en déplaçant l'une de ses pièces.

- QUOI ?! »

Matt étouffa un éclat de rire avant de me répondre :

- « Peut-être que tu as raison. »

Je levais le nez vers L et Watari pour leur recueillir leur impressions :

- « Oui, tu as raison, nous devrions retourné à la Wammy's House, histoire de faire une petite surprise à Roger »

Un rire malin s'éleva de la poitrine de L,

Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais aimé l'actuelle directeur de la Wammy's House,

Mais de là à vouloir lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque...

Le soir même, nous étions arrivé en Angleterre,

Il était tellement plus facile de voyagé avec L.,

Enfin... Surtout grâce à Watari qui était un excellent agent de voyage.

Une heure plus tard nous étions donc devant la Wammy's House.

- « Alors, vous avez tout comprit ? » avait une nouvelle fois demandé L.

Nous hochions la tête d'un mouvement synchronisé,

Puis, je me plaçais devant la porte alors que les autres se cachaient derrière des buissons.

Après avoir vérifier d'un coup d'œil qu'ils étaient invisible,

J'actionnais la sonnette à droite de la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le panneau s'ouvrit.

Roger apparut dans le rectangle de lumière.

Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnu le visage de son élève préféré.

- « MAY ! ENFIN ! s'était-il écrié en m'ouvrant les bras.

- Du calme Roger, lui avais-je répondu avec un sourire désolé. Je suis blessée. »

Se bras retombèrent lentement contre son corps.

- « C'est vrai, avait-il dis au bout d'un moment, Near m'a prévenu à ce sujet.

- En parlant de ça, j'ai des amis qui doivent venir me rejoindre dans la soirée, vous pourrez les envoyer dans ma chambre ? avais-je demandé avec un léger sourire.

- Bien entendu.

- Merci Roger ! » avais-je dis en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je m'éloignais de lui d'un pas joyeux,

Alors que j'atteignais le détour du couloir,

La sonnette retentis de nouveau.

Je me cachais dans l'angle du mur pour pouvoir observé l'arrivé de Near.

Roger ne sembla pas plus surpris que ça,

Alors il fit ce que je lui avais demandé,

Il envoya Near dans ma chambre.

Le célèbre Albinos me rejoignit dans le détour du couloir.

A peine avait-il disparut dans l'ombre que le bruit strident de la sonnette se fit de nouveau entendre.

Matt suivit de près de Mello entra dans le vieil orphelinat, grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le blondinet ferma la porte sur lui avant de croquer dans une tablette de chocolat.

Roger les regarda fixement avec des yeux rond alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers notre couloir sans y avoir été invité.

- « Je crois qu'on a pas encore vue le plus drôle. » avait dit Mello en nous rejoignant.

Je lui répondis par un sourire rayonnant.

La sonnette retentis une dernière fois.

Roger fixa la porte quelques instant avant d'en actionné la poignée.

L et Watari entrèrent alors dans la pièce.

- « Bonjour Roger, dit calmement Watari avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Bha... Tu... Vous !... Que... ? »

Après avoir bafouillé tout les sons possible et imaginable,

Roger blanchit soudainement puis prit une couleur verte.

Il passa par presque toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel,

Puis, ses yeux basculèrent en arrière et il s'effondra sur le sol.

L explosa de rire, comme toute les personnes cacher dans l'angle du mur.

Watari s'agenouilla aux côtés de son vieil ami et pris sa main qu'il tapota légèrement.

L pleurait de rire en s'appuyant contre un mur.

Les autres enfants de la Wammy's House qui était en train de dîner furent attiré par le bruit.

On pouvait lire la surprise dans leur yeux.

Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop jeune pour connaître le visage de L.

Les plus vieux devaient vaguement se souvenir de Mello, Near, Matt et moi.

Mais qui étaient donc ses étranges personnages sortie de nul-part ?

Plus tard, dans ma vieille chambre de la Wammy's House.

J'étais allongée sur le ventre sur mon lit.

Un léger sourire flottait sur mes lèvres.

J'étais heureuse, tellement heureuse.

Et pourtant...

- « May ? »

Je me retournais précautionneusement sur le dos.

La douleur était supportable,

Mais je préférais faire attention.

Beyond était assis sur le bord de mon lit et me fixais.

- « Oui ? avais-je répondu.

- Ça va ? avait-il demandé.

- Pas vraiment, avais-je répondu d'une voix un peu froide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? avait-il demandé.

- C'est fini, tout est fini ? Il ne se passerais plus rien ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tes frères sont tous là, tout le monde va bien, ça ne te va pas ?

- C'est à dire que... » avais-je commencé.

Il se pencha en avant et cueillie mon visage dans ses mains froide.

Je lui offrit un léger sourire.

- « Au fond, tu es une enfant gâtée, avait-il remarqué à voix basse.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu as peur de t'ennuyer... c'est ça ? » avait-il demandé d'une voix tranquille.

Je hochais la tête en silence.

Un grand sourire étira alors les lèvres du Shinigami.

- « Tu es vraiment incroyable, tu va devenir la directrice d'un orphelinat pour surdoués, les personnes que tu considères comme tes frères sont des génies qui ont l'incroyable dont de risqué leur vie à chaque instant, et puis surtout... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et se pencha sur moi.

Ses lèvres entrèrent délicatement en contact avec les miennes.

Je sentais son souffle chaud m'envahir alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur mes hanches.

C'est ce moment précis que choisir les prétendu membres de ma familles pour rentrée brutalement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir May ? » avais demandé la voix de mon frère alors que la lumière s'allumait.

Je n'eus ni le temps ni l'envie de repoussé Beyond.

Je tournais simplement la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir voir les nouveaux venu.

Le baiser qu'avait préparé Beyond claqua sur ma joue.

Matt, Mello, Near et même L.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient encore ?

On ne pouvait même pas profiter tranquillement de son Shinigami ?

Je soupirais avant de demandé de ma voix la plus tranquille possible :

- « Les garçons, on ne vous as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entré ? »

J'aurais jamais cru avoir l'occasion de voir un air aussi stupide sur le visage de Mello.

Je n'aurais jamais penser voir les sourcilles de mon frère monté aussi haut sur son front.

L'étrange de la situation reposais dans le fait que deux des nouveaux venu ne voyait pas le problème.

Soudain mon frère sembla reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers Beyond et le saisie à la gorge pour le plaqué contre le mur.

- « Matt ! m'étais-je écrié en me redressant aussi vite que possible.

- C'est qui ce type ?! avait-il demandé d'une voix froide.

- Quel type ? avait demandé Near.

- Tu ne le reconnais pas ? avais-je demandé à tout hasard.

- Reconnaître qui ? avait demandé L.

- Parce que je suis sensé le connaître ?! » s'était exclamé Matt.

Mello regardait le Shinigami avec les sourcilles froncé.

Se doutait t-il de quelque chose ?

Heureusement que Beyond était déjà mort,

Autrement il aurait été mit en sérieuse difficulté.

Il se dégagea en devenant immatériel,

Mon frère fixa fixement son poing à travers lequel il avait disparut.

Mello se glissa derrière moi et saisie de mon Death Note resté sur ma table de nuit.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui avais-je demandé.

- Je vais rendre la situation compréhensible pour tout le monde, avait-il répondu.»

D'un mouvement rapide, il lança le carnet en direction de Near.

L'albinos le reçu de plein fouet dans le visage.

L eu le réflexe de rattraper le carnet avant qu'il tombe par terre et l'examina.

- « Un Death Note... Mais alors... ? »

Il posa ses yeux sur le grand Shinigami qui lui faisait face.

- « Beyond Birthday ?! s'était-il exclamé en le reconnaissant.

Near qui se frottait le visage releva la tête brusquement.

- « Mais... Comment c'est possible ? avait-il demandé en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je vous laisse deviner... Pendant que vos cerveaux sois-disant géniaux trouvent une réponse logique à ce fait totalement illogique, vous pourriez me laissez seul avec elle ?

- Je... »

Beyond ne laissa le temps à personne de répondre.

Il mit tout le monde d'un mouvement violant.

Puis, après avoir soigneusement enclenché le verrou,

Il se retourna vers moi.

- « Où en était ? avait-il demandé en s'approchant.

- Tu étais en train de me faire comprendre que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir. »

J'eus droit à un nouveau sourire charmeur,

Puis, avec une douceur inimitable,

Ses lèvres se joignirent aux miennes.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt : BEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NDEUH !<strong>

**B.B. : *parfaitement calme* Un problème? **

**Matt : DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS CA DURE?!**

**B.B. : Depuis... hum... le chapitre 23, je crois. **

**Matt : ET POURQUOI JE SUIS PAS AU COURANT?!**

**May : Parce que ça te regarde pas. **

**Matt : MAIS JE SUIS TON FRERE !**

**May : Certes, mais je choisi pas mes partenaires selon tes critères ! **

**Matt : MAIS POURQUOI LUI?!**

**May : Tu aurais préféré Near? **

**Matt : NON ! **

**May : Alors ne pose pas de question sur mes partenaires. **

**Matt : QUOI?!**

**Mello : QUOI?!**

**L² : *morte de rire***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà ! <em>  
><strong>

**_C'est la fin de ce chapitre qui clôt cette fiction ! _**

****_(ou en tout cas l'intrigue principal)_

_**Comme promit à ma très chère Rose, **  
><em>

_**La première partie des Bonus sera mit en ligne pour noël ! **_

_**Mais d'ici là il reste encore deux chapitres ! **_

_**Alors... à presque tout de suite ! **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, alias L², elfe bleu pryromane de niveau 7.


	38. Page XXXVIII

- « Madame, il y a quelqu'un qui veux vous voire. Je lui est dit que c'était impossible sans rendez-vous... Mais il insiste. »

Je relevais la tête des papiers que j'étais en train d'étudier.

La jeune femme qui me servait de secrétaire venait d'entré,

Je réfléchit quelque instant avant de lui demandé :

- « Qui ?

- Il n'a pas laissé de nom Madame, avait-elle répondu.

- A quoi il ressemblait ?

- Un grand homme, roux, avec des lunettes de soudure aux verres teintés. »

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux enroulant certaines mèches autour de mes doigts.

- « Madame ? avait rappelé demandé la jeune femme.

- Fait-le entré. »

La secrétaire s'inclina légèrement avant de sortir.

Je regardais à côté de moi le grand Shinigami qui me servait de meuble.

Ses derniers temps il était particulièrement sinistre.

J'essayais de lui rendre le sourire,

Mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait.

Je me levais lentement et me dirigeait vers la fenêtre.

Mon frère arriva dans la pièce hors d'allène.

- « Bonjour Matt. » avais-je dis avec un sourire.

Il me pointa du doigts quelque seconde avant de réussir à articuler :

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

Je caressais tendrement mon ventre considérablement arrondie mais ne lui répondait pas.

- « C'est lui qui t'as mit dans cet état ?! » c'était-il exclamé en montrant Beyond du doigt.

Je secouais la tête négativement.

Non, ce n'était pas « lui » qui m'avait mit dans « cet état ».

C'était justement ça qui expliquait sa mauvaise humeur.

- « C'est qui alors ? avait-il demandé.

- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, avais-je répondu.

- Comment ça ?! Je suis ton frère ! s'était-il exclamé.

- Je t'est pas vue depuis un an, avais-je fais remarqué. Drôle de manière de me montré ton attachement... Et puis d'ailleurs comment l'as-tu su ?

- C'est Mello qui me l'a dit, avait-il grommelé. »

Étrange...

Il me semblait pourtant avoir précisé à Mello qu'il fallait que Matt l'apprenne avec douceur...

On ne peut décidément pas faire confiance à cette blonde.

Matt s'assit lourdement sur l'une des chaises réservé aux invités.

Il sortie de sa poche un paquet de cigarette et du feu.

Alors qu'il mettait le bâton à nicotine dans sa bouche,

Mon Shinigami s'approcha de lui et confisqua le tube blanc et ses frères.

- « Qu'est-ce que... ? avait-il commencé.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de fumé en présence d'une femme enceinte ? » avait répondu Beyond d'une voix aussi glacée que ses mains.

Ses premiers mots depuis trois jours.

Il était très en colère parce que lui savait qui m'avait mit dans « cet état ».

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre ma défense.

Touchant.

Je me laissait tomber dans mon imposant fauteuil.

Mes deux mains trouvèrent immédiatement une place de par et d'autre de mon ventre.

- « Une fille ou un garçon ? avait demandé Matt après m'avoir fixé quelque minutes.

- Deux garçons. » avais-je répondu d'une voix fatigué.

Mon frère manqua de s'étouffer avec... De l'air ?

Un comble pour un fumeur.

C'est à se moment que choisie Mello pour rentré joyeusement dans la pièce.

Il s'installa d'autorité sur l'accoudoir de Matt.

- « Apparemment il a apprit pour les jumeaux, avait-il déclaré en tapant le dos de son ami qui continuait de s'étouffer.

- Tu n'étais pas censé le préparé ? avais-je fait remarqué.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait », avait-il répondu avec un sourire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre au blond mangeur de chocolat.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un petit albinos.

Se dernier se dirigea immédiatement vers moi et posa ses mains sur mon ventre.

- « J'aimerais que les gens arrête de confondre mon bureau avec un moulin, avais-je dit d'une voix lasse.

- Ils s'agitent de plus en plus, avait remarqué Near sans faire attention à ma remarque.

- C'est quand même pas lui le père ! s'exclama Matt entre deux quintes de toux.

- Mais non. », répondis-je avec lassitude.

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois sur un grand adolescent déglingué,

Ce jeune homme révélait être en fait un génie d'une trentaine d'année.

- « Alors ! Comment va la maman ?! s'exclama L.

- La maman aimerait qu'on arrête d'entrer dans son bureau comme dans une gare. »

Le brun me fit un adorable sourire alors que je me débarrassais des mains de Near.

Ses deux là passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps avec moi ses dernier temps.

Ce ventre rond les préoccupaient au plus haut point.

On m'avait déjà dit que les génie était très intéressé par la génétique,

Mais leur intérêt ressemblait presque à de la fascination, voir de l'adoration.

Les toux de Matt semblaient se calmer alors que L posait à son tour ses mains sur ma sphère.

- « Alors tout le monde était au courant sauf moi ? avait remarqué mon frère les yeux encore larmoyant.

- Vue ta réaction elle a bien fait de ne rien te dire », avait constaté L en posant sa tête sur moi.

Les cheveux bruns s'éloignèrent brusquement.

- « Oh ! Il y en a un qui m'a mit un coup de pied ! s'était-il exclamé, ravis.

- Ils respecte déjà beaucoup leur père, avait grogné Beyond.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie ? » avait critiqué L.

Matt, Mello et Near se tournèrent brutalement vers moi.

Je plantais mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieur.

Comment des génies pouvait-il être aussi stupide ?

N'avais-je pas été assez claire avec eux ?

J'étais mal, vraiment très mal.

- « Ne me dit pas que... ?! » avait commencé Matt avant de s'étouffer à nouveau.

Je poussais un profond soupir en fusillant du regard les deux supposés génies.

Comment pouvait-on être à la fois aussi intelligent et aussi stupide ?

Je savais qu'ils ne c'étaient jamais vraiment apprécié...

Mais pourquoi était-ce toujours sur moi que les choses retombaient toujours ?

- « Oui, L est le père des jumeaux »

Je dû donc me résoudre à leur raconter toute l'histoire.

L, après l'enterrement de Watari, vint me trouver dans mon bureau.

Il était tard, je portais encore les vêtements noirs de la cérémonie.

Lui c'était contenté d'un bandeau noir sur le bras,

Marque de deuil au Japon.

Il semblait très troublé par la mort du vieil homme.

Nous étions seul dans le bureau éclairé par la lumière rougeâtre de la fin du jour.

- « May, j'ai un énorme service à te demander, avait-il dit en « s'asseyant » sur la chaise où Matt était actuellement.

- Lequel ? avais-je timidement répondu.

- Je ne veux pas mourir en ne laissant absolument rien derrière moi. Watari avait la Wammy's House. Je veux aussi quelque chose qui se souviendra de moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, l'avais-je rassuré. Personne ne t'oubliera.

- Et comment serait-ce possible ? Personne ne me connais ! »

L avait peur d'être oublier.

Une peur assez raisonnable quant-on y pense.

Personne ne connaissait vraiment cette homme singulier.

A part Watari.

Peut-être.

Et il était mort

Le brun c'était prit la tête dans les mains en attendant une réponse de ma part.

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour qu'on se souvienne de toi ? lui avais-je finalement demandé.

- Je veux des enfants, avait-il répondu en relevant lentement la tête vers moi. Au moins un. Une réplique de moi. Un nouvel espoir. Une sauvegarde.

- Encore cette histoire de sauvegarde ! Beyond ne t'as pas suffit ?! m'étais-je exclamé en me levant.

- Il ne s'en est pas trop mal sortie finalement, avait-il remarqué. »

Je me laissais retomber sur ma chaise.

L ne l'avait jamais exprimé, mais il semblait plutôt content pour nous.

Sa demande me surprit d'autant plus :

- « May, je voudrais que tu sois la mère de mes enfants. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

- « Pourquoi moi, avais-je soufflé.

- Tu es la seule femme que je connaisse. La seule à qui je puisse demandé ce service. »

Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé répondre à ça ?

Comment est-on sensé réagir quand un type vous demandé ça ?

Et si l'homme en question s'appelle L et qu'aux vues de votre position vous êtes son obliger ?

Et si vous avez considéré l'homme en question comme un monstre pendant plusieurs années ?

- « Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ni que tu deviennes ma femme ou quoi que se soit. Je veux juste que tu porte un enfant de moi. »

Traduction : sert moi d'incubateur.

L, tu devais pourtant savoir que des femmes accepte d'être payer pour ça.

Alors, pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi ?

- « Je n'attends pas de réponse aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste t'en parler. Appel moi quand tu auras la réponse »

Il se leva et sorti de la pièce de son pas lent.

Je passais ma mains dans mes cheveux.

Je me mordais la lèvres inférieur.

Je pensais à ma propre situation.

Au fait que si les choses ne changeait pas je ne porterais jamais d'enfant.

On ne peut pas être enceinte d'un mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Mes yeux se remplir de larmes.

J'avais honte.

J'allais m'attirer des ennuies.

Mais...

Il y a quelques cas où il ne faut pas réfléchir.

Celui-là en faisait partie.

Je tirais mon téléphone vers moi et composait un numéro.

- « C'est toi May ? avait demandé la voix de L.

- C'est d'accord.

- Quoi ?

- C'est d'accord, je veux bien te rendre ce service.

- Merci »

Retour dans le présent, face à ma famille.

Bien sûr, je leur est fait grâce de certain détaille.

Après tout, on a pas toujours besoin de tout savoir.

- « Les gars... Je crois qu'il va falloir aller à l'hôpital... Les jumeaux veulent sortir... »

* * *

><p><strong>L² : J'AI MENTIS ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>

**May : ... A propos de quoi? **

**L : A propos de pas mal de choses j'imagine... Mais là je vois de quoi elle parle? **

**May : Et on peut savoir quoi? **

**L : Elle a dit a une de ses lectrice qu'elle sortirait ce chapitre la semaine prochaine. **

**May : Et alors? **

**L² : **J'AI MENTIS ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA****

* * *

><p><strong><em>*toussote*<em>**

**_Hum... BREF ! _**

**_A partir de ce que j'ai dis dans le dernier chapitre on peu prévoir un calendrier des prochaines sortie : _**

**_15 décembre : chapitre 39_**

**_25 décembre : Première partie des bonus_**

**_Début 2013 : Fin de la série_**

**_..._**

**_Rien qu'écrire ces mots me donne envie de pleurer... _**

__Signé : Lulu Murdoc, l'elfe bleu pyromane de niveau 8 qui possède un lynx argenté de niveau 2, alias L²


	39. Page XXXIX

J'ai dernièrement retrouver ce journal intime.

J'en est profiter pour le relire entièrement.

Je n'est rien écris depuis la naissance des jumeaux.

Il faut avouer que j'étais très occupé.

Ce cahier à plutôt bien vieillis.

L'encre est resté visible.

Les pages n'ont que légèrement jaunis.

C'était de la très bonne qualité en fait.

Il contient l'année la plus précieuse et intense de ma vie,

Et même un peu plus.

J'espère que celui ou celle qui le trouveras en prendra soin.

J'espère qu'il arrivera dans les mains de toutes les personnes concernées.

Il m'est arriver beaucoup de chose pendant toute ces années.

Si j'avais plus de temps et de place j'aurais pu vous en faire le récit.

Malheureusement, cela est devenu impossible.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une page, et si peu de temps.

Depuis quelques semaines, Beyond me fait clairement comprendre que j'arrivais à ma fin.

C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça, je n'y peut plus rien.

Malgré tout ça j'aurais eu une belle vie.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous raconter le commencement de ma direction de la Wammy's House.

La naissance de mes trois fils Ryû, Rui et quelques années plus tard Belive.

L'anarchie pitoyable qui nous avait péniblement fait arrivé jusqu'à la maternité.

La haine de mes deux premiers fils pour leur père.

La différence du troisième par rapport à ses aînés.

Et bien d'autre chose encore.

Je profite donc de cette dernière page pour faire mes adieux.

C'est une sorte de testament aussi.

Je n'est rien à léguer, à part la Wammy's House, alors je ne sais pas si c'est très utile.

Je vais au moins essayer d'avoir des mots pour chacun.

Par qui commencer ?

Je voudrais commencer par Nate River.

Je pense que tu es celui à qui j'ai fait le plus de mal.

Malgré ça, je n'est pas grand chose à te dire,

Je suis désolé de t'avoir briser le cœur.

Malgré ça tu as réussit à avoir une belle vie.

Je suis heureuse que tout aille bien pour toi aujourd'hui.

Bonne chance.

Ne regrette aucun de tes choix.

Ensuite vient Mihael Keehl.

Ce n'a jamais été l'amour fou entre nous.

Mais je te remercie d'avoir fait tout ce que tu as fait pour moi,

De m'avoir secouru dans les pires phases,

D'avoir été comme un père pour mes fils.

Tu es génial.

J'espère que tout le monde s'en rendra compte un jour.

En attendant que ce jour arrive, je te laisse la Wammy's House.

Essaye de trouver la personne idéal pour s'en occupé.

D'ici là je sais que tu t'en occuperas comme il faut.

Ne soit pas trop sévère et...

Oh ! Et puis fait comme tu veux !

Tu es sûrement meilleur pédagogue que moi. !

Arrive le tour de L Lawliet.

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Je t'es toujours considéré comme un monstre,

Et il semblerait que nos fils est pris exemple sur moi.

Je sais bien que tu pense que c'est entièrement de ma faute,

Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû leur dire que c'était des copies, des sauvegardes,

Des fichiers qu'on peut supprimer sans remords ni regrets.

Comment tu réagirais si on te disait une chose pareille ?

Si ils te déteste ce n'est pas de ma faute,

C'est entièrement la tienne.

Voici venu le tour de Mail Jeevas.

Je t'aime tu sais ?

Je t'aime beaucoup plus que tu peux l'imaginer.

Tu as été ma seule famille.

Tu m'as aidé à en créé une nouvelle.

Alors, mon frère, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Avec quelqu'un comme Mello à tes côtés cela risque d'être compliqué,

Mais, tu en est tout à fait capable, tu l'as déjà montré.

Et puis Mello s'est beaucoup calmer non ?

J'ai toujours admiré la magie de cette éclaire au chocolat au lait.

Bonne chance grand frère.

Occupe toi bien des tiens.

J'aurais voulu adressé un mot à Roger et Watari,

Mais le premier à prit sa retraite et est devenu introuvable.

Le second à décédé il y a longtemps.

Il me reste encore quatre personnes à remercier.

A Ryû et Rui Jeevas, mes fils aînés, mes jumeaux, mes anges,

Vous êtes les copies de votre père.

C'est comme ça, vous avez été mit au monde pour cela.

Je n'aurais jamais dû être d'accord avec ça,

Mais aujourd'hui c'est trop tard.

Vous devriez devenir la nouvelle génération de détective.

Mais, si jamais vous faites un autre choix,

Sachez mes enfants que je serais toujours derrière vous.

Je regrette seulement de ne pas vous avoir vue grandir un peu plus.

A Belive Birthday, mon fils, mon amour, mon rêve, mon espoir.

Je me souviendrais toujours du jour ta naissance.

Je me souviendrais toujours du premier regard que nous avons échanger.

Je me souviendrais toujours de tes prunelles rouge sang.

Sache que tes parents veilleront toujours sur toi,

Quoi qu'il arrive, pour toujours.

La dernière personne que je remercie est Beyond Birthday.

Mon tendre Beyond...

J'espère que nos plans fonctionneront,

Sinon ses mots que j'écris seront les dernier que je t'adresse.

Tout de même, je ne pensais pas que je serais la première à partir.

Je suis quand même la plus jeune !

J'ai toujours cru que Matt ou Mello partirait avant moi.

Vue le genre de mode de vie qu'ils ont se n'aurait pas été surprenant.

Beyond vient de me faire signe.

Je savais que ma fin était proche, mais à ce point non.

Comme le Death Note n'a pas d'effet sur moi,

Je n'est pas d'autre choix que d'attendre.

Je n'est pas d'autre choix que de me laisser mourir.

Je n'est jamais autant comprit le sens de la phrase que tu m'as un jour dites Beyond.

« Le temps c'est de l'argent et de la vie. »

Si on ne perd ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde elle ne nous sera jamais rendu.

Ce sera une seconde qu'on ne retrouvera jamais.

Le temps coule et s'écoule.

Rien ne peut le retenir.

Notre cœur est un minuteur préprogrammé.

Dès la naissance nous somme condamné à mourir.

Aussi sûr que je m'appelle Méla...

_**Le carnet de Mélanie Jeevas s'arrête ici**_

* * *

><p><strong>May : Et tu ose arrêter cette fic comme ça ! <strong>

**L² : Calme toi... ce n'est pas encore fini. **

**B.B. : Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, ce chapitre passe vraiment pour une fin. **

**L² : Certes, il marque la fin de cette fic, mais il reste encore l'épilogue et les bonus. **

**Mello : *arrive de nul part* SI TU METS SES BONUS EN LIGNE JE TE BUTTE !**

**L² : *avec un sourire* Et pourquoi ça mon Mellow? **

**Matt : *en s'allumant tranquillement une cigarette* J'imagine qu'il y a un lien avec "Papa Mellow" et "Mon éclair aux caramel"? **

**Mello : TA GUEULE ! **

**May : On avait dit pas de spoil ! **

**L² : Je ne considère pas que Matt est fait du spoil, je pense plutôt qu'il a donner envie aux lecteurs de lire les bonus. **

**Matt : *sourit d'un air entendu***

**L² : Je t'adore toi !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà !<em>  
><strong>

**_C'est la fin de cette fiction mais pas encore la fin de "My Note" !_**

**_Je sais, le principe est plutôt dure à comprendre, _**

**_En gros : la trame principal de "My Note" s'arrête là, mais il me reste encore des choses à raconter..._**

**_Bref... _**

**_Les bonus que j'ai annoncer au nombre de deux vont finalement être divisé en trois parties !_**

**_(et dire qu'à l'origine il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule partie...)_**

**_Hum... _**

**_La première partie des bonus sera mise en ligne le jour de noël, normalement. _**

**_Et je pense que cette fic sera définitivement fini durant le premier trimestre de 2013...  
><em>**

**_... _**

**_A bientôt pour les bonus ! _**

**_En attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! _**

Signé : L², psychopathe de service.

_**PS**__** : 'tain ! les remarques de l'auteur son presque aussi longue que le chapitre en lui même !**_


	40. Bonus, première partie : Rui & Ryû

**Préface** :

► Attention ! Les lignes qui vont suivre son consacré à un bonus (pitoyable) de ma fiction. Oui, je sais, c'est une technique assez foireuse pour faire duré l'aventure un peu plus longtemps... Mais il va falloir vous y faire ! (inséré ici un rire sadico-diabolique).

► 'fin bref, ce bonus sert (en grande partie) à raconter ce qu'il c'est passer entre les chapitres 38 & 39. Les personnages sont totalement OOC (surtout ce très cher Mello... **NIARK**). Pour que les choses soit plus clair, j'ai chercher (autant que possible) à mettre mes idées dans un ordre chronologique.

► Certaines de ces idées avaient dans un premier temps été conçu pour les « Godess of Delirium » (une autre de mes fictions), mais elles nécessitaient une narration que j'évite au maximum dans cette autre série. Elles ont donc été modifié pour trouver une place ici.

► Bref, comme c'est un bonus (des bonus d'ailleurs), vous n'avez pas besoin de les lire pour comprendre la fic, par contre il faut avoir lu la fic pour comprendre les bonus (CQFD!). A ce titre, vous pouvez l'ignorer et attendre quelques semaines (mois) que je me décide à mettre en ligne l'épilogue (c'est pas du chantage, c'est juste que moi, personnellement, je m'en fout je le connais depuis longtemps (**Mwouhahahahaha**).

► Pour finir, ces bonus ne n'ont aucuns but artistique, littéraire, philosophique, émouvant, recherché, intelligent, inoubliable, ou drôle (enfin si, un peu quand même !).

Comme on dit dans ces cas là :

**Bonne lecture !**

L²

* * *

><p><strong>Post-Bonus : Photo de famille<strong>

- Hé ! Mihael ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle là ?

Mello posa l'album photo qu'il était en train de regarder pour voir ce que Matt à trouver.

Il regarda la photo et la reconnais aussitôt, elle a été prise quelques années auparavant, mais il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Ils y sont tous : Mello, Matt, Near, May, L, les jumeaux, Believe, Beyond, Linda, Shiroko, Lightning, les membres du SPK et Mogi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Mello en tendant la photo à un tout jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

La photo a été prise dans le jardin de la Wammy's House avec des lilas multicolore en arrière plan. L'herbe est inégale à leur pied parce que May préférait les jardins « sauvages ». Quelques pissenlits, coquelicot et autres fleures des champs qui mettent quelques touches de couleurs dans cette océan vert émeraude.

- C'est parfait. Ça représente bien l'esprit de maman je pense... Ça la représente bien, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ses yeux c'étaient encrés dans ceux Mello. Ce dernier avait toujours un léger mouvement de recule quant il croisait le regard carmin de Believe. Il lui rappelait douloureusement toute l'affaire Kira et tout ce qu'il y avait perdu. Dans ces moment là, la partie gauche de son visage devenait douloureuse.

- Je pense que les enfants de la Wammy's House devraient être invités, ajouta Matt en commençant à ranger les albums.

- Ça va faire beaucoup de monde non ? fit Mello en fronçant les sourcils. Je pensais qu'on allait plutôt organiser une cérémonie en petit comité.

- Moi aussi, remarqua le jeune homme brun. Mais ça les concerne aussi. Et puis, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là.

L'atmosphère se tendit un peu alors que Believe reposait son regard sur l'image. Il avait l'habitude de cette atmosphère, il avait le dont pour la répandre autour de lui, il n'y faisait même plus attention.

Le nom de chaque personne flotte au dessus de leur tête dans une lueur rougeâtre. Une série de nombre accompagne généralement cette étiquette, mais ils ne l'ont pas tous.

Il se souvenait de la crise qu'avait fait Linda se jour là. Elle avait voulu qu'ils portent tous les mêmes vêtements -à savoir un jean noir et une chemise blanche-. Certains, pour ne pas dire tous, avait refuser de se changer.

- « Near ! s'était-elle écriée. Dis leur quelque chose !

- Je suis pas sûr que se soit très efficace, avait remarqué le petit albinos.

- Near !

- … Très bien : Ayez l'obligeance d'aller vous changer que l'on puisse enfin prendre cette photo.

- Je n'est aucun ordres à recevoir du second L, avait calmement répondu l'adulte aux airs de panda.

- Je refuse d'obéir à ce putain de nain poudreux, avait rétorqué Mello.

- Je te l'avais dit, avait rappelé le « putain de nain poudreux »

- May ! Fait quelque chose ! s'était exclamé Linda en se retournant vers la directrice de la Wammy's House. Tu m'as demander de m'occuper de ça parce que tu faisais confiance à mes talents artistique, non ?

- C'est vrai, avait reconnu May, mais tu dois respecter leur personnalités.

- … Bon... faite comme vous voulez... »

L'attention du jeune homme aux yeux rouges se reporta sur la photo qu'il avait toujours à la main.

May, est au premier plan, au milieu de l'image, assise en tailleur. Elle porte un jean blanc qu'elle a rentrée dans ses célèbres bottes, ainsi qu'une chemise vert-acidulée qui étincelle sous le soleil de printemps. Elle a ramener ses cheveux roux-rouges en arrière. Elle ne regarde pas l'objectif, son regard est attiré par quelque chose sur sa gauche.

Lui, Believe, est magnifique dans son T-shirt rouge et noir que lui ont offert Mello et Matt pour son anniversaire quelques mois auparavant. Il est assit entre les jambes de sa mère. Ses cheveux noirs sont plus ébouriffer que jamais. Il regarde fixement l'objectif avec une paire de grands yeux rouges carmins qui ne sont pas dû au flash.

À gauche et à droite de leur mère, Ryû et Rui. Ils se sont agenouiller derrière elle et seuls leur têtes, avec leur cheveux roux-rouges en pétard, apparaissent. Une fois encore, ils ont une expressions parfaitement symétrique, le même sourire tellement grand que leur yeux se sont fermés.

Mello debout, à la gauche de May, porte son uniforme habituelle en cuir étincelant. Il a cacher son horrible cicatrice avec ses cheveux -May n'avait pas voulu qu'il porte ses grosses lunettes de soleil- de cette manière on ne vois qu'un seul de ses yeux. Il est face à l'objectif mais il regarde sur sa gauche avec une expression lasse.

Dans les bras de Mello la petite Lightning avec ses boucles à la couleur qui rappelle celle du chocolat au lait ou du caramel. Elle porte une robe à rayures noir et rose. La petite fille a posé une main sur l'épaule du blond pour pouvoir se pencher en arrière, ses cheveux ne cachent ainsi plus la partie défiguré de son visage. Elle regarde, comme Mello, quelque chose sur la droite de l'image. Un sourire ravis illumine ses yeux comme deux noisettes.

Near, tout habiller de blanc comme à son habitude, est assit à la droite de May. Son corps est tourner vers l'appareil mais sa tête -en mouvement- est un peu floue. Malgré ça, on peut voire un sourire illuminer son visage habituellement neutre, il rit tellement fort que ses yeux se sont refermés.

Shiroko, debout derrière son père, a la tête au milieu des boucles blanches. Ses propres cheveux, assortie à ceux de Near retombe sur ses épaules comme un voile de marié, la robe blanche qu'elle porte ajoute à cette impression. Elle a une main glisser dans le cou de son père, elle le chatouille.

L est debout -si on peut dire- un peu en retrait entre Shiroko et Rui. Ses cheveux sont aussi ébouriffé que ceux des jumeaux. Ses yeux, soulignés par des cernes toujours aussi impressionnantes, sont un peu ternes mais un légère étincelle fait briller son regard. Son indexe droit repose au coin de ses lèvres. Il arbore un vague sourire en regardant sur la droite de l'image.

Les membres du SPK, Mogi inclus, se sont placer comme un mur au fond de l'image, ils sont un peu en retrait par rapport au reste de la « famille » et ont l'air plutôt mal à l'aise, leur comportement n'est pas naturelle ou spontané contrairement au reste de la troupe. Ils portent tous la chemise blanche et le jean noir que Linda a conseillée. Ils ont tous tourné la tête vers la droite de l'image affichant tous des expressions de surprise à divers degré. On pourrait croire que Gevanni est près à se précipité en avant. Hal à l'air plus affligé que stupéfaite. Mogi et Rester ont en une expression entre celle des deux autres.

Beyond Birthday est là aussi, même s'il n'est pas visible aux yeux de tous. Il est assit en tailleur, à un bon mètre au dessus de May diffusant son ombre noire au dessous de lui. Il regarde l'objectif avec ses iris rouges tellement semblable à celles de l'enfant en dessous de lui. Il sourit légèrement, pourtant il doutait de pouvoir apparaître sur cette photo.

Linda est de dos, à gauche de l'image. Ses doigts réuni pour former un cadre dans lequel elle essaye de faire rentrer toute la petite troupe. Elle ne c'est pas rendu compte que le minuteur était allumé. Matt avait voulu terminé cette séance photo qui s'éternisait un peu trop au goût de Mello en lui faisant une blague. Elle était tellement concentré sur son travail qu'elle n'avais pas remarqué le gamer lorsqu'il c'était glisser derrière elle pour avoir accès à l'appareil

Matt arrive par la droite de l'image. Il vient juste d'appuyer sur le déclencheur avant de se précipité pour prendre sa place sur la photo. L'appareil s'était mit en marche au moment où il perdit l'équilibre à cause d'un trou de mulot. Il est en train de tomber en avant dans une chute qui promet d'être spectaculaire, tout le monde, ou presque, le regarde.

Believe entend comme des éclats de rire s'élever de l'image.

« On la refait ? avait demandé Linda en regardant le résultat.

- Non, avait répondu May. Elle est parfaite. »

- Elle est parfaite, répéta le jeune homme en cherchant des doigts le rosaire autour de son cou. C'était la photo préféré de Maman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rassurez-vous : c'est parfaitement normal que vous n'aillez pas tout comprit ! -Si toute fois c'était le cas je vous conseille vivement d'arrêter de perdre votre temps avec ces bonus et d'aller vous chercher une place à la Wammy's House (mais si votre intelligence est si grande vous vous doutez probablement de son inexistence)-. <strong>_

_**Bref, j'ai choisi de mettre se bonus en premier pour qu'il soit expliqué par tout les autres. J'aurais également pu le mettre en dernier, mais ça aurait-été nettement moins amusant, non ?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus I : Ce qu'ils sont devenu<strong>

→ _Petit récapitulatif pour comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé entre le 37ème et le 38ème chapitre :_

Mélanie Jeevas est devenu la directrice de la Wammy's House. Depuis qu'elle a accepter ce poste elle voit beaucoup moins sa « famille ». Ses méthodes -très différentes de celles de Roger et Watari- se sont révélé efficace. La nouvelle génération de détectives -tout en restant au même niveau que l'ancienne- a l'avantage d'être autonome et sociable.

Beyond Birthday est resté aux côtés de May en lui promettant qu'il resterait avec elle jusqu'à la fin, _sa_ fin.

Roger Ruvie a disparut après la prise de pouvoir de May. D'après certaines information il travaillerait en Amazonie. Là-bas, il aurait découvert une nouvelle espèce de frelon particulièrement agressive et attiré par les fèves de cacao. Il aurait appelé cette nouvelle espèce « le frelon Keehl ». Ses collègues pensent que ce nom à été choisit pour sa prononciation proche du mot anglais « kill », mais la vérité est ailleurs.

Mihael Keehl et Mail Jeevas ont ouvert une agence de détective -M&M's- dont les bureaux se trouve à New York. Ils voyagent dans le monde entier pour résoudre des affaires plus ou moins importantes. Ils sont devenus célèbres pour leur méthodes aussi radicales que hors la loi mais néanmoins efficaces. Une seule ombre au tableau : le caractère d'un des deux associés.

Nate River a prit la place de second L : N. Il résout les affaires que lui propose May. Il travaille toujours avec le SPK -qui a conservé ce nom même après « l'arrestation » de Kira- qu'a rejoint Mogi quelques années plus tard. Reconnu pour leur discrétion et leur efficacités, ils travaillent dans une planque situé quelque part en Chine.

L Lawliet a reprit son ancienne place. Il a travaillé avec Watari jusqu'à la mort de ce dernier. Depuis il travaille seul quelques fois épaulé par l'agence de détective M&M's, par May ou plus rarement par Near. Il est actuellement à la recherche d'un maître d'hôtel très doué en informatique, qui sais manier les armes à feu et également expert en pâtisserie. Pour le moment ces recherches n'ont pas abouties.

Tout ce petit monde se réunit chaque année pour fêter Noël à la Wammy's House.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus II : La magie de Noël<strong>

_**24/12/2011**_

May venait tout juste de prendre la place de Roger. Son premier objectif était de mettre en place une fête le 24éme soir de décembre : la fête de Noël.

Depuis le début du mois de décembre toute la Wammy's House était en effervescence. Chaque élèves devaient trouver un objet à offrir lors de l'échange de cadeau organisé le soir du réveillon. Il n'y avait pas que les enfants qui devaient se plié à cette coutume, toute les personnes invités devait se présenté avec un présent.

- Pourquoi je devrais ramené un cadeau ! Je suis pas le père noël ! Merde !

- Reste polie, tu veux ? Et puis, tu n'as pas le choix, remarqua May en jouant avec le fil du téléphone. C'est une tradition.

- Qui a décidé de ça ?!

- Moi, répondit simplement May.

- Je ne viendrais pas ! s'exclama Mello.

- Oh que si tu viendras ! Si tu n'est pas là le 24 je te coupe les vivres !

May utilisait une partie de l'argent que lui avait laisser Watari et Roger pour financer l'agence M&M's qui venait juste d'être créé à cette époque. Un investissement en quelques sorte.

- Tu n'oserais pas... Ton frère aussi se retrouverais à la rue !

- Ça ne me pose aucuns problèmes de conscience. Matt a toujours été débrouillard, et dans le pire des cas je pourrais toujours l'accueillir ici... toi par contre...

May pouvait sentir l'énervement du blond depuis l'Angleterre alors qu'il se trouvait à New York. Il devait être en plein cas de conscience. Obéir à May en mettant sa fierté de côté ou ne pas obéir à May et se retrouver sans argent...

- Très bien, je le ferais, fini t-il par dire.

Tant pis pour sa fierté.

- Parfait. Tu préviendras aussi Mail. Embrasse le où tu veux de ma part. Prend soin de toi Mel'

Mello raccrocha brutalement sans ajouter un mot.

…

Le soir du 24 décembre.

May était devant la porte du réfectoire décoré de sapins de noël et d'autres guirlandes pour l'occasion, elle même c'était coiffé d'un bonnet de père noël. Chaque orphelins, chaque invités lui remettaient un paquet plus ou moins gros enveloppé avec plus ou moins d'agilité qu'elle déposait sur une longue table après y avoir collé un numéro.

Quand tout le monde fut assit, la fête pu débuté.

...

- Comment ça pas d'alcool ?! s'exclama Matt d'une voix sonore. Comment peut-on imaginer, concevoir, organiser, une fête digne de se nom sans alcool ?!

- Matt, c'est un orphelinat ici, remarqua Near assit à la même table que le rouquin. La moyenne d'âge doit-être de 9ans. Tu pense sincèrement que l'alcool peut être autorisé dans ces conditions ?

- Non... c'est vrai... Mais c'est dommage.

May, L et Mello également installé à la table éclatèrent de rire.

- Où est Beyond, demanda brusquement L en regardant autour de lui.

- Il a préféré rester dans mon bureau, les fêtes c'est pas vraiment son truc d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

La jeune femme était radieuse malgré l'absence du Shinigami, elle souriait à tout le monde, sans arrêt, même quand Mello lui faisait des remarque désobligeantes à propos de la décoration ou de l'organisation. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de réalisé enfin son rêve.

Quand toutes les bûches de noël furent engloutis, May se leva et réclama le silence.

- Nous allons maintenant procédé à l'échange des cadeaux. Comme vous avez pu le remarqué chaque présent a été affublé d'un numéro. Vous allez être appeler un par un pour tirer au sort un numéro qui correspondra au cadeau que vous allez recevoir. Si vous tomber sur votre numéro tirez en un autre. Bien, commençons par... Nightmare* !

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noir se leva et marcha d'un pas conquérant vers sa directrice, elle lui tendant une boite en bois dans laquelle elle plongea la main.

- 21 ! s'exclama May.

…

- Un ours en peluche... UN PUTAIN D'OURS EN PELUCHE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE DE CA MOI ?!

- Mel' arrête de hurler si te plaît, lâcha May dans un soupir.

Ils étaient restés dans le réfectoire pour ouvrir leur cadeaux alors que tout les enfants avait rejoints leur chambres. Mello venait tout juste de découvrir un énorme ours en peluche blanc tout à fait adorable mais apparemment trop ou pas assez au goût de l'ex-mafieux.

- Et toi tu as eu quoi ? demanda May à son frère alors que Mello fixait l'animal en peluche en se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire subir.

- Un livre : « La bible pour les nuls »... JE SUIS ATHE BORDEL !... Et puis je suis pas nul en plus...

Nouvel éclat de rire.

La jeune femme à la chevelure rousse se tourne alors vers L

- Et toi ?

- Une construction naval à l'échelle réduite dans son étuis de verre.

- Un bateau en bouteille, traduisit Matt avec un sourire.

- C'est fascinant, je me suis toujours demander comment on faisait pour arriver à construire ça là dedans... Je devrais peut-être essayer un jour.

- Perte de temps, commenta Mello.

- Et toi Near ? demanda Matt.

- Le tout dernier robot télécommandé ! J'en avait déjà demander au SPK mais il m'ont dit qu'il n'y en avait plus, s'exclama t-il joyeusement en serrant le tas de ferraille en question dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent une minute interdit face au comportement immature et plein d'émotion de Near. Il continuait à serré amoureusement le robot dans ses bras avec un grand sourire qui donnait quelque couleur à ses joues de papier vierge. Mais après tout c'était la nuit de noël, si on avait droit à un miracle c'était bien se soir là, non ?

- Et toi May, qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? demanda Matt pour rompre le drôle de silence.

May regarda la boite qu'elle n'avais pas encore ouverte sur ses genoux. Elle commença à déchiré le papier et tomba sur une grosse boite en carton blanc qu'elle ouvrit. Au fond du paquet, entouré de papier bulle, il avait un petit objet rectangulaire rouge.

- C'est ton cadeau Matt ? demanda t-elle en sortant la console portable nouvelle génération de son emballage.

- De tout évidence... Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Le regard de May était devenu flou. Un hoquet muet la secoua et de grosse larmes salées commençaient à dévaler ses joues blafarde de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! J'ai fait quelques choses de mal ?! paniqua aussitôt Matt.

- C'est... C'est exactement ce que je voulais, dit-elle avec alors qu'un sourire radieux faisait apparition parmi ses larmes.

- Tu voulais un jeu vidéo ? fit Mello en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non ! Je voulais un cadeau de la part de mon frère !

Matt se leva et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Ils se mirent à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Dieu que c'est niai, lâcha Mello.

- Ta gueule ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Near et L.

C'était la magie de noël, et à la Wammy's House, pour ce premier noël elle avait quelque chose de spécial.

* * *

><p>*Nigthmare : mauvais rêve, cauchemar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus III : Fumer tue<strong>

_**29/01/2013**_

Matt et Mello étaient de passage en France... Ou plutôt ils avaient fait escale dans ce pays quelques jours avant de se rendre en Angleterre où May devait leur annoncer quelque chose.

Bref.

En sortant d'un bureau de tabac -la buraliste n'avais jamais vue quelqu'un acheter autant de cigarette d'un coup!- Matt avait ouvert l'une des cartouches pour pouvoir comparé la qualité du tabac français par rapport à celui du reste du monde. Si leur tabac était au même niveau que leur vins il allait demander la nationalité française ! Bien qu'à la réflexion soit déjà en partie français...

Il resta interdit, contemplant le paquet dans sa main.

« Fumer tue »

En dessous, une image d'embryon en noir et blanc ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une oreille.

Il avait oublier cette lois idiote pour sensibilisé la population aux méfaits du tabac.

Matt tira tout de même une cigarette de son étui et l'alluma en reprenant le chemin de l'hôtel. Une idée lui caressa l'esprit alors qu'il montait les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage -l'hôtel était si vieux et si délabré que l'ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps-. Il grimpa rapidement la dernière volé de marche, ouvrit la porte dans un claquement sec la faisant presque sortir de ses gonds, ne prêta pas attention aux exclamation meurtrière d'un Mello à moitié allonger sur le canapé, se précipita vers sa valise dont il dispersa le contenu dans la pièce à la recherche d'objets précis.

Mello le regardait faire, un sourcils quasi-inexisant hausser dans une expression perplexe.

Matt se redressa, brandissant victorieusement un rouleau de scotch opaque blanc et un marqueur noir. Il commença à découper soigneusement le morceau d'adhésif, puis il le colla sur son paquet de cigarette cachant ainsi la menace de mort et l'image sans sens. Puis, il écrivit dessus, imitant à la perfection les lettres capitales menaçantes.

Il éloigna son œuvre de son visage pour pouvoir la contempler... Parfait.

Puis, il abandonna son œuvre sur la table basse et s'assit par terre pour reprendre le jeu qu'il avait mit en pause.

Mello, après s'être assuré que Matt était totalement accaparé par son jeu, se redressa sur les coudes pour voir ce qu'il avait écrit.

« Vivre tue »

Un sourire fendit le visage de Mello.

…

Le lendemain matin, Matt se réveilla dans un grand lit aux drap sale vaguement éparpiller sur son corps nu ainsi que sur celui l'homme de sa vie. Il sourit en repensant à la soirée de la veille et attrapa un paquet de cigarette sur la table de chevet.

Il le regarda plusieurs seconde, stupéfait.

Son message d'amour universel était devenu une réplique cinglante qu'il imaginait facilement dans la bouche d'un certain blond.

« Fumer pue »

Il se leva brusquement et attrapa le sac qu'il avait ramené la veille.

Sur toute les boites, sans exception, les menaces de mort avait été remplacer par les répliques, ou des commentaires de Mello.

« Fumer nuit gravement à la santé de ton pauvre cerveau stérile »

« Les jeux vidéo sont dangereux pour votre santé, parlez en à votre médecin »

« Fumer rend impuissant / Si seulement c'était vrai »

« Fumer ne rend malheureusement pas plus intelligent »

Et beaucoup d'autre encore.

Il avait quand même réussit à sortir les paquets de cigarette de leur cartouche et à les remettre dedans sans que ce soit visible.

Matt haussa ses sourcils roux. Il ne savait pas Mello si inventif.

Par contre il savait qu'il était très agile de ses doigts...

Sur le dernier paquet de cigarette une réplique qui faillie faire mourir Matt de bonheur :

« Je t'aime drogué »

- Ma seule drogue c'est toi ma petite blonde.

Dans son sommeille, une sourire illumina le visage de Mello

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus IV : Comment dégriser Matt<strong>

_**02/02/2013**_

- Mellooo, j'me sent pas bien...

Le blondinet leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur pour regarder Matt.

- Tu as bu combien de bouteille de bière ? demanda t-il.

- Chais plus... six ou sept...

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Il y en a au moins le triple autour de toi.

- Chais plus te dis... Mellooo, tu veux pas faire un câlin ?

- Non.

- Mais aller euh... C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

- Non, ce n'est plus ton anniversaire depuis dix minutes. En plus on l'a fait déjà fait quatre fois, mentis Mello en reportant son attention sur son ordinateur.

- Sérieux ?!

- Ouais.

- Whaaaaaaou, j'ai de l'endurance mwouha !

Mello sourit en observant Matt du coin de l'œil. Il avait un sourire béa et regardait l'écran de la télé. L'image était brouiller et son nez s'écrasait sur la surface en verre. Le rouquin se retourna brusquement vers Mello.

- Mel'... me sens pas... bien...

- Tu l'as déjà dit ça, remarqua Mello.

- Je crois que... je vais... v-vomir...

A ces mots, Matt se leva brusquement et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Mello le suivit, avec le même sourire en coin qui ne s'effaça pas même avec les horribles bruits de régurgitation que faisait Matt.

- Matt, tu sais pourquoi May veux qu'on vienne ?

- J'en sais rien, gémit-il entre deux giclée.

- Tu vas être oncle.

Un ange passe.

Matt reste fermement accroché à la faïence.

L'ange repasse.

Mello attend.

- QUOI ?!

Il se lève brusquement et se précipite dans le salon. Mello le suit tranquillement, il le regarde saisir son ordinateur et taper comme un dingue sur le clavier... Comme quoi ça sert de s'entraîner avec une console...

- Tu fais quoi Matt ?

- Je regarde quand part le prochain ferry.

Meilleurs moyen de dégriser Matt : lui apprendre qu'il va être oncle.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus V : Je suis entourée de crétins<strong>

_**02/02/2013**_

Les contractions se rapprochait de plus en plus, de plus en plus douloureuse, de moins en moins supportable et la bande de crétin qui lui servait de famille s'agitait de plus en plus sans savoir que faire.

Matt, au bord de l'asphyxie, s'étouffait avec de l'air.

Near, écrouler sur la moquette, riait nerveusement.

Beyond c'était précipité dans la salle de bain la plus proche pour ramener une bassine d'eau chaude.

Mello regardait la scène en fronçant les sourcils.

L parcourait la pièce de long en large en récitant tout ce qu'il savait sur les accouchements.

- … les accouchements à naissance multiple sont plus délicats, ils nécessitent la présence d'un médecin... OH MON DIEU ! NOUS AVONS BESOIN D'UN MEDECIN !

May, toujours assise sur son fauteuil les regardaient en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas leur hurler dessus. Une contraction plus forte que les autres lui fit faire une grimace de douleur.

Le sang de Mello ce mit à bouillonner dans ses artères, veines et capillaires. Il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait : il aimait May -fraternellement bien entendu-. Alors, la voire souffrir comme sans que personne ne s'en rende compte lui fendait le cœur. Il hurla sans réfléchir :

- BORDEL ! IL N'Y EN A PAS UN POUR RATTRAPER L'AUTRE ! AIDEZ MOI A LA DECENDRE DANS LA VOITURE AU LIEU DE VOUS ENERVEZ COMME DES CRETINS ! BOUGEZ VOUS !

Message reçu à 100%

Matt reprend le contrôle de ses poumons, tire un trousseau de clef de la poche arrière de Mello, lâche un « Je vais mettre la voiture devant l'entrée » avant de s'éclipser hors de la pièce.

Near sort son portable de sa poche et appelle les urgences pour les prévenir de leur arriver.

Beyond aide Mello à soutenir May jusqu'à la porte.

Et L... L regarde les autres s'activer en ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'ils font ni ce qu'il doit faire.

- L dépêche toi ! s'exclama Mello devant la porte.

Le génie brun suis le mouvement, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

…

Devant la voiture, sur le perron de la Wammy's House.

- Vous ne pouvez pas tous enter dedans ! fit remarquer Matt derrière le volant.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Near en aidant Mello et Beyond à faire monter May dans la voiture.

- Comment ?

- Je passe devant à côté de toi. Mello et L derrière avec May et Beyond nous suit en volant.

- Je-veux-Beyond-pas-L, articula difficilement May entre deux contractions.

Near soupira, Mello sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, la main fiévreuse de May serrer dans la sienne, prit alors la parole :

- Near et Matt devant, moi, May et Beyond derrière et L dans le coffre.

- QUOI ? s'offusqua le soit disant génie.

- PUTAIN ! L ! DEPECHE TOI SINON ELLE VA ACCOUCHER DANS MA VOITURE ! ET JE TE JURE QUE SI C'EST LE CAS JE TE FERAIS PAYER !

Reste à savoir si Mello parlait du nettoyage de sa voiture ou de représailles physiques...

De toute façon, L ne trouva apparemment rien à répliquer car il monta dans le coffre en silence.

…

Au urgence.

- Qui est le père ? demanda une infirmière, calme, même face à l'agitation des hommes qui lui faisait face.

- Merde, lâcha l'un d'eux à voix basse.

- On l'a laisser de le coffre, ajouta un autre.

- Tant pis, on ira le délivré quand les petits seront nés, il nous gênera plus qu'autre chose, remarqua le Shinigami de l'équipe.

- Pas con.

Mello s'avança d'un pas et déclara :

- C'est moi le père.

Les trois autres furent estomaquer par le naturelle de Mello. La jeune femme en blouse blanche détailla cet homme efféminé entièrement habiller en cuir. Ses yeux brillèrent avec envie devant ses cheveux aux reflets satinés avant de s'agrandirent en voyant la cicatrice qui barrait son visage.

- Seul le père peux aller dans la salle d'accouchement, fit-elle savoir.

Mello le savait, c'était pour ça qu'il c'était désigner comme étant le père. Il n'aurait raté la naissance des jumeaux pour rien au monde.

- Je vous suis, fit Mello avec un sourire.

…

Dans la salle d'attente.

- C'est long...

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'est pas emmener ma PSP ?! se lamenta Matt.

- Dis, tu crois qu'on devrait aller libéré L ? demanda Near.

- Je sais pas, comme Beyond l'a fait remarqué il nous gênerait plus qu'autre chose.

- Il n'y a plus grand chose à gêner, remarqua Near. Et puis, comment tu réagirais si tes enfants naissaient alors que tu était enfermé dans un coffre ?

- J'en sais rien, avoua Matt. Mal probablement, mais ça ferais une chouette anecdote à raconter ! Mais de toute façon je suis mal parti pour avoir des gosses...

- … On va le chercher ?

- Je te suis.

…

Sur le parking, à la recherche de la voiture de Mello.

- A ton avis, pourquoi Mello c'est désigner comme étant le père ? demanda Matt.

- Parce que c'est probablement le plus courageux d'entre nous, expliqua Near. Sans compter que c'est celui qui as le mieux réagit. Tu as vue comment il parlait à May dans la voiture ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi... gentil.

- Moi non plus, lâcha Matt avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la grosse voiture de sport noire de Mello. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent du coffre un faible chuchotis se fit entendre. Matt ouvrit le coffre et ils découvrirent L, complètement recroquevillé sur lui même, les doigts en sang tant il s'était rongé les ongles. Il murmurait les mêmes mots en se balançant : « Je vais devenir papa... Je veux pas devenir papa... Je vais devenir papa... Je veux pas devenir papa... »

Matt soupira et baissa les yeux sur Near le suppliant du regard de l'abandonné là. Near fronça les sourcils en signe refus, alors Matt fut obliger de prendre la parole pour ramener L à la raison :

- Oui, tu vas être papa, Beyond aussi, je vais être oncle et Near et Mello seront probablement parrains.

- Matt, murmura L d'une voix suppliante en s'accrochant au pull du rouquin comme à une bouée. Tu crois que... que... je serais un bon... un bon...

- Père ? termina Near. Non, tu seras un père horrible, c'est sûr.

- Near !

- En tout cas, continua le petit albinos sans prêter attention à l'intervention de Matt, tu le seras si tu restes dans ce coffre à te morfondre.

- Mais... mais... gémit L.

- Tu as peur, lâcha Matt en comprenant où Near voulait en venir. C'est normal, tu ne penses pas pouvoir faire un bon père parce que tu n'en a pas eu. C'est à se moment là que tu te trompe : tu as eu un père et il s'appelait Quillsh Wammy ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as peur, mais nous aussi on a peur. On a tous peur. C'est pour ça qu'on va élever ces gosses tous ensembles. Parce qu'on est une famille !

L leva ses yeux noir vers les deux jeunes hommes.

- Franchement, continua Matt avec un sourire, tu croyais réellement qu'on allait te laisser t'occuper de deux enfants tout seul ?

L sourit et commença à se déplier pour sortir de la voiture.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus VI : Félicitation, vous êtes papas<strong>

_**02/02/2013**_

- Félicitation ! s'exclama le médecin en enveloppant habilement le tout nouveau né dans une serviette. Vous êtes l'heureux papa de deux magnifiques garçons !

- Merci, dit « l'heureux papa » en prenant le « magnifique garçon » dans ses bras.

Mello avait dans les bras la huitième merveille du monde. Lui, craint par la mafia, connu pour son manque de cœur, qui n'avait jamais pleuré devant Bambi, qui hurlait de rire devant Titanic, lui qui avait massacré l'ourse en peluche qu'un pauvre orphelin lui avait offert, oui, lui, le grand Mihael Keehl ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admiré le nourrisson qu'on lui avait mis dans les bras.

De grand yeux gris-bleus, des cheveux déjà flamboyants, une peau blafarde, des doigts minuscule qu'il tendait vers le visage de Mello, des pieds microscopique qu'il battait mollement et un air profondément surprit...

Mello se pencha un peu sur le berceau en plastique pour voir l'autre bébé, l'exacte réplique de celui qu'il avait dans les bras.

Heureusement, ils avait l'air d'avoir hérité en grande partie des traits de leurs mère. Tant mieux Mello n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être « l'heureux papa » d'une double réplique de L. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir de qui leur viendrait leur caractères.

Il déposa doucement le petit garçon à côté de son frère. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre dans un mouvement parfaitement symétrique.

- Comment allez-vous les appeler ? demanda une infirmière.

- Ryû* et Rui*, répondit May dans un souffle.

- Qui sera qui ? demanda Mello.

- Le premier né Rui, et le second Ryû.

…

Dans une chambre de l'hôpital.

- Maman... chuchota May en regardant ses deux petits endormi. Alors comme ça je suis maman ? Votre maman ?

De grand bruit dans le couloir interrompirent sa réflexion.

La porte de sa chambre manqua d'être décrocher.

Un Matt -tenu par le colle- avait servit à un Mello -rouge de colère- de tête de bélier.

Near, accrocher aux bras des deux duellistes, avait l'air d'avoir voulu les séparer.

Beyond, derrière les trois autres, n'avait d'yeux que pour May.

L était à peine visible derrière le Shinigami, on n'apercevait que son pull blanc.

- Félicitation ! s'exclama brutalement May. Vous êtes papas !

Les jumeaux ouvrirent les yeux de surprise et les tournèrent vers leurs mère.

Les papas réagirent tous d'une manière différente.

Les joues de papa Near prirent une intense couleur rouge.

Papa Mello se contenta d'un sourire et croqua dans une tablette de chocolat.

Papa Matt sortit son portable et prit les jumeaux en photos.

Papa Beyond s'approcha de May et caressa sa joue de sa main froide.

Et papa L... Papa L s'approcha du berceau, prit un de ses fils dans chaque bras et comme par miracle, il se redressa avant de dire :

- Ils sont magnifiques... Merci May.

* * *

><p><em>*Les noms des deux garçons ont été choisit pour faire référence au nom que prend Beyond Birthday pendant l'affaire L.A.B.B. puis à celui que prendra L : Rui Ryûzaki. <em>

_Pour info : Ryû se prononce « Lyou » et Rui « Loui »._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus VII : Nom de famille<strong>

_**04/02/2013**_

- Quels sont leur nom de famille ? demanda le médecin.

May était à l'hôpital depuis deux jours, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'on lui posait cette question. Elle regarda tout les hommes réunit autour d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas donner le nom de L car il était protéger comme un secret d'états.

Beyond refuserais qu'on donne le sien.

Donner celui de Mello ou de Near n'aurait aucun sens.

Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

- Jeevas. Leur nom de famille c'est Jeevas, avec deux « e ».

Quand le médecin fut parti Matt se tourna vers sa sœur légèrement interrogatif.

- C'est mon nom autant que le tien, remarqua t-elle. Et puis... ils sont nés le lendemain de ton anniversaire. Considère ça comme le premier cadeau qu'ils te font.

- Tient, c'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Matt en se tapant le front. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquer !

Les autre adultes présent dans la salle soupirèrent face à la bêtise du gamer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus VIII : Complexe d'infériorité<strong>

_**06/09/2013**_

Quand Near s'était acheter une petite voiture blanche, Mello s'était offert une grosse voiture de sport noir.

Quand Near avait accepté de donné quelques conférence à la Wammy's House, Mello s'était fait nommé professeur de criminologie.

Les jumeaux aimaient bien Near, ils adoraient Mello.

Mello était le premier à les avoir eu dans les bras.

Near n'avait personne, Mello avait Matt.

Avec tout ça le complexe d'infériorité de Mello aurait dû s'être résorbé.

Et pourtant...

- MAYYYYY ! Les jumeaux ont dit leur premier mot ! s'exclama Matt en entrant tel un boulet de canon dans le bureau de la jeune directrice.

- Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi ?

Mello entra dans le bureau à son tour, rouge de colère.

- NEAR ! LEUR PREMIER MOT C'EST NEAR !

Il poussa une exclamation de rage et ressortit de la pièce. May leva les yeux vers sont frère qui arborait un léger sourire amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda t-elle méfiante.

- Ce n'est pas exactement Near leur premier mot. A vrai dire ils ont dit une phrase complète. Mais apparemment Mello ne l'a pas entendu.

- Et cette phrase est ?

- « Near ? Où est papa Mello ? »

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un long regard qui se passait de commentaire.

La première personne qu'ils avaient appeler « papa » c'était Mello, pas Near... Et ça c'était une énorme victoire.

D'un commun accord, le frère et la sœur désirèrent de ne rien dire à Mello.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus IX : Les mystères de la génétique<strong>

_**23/05/2016**_

Quelque part, dans les couloirs de la Wammy's House.

- PUTAIN ! J'EN EST MARRE DE CES DEUX SALES GOSSES ! hurla quelqu'un.

May, assise dans son bureau, était fatiguée d'avance. Sa porte s'ouvrit déclenchant un vif courant d'air fit voler les papiers qu'elle avait mit des heures à classer.

- May ! s'écria un blond à l'allure androgyne. Ça ne peut plus duré comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne peut plus duré comme ça Mel' ? demanda t-elle patiemment.

- Tes fils sont insupportables !

- C'est marrant, remarqua May avec un sourire ironique, quant ils font des prouesse c'est « tes filleules » voire « tes fils » si tu es de bonne humeur et quand ils sont « insupportables » ils deviennent « mes fils ».

Mello lui répondit par un regard orage.

- Tu trouves ça « marrant » qu'ils s'amusent à foutre le bordel pendant mes cours ?!

- Tes cours ? répéta la jeune femme. Mais ils ont 3 ans, ils n'ont rien à faire en criminologie.

- Justement ! s'exclama Mello.

- Écoute Mel', commença calmement May, je ne t'est jamais obliger à travailler ici. Tu as voulu être plus proche des garçons, tu l'es tu as voulu avoir un statu plus important que Near, tu l'as. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? Et puis, c'est parce qu'ils t'adorent qu'ils débarque pendant tes cours.

Mello soupira, mais sa colère avait nettement diminué lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

- Quand même, reprit-il. Ça leur vient de quel côté de la famille ce plaisir à faire chier tout le monde ?

May sourit, mais s'interdit toute réplique.

De toute façon les jumeaux s'en chargèrent à sa place :

- PAPA MELLOW ! s'écrièrent-ils en entrant dans la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus X : Surnoms<strong>

_**06/03/2016**_

Wammy's House, tard le soir, bureau de la direction.

- C'est amusant, remarqua le Shinigami, ils ont donné des surnoms à tout leurs « papas ».

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que seul Mel' avait eu droit à son « papa mellow ».

- Non, Matt est devenu « papa geek », mais je crois que c'est Mello qui leur a donné l'idée.

May pouffa de rire dans ses mains en attendant la suite.

- Near est devenu « papa neige », mais dernièrement ils l'appellent aussi « papa autiste ».

- Mel' ?

- Forcément, confirma Beyond.

- Ce type à une mauvaise influence sur mes bébés...

- Mais non ! Et tu n'as pas entendu le plus drôle : le surnom qu'ils ont trouver à L.

- Laisse moi deviné... fit May en réfléchissant. « Papa sucre » ? « Papa absent » ? « Papa pas droit » ?

- Non pire, commenta le Shinigami qui commençait à pouffer de rire.

- Juste « papa » ?

- Non, « papa panda ».

Le couple explosa de rire.

Lorsque leurs respiration se calmèrent May reprit la parole :

- C'est dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas te voire, j'aurais été curieuse de savoir quel nom ils t'auraient donnés.

- « Papa qui fait peur » ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus XI Les filles sont des monstres<strong>

_**07/08/2017**_

L'oreille aiguisé de May se dressa, elle aurait reconnu ces pleures entre mille.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAMAN ! s'écrièrent deux petits garçons roux en entrant dans son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mes petits anges ? demanda t-elle en se levant.

Un détaille la troubla soudainement : ses fils avaient-ils toujours eu ces petites robes et ces petits nœuds dans les cheveux ? La jeune maman s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla à leur côtés.

- C'est les grandes ! pleurnicha l'un.

- Elles ont voulu nous rendre plus mignon ! ajouta l'autre entre deux hoquets.

May sourit avant de lever la main pour retiré les dizaines de petits rubans multicolores des cheveux roux.

- Tu ne peux pas leur parler ? demanda Rui.

- Ou les punir ? fit Ryû.

- Pas pour si peu, et puis elles n'ont pas penser à mal.

- Mais ! se plaignirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Les filles sont des monstres mes petits chatons, et je ne peux malheureusement rien faire contre ça.

- Mais toi t'es pas un monstre maman ! dit l'un avec admiration.

- Et papa Mellow non plus ! ajouta l'autre avec un sourire malicieux.

May ne pu retenir un éclat de rire.

- C'est qui qui vous à mit cette idée en tête ? demanda t-elle.

- Papa autiste, répondit Ryû.

- Il nous a dit qu'en réalité c'était un travestie ! dit Rui avec entrain.

- Et vous savez ce que ça veux dire ?

- Oui !

- Papa geek nous a dit.

- « C'est les gens comme Mello. » récitèrent-ils ensemble.

May éclata de rire avec les jumeaux.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus XII : Symétrie<strong>

_**29/10/2017**_

Dans la chambre de Ryû et Rui à la Wammy's House :

- Bon, une dernière fois et vous allez coucher, fit May en croisant les bras.

- Okay ! firent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Leur mère se retourna et attendis.

- C'est bon maman ! s'exclama l'un

- Tu peux te retourner ! continua l'autre

May se retourna et contempla ses fils.

Ils c'étaient appuyer l'un sur l'autre dans un position parfaitement symétrique.

Ils étaient parfaitement symétrique.

May était toujours stupéfaite quand elle voyait leur ressemblance frappante.

La même taille, au millimètre près le même poids au milligramme près... et le médecin scolaire avait vérifier !

Les mêmes cheveux roux-rouges hérissés sur leurs crânes dans un chaos organisé.

Les mêmes grand yeux ronds gris-bleus brillant de malice.

Le même sourire en coin.

Mais malgré ça leur mère ne se trompait jamais.

- Rui à gauche et Ryû à droite, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! fit l'un.

- Comment tu fais maman ?! continua l'autre.

- C'est mon secret ! dit-elle avec un sourire. Allez ! Aux lits !

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson mais ne firent pas d'autres commentaires : ils étaient bon joueurs.

Après les avoirs embrassée et bordée, May sortit de la chambre.

- Tu es une tricheuse, fit une voix nasillarde dans son dos.

- Il faut bien que mon œil me servent à quelque chose, répondit-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus XIII : Si Mello l'apprenait<strong>

_**02/02/2018**_

- Je vais vous offrir votre cadeau, déclara May devant le garage de la Wammy's House, mais avant il faut me promettre une chose : vous ne direz rien à personne.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rui.

- Promettez.

- C'est promit, firent les jumeaux en cœur.

May sourit avant de taper le code pour ouvrir le volet métallique du garage. Elle pénétra dans l'espace sombre et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta devant un objet cacher par un grand drap blanc.

- Vous pouvez ouvrir vos cadeaux, annonça t-elle.

La paire de rouquins commença à déballer les paquet qu'ils avaient emporter avec eux. Ils en extirpèrent des casques de moto flambant neuf : un rouge avec des ailes tribales noires pour Ryû et un noir avec des ailes tribales rouge pour Rui.

- Whaou ! fit Ryû en se coiffant de son présent.

- C'est pourquoi faire ? demanda Rui en faisant tourner l'objet dans ses mains.

- De la moto pardi !

- Mais maman, personne n'en conduit ici.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez mes petits chats.

La jeune femme tira sur le drap blanc faisant ainsi apparaître une magnifique moto rouge importée du Japon où elle avait en parti contribué à « l'arrestation » de Kira, ou tout du moins au sauvetage de son frère.

- Tu sais conduire cet engin maman ? demanda Rui.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu nous à fait habiller comme ça, commenta le premier.

En effet, pour l'occasion May avait fait mettre à ses fils des jeans épais et de gros blousons en cuir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! s'impatienta Ryû.

May sourit avant de soulever le petit garçon pour le mettre à l'arrière du véhicule, puis après s'être assuré que Rui avait mit son casque comme il faut elle le hissa à l'avant. Pour finir, elle se coiffa de son propre casque avant de monter à son tour entre ses fils.

- Tenez vous bien les garçons, si vous vous sentez glisser dites le, les trois casque son muni de système radios.

- OK !

May tourna la clef et le moteur lui répondit par un ronronnement.

Comme ce son avait pu lui manquer !

Et dire qu'elle rêvait de cette ballade depuis plusieurs années.

Mello lui avait interdit de faire courir se risque à ses filleuls.

S'il apprenait ça, elle aurait droit à une belle engueulade...

…

Plus haut, dans le bureau de la direction de la Wammy's House, Mello regardait la moto rouge s'éloigner d'un air sombre.

- Si jamais il y a le moindre problème je la tue, déclara t-il entre ses dents.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais tu sais c'est une tradition chez les Jeevas*, expliqua Matt diplomate.

- Rien à foutre.

* * *

><p>* Joyeusement inspiré de la tradition des Murdoc qui veut qu'on offre un casque à un enfant le jour de ses 5ans pour qu'il puisse faire son premier tour en moto avec le chef de famille.<p>

J'attends vos commentaire d'ici : elle se projette trop dans ses fictions ! C'est impardonnable !

Seulement c'est l'une des coutumes que j'aime le plus dans ma famille, alors je tenais à vous la faire partager !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus XIV : Syndrome de la toile blanche<strong>

_**12/03/2018**_

- Une jeune femme a demander un entretient avec vous madame, déclara la secrétaire de la Wammy's House en entrant dans le bureau de May.

- Son nom ?

- Linda, une ancienne pensionnaire de cet institut, répondit-elle en regardant dans ses papiers.

- Oui... je vois. Très bien ! fait la entrer.

- Bien madame.

May se leva pour accueillir son ancienne camarade. Une jeune femme aux long cheveux châtains claire et aux grands yeux noisette pénétra dans la pièce. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage, elle avait l'air ravie d'être de retour dans l'orphelinat.

- J'avais entendu dire que la Wammy's House avait changer de propriétaire, mais ce n'est pas toi que je m'attendais à voire ici, déclara Linda en serrant la main de May.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, répondit la rouquine avec un sourire.

Les deux femme n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait considéré comme des amies d'enfance, simplement des connaissances, rien de plus, chacune se souvenait de l'autre, et c'était déjà pas mal. Elles s'installèrent et s'observèrent quelques minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda May.

- Comme tu le sais sûrement, à la sortit de la Wammy's House j'ai continué le dessin et étonnamment les gens ont apprécier ce que je faisais... Bref, je n'arrive plus à peindre depuis quelques temps, le syndrome de la toile blanche en quelques sortes alors j'aurais aimé savoir si je pouvais passer quelques temps à la Wammy's House, histoire de refaire le plein d'idée.

- Pourquoi pas... commença lentement May.

Elle ajouta après un temps de réflexion :

- Mais je dois te prévenir que certains visages te paraîtront familier.

- Comment ça ?

- Mello et Matt sont devenu respectivement professeur de criminologie et d'informatique.

- Je croyais qu'ils avaient ouvert une agence de détectives, commenta Linda.

- Ça n'a... pas aussi bien marcher qu'ils le pensaient...

A vrai dire, Mello avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'emporter contre ses clients... Sa réputation avait fait le tour de la ville et plus personne ne voulait plus faire appelle à leur service. May leur avait donné du travaille le temps qu'ils lui rembourse tout ce qu'elle leur avait prêté... le jumeaux n'étaient donc pas la seule raison de leur présence dans l'orphelinat.

- Par ailleurs, Near vient régulièrement donné des conférence ici.

- Near ? répéta t-elle incrédule.

- Oui Near.

- Et de quoi parle ces conférences ?

- De l'importance de L dans la société d'aujourd'hui... enfin normalement... pour être honnête je n'y est jamais assisté. Mais je...

May fut interrompu par le claquement sec de la porte de son bureau. Mello venait de donné un grand coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir, il portait Ryû sous son bras. Derrière eux Matt qui donnait la main au petit Rui, un de ses éternels sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ! FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE POUR CES GOSSES AVANT QUE JE LES EMPAILLENT !

May poussa un gros soupir avant de se lever pour récupéré Ryû.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois ? demanda t-elle alors que Ryû déposait un gros baiser sur sa joue.

- Ryû a piqué la dernière tablette de chocolat de Mello, répondit Matt avec un air amusé.

- Ryû, dit May regardant le petit garçon, on avait dit pas le chocolat.

- Mais c'était notre goûter !

- C'était la dernière tablette !

May poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de poser les yeux sur Linda à la recherche d'une aide quelconque. Elle dessinait, elle dessinait à une vitesse folle. Son crayon valsait sur son cahier de dessin.

- Ils sont géniaux, marmonnait-elle.

- Géniaux ? répéta Mello en se s'apercevant de la présence de Linda.

- Les rouquins, géniaux, cette ressemblance, génial.

- Je vois que tu as retrouver l'inspiration !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus XV : Pas cinglées, amoureuses<strong>

_**20/03/2018**_

Linda était à la Wammy's House depuis une semaine et elle passait son temps à suivre les jumeaux et à les dessiner. Elle avait déjà remplit plusieurs cahier de leur petit visage similaire. La jeune femme avait laissé certain de ses cahiers à May pour qu'elle puisse les voir.

Elle les avait dessiné pendant leurs cour, pendant leurs jeux, quant ils avaient dessiné sur le visage de Matt endormi, quant ils étaient grimpé dans dans un arbre, pendant qu'ils jouaient au jeu du miroirs et même quant ils dormaient.

May souriait tranquillement en feuilletant les carnets quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, Linda justement.

- May, je voulais te posé une question.

- Laquelle ? l'interrogea la directrice.

- Toi et Near, vous êtes ensembles ?

- Que... quoi ?! s'exclama la rouquine.

- Je plaisantais, avoua l'autre jeune femme avec un sourire. Mais... je suis en droit de me posé la question, c'est le seule homme libre qui fait parti de ton entourage. Et comme tu as eu des enfants...

- Ce ne sont pas les fils de Near, déclara May. Ce sont ceux de L.

- QUOI ?!

- Juste une histoire de gènes.

Linda se passa une main sur la nuque, elle avait l'air gêné...

- Autre chose ? l'encouragea May.

- Tu ne sais pas si, par hasard, Near serait avec quelqu'un en se moment ?

- Je ne crois pas non, pourquoi ?

- À ton avis ? Parce que je l'aime bien sûr !

- Attend... On parle bien du même Near ? Petit albinos qui passe son temps à jouer avec des jouets en pyjama ?

- C'est ça.

- Oh putain...

May fixa Linda pour essayer de trouve un signe d'humour dans son visage, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était sérieuse, parfaitement sérieuse.

- Je n'est plus cas te souhaité bonne chance alors.

Linda lui répondit par un sourire avant de sortir du bureau.

- Cette femme est cinglée, commenta Beyond en fixant la porte par laquelle elle c'était éclipse. Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle est revenu a la Wammy's House ?

- J'en sais rien... et puis elle n'est pas cinglée, elle est amoureuse.

Elle leva les yeux vers Beyond avant d'ajouter :

- Je la comprend.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus XVI : Toujours symétrique<strong>

_**28/07/2018**_

May était assise à son bureau en pleine vidéo conférence avec Near.

- … La victime a été mordu par un serpent venant d'Inde dont le venin est indétectable à l'autopsie. Le meurtrier était un ancien médecin ayant longtemps travailler en Inde, il devait donc forcément le savoir. Malheureusement il a été piqué par l'animal, il ne pourra donc jamais être condamné*.

- Je vois, répondit lentement May. Tu m'enverras le rapport, je ferais suivre.

- Merci, fit Near tout en continuant une impressionnante pile de dés.

- Linda va bien ? demanda May.

- Très bien, répondit brièvement Near alors qu'un sourire s'épanouissait discrètement sur son visage. Comment vont les jumeaux ?

- Très bien aussi. Ils sont en train de jouer dehors, tu veux que je les appelle ?

Le téléphone à côté de May sonna interrompant la discutions.

- Excuse moi une minute, dit-elle en décrochant. Oui ?

- Madame la directrice ? C'est Abysse* à l'appareil.

- Un problème ?

- Oui : Rui et Ryû sont tomber d'un arbre. Ils sont à l'infirmerie en se moment.

- Rien de grave ?! demanda t-elle en sentant l'angoisse maternel monter en elle.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout au plus un bras cassé.

- J'arrive tout de suite, dit May avant de raccrocher. Near, excuse moi mais je dois partir, je te rappellerais plus tard.

- Un problème ? fit l'albinos en levant enfin les yeux vers la caméra.

- Les jumeaux sont à l'infirmerie.

- Oh ! Je vois... Va y vite.

- Merci.

May ferma l'ordinateur et se précipita vers l'infirmerie un étage plus bas. En bas des escaliers elle entendit des hurlements dont elle reconnu rapidement l'origine.

- ESPECE D'IRESPONSABLE ! TU DEVAIS LES SURVEILLER JEEVAS ! LES SURVEILLER ! SEULEMENT UNE PETITE HEURE ! QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FOUTAIENT DANS CE PUTAIN D'ARBRE ?! HEIN ?! REPOND MOI !

Matt se faisait tout petit dans l'angle du mur contre lequel Mello l'avait coincé. Quand il aperçut May qui arrivait vers eux il lui envoya en regard plein d'espoir... mais elle passa à côté d'eux sans s'arrêter et pénétra dans l'infirmerie qui sentait bon le mercurochrome.

Elle vit aussitôt ses deux fils assit sur l'un des lits de la pièce. Abysse, derrière eux était en train de les soigner. Il était couvert d'égratignures, leur vêtements étaient en grande partie déchiré, mais malgré tout ça il avait l'air d'aller bien.

- Maman ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

- Ça va mes petits chats ? demanda t-elle en s'approchant pour les embrasser sur le front.

- Ouais ! fit Ryû en levant victorieusement le bras.

- Quelques égratignures minimes, ajouta Rui.

- Peut-être pas si minimes que ça, remarqua Abysse derrière eux.

- Comment ça ? demanda May.

- Je pense que le bras gauche de Rui est cassé, même chose pour le bras droit de Ryû. Ils sont tomber assez lourdement. Mais il faut faire une radio pour en être sûr.

- Cool, lâcha Ryû en regardant son bras droit.

…

Les prédictions d'Abysse c'était révélé juste. Poignets cassés immobilisés dans la résine pendant au moins un mois.

- Il faut voire le bon côté des choses, dit joyeusement Matt alors que toute la petite fratrie sortait de l'infirmerie.

- Quel bon côté ?! grogna Mello qui portait Ryû sur sa hanche.

- Ils sont toujours symétrique ! Et en plus ils sont plus facile à différencier.

May rit de bon cœur avec son frère et les jumeaux.

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Inspiré de l'enquête de « Sherlock Holmes » (Conan Doyle) : « Le Ruban Moucheté ».

*** **Abysse : médecin de la Wammy's House dans la série « Rubis » on appelle ça du recyclage de personnage chers lecteurs !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus XVII : Attrait familiale<strong>

_**23/04/2019**_

May contemplait, les sourcils froncés, la facture indiquant le prix qu'allait lui coûter la nouvelle bêtise de ses fils quant on frappa timidement à sa porte.

- Entrez !

- Coucou maman ! lança Ryû en entrant timidement dans la pièce.

A sa suite son frère, Rui. May les regardait avec colère.

- Je ne vous est pas convoqué ici en tant que mère, mais en tant que directrice de la Wammy's House !

- Pardon madame, dit Rui en baissant la tête, comportement que son frère refléta aussitôt.

- J'imagine que vous pouvez m'expliquer ça, lâcha t-elle en brandissant la facture qu'elle étudiais un peu plus tôt.

- C'est pas nous madame ! s'exclama Ryû.

Rui soupira et lança un regard en biais son frère. Toujours aussi impulsif.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui avez mit le feu à tout le département de travaux manuel ? La salle d'art plastique n'est plus qu'un tas de cendre ! Plusieurs dizaines de mètres carrés de toile son parti en fumé ! Celle des travaux sur bois n'existe plus du tout ! Et les travaux de vos camarade ?! Hein ?! Vous y avez pensé ?!

- Ben... commença Ryû.

- Monsieur Simeone nous a demandé de nettoyer les coupeaux de bois avant de nous en aller parce que nous nous étions amusé avec les ponceuses pendant son cour, expliqua Rui. Comme nous avions une partie de « Mario Kart » avec notre geek d'oncle à finir, nous avons choisi la méthode qui nous paraissait le plus y efficace sur le coup : y mettre le feu. Malheureusement les choses nous ont un peu échapper.

- Un peu ! répéta la jeune femme avec colère. Et qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si elles vous avaient totalement échapper ?!

- Toute la Wammy's House ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendre ? répondit Ryû avec un léger sourire.

- Ryû ! fit son frère. Tu ne fais que nous enfoncé là.

May soupira c'était ses fils, des Jeevas, aucun doute la dessus.

- En tant que directrice je suis obligé de vous privez de jeux vidéos et de chocolat jusqu'à noël.

- Mais maman !

- On est en Avril !

- C'est ce qu'on appel une punition les enfants.

Le visage de la directrice se fendis d'un sourire et elle ajouta :

- Mais en tant que mère je ne peut vous dire qu'une chose : il fallait que ça arrive un jour. L'attrait pour le feu c'est quelque chose de génétique chez les Jeevas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus XVIII : Bienvenu à New York<strong>

_**27/03/2019**_

- Dis maman, où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda l'un des petits rouquins d'une voix plaintive.

- Je vous l'ais déjà dis : à New York... dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ryû ! Donne la main à Mello !

Toute la petite famille était à l'aéroport de Londres.

Matt, tirait le chariot à valise en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux autres voyageurs.

Mello avait récupéré la main de Ryû et observait le panneau d'affichage.

Beyond soupirait régulièrement en lançant des regard mornes aux humains qui ne pouvait pas le voir.

Et May, derrière, tenait fermement la main de son deuxième fils : Rui, tout en envoyant des messages à Near pour être sûr qu'il les attende à l'arrivé.

- Notre avion part bientôt, remarqua Mello.

- Parfait, commenta May.

- Maman ! Pourquoi on va à New York ? demanda Ryû.

- Pour aller voir papa panda, répondit-elle en rangeant son téléphone.

- Qui ? firent les deux petits garçon.

- Il ne l'ont plus appeler comme ça depuis qu'ils ont 4ans, fit remarquer Beyond.

- Qui est « papa panda » ? demanda Rui.

- Un ami ? ajouta Ryû en essayent de se libéré de la poigne de Mello.

- L, vous vous souvenez de lui quand même ?! s'exclama Matt. Un grand type bossu, cheveux noir mal coiffer, pull blanc et jean bleu, toujours en train de manger des trucs sucrer.

Les jumeaux s'entre regardèrent, mais apparemment aucuns des deux se souvenaient du détective.

Ils avaient tout juste 6ans, et ça en faisait un peu moins de trois qu'il n'avait pas vue leur père biologique. Cette situation avait le dont de rendre May folle, l'excuse comme quoi il avait trop de travail ne fonctionnait plus. Alors, elle avait demander à Near de trouver la planque de L et de les y conduire dès leur arriver à New York.

- Dernier appel pour le vol à destination de New York, annonça une voix mécanique dénudé de sentiment.

- Toujours aussi chiante cette voix, commenta Matt en se mettant en route.

- Tu as dit un gros mot le geek ! s'exclama Ryû qui avait réussit de à fausser compagnie à Mello.

- C'est pas un gros mot, c'est la vérité, répondit Matt.

- Il a dit un gros mot ! Il a dit un gros mot ! Il a dit un gros mot, chantonnait le petit garçon en tournant autour de Matt.

Mello rattrapa le petit garçon et le cala sous son bras.

…

L'avion avait décoller depuis au moins une heure.

Toute la petite famille c'était installer sur la même ligne.

Rui contre le hublot, le nez coller contre le verre.

Matt à côté du petit garçon, pianotant sur sa PSP.

Ensuite on avait Mello, qui c'était endormi sur l'épaule de Matt.

Ryû était à côté de lui, hurlant avec colère sur sa mère qui c'était installer en bout de rangée.

Dans l'aller, Beyond s'amusait de voir les passager lui passer à travers.

- Ryû, arrête de t'agiter si te plaît, demanda patiemment May.

- Je m'en fout ! Je veux qu'on me dise pourquoi on va là-bas ! Je veux pas prendre l'avion de nuit ! La nuit c'est fait pour dormir ! Je voulais pas quitter la Wammy's House ! Je veux y retourner !

May soupira en se demandant comment faisait Mello pour dormir avec tout le bruit qu'il faisait.

- Nous allons voir votre père, lâcha t-elle soudain.

Rui se détourna de son hublot pour regarder sa mère et son frère brutalement calmé.

- Notre père ? répéta t-il. Mais nous avons déjà ce qu'il faut nous avons Mello, Matt et Near. Pas besoin d'en ajouter.

- Rui à raison, approuva Ryû. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on va voire ce type ?

- C'est votre père biologique, répondit May d'une voix blanche.

- Non, lâcha Ryû.

- Quoi ?

- Un homme qui ne c'est jamais occupé de nous ne peut pas être notre père, même s'il nous à conçu, traduisit Rui en se retournant vers son hublot. Il peut être notre père biologique, mais ce n'est pas notre père.

- Attendez de le connaître avant de dire ça, fit May qui commençait à trouver que la conversation tournait mal.

- Il n'a pas chercher à nous connaître, remarqua Rui, pourquoi devrions nous faire cet effort ?

Fin de la discutions, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Ryû se leva et alla partager le siège de son frère jumeau. Ils se mirent à discuté à voix basse.

Matt déplaça doucement la tête de Mello et alla prendre la place de Ryû à côté de May. La jeune femme regarda son frère en lui demandant de l'aide du regard.

- On ne peut rien y faire, dit tranquillement Matt, de toute façon ils doivent rencontrer L. Ils se feront une opinion après.

- J'espère que tu as raison, lâcha May avec un soupir.

…

- NEAR ! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux petits roux à la sortie de l'aéroport.

- Doucement les garçons, fit Near en les cueillant dans ses bras.

- Linda va bien ? demanda Matt d'une voix pleine de sous entendu.

- Très bien, merci pour elle, répondit l'albinos.

- Mais comment est-ce qu'elle peut t'aimer ? interrogea Mello d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.

- De la même que Matt t'aime, j'imagine.

À la tête que tirait Mello on pouvait en déduire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Near fasse preuve de réparti.

- T'as vue comme on a grandis ! s'écria Ryû pour reporté l'attention sur lui.

- Bientôt ils seront plus grand que toi Near, remarqua Matt en mettant les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture.

- Ce n'est pas très difficile, ajouta Mello, acide.

May soupira et referma brutalement le coffre de la voiture pour faire revenir tout le monde à la réalité. Les garçons déglutissent devant le visage tendu de la jeune femme et montent dans la voiture : une sorte d'espace noir aux vitres fumés.

Mello monta au dernier rang avec les jumeaux qu'il attacha avec soin.

Near et Matt s'installèrent au rang du milieu qui ne possédait que deux sièges.

May monta d'autorité à l'avant.

Beyond préfère voler à l'extérieur de la voiture.

- Bonjour Gevanni, fit May en fermant la porte.

- Bienvenu à New York, répondit-il avec un pâle sourire.

Il démarra la voiture et se fondit dans la circulation déjà danse malgré l'heure matinal. May appuya sa tête contre la vitre et regarda sans le voire le paysage urbain.

- Pourquoi les vitres sont fumés ?! s'exclama brutalement Ryû.

- On voulait voir le paysage, continua Rui. Cette ville est célèbre pour ses grattes-ciel et on ne peut même pas les voire.

- Le tourisme se serra pour plus tard, répondit calmement Near.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit rester avec les jumeaux ?! lança une voix forte au fond de la voiture.

- Parce que c'est toi qui à le plus d'autorité sur eux et qu'on aimerait bien voyager tranquillement, répondit Matt.

Mello répondit par un mélange d'insultes et de jurons marmonné pour que les jumeaux ne les comprennent pas, ce qui ne les empêcha pas d'exploser joyeusement de rire.

- Combien de temps ça va encore prendre ? demanda May en se redressant un peu.

- On n'est plus très loin maintenant, répondit Gevanni en tournant sur sa gauche. Une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus.

May ne répondit rien, elle se laissa retomber contre la vitre. Il lui semblait que son cœur allait explosé, qu'il allait arrêté de battre. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seul chose, demandé à Gevanni de faire demi tour, retourner à la Wammy's House et élevé Rui et Ryû sans l'aide de L. Comme ils l'avaient fait remarqué eux même : il n'avaient pas besoin d'un père biologique.

Mais pourquoi était-elle venu jusqu'ici ?

Pourquoi avait-elle voulu que L rencontre ses enfants ?

Ça allait mal se passé, elle en était sûr.

Heureusement que Mello, Matt et Near avaient insisté pour être là. Sans eux elle aurait renoncé depuis longtemps. C'était ses frères, les pères adoptifs de ses enfants, sa famille.

- On est arrivé, annonça Gevanni faisant sortir May de sa rêverie.

- On y va.

…

Near tapa un code et la porte de l'interminable gratte-ciel s'ouvrit. Ils avaient du mal à croire que L vivait ici tout seul, mais c'était l'apparente vérité.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et le petit albinos dû taper un nouveau code pour le mettre en marche.

Personne ne parlait.

May respirait à peine, le corps tiède de Ryû serré contre elle.

Rui était dans les bras de Matt, chose qu'il ne lui était pas arriver depuis plus d'un an.

Le regard de Beyond sautait d'une personne à une autre sans s'arrêter.

Mello était appuyer contre le mur du fond, les jambes et les bras croiser il regardait défiler les étages.

Near était devant les épaisses portes en métal et tortillait nerveusement ses mains.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, le cœur de May aussi.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, May fit un pas en avant.

- Je t'attendait Near.

La pièce était gigantesque et devait occupé toute la surface de l'étage. Les fenêtres étaient masqué par d'épais volets métalliques, les sources lumineuses venaient des nombreux écrans d'ordinateurs et de télévisions. Il restait un vague reste de la décoration de Watari ensevelit sous divers matériaux informatique et une masse impressionnante de papier d'emballage de sucrerie. L était installé sur un fauteuil en bois doré et velours rouge, dos à la porte.

- L... appela May d'une voix blanche.

L'intéressé se retourna brusquement. Il était tellement surprit qu'on aurait pu croire que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

- May ! Je... Tu.. Near ! Je... Qu'est-ce que... Et vous...

L ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il savait pas quoi dire. Lui le célèbre détective avait totalement perdu ses moyens par cette brusque intrusion.

Rui et Ryû furent déposés par terre.

Ils se rapprochèrent de ce drôle d'homme avec difficulté étant donné le niveau d'encombrement de la pièce.

- Alors comme ça c'est toi notre père, lâcha Ryû en regardant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- C'est drôle, mais je trouve qu'il ne nous ressemble pas du tout, remarqua Rui en examinant avec soin le génie. Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien lui ?

- Comment ça ? fit Matt en rejoignant les jumeaux. Vos yeux ont la même forme. Le même nez. Les mêmes longs doigts de pianiste. Le même type de cheveux indomptable. La même peau tellement blanche qu'on arrive à douté de l'existence du soleil. Et Rui as presque le même caractère que lui !

- Et moi ? s'exclama Ryû en se tournant vers son oncle.

- Toi étrangement tu as le même caractère que Mello.

- Comment ça ?! Mellow est colérique, vulgaire et violent ! Je suis pas du tout comme lui ! remarqua l'enfant avec fureur.

- Je suis ni colérique, ni vulgaire, ni violent, gronda Mello.

- Si vous le dites, dit tranquillement Matt. En tout cas, c'est votre père, il n'y a pas de doute là dessus.

L semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

Il regardais Mello s'approcher à grand pas de Ryû et le soulever de terre par le col.

- Je ne suis pas vulgaire ! Pas violant ! Et encore moins colérique ! s'exclama Mello en appuyant son front contre celui de l'enfant.

- Ce que tu es en train de faire ne fait que le prouver, remarqua le rouquin d'un ton moqueur.

Mello reposa le petit garçon par terre et poussa une exclamation de rage.

Ils paraissaient tellement naturel aux yeux de L.

Naturel la curiosité de Matt par rapport aux nombreux écrans qui encombrait la pièce.

Naturel le comportement de Mello face à Ryû.

Leur vie n'avaient pas changer malgré l'arrivé des deux petits garçons.

Il leva les yeux vers Near, Beyond et May qui attendait près des portes de l'ascenseur.

La jeune femme leva les bras et commença à lui parler en langage des signes :

« Tu les as voulu, maintenant assume ! »

Le brun sourit et se leva. S'approcha des jumeaux et posa chacune de ses mains sur leur cheveux en bataille.

- Je rentre à la maison,.

May lui sourit.

Finalement les choses ne s'était pas si mal passé.

Elle avait imaginé bien pire.

Mais ce n'était pas fini.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Mello : JE VAIS TE TUER LULU !**

**L² : Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas content que j'ai dévoilé ton côté tendre? **

**Mello : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH !**

**Matt : On appelle ça du sadisme Lulu. **

**L² : I know. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, <em>**

**_Comme promit la première partie des bonus est mise en ligne le jour de noël. _**

**_C'est un beau cadeau? _**

**_N'est-ce pas? _**

**_Comme vous l'avez remarquer, la mise en page est différente du reste de la série, _**

**_Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire ses bonus du point de vue de May._**

**_Surtout que j'ai précisé qu'elle n'avait rien écrit dans son carnet depuis la naissance des jumeaux. _**

**_Bref. _**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! _**

**_Je vous invite a laisser des reviews _**

**_A bientôt pour la suite_**

**_Et encore une fois : Joyeux Noël ! _**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, père noël de substitution.


	41. Bonus, deuxième partie : Famille

**Bonus XIX : Sauvegardes**

_**03/04/2019**_

- Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une très bonne idée Ryû, c'est ce qu'on appelle de l'espionnage ! Et c'est réprimandé par la loi ! Et la loi c'est la justice !

- Arrête de dire des conneries andouille, railla l'intéressé. Vient plutôt par là.

Ryû attrapa sont frère par la manche et le tira jusqu'à l'extérieur de leur chambre..

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu pense de lui ? demanda Ryû refermant la porte sur eux.

- Je ne sais pas trop... Si c'est bien lui qu'on appelle L alors ce doit être un génie.

- Le plus grand détective au monde, renchérit le premier.

- Oui. Mais jusqu'ici il me fait plutôt l'impression d'un imbécile de qui ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Tout les jours il fait et défait ses valises sans savoir s'il va repartir pour New York ou non.

Les jumeaux marchaient à pas de chats dans les couloirs de la Wammy's House. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de la direction, le bureau de leur mère. La porte était entrouverte, alors ils s'installèrent à côté espérant apprendre quelque chose sur ce mystérieux détective.

- … Je ne vois pas pourquoi je restes ici... Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour les élevés. Tu t'en est très bien sortit jusqu'ici !

L marchait de long en large dans le bureau sous le regard froid de May.

- Écoute bien L, si j'ai accepté de ton marché c'est parce que j'avais cru comprendre que tu voulais avoir un rôle dans leur éducation !

- Je n'est jamais dit ça !

- Tu as dis que tu voulais que quelqu'un qui te connaisse ! Qui se souvienne de toi ! s'exclama May en se levant.

- Je veux quelqu'un pour prendre ma place ! répondit le brun.

- Comment veux tu qu'ils le fassent si tu ne leur apprend rien ?! rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Ils ont mes gènes ! ils ont nos gènes ! ils n'ont pas besoin d'apprendre !

- Si personne ne leur montre le chemin comment peuvent-ils savoir ?!

- Personne ne m'a jamais montré le chemin à moi !

- Bien sûr que si ! Il s'appelait Quillsh Wammy ! Il était un père pour toi ! Il t'a montré le chemin à suivre ! Et tu le suis encore aujourd'hui !

- NE PARLE PAS DES CHOSES QUE TU NE COMPREND PAS !

- Souviens toi de ton bonheurs quand je suis tombé enceinte ! Souviens toi du plaisir que tu as eu la première fois que tu les as eu dans les bras !

Le détective répondit par un grondement sourd.

Les jumeaux rouquins n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais vu leur mère aussi en colère, même le jour où ils avaient manqué de faire brûler tout l'institut. Quant à L... il n'était pas du genre à se mettre en colère.

Les deux adultes étaient essoufflés, comme s'ils venaient de se battre physiquement. Peu à peu leur visage se décrispèrent et leur souffles redevinrent normal. May reprit la parole, sa voix était calme mais néanmoins tranchante et froide comme de la glace :

- L, essai de comprendre mon point de vue, de te mettre à ma place.

- May, ses deux garçons sont mes fils et je suis content qu'il soit venu au monde -pas de doute là-dessus-, concéda le brun. Mais je te répète qu'ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin de moi, je suis incapable de m'occuper d'eux.

- Tu n'essaye même pas.

- Je n'est pas besoin d'essayer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux voire s'ils sont capable de s'en sortir sans l'aide d'une tierce personne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour voire s'ils sont dignes d'être mes sauvegardes.

La porte claqua, ouverte d'un coup sec par Ryû.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Alors comme ça nous ne sommes que des sauvegardes ?!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! demanda sèchement L.

- Répond à ma question ! gronda le petit garçon.

- Oui, c'est ce que tu es ! Ce que vous êtes !

- L ! s'exclama May. Arrête avec cette histoire de sauvegarde !

- Ils doivent savoir ! s'exclama L en se retournant brusquement vers May.

La jeune femme se mordait les lèvres tout en se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter ça. Ryû était rouge de rage. Derrière lui son frère qui semblait à peine plus calme. L, quant à lui, montrait les dents en signe de colère.

- Pense ce que tu veux espèce de sale panda sociopathe, mais nous ne seront jamais tes sauvegardes ou quoique se soit d'autre ! hurla Ryû. Nous sommes nous !

- Et nous t'écraserons, ajouta Rui avant d'attraper la main de son frère et de sortir du bureau.

May soupira avant de foudroyer du regard le sois disant génie.

- Est-ce qu'au moins tu rends compte que tu as fait une énorme erreur ?

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XX : Vous êtes des êtres humains avant tout. **

_**03/05/2019**_

May frappa timidement à la porte de la chambre de ses fils. Personne ne lui répondit, alors elle se permit d'entré, après tout, la Wammy's House lui appartenait.

- Les garçons ?

Ryû était allonger sur son lit, un bras derrière la tête, de l'autre main il tenait une tablette de chocolat qu'il léchait distraitement.

Rui était assit à son bureau, les bras étroitement croisé, il regardait sans le voire le dossier de l'enquête qu'il était censé résoudre.

- Je penses que nous devons parler de ce qu'il c'est passer hier, continua t-elle.

- Oui, explique nous comment une femme comme toi a pu accepté ça, marmonna Ryû.

- Je n'est jamais été d'accord avec L à se sujet.

- Alors pourquoi tu nous as mit au monde ? demanda Rui sans levé les yeux vers ça mère.

- Je...

May s'interrompit. Pouvait-elle vraiment dire ce qu'elle avait penser ce jour là ?

Elle dégluti avant de prendre sa décision :

- J'ai eu peur. Peur de ne jamais avoir d'enfant. C'était très égoïste de ma part, je le reconnais, et j'ai fais beaucoup de mal à des personnes que j'aime en faisant ça. Mais... si c'était à refaire je le referais sans aucune hésitation.

- Pourquoi L ?

- Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre.

- Parce qu'il me l'a proposé, et le jour où il m'a demander ça je n'est pas osé refuser... Il était dans un état pitoyable... et... quelque part ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il m'est choisi.

- Maman... Tu nous as mit au monde en temps que sauvegarde ? demanda Rui en se tournant finalement vers sa mère. Une sauvegarde c'est un fichier sur un ordinateur qu'on peut effacer d'un clic sans remords ni regrets

- Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais des enfants ! D'une certaine manière ça m'a arranger que L me le propose. Mais... je n'est jamais été d'accord avec L à se sujet... Vous êtes mes enfants et des être humains comme les autres... Vous méritez tout ce que vous avez obtenu ! Les gênes n'ont rien à voire là dedans !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

- Arrêtez de vous préoccupé de ce qu'a dit L !

- Alors... Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ?

- J'imagine que... commença t-elle en cherchant ses mots. Je voulais lui montré que vous étiez bien mieux que des copies... que vous méritiez d'avoir... J'en sais rien... ça me paraissait important... Je regrette en tout cas.

May se tenait le bras gauche au niveau du coude, elle était gênée.

Ryû se redressa, délaissa sa tablette de chocolat et se dirigea vers son frère.

- Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution : lui montrer à quel point il a tord ! s'exclama t-il en consultant son frère du regard.

Ce dernier lui sourit en guise d'accord.

- Et on va faire de sa vie un véritable enfer, ajouta Rui avec un sourire qu'on avait plus l'habitude de voir sur le visage de Mello ou Ryû que sur le sien.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXI : L'enfer véritable !**

_**05/05/2019**_

- Tu as la sauce piquante ? Les tapettes à souris ? demanda Ryû à son frère.

- Oui ! J'ai même quelque piments en supplément... Heureusement que le geek mange épissé.

- Parfait, commenta le premier en se frottant les mains. Moi je me suis occupé du poile à gratter et du gâteau.

En effet, devant eux se dressait un énorme fraisier à plusieurs étage.

- C'est dommage de le massacré quant même, remarqua Rui.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air délicieux... murmura Ryû avant de se ressaisir. Mais là n'est pas la question !

Ils commencèrent à customiser le gâteau qu'ils comptaient offrir à leur père biologique.

…

L venait d'entré dans sa chambre et il se retrouva nez à nez avec un énorme fraisier. Il commençait à salivé... Il n'en avait pas vue d'aussi gros depuis la mort de Watari...

Il s'en servit une grosse part et commença à la dégusté tranquillement.

Il mâchait... il mâchait... il mâchait...

Ce gâteau avait un drôle de goût quand même...

Un arrière goût étrange...

Tant pis.

Qui était-il pour ce plaindre d'une sucrerie ?

Il mâchait... il mâchait... il mâchait...

Soudain, il comprit ce qu'il clochait dans ce tas de crème et de fraises, et... il se précipita vers la salle de bain à la recherche d'eau.

On a beau être un génie, on ne peut pas tout savoir.

Il ne faut absolument pas boire d'eau après avoir manger épissé.

- **OUARGLIAAAAAAAAAH !**

Ailleurs, dans le même orphelinat :

- Il faut reconnaître qu'il a de la voix, commenta Rui.

- On est génial ! ajouta son frère triomphalement.

- J'espère qui goûteras au thé aussi...

- Et qu'il mettra le pull qu'on lui as laisser.

- Sans oublier les carrés de sucres ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

…

Pendant une semaine L eu un comportement plus qu'étrange :

Il se grattait furieusement le dos.

Il hurlait régulièrement de douleur dans les couloirs de la Wammy's House.

Il allait plus souvent à l'infirmerie où Abysse dû lui enlevé à plusieurs reprise une tapette à souris dans laquelle il c'était prit les doigts.

Il allait aussi souvent aux toilettes, en courant la plupart du temps.

Finalement, il devint paranoïaque : il refusait d'entré dans un pièce sans que quelqu'un l'y précède et refusait de manger quelque chose avant qu'on y est goûter...

- May, je crois que Rui et Ryû m'en veulent.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXII : Une seconde chance**

_**20/05/2019**_

- May, ça fait deux semaines que ça dure, si te plaît, fait quelque chose !

L venait régulièrement ce plaindre à May du traitement que lui infligeait ses deux furies rousses, et May avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas éclaté de rire quand il lui faisait le récit de ses mésaventures.

- Ils sont de plus en plus inventif... dernièrement ils ont même réussit à installer une fourmilière dans ma chambre, une race particulièrement agressive...

- Si leur comportement te gêne à ce point tu ferais mieux de retourné à New York, remarqua May en réprimant un sourire.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que je reste !

- J'ai abandonné tout idée de faire de toi une figure paternel... Mel' fait étonnamment un très bon boulot à ce niveau là. Un peu sévère peut-être, mais ça ne leur fait pas de mal.

Aïe.

L avait prit un sacré coup dans sa fierté.

Mello.

Mello était agressif et à la limite de la psychiatrie, mais il faisait un bon père.

- Je ne partirais pas, reprit L au bout d'un certain temps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait comment avoué ma défaite face à deux gamins.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

L faisait les cents pas dans son bureau.

Il réfléchissait à une solution.

Soudain il s'arrêta et se tourna vers May.

- Donne moi une seconde chance, dit-il brusquement.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'est plus aucune chance avec ses deux là, donne moi une seconde chance !

- Tu veux dire que...

_« Sert moi d'incubateur »_

- Tu n'est pas sérieux quand tu dis ça ? fit-elle abasourdis.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Si c'est pour que tu recommences les mêmes erreurs c'est hors de question.

- J'apprends de mes erreurs.

May fixait L.

C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air sérieux.

Cent fois plus sérieux que la première fois.

Mais...

- Mon utérus n'est pas ton incubateur L.

- C'est la seule solution que tu es pour porté à nouveau un enfant.

Aïe.

Il avait tapé là où ça fait mal.

Comment pouvait-il piétiné ainsi les espoirs de May ?

- Tu es un monstre L.

Elle avait dit ça froidement.

Après tout c'était ce qu'elle avait pensée pendant toute son enfance, toute son adolescence...

Toute sa jeunesse.

Il attendait, comme s'il était sûr que la réponse allait être positive.

À ce moment là, il n'avait pas tord.

- C'est la dernière fois L. Ta dernière chance.

- J'en est pleinement conscience.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce.

May ressentait la même chose que la première fois.

Tristesse, colère, haine, espoir et joie.

Tant de sentiments contradictoires.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à apprendre de ses erreurs ?

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXIII : A New Hope***

_**09/29/2020**_

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu t'es laisser embobiné faire de nouveau, soupira Beyond.

Il était allongé sur le lit de May qui c'était coucher à côté de lui, le ventre à nouveau tendu à cause d'un certain détective. Il était torse nu et elle en chemise, le rosaire de Mello reposait tranquillement sur le matelas entre eux.

- Qui te dis que c'est l'enfant de L et pas le tien ? demanda t-elle.

- Parce que c'est impossible d'être enceinte d'un mort.

- Tu es un Shini... commença t-elle.

- Techniquement je suis mort, l'interrompit-il.

Elle se redressa pour s'installer à cheval sur le ventre de Beyond. Elle se pencha pour prendre le chapelet qu'elle serra dans sa main avant de dire d'une voix douce :

- Moi, j'ai toujours espoir.

- Espoir ? répéta t-il. Et qu'est-ce que tu espères tant ?

- Pouvoir un jour porté ton enfant.

Beyond ne laissa rien paraître mais il était touché par les paroles de la rouquine. Après un certain temps il demanda :

- Comment tu l'appelleras ?

- Believe*, Believe Birthday.

- B.B... ça t'amuses ?

- Un peu, avoua t-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

* A New Hope : Un nouvel espoir

* Believe : ici ce mot signifie « Croire »

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXIV : Oh My Fu*** God... Il se multiplie en plus...**

_**04/10/2020**_

- On va avoir un petit frère, chantonnait gaiement les jumeaux en entament une danse improvisé dans le bureau de leur mère.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as refait ça, grogna Matt enfoncer dans un fauteuil

- On va avoir un petit frère~

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'arrive pas à apprendre de mes erreurs, soupira May lasse de fournir des explications et d'entendre la chanson répétitive de ses deux aînés.

- On va avoir un petit frèreuh~

- Vous pouvez pas vous taire tout les deux ?! s'impatienta Mello assit sur le bureau de May.

- ON VA AVOIR UN PETIT FREREUH !

Mello étouffa une exclamation de rage avant d'attraper la tablette de chocolat à la main de Ryû et de croquer férocement dedans pour se calmer.

- REND MOI MON CHOCOLAT ! hurla Ryû

- Rend moi tout le chocolat que tu m'as volé alors, répondit Mello en plantant son regard orage dans celui argenté de l'enfant.

- Je t'es déjà dis que ce n'était pas moi !

- Ryû si tu mens ta langue va devenir toute noire et va tomber, déclara le blond avec un rictus.

- Alors la tienne aurait dû tomber depuis longtemps ! répliqua l'intéressé.

Ce genre de dispute avait lieu souvent, les deux enfants -même si l'un d'eux approchait la trentaine- adoraient tout deux le chocolat que l'un croquait alors que l'autre préférait laisser fondre sur sa langue. Régulièrement Ryû en volait au professeur de criminologie, et à chaque fois une dispute semblable éclatait. La seule technique connu à ce jour par les trois principaux intéressés -à savoir May, Matt et Rui- était de détourner la conversation, ce que May fit sans attendre :

- Qui vous dis que ce ne seras pas une fille ? demanda t-elle.

- Ben... commença Ryû brusquement ramené à la réalité.

- Je refuse de connaître le sexe de cet enfant avant sa naissance, déclara May avec un regard amusé pour Beyond qui bien entendu savait, lui.

- Mais...

- C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout, ajouta la jeune femme mettant ainsi un point final magistral à la discutions _(ironie)_.

Soudain, l'ordinateur à côté de la directrice s'alluma et la lettre « N » apparut sur son écran.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ?! s'exclama Mello en se retournant vers la machine.

- Va savoir, répondit-elle en cliquant sur la touche « entrée » pour accepté la connexion entre le SPK et la Wammy's House.

Near apparut à l'écran, debout parmi des château de cartes en partie effondré. Il avait profondément choqué, encore un pour interrogé May à propos de ses agissements ?

- May, tu es seule ? demanda t-il d'une voix inhabituellement troublée.

- Pas vraiment répondit-elle avant de faire pivoté l'ordinateur pour que Near puisse voire à qui il avait à faire avant de le retourné vers elle.

- L n'est pas là ? demanda Near.

- Nan... ce lâche c'est enfuit, grogna Matt.

- En prenant en compte tes réactions j'aurais fait pareil, remarqua Rui.

- Finalement il a un bon instinct de survie, ajouta Ryû

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, félicitation May.

Le ton qu'il avait prit s'opposait aux mots qu'il venait de prononcé.

- Merci, mais si tu nous expliquait plutôt les raisons qui motives cet appel ?

- Je... oui, répondit-il lentement.

Il tordait machinalement ses mains.

- Mello, tu peux sortir ? demanda t-il finalement.

- Plutôt crevé, répondit le chocovor. Accouche ! C'est quoi le problème.

Near c'était crispé au mot « accouche », mais seule May eu le loisir de le remarqué.

Aïe.

- C'est un peu prématuré là, répondit-il alors qu'un pauvre sourire faisait apparition sur son visage.

Merde.

- De quoi tu parles ? T'es enceinte ?! railla Mello.

Matt échangea un regard avec May.

Ryû et Rui s'observèrent.

Beyond ricanait aussi silencieusement que possible.

Ils avaient tous comprit.

Sauf Mello.

- Non, pas moi, Linda.

Tout les regards se posèrent sur Mello qui avait l'air de s'être prit une brique en pleine face.

Un ange passe.

- Depuis un mois.

Near de l'autre côté de l'écran semblait soudain très joyeux.

Toute la caravane du Tour de France -enfin plutôt d'Angleterre- angélique traversa- lentement la pièce.

- QUOI?! finit par s'exclamer Mello.

- Linda est enceinte, répéta patiemment Near. De moi.

- Putain...

Toutes les autres personne présente dans la pièce avaient du mal à retenir leur éclats de rire.

- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui te félicite, déclara May, ravie que la conversation ce soit enfin concentré ailleurs que sur elle.

- Merci, répondit Near.

- On va avoir un cousin~ se remirent à chanter les jumeaux en reprenant leur danse.

- Au revoir, salua May avant de couper la connexion.

- On va avoir un cousin euh~ !

- Les garçons... gronda doucement la jeune femme.

- ON VA AVOIR UN COUSIN EUH~ !

- J'y crois pas... Il se reproduit en plus... se lamenta Mello alors que Matt, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se levait pour le réconforté.

Matt se mordit les lèvres et prit sur lui pour remonté le moral de son compagnon :

- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas enceinte au moins ?

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXV : L'impatient**

_**24/12/2020**_

- May, tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de faire quand même la fête de noël malgré ton état ? demanda Beyond.

- Tu as l'air crevé, ajouta Matt.

- Le médecin a dit que tu devais resté tranquille, rappela L.

La rouquine était profondément enfoncée dans un fauteuil de son bureau, Matt, Mello, Beyond, L, Near et même Linda gravitaient autour d'elle. Elle bougeait à peine et des cernes digne de L alourdissaient ses traits. La soirée de noël demandait de l'organisation, beaucoup d'organisation, trop d'organisation pour une femme qui en était à son huitième mois de grossesse.

- Ça va, assura la jeune femme.

- Ça n'as vraiment pas l'air, remarqua Linda radieuse malgré son ventre qui commençais à prendre du volume.

- Si, tout va bien, déclara May avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui muta brusquement en grimace de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! demanda aussitôt tout le monde.

- Rien, répondit May en posant une main contrarié sur son ventre. Le bébé est très agité en se moment.

- Et c'est normal ? demanda Matt.

- Pas vraiment... murmura May.

Mello fronça les sourcils avant de mordre dans une tablette de chocolat.

Matt grogna en mâchonnant le filtre d'un cigarette éteinte.

Near échangea un regard inquiet avec Linda.

Le visage de L devint plus obscure.

Beyond, quant à lui, s'approcha de May et s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Puis après avoir posé la joue sur la peau tendu il chuchota de manière à ce que seule May puisse l'entendre.

- Believe, petit Believe... mon petit Believe... c'est trop tôt pour toi. Attend encore un peu, juste un peu, tu dois rester encore un mois ici. Après, et seulement après, tu pourras découvrir le monde qui seras le tient. D'accord Believe ? Reste au chaud encore quelques semaines. Tu dois être bien ici, tout contre le cœur de ta maman qui t'aime, de la femme que j'aime, ne lui fait plus mal, d'accord ? On sera bientôt réunit tout les trois. Après, tu pourras rencontrer tes frères, nos amis, ton oncle... Mais pas tout de suite, c'est trop tôt. Si tu es bien sage, je te promet que ce sera moi qui te ferais découvrir le monde, alors, ne soit pas impatient.

Le bébé lui répondit par un coup de pied qui fit redressé le Shinigami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda L d'un ton dure.

- Ce que tu devrais faire, j'imagine, répondit le Beyond sur le même ton.

- Je sais ce que je fais.

- Non, et ça m'inquiète. Tu ne te préoccupe pas assez de May.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne te préoccupais pas, j'ai dis que ça ne te préoccupais pas assez, rappela Beyond. C'est le bébé qui t'intéresse, pas elle !

L s'apprêtait à répliqué lorsque que Linda intervint :

- May est bien assez fatiguée comme ça ! Elle n'a pas besoin de vos crise de jalousie en plus !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard hostile mais n'ajoutèrent rien de plus.

May étouffa une exclamation de douleur dont tout le monde comprit quand même l'origine.

Believe était impatient.

Il voulait découvrir le monde.

Il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde.

- On va à l'hôpital ? demanda tout de même Mello.

- On va à l'hôpital, confirma May.

Parce que perdre une seconde, c'est la perdre pour la vie.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXVI : Ironie du sort**

_**25/12/2020**_

- Et voilà votre cadeau de noël, déclara la sage femme en déposant un minuscule bébé sur le ventre de May.

Mais la rouquine l'écoutait à peine, elle regardait son fils et quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas pensé la choqua.

- Je vais devoir vous l'enlevé un moment, annonça une infirmière en enveloppant l'enfant dans une serviette. C'est un prématuré, on doit vérifier que tout aille bien, vous comprenez ?

May hocha la tête, mollement, encore sous le choque.

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Il avait les yeux rouges.

…

- Il a fait fort quand même ! s'exclama Matt dans la chambre de l'hôpital. Naître le jour de Noël ! Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès !

May ne répondit rien et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle avait hâte qu'on lui rende Believe. Elle avait hâte que tout le monde s'en aille pour se retrouver seule avec Beyond.

- On devrait rentré, fini par dire Mello qui semblait avoir lu les pensés de May. Les jumeaux doivent être inquiets, on est parti sans rien leur dire.

- Quoi ?! Mais on a même pas vue le petit !

- Tant pis, on reviendra demain.

Matt râla mais suivit quand même le mouvement.

…

- Ça va aller, dit Beyond assit au bord du lit, le petit Believe dans les bras.

Le petit garçon fixait le Shinigami, il le voyait, aucun doute là dessus.

May ouvrit la bouche pour donner son avis mais Beyond la coupa avant :

- Si, ça va aller. Moi je n'avais personne pour m'expliquer. Pour lui se ne sera pas le cas... Et puis... lui il aura une mère et un père dans le même cas que lui, il ne sera jamais orphelin.

- Mais, je vais mourir Beyond, et toi tu vas disparaître avec moi, alors il sera orphelin.

- Bien sûr que non ! Être orphelin c'est ne plus avoir de famille, et tu lui a créé une famille, formidable d'ailleurs.

May sourit mais ne dit rien, infiniment soulager par les paroles du Shinigami.

- Tout de même, c'est ironique, continua Beyond Birthday.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il est né le 25 décembre, le jour de la naissance d'un enfant de Dieu... Et c'est un enfant de...

- Dieu de la mort, conclu May.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXVII : Quelqu'un qui s'occupera de toi**

_**26/12/2020**_

- L, calme toi, je t'en pris, supplia May. Tu vas le réveiller.

- QUE JE ME CALME ?! Tu devais porter mon enfant... MON ENFANT ! Et à la place je me retrouve avec... avec ça ! fit le détective en montrant le tout petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Beyond. Une progéniture de dieu de la mort, un gosse même pas humain, un...

- Si tu n'en veux pas Lawliet, moi je le garde volontiers, l'interrompit Beyond. Je ne nie pas que May à eu un sens de l'humour particulièrement déplorable quant au choix du nom, mais à part ça je ne vois pas ce qu'il te gêne.

L ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le Shinigami l'interrompit à nouveau.

- Au fond, tu n'aimes pas les enfants, surtout les tiens, tu t'attend à ce qu'il soit géniaux, tout seuls, sans l'aide de personne, tes parfaites réplique. Mais sans ton aide ils ne le deviendront jamais. May te l'as déjà expliqué Lawliet, mais tu refuse de comprendre... Les deux premiers ne te convenaient pas pour une raison qui m'échappe, peut-être qu'ils ne te ressemble pas assez pour toi ? Et celui la, qui a une exception près est ton clone, tu n'en veux pas non plus parce que ce n'est pas ton fils... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux a la fin ?!

Une petite voix ce fit entendre :

- Watari.

Les trois adultes cherchèrent l'origine de la voix avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de l'enfant que Beyond avait dans les bras. C'était Believe qui avait parlé.

- Watari te manque L, interpréta May. Tu ne veux pas de quelqu'un dont on doit s'occuper, tu veux quelqu'un qui s'occupera de toi.

- Je... commença L.

- Alors, ne soit pas dure avec les personnes qui ne corresponde pas à tes attentes, continua la jeune femme, et sois plus doux avec ceux qui peuvent t'aider... D'accord ?

L ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, May aurait juré avoir vue une larme couler sur son masque de colère.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXVIII : Il fallait bien qu'il le sache un jour**

**03/01/2021**

- Maman, pourquoi Believe a-t-il les yeux rouges ? demanda Rui

May, assise sur son lit, ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, elle regarda le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras puis Beyond qui l'observait calmement. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- C'est une longue histoire mes chéris, venez vous asseoir, dit-elle en les invitant dans son lit.

Les deux rouquins s'installèrent auprès de leur mère et l'écoutèrent raconté son histoire, celle de Beyond, de L, de Kira, de Mello, de Matt, de Near, celle de la Wammy's House tout entière, et la leur maintenant. Elle occulta néanmoins la partie de l'histoire où elle obtenait les yeux de dieu de la mort, rendant ainsi une partie de son histoire peu compréhensive, mais les jumeaux n'y firent pas attention, trop stupéfait par le passé de leurs parents, de leur famille.

Pour finir, elle leur mit son Death Note dans les mains pour qu'ils puissent voire à quoi ressemblait Beyond Birthday.

- Tu ressemble à L, commença Ryû.

- Sauf les yeux, continua Rui.

- Et c'est pas plus mal, termina Beyond.

- Mais maman, dit Rui en se retournant vers sa mère, peut-être que nous somme nous aussi des enfants de Beyond ?

- Peut-être, fit May sans vraiment y croire.

- Ce serait trop cool ! s'exclama Ryû.

- C'est vrai qu'on préférerais avoir un bon père comme Beyond plutôt qu'un idiot comme L, traduisit Rui.

- Vous préféreriez avoir un père Shinigami plutôt qu'un humain ?

- Oui, firent les jumeaux en cœur.

- A moi, fit une petite voix au creux des bras de May.

- Tu es jaloux Believe ? demanda la rouquine en caressant le visage du bébé.

- Oui

- Il parle ? remarqua Ryû.

- Depuis le jour de sa naissance, déclara la directrice de la Wammy's House.

- C'est normal, maman ? demanda Rui.

- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit normal.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXIX : Jalousie ?**

_**13/05/2021**_

- Tu pus la jalousie à un kilomètre Mello, commenta Matt.

- Ta gueule.

Ils étaient tous dans une petite chambre d'hôpital, Near et Mello avaient l'air d'avoir vue Kira revenir, L et Beyond s'évitaient soigneusement du regard pour éviter tout incident, Linda et May discutaient tranquillement, Matt jouait à la console en surveillant vaguement ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce et Ryû et Rui usaient de tout leur tallent pour faire sourire la petite Shiroko.

- Elle est mignonne cette gamine, ajouta Matt enfonçant consciemment le couteau dans la plaie.

- C'est vrai, je te félicite Near, ajouta May.

- Gha...

- Near, tout va bien ? demanda Linda.

- Gha...

- On dirait qu'il c'est prit une brique sur la tête, commenta Beyond.

- … Et elle a dû rebondir sur la tête de Mello alors, ajouta Matt.

- Je peux comprendre leur réaction, marmonna L.

- La Wammy's House ne créé décidément que des asociaux.

Matt s'approcha de Mello et secoua doucement.

- Mihael ? Ça va ?

Le blondinet se redressa, attrapa May par la manche et la traîna à l'extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mel' ? demanda la rouquine une fois dans le couloir.

- La Wammy's House est bien un orphelinat ?

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Alors on peut y adopté des enfants, non ?

May se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Je savais que tu finirais par me demander ça... fit-elle doucement.

Mello s'accroupit en face de May qui planta son regard dans le sien.

- Et bien... une partie des enfants de la Wammy ont eu de gros problème avec les adultes avant d'arrivé là-bas... Ses enfants là auraient besoin d'une famille aimantent, mais qui voudrait d'enfants marginaux comme eux ?

- Moi j'en veux !

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Dans cette optique de nombreux psychiatre et psychologue travaillent à la Wammy's House pour que ces enfants s'habitue à ce nouvel environnement. Dans ses conditions c'est plutôt difficile de les faire adoptés après les avoir habitué, ils sont assez perturbé comme ça.

- Mais...

- Après, il reste les enfants « normaux », mais eux s'habitue trop bien et trop vite à ce nouvelle univers, ce serait particulièrement égotiste de les retiré de la Wammy.

- ...

- Écoute Mel', je peux rien te promettre, mais si un enfant présente un profile qui pourrait vous correspondre, ou un enfant qui aurait particulièrement besoin d'une famille, je te le dirais.

- Merci, May... vraiment.

- Tu dois vraiment être malheureux pour me remercié, ironisa Mélanie.

- Ta gueule.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Micha.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXX : Irresponsables**

_**20/03/2024**_

Des hurlements retentissaient dans tout le vieil orphelinat. Ils avaient plusieurs origine, mais tous venaient du même endroit, à savoir l'infirmerie :

- NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ?! VOUS LE FAITE EXPRET ?! VOUS ÊTES ENCORE PIRE QUE L'AUTRE ABRUITIE !

- C'EST DE MOI QUE TU PARLES KEEHL ?!

- TU VOIS UN AUTRE ABRUTITE ICI A PAR SES DEUX IRRESPONSABLES ?!

- ARRÊTEZ DE HURLER TOUT LES DEUX ! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTES !

- NOTRE FAUTE ?! MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! QUI SONT LES IRRESPONSABLE QUI L'ONT LAISSER SANS SURVEILLANCE ?! C'EST NOUS PEUT-ÊTRE ?!

- Ça va, on a déjà dit qu'on était désolés...

- N'AGRAVE PAS TON CAS RYÛ !

- IL ETAIT SOUS VOTRE SURVEILLANCE ! PAS SOUS CELLE DES JUMEAUX !

- PUISQUE QUE JE TE DIS QU'ON AVAIT PAS LE CHOIX ! T'ES BOUCHER EN PLUS D'ÊTRE MORT ?!

- TU VEUX VOIRE CE QUE ÇA FAIT D'ÊTRE MORT MIHAEL KEEHL ?! J'AI UN DEATH NOTE JUSTE SOUS LA MAIN SI TU VEUX !

- NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ?!

- Calmez-vous, fit une voix plus calme mais terriblement plus menaçante.

Mélanie était assise sur un fauteuil avec Believe dans les bras, il venait de s'endormir... décidément, cet enfant l'étonnerais toujours, il s'endormait toujours avec une facilité déconcertante. Même dans le chaos sonore qui régnait dans la pièce -dû en grande partie à un certain blond et à un certain Shinigami- il avait su trouver le sommeil.

- May ! Ils auraient pu le tuer ! s'exclama Matt à peine plus calme que les autres.

- Mais non...

Believe, alors qu'il était sous la surveillance -délégué par Matt et Mello- de Ryû et Rui, était tomber dans les escaliers -de trois marches pour être précis-. Il c'était retrouver par terre, avec pour seule réaction un hoquet de surprise, puis il était allé à l'infirmerie pour faire soigné ses genoux écorchés. Rien de grave en somme, ce genre d'incident arrive tout les jours -surtout à la Wammy's House- mais Mello avait un dont spécial pour tout rendre dramatique.

- Mihael, continua May qui avait prit l'habitude d'appelé le blondinet par son vrai prénom, ne dramatise pas, c'est juste des écorchures, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quitter la Wammy's House pour faire du camping sur un îlot au milieu du lac.

Oui, la rouquine faisait référence à leur propre bêtise qu'ils avaient faite alors qu'ils avaient l'âge des jumeaux -et qu'elle était elle même à peine plus âgé que Believe-.

- Mais... Mélanie... tenta Beyond.

- D'ailleurs, l'interrompit la jeune femme, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de le surveiller non-stop comme on le faisait pour les jumeaux, il est nettement moins casse cou qu'eux.

- Ah ! fit Ryû en signe de victoire.

- Mais j'y pense, marmonna la rouquine, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout les deux ?

- Euh... commença Ryû en regardant son frère un biais.

- Nous étions à la bibliothèque, maman, répondit Rui sans se troubler.

- Vraiment ? demanda Mello en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vraiment, confirma Ryû.

- Alors pourquoi étiez-vous dans la cuisine en train de volé du chocolat ? Soit vous mentez, soit la bibliothèque et la cuisine ont changer de place.

- Pas à ma connaissance, déclara May en se prêtant au jeu.

- Aïe, fit Ryû.

- Notre punition ? demanda plus noblement Rui.

- Puisque vous aimez tellement la bibliothèque, je vous propose de la ranger.

- Mais maman ! s'insurgea Ryû. La bibliothèque fait un hectare !

- Non, seulement 4000 mètre cube.

- Maman !

- Je veux qu'elle soit nickel d'ici dimanche soir.

- On est vendredi !

- Belle déduction mes chéris, alors considérez que vous êtes consignés pour se week-end, et pour le week-end prochain si votre tâche n'est pas terminé à temps.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de filé.

- Tu es un monstre, murmura Mello avec une once d'admiration.

- J'ai été élevé à la bonne école, répondit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

_**14/09/2024**_

- Shiroko, mon lapin, laisse ton père tranquille.

C'était l'un des rares jours de congés aux SPK, une petite fillette aux long cheveux blanc et aux grands yeux gris était debout à côté de Near, son père a qui elle ressemblait tellement. Elle s'était retourné vers sa mère qui peignait tranquillement dans la pièce principal du bureau d'enquête.

- Mais maman, je cherche quelque chose !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches, mon ange ?

- Le point faible de papa !

Linda émit un petit rire.

- Ça fait 5ans que je cherche ma chérie.

- Je trouverais !

De son côté, Near se fatiguait à faire une tour de Légo que Shiroko, sa fille, détruisait régulièrement par maladresse.

- Excuse moi papa, fit une nouvelle fois Shiroko alors que la tour s'écroulait à nouveau.

- Pas grave mon cœur, répondit Near sans vraiment y penser.

- Tu es sur papa ?

- Puisque que je te le dis ma puce

- Sûr sûr ?

- Tu ne me crois pas ma princesse ?

- C'est que tu sais bien mentir papa.

Linda se détourna de son tableau pour voir Near, il avait l'air parfaitement stupéfait, elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer, non sans une certaine ironie :

- Dure d'élever un génie ? C'est à ce demander comment fait May pour en élever tout une cohorte.

- Je l'admire de plus en plus, fit Near à mi-voix alors que la petite reprenais son jeu.

Shiroko suivait des cours par correspondance à la Wammy's House, elle n'y allait que quand Near travaillait sur une grosse enquête ou lors des testes de début et de fin d'année.

La fillette fini par glisser une main dans le cou de son père. Le résultat fut immédiat, l'albinos éclata de rire et se roula par terre.

- Papa craint les chatouille ! s'exclama t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur son père.

- Espérons que Mello ne l'apprendra jamais...

Mais Mello l'apprit...

Il trouvait horrible la simple idée de toucher l'albinos, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire par de la découverte de Shiroko aux jumeaux... qui en profitèrent... évidemment.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXII : Dure dure d'être professeur**

_**28/04/2025**_

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

May, assise à son bureau, ne pu s'empêcher de songé au calme qui régnait autrefois dans l'orphelinat, ses génies étaient, certes, plus sociable, mais aussi beaucoup plus turbulent. Alors, forcément, ce genre de cris était à prévoir. May nota que malgré tout, pour une fois, ce n'était pas Mello qui hurlait en se ruant dans le bureau de la directrice, mais cette dernière savait tout de même se qu'il allait arrivé, alors, elle posa des presses papiers sur les document qu'elle étudiait et fit un décompte à voix haute :

- 3.

Une porte claqua au loin.

- 2.

Elle entendit des pas furieux de rapprocher.

- 1.

La porte claqua et un courant d'air fit s'envoler les quelques document qui n'avaient pas bénéficié de la protection d'un presse papier.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !

- Matt ? répondit calmement la rouquine.

- JE HAIS SES GOSSES !

- Lesquelles ?

- LES TIENS !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?

- TU VEUX QUE JE TE LE FASSE PAR ORDRE CHRONOLOGIQUE ?!

- Non, fit-elle. D'abord tu te calme, tu prends une cigarette, tu respire un grand coup et tu m'explique calmement ce qu'il c'est passé, d'accord ?

Matt se laissa tomber sur une chaise et suivit les instructions de sa sœur et patronne, une fois calmé, il reprit calmement :

- Tes gosses vont me tuer Mélanie...

- C'est à dire ? demanda May.

- Ryû est un programmateur née, le truc c'est qu'il s'amuse à créé des logiciels qu'il balance sur le réseau de la Wammy's House. Jusqu'ici, aucun problème, tout les gosses font ça.

- Où est le problème alors ?

- Le problème ? répéta Matt à nouveau au bord de la crise de nerfs. Le problème c'est que cet abrutie de Mello à cru bon de prendre Ryû son aile ! Et depuis ils passe leurs temps à balancé des logiciels stupides sur les ordinateurs du SPK !

- Quel genre de logiciel ? demanda May par curiosité.

- Des conneries qui s'ouvre automatiquement... le jeu plus intelligent qu'ils ont trouvé c'est un truc qui ouvre des spams de sites porno...

- …

- Après il y a Rui, qui est pas mal dans son genre aussi ! Un vrai pirate informatique ! Dans la même journée il a pénétré dans plusieurs des basses de données les plus protégé du monde ! Le SPK -je te laisse deviné qui a aidé Ryû et Mello-, le pentagone, la banque d'Angleterre... j'en passe et des meilleurs...

Il eu un bref silence, jusqu'à que May demande :

- Et Believe ?

- Believe...

Matt pâlit en attendant le nom de son neveu, il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le pire des trois ou le meilleurs... mais franchement... j'ai du mal à croire que c'est mon neveu parfois. Il a... il a le dont de...

- De ? l'encouragea May.

- … il fait planté les ordinateurs... je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais à chaque fois qu'il en touche un je mets des heures à le remettre en état de marche... mais aujourd'hui c'était le bouquet final... il... il a fait explosé un ordinateur rien qu'en l'allumant... Tu te rends compte ? En l'allumant !

Matt explosa en sanglot, sa sœur se leva docilement et commença à tapoté le dos de son geek de frère.

- Et je ne t'es parler que de ses trois là... mes autre élèves sont pas mal dans le genre aussi... Tu sais c'est quoi le pire dans tout ça ? demanda t-il entre deux sanglots. C'est que c'est moi qui doit tout réparé ! C'est moi qui doit enlevé tout les virus des ordinateur du SPK ! C'est moi qu'engueule Linda à cause des spams ! C'est moi qui appelle le pentagone en trouvant des raisons qui ne tienne pas debout pour qu'ils ne viennent pas foutre le feu à la Wammy's House ! C'est moi qui doit faire semblant d'avoir seulement testé les défenses informatique de la banque d'Angleterre alors que je sais très bien que Rui c'est amusé à leur piqué des millions de livres qu'il a remit une heure après ! Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que je suis leur prof ! Leur prof d'informatique ! Ils jouent avec mes nerfs Mélanie ! Quel con j'ai été d'accepté ce poste ! J'aurais mieux fait de me tiré une balle dans la tête ! J'aurais moins souffert !

May hésitait entre le rire et les larmes, mais sentant que ni l'un ni l'autre serait bienvenu, elle redressa son frère et s'installa de force sur ses genoux avant de tiré son visage contre elle.

- Chuuut, là, voilà, tout va bien mon petit Mail, je suis là, ils font ça pour te prouver qu'ils sont doué tu sais, c'est parce qu'ils t'aiment...

La jeune femme continua à lui souffler des paroles réconfortante tout en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la réaction de la personne qui pourrait entrer dans son bureau à ce moment là.

Finalement, le goggles-boy releva la tête, il avait le visage et les yeux bouffit et il était... parfaitement ridicule, mais l'instinct de sœur de May lui souffla qu'il ne fallait surtout pas rire.

- Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? gémit-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils ont monté une coalition contre moi Believe, les jumeaux et...

- Et ?

- Mello !

L'instinct de sœur eu beau faire de son mieux, c'était trop tard : May était morte de rire.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXIII : Lightning, ou le mauvais jeu de mot**

_**23/06/2025**_

May était tranquillement installé dans son bureau de la Wammy's House quand deux homme qui avaient passé la trentaine entrèrent dans la pièce, pas de la manière la plus discrète.

- May... commença Mello d'une voix forte.

Mélanie posa simplement son index sur ses lèvres pour faire comprendre à ses visiteurs qu'ils allaient devoir garder leur calme.

- … tu l'as trouvé, termina le blondinet à demi voix.

Elle les invita à s'approcher d'un geste, ils obéirent docilement et se retrouvèrent devant un petit berceau dans lequel se trouvait un bébé.

- Elle a eu un an aujourd'hui, expliqua May. On l'a accueillit ici temporairement, mais l'idéal serait de lui trouver une famille rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Matt en apercevant l'impressionnante cicatrice qui occupait la partie droite du visage de la petite.

- Un éclair a frappé la maison de ses parents et l'a fait brûler... une bûche enflammé est tomber dans son berceau... par chance elle a put s'en sortir mais...

- Mais ?

- Elle gardera cette cicatrice toute sa vie, répondit May en levant les yeux vers le chocovor qui était resté muet, et elle restera sourde.

- Comment ça ?

- Les médecins l'ont examiné, et apparemment elle a eu les tympans percé par une explosion.

- Pauvre gamine...

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire en effet.

La petite dormait, May et Matt regardaient Mello et Mello regardait la petite.

- Comment s'appelle t-elle ? demanda finalement le blondinet sans quitter des yeux le bébé.

- Lightning*, Lightning Navy.

- C'est son vrai nom ?

May hocha la tête positivement puis il eu un long silence dont le frère et la sœur attendaient patiemment la fin, celle-ci qui ne serait décidé que par Mello.

- Mello ? osa finalement Matt.

- …

- Mihael, hasarda May, je comprend parfaitement que tu ne veuille pas d'elle... mais j'ai penser que...

- Elle a la même cicatrice que moi, finit-il par dire.

- Et ? fit Matt.

- Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprend, et puis, nous connaissons le langage des signes, non ?

Et c'est ainsi que Mello adopta Lightning.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

Lightning : éclaire, foudre.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXIV : Les solutions qui créent des problèmes**

_**25/12/2025**_

Force est de constaté que la famille c'était considérablement agrandit... alors, May fut forcé de trouver des solutions, pas forcément les meilleurs.

La première fut celle-ci : ils fêtaient maintenant deux noël, l'un le 24 décembre avec toute la Wammy's House et l'autre le 25 décembre, le jour de l'anniversaire de Believe, en famille.

La seconde fut de scolarisé tout ses petits à la Wammy's House, pour garder un œil sur eux continuellement, et même si Lightning n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves, ils étaient tous considéré comme des génies, et Watari seul savait à quel point il était dure d'élever ce genre d'enfant.

Et la troisième et dernière fut celle-là, annoncé le jour de noël 2025 :

- Je nous fait construire une maison, annonça May entre le fromage et le dessert.

Stupeur.

Ryû arrêta de balancé des boulettes de pains sur tout les convives.

Rui leva le nez du livre qu'on venait de lui offrir.

Mello laissa tomber la cuillère avec laquelle il nourrissait Lightning.

Un « GAME OVER » s'inscrit sur l'écran de la nouvelle console de Matt.

Linda dérapa et la sculpture qu'elle était en train de faire avec les restes dans son assiette fut ruiné.

La double tour de domino -environ 30 boîtes étaient passé- et de sucre en morceaux -30boîtes aussi-de L et Near s'écroula.

Shiroko, arrêta le geste qu'elle avait entamé pour chatouiller son père.

Beyond faillit tomber sur la table -ce qui est un comble pour un Shinigami-.

Et Believe leva seulement les yeux vers sa mère.

Ensuite il eu un :

- QUOIIIIII ?!

Collectif.

- Une maison de vacance, rassurez vous ! Je ne tient pas à vivre avec vous tous, je suis parfaitement consciente que ça finirait mal. Mais j'aimerais qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble.

- Mélanie, fit Matt, on vit déjà presque tous à la Wammy's House, tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant ?

- C'est vrai ! renchérit Mello. De plus je n'ai absolument pas envie de passé mes rares vacances entouré de gosses !

- Je te signale, au passage, que tu as un de ses gosses dans les bras, grommela Ryû.

- C'est pas pareil, répondit naïvement Mello, elle c'est ma fille.

- Et dire que c'était de nous dont il parlait avec cette tendresse à une époque, soupira Rui.

- Mais je suis sûr qu'il vous aime toujours autant, dit Matt, pas vrai Mello ?... Mello ?

Mello chatouillait le ventre de la fillette qui gloussait joyeusement.

- Je crois qu'on est en train de le perdre, commenta L.

- Oui, mais ça fait plaisir de voire qu'il n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il n'y parait, remarqua Linda.

- Tu en doutais encore ? demanda Near. Je crois qu'il a pourtant bien dévoilé son jeu avec l'arrivé des jumeaux.

- Si je ne tenais pas ma fille dans mes bras tu te serais prit un pain dans la gueule, grommela Mello.

- Un « pain » ? répéta Shiroko sans comprendre. Mais pourquoi Mello lancerait-il du pain sur papa ?

- Il veut me frapper ma puce, expliqua Near sur un ton neutre.

- Alors heureusement qu'il tient sa fille, hein papa ? fit naïvement Shiroko.

- Il ne le pense pas mon lapin, répondit Linda à la place de Near. Il plaisante.

- Oh si je le pense, marmonna Mello.

May était étonné mais satisfaite de voire que la conversation ne tournait pas à la joute verbale comme ça arrivait souvent quand on mettait Mello et Ryû dans la même pièce.

- Alors, cette maison ? rappela May

- A mon avis c'est une très mauvaise idée, répondit L. Il y a 97% de chance que ça tourne à la catastrophe.

- Seulement 97% ? fit Mello.

- Il reste 3% de chance qu'on s'entre tue, expliqua le détective.

Silence.

- Pas très positif tout ça, commenta Linda avec un sourire gêné, mais néanmoins réaliste, si tu veux mon avis, May.

La rouquine baissa légèrement la tête.

- Et moi pensait avoir eu une bonne idée, se lamenta t-elle.

- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Near, mais pas pour nous.

- Oui, poursuivit Matt, et si tu en faisais plutôt profité les orphelins ? C'est triste de passé ses quelques maigres semaines de vacance à l'endroit où l'on travaille tout le reste de l'année, tu le sais aussi bien que nous.

- C'est vrai, remarqua May, je n'avais pas vue les choses sous cette angle... Bien ! Mansion accepté !

Et c'est ainsi que naquit la Jeevas's House, maison de vacance destiné aux orphelins de la Wammy's House.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXV : Qui a parler d'impossible ?**

_**26/09/2026**_

- « C'est qui la plus belle enfant au monde ? » signa rapidement Mello avec un sourire béat et particulièrement ridicule.

- « Moi » répondit la fillette.

- « Bravo mon petit éclaire au caramel, tu es vraiment la plus intelligente ! »

Matt soupira, oui, Mello, son Mello, avait bien changer depuis l'arrivé dans leurs vies de la petite.

A présent il devait partager son Mello avec cette petite fille aux quelques adorables petites bouclettes à la couleur qui rappelait le chocolat au lait ou le caramel, cette petite fille aux magnifiques grands yeux noisettes...

Lightning avait su faire fondre le cœur de Mello, et elle s'attaquait sérieusement à celui de Matt.

- JE DOIS RESISTER ! hurla brusquement Matt en se levant d'un bond de son siège.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » signa la petite fille visiblement agiter.

- « T'inquiète pas ma petite puce, c'est seulement Matt qui s'énerve. »

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXVI : Photo de famille = engueulade de famille... ?**

_**05/04/2027**_

- Tu es sûr de toi, May ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec tes délires sur la famille.

- Regardez ma petite Lightning ! Vous la trouvez pas merveilleuse dans sa petite robe ?

- Matt, tu me déçoit beaucoup.

- Oui, Mello était déjà assez gaga pour deux.

- Ta gueule.

- Très bien, alors tout le monde est d'accord ?

- Bha oui

- Oui.

- Ouaip.

- Je m'en fout.

- Yep !

- Oui, maman.

- Si jamais on refuse tu nous vire ?

- Bien entendu.

- Dans ce cas d'accord.

- Tu me donne carte blanche pour la photo ?

- Du moment qu'on est tous dessus...

- Très bien.

- … et si tu arrives a mettre tout le monde d'accord...

A présent, Linda s'arrachait les cheveux pour faire mettre la même la même tenu à tous. Mais presque personne ne se pliait à sa demande, même pas sa propre fille.

- S'il te plaît Shiroko... ma puce... mon ange... ma princesse... met ces vêtements... supplia Linda

- Non ! s'exclama la petite. Papa le fait pas alors moi non plus !

- Linda, renonce, ça vaut mieux, soupira May, garde le peu de fierté qu'il te reste, ça peu toujours servir...

La jeune femme ne fit pas attention aux paroles de la directrice et se tourna vers Near :

- Near ! s'écria t-elle. Dis leur quelque chose !

- Je suis pas sûr que se soit très efficace, remarqua le petit albinos.

- Near !

- … Très bien : Ayez l'obligeance d'aller vous changer que l'on puisse enfin prendre cette photo.

- Je n'est aucun ordres à recevoir du second L, répondit calmement l'adulte aux airs de panda.

- Je refuse d'obéir à cette putain de crevette monochrome, grogna Mello.

- Je te l'avais dit, rappela la « putain de crevette monochrome ».

- May ! Fait quelque chose ! s'exclama Linda en se retournant vers la directrice de la Wammy's House. Tu m'as demander de m'occuper de ça parce que tu faisais confiance à mes talents artistique, non ?

- C'est vrai, reconnu May, mais tu dois respecter leur personnalités.

- … Bon... Faites ce que vous voulez... »

Et ils avaient fait ce qu'ils voulaient... c'est à dire s'engueuler :

- C'EST MOI QUI PORTE LIGHTING !

- NOOOOOOOOON C'EST MOI !

- JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE A CÔTE DE L !

- MAIS JE T'EMMERDE LE ROUQUIN !

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS CONTRE LES ROUQUINS ! s'exclamèrent trois rouquins.

- JE LES EMMERDE LES ROUQUINS !

- Et je les pensais que tu avais plus de vocabulaire L, lâcha le dernier rouquin à savoir Rui.

- PETIT CON !

- Tu me déçoit tellement...

- TU VAS VOIRE CE QU'IL VA TE FAIRE LE ROUQUIN !

- ET QU'EST-CE QUE VA FAIRE UN ADO CONTRE MOI ?! HEIN ?!

- TE BROYER LA TÊTE CONNARD !

- VA Y RYÛ JE LE TIENDRAIS LES BRAS !

- MERCI LE GEEK !

- TU VEUX LE POING DU GEEK DANS LA TRONCHE ?!

- OSE TOUCHER A MON FILS ET JE T'ARRACHE LES COUILLES !

- NE PARLE PAS COMME ÇA DEVANT MA FILLE !

- ET QU'EST QUE TU VAS FAIRE, HEIN ?! BLONDINETTE ?!

- Euh... tenta Mogi.

- T'EXPLOSER LA TRONCHE !

- Calmez-vous... risqua Hal.

- TU VEUX VRAIMENT TE RETROUVER A LA RUE ?!

- S'il vous plaît... supplia Gevanni.

- EN PLUS ELLE EST SOURDE TA FILLE ! COMMENT TU VEUX QU'ELLE ENTENDE ?!

- Lightning est peut être sourde mais pas Shiroko...

- Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu lui bouchais les oreilles...

- J'aimerais autant préservé l'innocence de ma fille.

- Et moi celle de mon fils, alors veuillez rester calme.

- D'accord...

- Alors Matt, je peux tenir Lightning ?

- Bien sûr mon Mellow. Mais en échange je veux pouvoir te tenir la main !

- C'est un bon compromit.

- Ryû, on peut échanger de place si tu veux pas être à côté de L.

- T'es un vrai frère !

- En même temps je suis ton frère.

- Le meilleurs frère du monde !

- Seulement quand ça t'arrange.

- Désolée tout le monde.

- Pas grave, ça devait pas être un bon jour.

- Qu'est-ce que ça sous entend ?

- Pourquoi tu vois toujours le mal partout May ?

- C'est vrai, depuis qu'on a Lightning, Mello est devenu adorable

- Vous êtes tous adorable.

- … Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passé ? demanda Rester.

En effet, c'est la seule question qu'on pouvait se posé après cette échange plutôt mouvementé.

- Resserrez vous, ordonna Linda. Mello, tu ne tiens pas dans le cadre !

- T'as qu'à dire que je suis gros aussi ! s'exclama le blondinet.

- Ne soit pas susceptible Mello, fit L.

- D'ailleurs Mihael, enlève ces lunettes ridicules, dit tranquillement May.

- Non !

- Ce n'est pas une demande, mais un ordre de ta patronne.

- Raaaah, grommela Mello en retirant rageusement ses lunettes.

Il ramena une mèche sur son visage et fit de même pour Lightning.

- Pourquoi a t-il fallut que tu sois aussi défiguré mon ange, fit doucement Mello en regardant le visage de sa fille.

Elle lui répondit par un des sourire si doux qui faisait fondre le cœur de ses deux pères.

…

- Je m'ennuie, lâcha Mello, fait quelque chose Matt.

Voilà une heure qu'ils posaient, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas, bref, Linda était trop perfectionniste.

- Et qu'est-ce tu voudrais que je fasse ? demanda le rouquin.

- Va appuyer sur le bouton du déclencheur.

- Mais...

- Quoi ? May veut juste qu'on soit tous sur la photo.

- Bon.

La suite, vous la connaissez : Matt alla appuyer sur le bouton, mais à son retour il se prit les pieds dans un trou de mulot et durant sa chute inévitable tous avaient éclaté de rire

- On la refait ? demanda Linda en regardant le résultat.

- Non, répondit May. Elle est parfaite.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXVII / R puissance 2**

_**15/10/2027**_

**- **M'ennuie, lâcha Ryû.

Il était dans sa chambre, le front contre la fenêtre, une tablette de chocolat à la main. Dehors il pleuvait à verse, et dire qu'il avait organisé un tournoi de foot pour cet après-midi...

Derrière lui, à son bureau, son frère jumeau, Rui. Il écrivait un rapport d'enquête avec application, de temps à autre il replongeait dans le dossier pour vérifier certaines données ou tapait à une vitesse folle sur le clavier de l'ordinateur ouvert à ses côtés.

- Tu n'as qu'à réviser si tu t'ennuie, dit-il toujours plongé dans son travail. Je te rappelle -au passage- que nous avons un test la semaine prochaine. Tu sais comme moi qu'il détermineras notre place au classement de la Wammy's House et par extension de notre classe. Tu ferrais mieux de travailler si tu ne veux pas encore te retrouver quatrième.

- Pff... Réviser ce n'est pas exactement ce que je considères comme un amusement.

- Si tu t'ennuie c'est que tu as besoin d'une occupation, pas d'un amusement.

**- **A quoi bon réviser ? Je serais à la quatrième place de toute façon ! Franchement, même si je révisais à fond tu seras premier, la seule surprise qu'apportera se test c'est de savoir qui de Believe ou Shiroko prendra la seconde place. Ça m'énerve d'être après ses gamins, mais depuis que maman à décidé d'adapté les questionnaires à l'âge de chacun de nous n'importe qui peut prendre une place parmi les premières.

Rui se retourna pour voire son frère, depuis combien de temps était-il comme ça ?

Depuis combien de temps avait-il perdu espoir ?

Ça lui faisait mal.

Oh oui, tellement mal.

Tellement mal de voir son propre frère parler comme ça.

Tellement mal de voir que son propre frère avait renoncé.

Tellement mal de voir que son propre frère ne rêvait plus.

- Je ne suis pas naïf, lâcha Ryû au bout de plusieurs minutes. On peut dire beaucoup de chose à mon sujet, mais je n'est pas pour habitude de me bercer d'illusion. Je sais bien que je n'est ni ta logique ni ton intelligence.

- Ryû...

- On compare ton génie à celui de L, mais c'est compréhensif tu es sa sauvegarde en plus d'être son fils... Oh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est fini l'époque où l'on pensait que Beyond pouvait être notre père. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas son niveau : à ton âge tu as déjà résolut plus d'affaire que L ou Near quant ils avait notre âge… peut-être même qu'eux deux réunit... De toute façon, c'est la dernière année qu'on passe ici. Après je n'aurais plus à subir tout ces test, plus à m'inquiéter de ma place au classement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras après ? demanda Rui la voix un peu étranglée.

- Je sais pas, peut-être aller à l'université... Ou ouvrit un agence de détective, avec Matt et Mello qui n'en peuvent plus de rester ici... Travailler avec Mello ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, mais Matt à raison : depuis qu'il a Lightning il est nettement plus vivable... Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? La réponse est évidente mais je te pose quand même la question : tu deviendra L ou N, tu as le choix... Les autres générations se battront pour te succédé... Tellement de personnes à tes pieds... Que ce doit être grisant !

Rui baissa la tête avant de répondre :

- Je ne veux pas devenir L ou N. Ce que je veux c'est rester avec toi, travailler avec toi... toute ma vie. Avec ton instinct tu réussit toujours à trouver les criminels, tu as 99% de réussite ! mais malheureusement, comme tu l'as déjà fait remarquer, ton sens de la logique est déplorable...

Il releva la tête et son ton se fit plus sûr :

- Mais ensemble, on pourrait arriver à un niveau encore jamais imaginé. Ton instinct et ma logique. Tu trouverais le coupable et je n'aurais plus qu'à trouver les preuves contre lui. Ce que je veux c'est devenir R. R puissance 2 pour être exacte. Mieux que L ou N... mieux que L **ET** N.

Ryû avait le souffle coupé, depuis combien de temps son frère ne lui avait-il pas parler à cœur ouvert comme ça ? Il avait fini par croire que son frère était en train de devenir comme Near : une boule de savoir insensible, bien que l'albinos est de nombreuse faiblesse.

Depuis combien de temps cachait-il cela ?

Quand cette idée lui était-elle venu en tête ?

Ryû se retourna. Rui semblait au bord des larmes.

Ryû s'approcha de son frère...

Et le frappa avec le tranchant de la main sur le sommet du crâne.

- Aïe ! s'exclama t-il en portant ses mains sur sa tête.

- Ça va pas de dire des truc comme ça ?! Tu nous fait perdre notre temps ! Aide moi plutôt à réviser ! Tu vas voire la raclé qu'ils vont se prendre tout ces détectives amorphes !

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**L² : Voilà, cette fois c'est May qui change de rôle ! **

**May : Ça t'amuse de me faire passé pour une cinglé monomaniaque de sa famille ? **

**L² : Oui, beaucoup. **

**Mello : Espèce de malade... **

**Beyond : Tu dis ça parce qu'elle t'a méticuleusement discrédité ? **

**Mello : A ton avis ? **

**L² : Perso, je ne veux pas savoir. **

**Beyond : C'est probablement plus sage, en effet.**

**OxOxMNxOxO**

_**J'ai fait quelques recherches, **_

_**(une fois n'est pas coutume)**_

_**Et je me suis aperçu que « Rui » signifiait « larme »,**_

_**Et que le nom de son frère, « Ryû », était proche de « Ryo » qui signifierait « dragon ». **_

_**Perso, je trouve que je suis plutôt bien tomber !**_

_**Enfin bref... **_

_**J'espère que cette seconde partie des bonus de My Note vous a plu ! **_

_**A bientôt pour la troisième et dernière partie de ses bonus ! **_

_**Après, il ne me restera plus que l'épilogue à mettre en ligne et cette fic sera réellement fini...**_

_***snif***_

_**Bye les gens ! **_

_**A la prochaine ! **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur fatiguée.


	42. Bonus, dernière partie : Adieu

**Bonus XXXVIII : 36ans **

_**28/01/2028**_

- 36ans, bordel, déjà 36ans... marmonna May en faisant tourner entre ses doigts la carte signé par la plupart des enfants de la Wammy's House ainsi que par toute sa famille adoptive. 36ans... 36 putains d'années riches d'émotions... 36ans... et dire qu'il y a 18ans je doutais de pouvoir vivre un jour de plus... 36ans... bientôt quarante... mais plus que quelques années à vivre...

May se tourna vers Beyond qui écoutait son monologue sans rien dire et lui demanda :

- Dis, je passerais la quarantaine ?

- Même pas, avoua le Shinigami.

- Putain... alors je ne verrais même pas mes fils avoir 20ans ?

- Je le crains...

May fondit en larmes, des sanglots muet la secouait, elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle ne verrait pas : elle ne verrait pas Believe fêté ses 15ans, elle ne verrait pas ses deux aînés avoir 20ans, elle ne verrais jamais ses petits enfants... Elle allait mourir, allait mourir, dans moins de 4ans...

- Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, sanglota t-elle.

- Pour sauvé ton frère, souviens-toi, répondit Beyond.

- J'aurais pu... j'aurais pu trouver une autre solution !

- Tu n'avais pas le temps...

- …

May ne répondit pas, ses larmes brûlantes continuaient de rouler ses joues avec un calme effrayant, elle pleurait comme un gamine qui se rend compte qu'elle a fait une bêtise irréparable. A cet instant, elle n'était plus May, la directrice de la Wammy's House sévère mais juste, elle était redevenu Mélanie Jeevas, la jeune orpheline accrocher à son frère comme a une bouée, une jeune orpheline qui ne voulait pas lâcher la famille qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à créé.

- JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! hurla t-elle soudain.

- … Mélanie... tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dis ce jour là ?

La rouquine secoua la tête éparpillant un peu plus ses larmes sur son visage.

- « Il ne faut jamais regretté ses choix. » Et puis, tu me l'as demander pendant des mois cet œil, alors ne regrette pas, ça ne te ressemble pas.

May posa son front contre son bureau, ses larmes continuaient de couler, redessinant les traits si doux de son visage. Beyond posa une main froide sur son dos, elle se retourna brusquement et le serra contre elle, il lui rendit son étreinte, laissant les larmes de la rouquine tremper ses vêtements. Quand le débit se calma, elle se redressa et planta son regard gris-bleu légèrement rougit dans celui de Beyond et lui demanda :

- Dit moi qu'on passera l'éternité ensemble...

- … Mélanie... je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une théorie...

- PROMETS LE ! hurla t-elle.

Le Shinigami soupira puis il répondit :

- On passera l'éternité ensemble, je te le promets.

May enfouie à nouveau son visage dans le torse de Beyond, elle n'était pas vraiment plus rassuré, mais au moins il lui avait promit, et c'était déjà pas mal.

Moins de 4ans...

Il lui restait moins de 4ans à vivre.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXIX : Pas de bras...**

_**18/08/2028**_

Mihael, Mail et Lightning venaient de d'entrer dans le bureau de Mélanie, elle était en train de discuté avec ses deux aînés. Matt avait un large sourire, il portait la petite sur sa hanche, May nota ce détail car habituellement c'était Mello qui possédait ce privilège.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rui confortablement installé dans le seul canapé de la pièce.

- J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, répondit Mail. Il faudrait s'occuper de Mihael un moment.

- Pourquoi ? demanda May en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Et ben... commença le rouquin.

- « Papa à eu un problème », signa Lightning.

- « Quel genre de problème Lightning ? » demanda Rui.

- « Il s'est brûler. » répondit la petite.

Matt explosa de rire et Mello explosa de rage :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas besoin d'aide ! s'exclama le blondinet.

- Tu plaisantes ? répondit Mail, les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne peux même pas te servir de tes mains !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé au juste ? demanda May.

- Et ben... commença le rouquin.

- Si tu parles de ça je te tue ! gronda Mello.

- Très bien.

Matt cala bien la petite sur sa hanche et signa pour elle d'une main.

- « Tu t'en occupe ma puce ? »

- « Oui papa »

Elle attendit que son père est reposé ses deux mains sur elle pour expliqué :

- « Papa a dit qu'il en avait marre que je mange des cochonneries congelé, alors il a décidé de me préparer lui même manger. Alors il m'a fait a manger... et... comment on dit déjà papa ? »

- « Il a confondu une bouteille d'eau et une bouteille d'huile, alors... ben... »

Ce qui devait arrivé arriva, la casserole avait pris feu, Mello avait voulu la retirer du feu pour la jeté dans un évier proche, le tout sans gants, alors forcément ses mains avait brûler, et a présent il ne pouvait même plus tenir quelque chose dans ses mains, il avait besoin d'aide pour tout faire, autant dire qu'il était de très, très mauvaise humeur.

- Et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais qu'il reste ici le temps que j'emmène la petite chez le pédiatre.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide, gronda Mello.

- Très bien, il peut resté ici.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide, feula le blondinet.

- Merci beaucoup, il faudra changer ses pansements dans une heure.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide, grinça Mihael.

- Aller, emmène vite la petite.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide, marmonna Mello.

- Parfait alors j'y vais, dit joyeusement Matt. A plus tard !

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide, soupira le blondinet.

Matt s'en fut avec sa fille sur sa hanche, il avait toujours le même grand sourire ironique aux lèvres. Quelque part, il avait un peu honte d'avoir utilisé Lightning pour ne pas avoir ennuie avec Mello, mais c'était la seule solution, après tout il ne pouvait pas laisser Mihael seul, et Mélanie n'aurait pas voulu le garder sans explication... oui, il avait fait le bon choix.

May et les jumeaux étaient resté dans le bureau avec Mello. Contrairement a ce qu'aurait pu pensé la rouquine, Ryû ne faisait aucun commentaire, il se contentait de resté appuyer contre le bureau un grand sourire ironique -la réplique de celui de Matt- collé aux lèvres, Mélanie haussa un sourcil suspicieux avant de dire :

- Bien, comme nous le disions avant d'être interrompu, Ryû tu resteras ici pendant que nous irons visité l'université.

Ryû sourit de plus bel.

- Tu as l'air heureux Ryû, c'est suspect, lâcha Rui. Il y a encore une demi-heure tu refusais de rester ici, et maintenant cette idée semble te plaire.

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne change pas d'avis, répondit Ryû en croisant les bras. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, alors je fais mieux de resté ici, au moins je pourrais servir à quelque chose.

- Je suis contente que tu attendes enfin raison, dit May en regardant en biais son grand dadais de fils.

Elle se leva pour sortir, mais avant elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour parler à l'oreille de son fils qui avait doublé de taille durant ces six dernier mois :

- Ne t'amuse pas trop avec lui, il te ne fera regretter.

- Je sais, maman, répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

La rouquine haussa les épaules avant de quitter la pièce, après tout, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

…

- Putain Ryû lâche moi ! s'exclama Mello.

- Mon oncle, ton mec, a dit qu'il fallait que je change ton pansement. Alors arrête de faire le gamin ! ET DONNE MOI TA PUTAIN DE MAIN !

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE LE ROUQUIN !

- MIHAEL KEEHL ! PASSE MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE MAIN !

- JAMAIS !

- MÊME SI IL FAUT QUE JE T'ATTACHE JE TE REFERAIS CE PANSEMENT !

- LÂCHE MOI PUTAIN ! JE TE DIT QUE J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TON AIDE !

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! T'EVISCERER ! TE BROYER ! ET QUAND TU SERAS REDUIT A L'ETAT DE LEGUME JE REFERAIS CE PUTAIN DE PANSEMENT !

Ryû et Mello était face à face, l'un vert de rage et l'autre rouge de colère. Le rouquin avait plaqué le blondinet contre le mur, la fierté de Mihael en avait prit un sacré coup, un double coup même, d'abord il était blessé et avait besoin de l'aide Ryû, ensuite, ce gamin était à présent nettement plus grand et plus fort que lui. Le gamin en question s'éloigna d'un pas pour s'appuyer contre le canapé qu'avait quitter son frère une heure plus tôt, il offrit un sourire mauvais à Mello avant de sortir de sa poche une tablette de chocolat, d'en casser un morceau et de le laisser fondre sur sa langue. Le blondinet serra les dents mais ne dit rien.

- Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber ta fierté, dit calmement le rouquin en cassant un nouveau morceau de chocolat. Je fais ça pour ton bien en plus, alors laisse toi faire.

Mello se laissa couler contre le mur avant de tendre les mains vers Ryû. Le rouquin posa sa tablette en équilibre sur le dossier avant de s'agenouiller à côté du blondinet pour retirer ses pansements. Mihael serra un peu plus les dents lorsque Ryû tira d'un seul coup sur les bandelettes, il y allait sans aucune douceur, oui, c'était pour se venger, forcément.

- Comme quoi, même toi tu peux entendre raison.

- …

- Tu fais le cirque comme ça à chaque fois ?

- …

- Franchement, je me demande comment font Lightning et Mail pour te supporter H24.

- Ta gueule.

- …

- Donne moi du chocolat, réclama Mello.

Le rouquin se mit à trembler, il était secoué de gros éclat de rire, il en pleurait.

- Putain Ryû obéit moi au lieu de rire comme un abrutie !

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? demanda simplement le rouquin entre deux hoquets hilares.

- QUOI ?!

- Pas de bras... PAS DE CHOCOLAT ! hurla t-il en s'écroulant par terre.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXX : Plus ou moins**

_**13/04/2029**_

Trois adultes étaient dans le bureau de direction de la Wammy's House, trois adultes, et un Shinigami. C'était plutôt rare comme situation, habituellement, ils étaient toujours accompagné d'enfant plus ou moins sympathique, mais pas cette fois. Rui et Ryû était entré à l'université quelques mois auparavant et Believe, Shiroko et Lightning étaient partie à la recherche des différents passage secret du bâtiment après avoir entendu l'histoire du miroir de la salle de musique.

- Elle passe de plus en plus de temps à l'extérieur, remarqua Mello qui regardait la moto rouge s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et elle passe de moins en moins de temps avec Believe, ajouta Near qui entortillait ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

Les trois homme échangèrent un regard avant de se tourné comme un seul vers l'étrange créature.

- Elle va bientôt mourir, répondit-il à la question muette des trois adultes.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, puis ce fut Near qui prit la parole, d'un ton neutre :

- Ça devait arrivé un jour.

- QUOI ?! s'exclama Matt en saisissant l'albinos par le col. Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ?!

- Near a raison, Mail, fit le blondinet. Elle a fait ça pour nous sauver, elle savait ce qui l'attendait, et on le savait aussi.

Mihael était devenu plus adulte, il avait cessé ses enfantillages vis-à-vis de Near, et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça... mais beaucoup moins amusant.

- Mais !

- Tu crois que ça nous amuse Matt ? demanda l'albinos. Tu crois que ce n'est pas dure pour nous aussi ? Je sais que c'est ta petite sœur de sang Matt, mais elle est aussi notre petite sœur de cœur, et c'est au moins aussi douloureux comme situation.

Le rouquin lâcha l'albinos, se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de se retourner vers le Shinigami pour lui demander :

- Elle est au courant ?

- Depuis un moment, répondit Beyond.

- Et comment elle l'a prit ? demanda Mello.

- Mal, mais comment tu le prendrais toi ? fit le Shinigami.

Le blondinet détourna le regard pour ne pas avoir à répondre, cette situation le déroutait complètement, il n'avait pas envie de perdre May, il avait fini par adorer la jeune femme, la simple idée de ne plus la voire de l'autre côté de son bureau lui fendait le cœur. C'était elle qui leur avait confié Lightning, et il ne l'a remercierait jamais assez pour ça... il ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

- Combien de temps il lui reste ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre Mihael.

- Alors répond seulement par « plus » ou par « moins », intervint Mello.

Beyond hocha la tête positivement.

- 10 ans ?

- Moins.

- 7 ans ?

- Moins.

- 5 ans ?

- Moins.

- 2 ans ?

- Plus.

- 3 ans ?

- Plus ou moins.

Ils fondirent en larmes, tout les quatre.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXI : Mihael vs Mélanie**

_**15/04/2029**_

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien Mihael ? demanda May en fronçant les sourcils.

Mello était assit sur un coin du bureau, mais pour une fois, il n'était pas là pour se plaindre de ses élèves, il était là pour parler avec elle, et ça la surprenait, vraiment.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda le blondinet.

- C'est juste que tu n'as jamais -elle insista sur ce mot- voulu simplement discuter avec moi.

- Et alors ?

- C'est étrange venant de toi.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir simplement passé un peu de temps avec ma patronne, belle sœur et meilleur amie ?

- Tu me fais vraiment peur Mihael...

Mello soupira avant de s'expliquer :

- On a parlé avec Beyond.

Le visage de Mélanie se transforma : elle avait l'air en colère, mais on aurait aussi dit qu'elle avait peur.

- Qui ça « on » ? demanda t-elle la voix cassée par ses émotions.

- Moi, Mail et Near.

- Ah... et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

- Que tu allais mourir, dans trop peu de temps.

May soupira avant de lever les yeux vers le blondinet :

- Et tu crois que j'ai franchement envie d'en parlé ? demanda t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Non, mais s'il nous reste que 3ans à passé ensemble, j'aimerais autant en profiter.

La rouquine baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisé avant de répondre :

- Tu as beaucoup changé Mihael.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXII : Nate vs Mélanie**

_**25/06/2029**_

- Bien, je t'ai fait revenir, Nate, pour faire repoussé la date de ta prochaine conférence ici. Les plus vieux de nos élèves ont demandé à faire un voyage à l'étranger, je suis plutôt d'accord avec cette idée... Je voulais donc que ta prochaine intervention est lieux après ce voyage... vers le mois de novembre, mais peut-être faudra t-il le repousser jusqu'à l'année prochaine, en fonction de ton emploie du temps... Qu'en penses tu ?

- May...

- Je sais, fit l'intéressé sans laisser le temps à Near de parler plus, je ne devrais pas te faire venir rien que pour ça, mais tu manques beaucoup à ta fille, elle a besoin de te voire de temps en temps... elle a besoin de son père.

L'albinos baissa les yeux sur le verre de lait qu'on lui avait mit dans les mains, Shiroko aussi lui manquait, elle ne pouvait plus resté au SPK, pas maintenant qu'elle était en âge de comprendre les enquêtes sur lesquelles travaillait son père. Mais, dans l'immédiat, il avait plus important à penser.

- Beyond nous a dit, May.

Mélanie soupira en se laissant aller dans son siège.

- Tu vas bientôt mourir.

- Je sais bien Nate, mais on est tous condamné à mourir un jour... ce qui est dramatique pour moi, c'est que je sais quand. Autrement, je n'aurais pas eu cette conversation avec Mihael et je ne serais pas en train de l'avoir avec toi.

- Mello t'a déjà parlé ?

- Pas vraiment...

Le blondinet avait souhaité passer plus de temps avec la rouquine, ce qu'il avait fait. Les deux adultes avaient commencé à faire de grands tours de motos, partant tôt le matin pour revenir au milieux de la nuit, ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que rouler, mais ça leur faisait un bien fou.

Elle sourit avant de reprendre :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nate... ça m'a prit un peu de temps, mais je m'y suis faite. D'ailleurs, continua t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, j'ai commencé a rédiger mon testament ! Et tu ne devinera jamais qui j'ai choisi pour me remplacer à la Wammy's House !

Near ne répondit pas, trop surprit pour la jeune femme pleine de vie qui lui faisait face, et dire qu'il y a quelques mois elle était tout le temps morose, maintenant, elle parlait de sa propre mort en plaisantant, était-ce Mello qui lui avait fait voire les chose autrement ? Ou était-ce simplement le temps qui avait fait son œuvre ? Difficile à dire.

- J'ai vais la léguer à Mihael ! Mais ne lui dit rien s'il te plaît, je veux que ce soit une surprise !

- Une surprise dont tu ne pourras pas profité puisque que tu seras morte, murmura Near.

May eu un temps de flottement avant de répondre doucement :

- Je préfère voire les choses avec le sourire tu sais... c'est triste, mais c'est la vie...

L'albinos soupira.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXII : Mail vs Mélanie**

_**03/09/2029**_

Ils se fixaient, depuis un temps interminable semblait-il. Ils se fixaient, les larmes aux yeux, sans rien trouver à dire. Ils se fixaient, debout, face à face.

- Mail... commença Mélanie.

- Je ne veux pas ! l'interrompit son frère.

- Mail... j'ai fait ça pour te sauver, je ne regrette pas, ou plutôt je ne le regrette plus.

- C'était à moi de te protéger !

- Et comment est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ?!

Ils s'énervaient, la tristesse était en train de laisser place à une colère dévastatrice.

- Tu n'es même pas capable de te protégé toi même !

- C'est parce que les autres sont plus important pour moi !

- Et alors ?!

- Ma vie n'a aucune importance face à la tienne, celle de Mihael ou celle de Lightning ! Comment ferais-je pour vivre sans vous ?!

Mélanie lâcha une petite exclamation de dédain.

- L'amour ne sauvera pas le monde Mail !

- …

Matt ne répondait pas, et ça énervait May plus que s'il lui avait hurlé dessus.

- L'AMOUR NE ME SAUVERA PAS ! TU M'ENTEND MAIL ?! JE VAIS MOURIR !

Elle fondit en larmes avant d'ajouter :

- … et tout l'amour du monde ne me sauvera pas.

Mail la prit dans ses bras, tout en pleurant, ils sanglotaient silencieusement, évacuant par les larmes toutes leurs douleurs. Ils finirent par s'allonger sur la moquette du bureau de May, les yeux secs, main dans la main.

- Il ne faut surtout ne rien dire aux jumeaux, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Et Believe ? répondit-il de la même manière.

- Il est déjà au courant.

- Je m'en doutait.

Ils se turent longuement puis Mélanie reprit :

- … merci Mail.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as séché mes larmes.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXIII : Décomposition**

_**25/12/2030**_

Believe Birthday avait toujours été un petit garçon à part, à cause de ses yeux rouges déjà, mais aussi à cause de son attirance pour le morbide et la mort en général. Il lui arrivait de faire peur -inconsciemment- à ses camarades en leur parlant de mort et de décomposition. Il avait le don étrange de semé le malaise autour de lui.

Sa mère -Mélanie Jeevas- avait d'abord essayer de l'intégrer, mais avait rapidement renoncé en voyant que Believe n'y mettait pas du sien, le petit garçon restait donc avec ses frères, plus tard, il c'était fait des amis, Shiroko puis Lightning.

Il était à part, donc, mais il n'était pas spécialement à plaindre, il était spécial, mais comprit par ses proches, alors ça n'avait pas d'importance, et puis surtout : il se foutait royalement de tout ça.

Comprit pas ses proches... jusqu'au jour de son 10ème anniversaire.

Pendant le repas, il avait longuement discourut sur la décomposition des corps -son sujet préféré-, comme c'était son anniversaire, les adultes avaient décidé de ne pas gâché son plaisir, mais rapidement ils se rendirent compte que Believe avait vraiment un gros problème... il commençait à entré dans les détails les plus morbide sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il avait le regard fou, de l'écume aux lèvres...

- Believe... ? tenta sa mère.

- … on retire le sang du corps et on le remplace par un produit spécial, pour ralentir la décomposition...

Mello et Beyond échangèrent un regard au dessus de la table, ils avaient tout les deux remarquer la couleur verdâtre qu'avait prit May, et il y avait de quoi : ça devait être plutôt difficile de s'entendre raconté ce qu'il allait arrivé à son corps dans un future proche. Mello attrapa Believe et le porta -plus difficilement qu'il voulait le faire croire- hors de la pièce -pour le conduire directement chez Abysse où il aurait droit à une bonne psychanalyse-.

- Ça va aller Mélanie ? demanda Mail.

May leva le pouce droit mais veilla à garder la bouche close.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien maman ? fit Rui.

- Tu es toute verte, ajouta Ryû.

- Tu n'es pas encore enceinte quand même ? reprit Rui.

- Comment ça « encore » ? A t'entendre on pourrait croire que je pond un gosse tout les ans.

- Alors tu es enceinte ?! s'exclama Ryû.

- Mais non, c'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal avec la décomposition après un repas aussi copieux que celui-là.

Les jumeaux lui jetèrent un regard soupçonneux, mais ne dirent rien de plus.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXIV : Pyrotechniciens**

_**29/03/2031**_

May avait des envies de meurtres, et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis... Kira ? Même sa rage vis-à-vis du sois-disant dieu n'était rien par rapport à son état actuelle -tout du moins c'était son impression-. Elle s'imaginait déjà face à ces deux cadavres baignant dans leur propre sang. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que c'était ses propres fils qu'elle imaginait dans cet état.

Bon...

Elle était probablement trop énervé pour prendre suffisamment de recule par rapport à la situation, et donc pour se rendre compte que de tel pensées justifieraient de la faire enfermé à l'asile pour le reste de ses jours. Mais là, ils avaient atteint des limites qu'elle n'imaginait même pas.

Bon...

Elle avait toujours su que le simple fait de porté le nom de « Jeevas » apportait la destruction dans ses proportion les plus incroyable. Mais là, ils avaient atteint un niveau encore jamais vu dans cette famille de pyrotechniciens -après tout, leur grand-père maternel était artificier-.

Bon...

Elle devait avant tout retrouver son calme, et pour cela il était absolument hors de question qu'elle repose son regard sur cette maudite lettre, ne serai-ce qu'une fraction de seconde.

Bon...

Respirer un grand coup et se calmer.

Se calmer pour pouvoir trouver une sanction à la hauteur de leurs conneries répétitives.

Se calmer...

- PUTAIN ! JE VAIS LEUR BROYER LA GUEULE A CES DEUX PETITS CONS !

Elle risquait de mettre plus de temps que prévue à atteindre ce calme. Peut-être devrai t-elle songer à prendre des cours de yoga ?

Mais, après tout, qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Comment auriez-vous réagit en apprenant que vos fils -de sois-disant génies- avaient fait brûler leur internat et avec la moitié de l'aile réservé aux élèves de l'université -la cinquième- qu'ils venaient d'intégrer ? Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de mort... encore heureux, sinon il y en aurait eu deux de plus. Ils s'étaient fait renvoyer, évidemment, et leur proviseur avait accompagné la lettre où il expliquait les raisons du renvoie avec une gentille petite facture... de plusieurs millions de dollars ! C'était presque une « petite somme » pour L -à qui elle allait refiler la facture sous le prétexte, foireux, que c'était ses fils-, mais c'était quand même impardonnable !

Ils allaient revenir d'Amérique le lendemain, et d'ici là, May devait absolument trouver le moyen de leur faire regretter à mort cet écart...

Un rictus déforma le visage de l'actuelle protectrice de la Wammy's House quant elle saisit son téléphone pour mettre son plan à exécution.

…

- Je ne la vois pas, remarqua Ryû à la sortie de l'avion.

- Parce que tu imaginais franchement qu'elle viendrait nous chercher, la bouche en cœur, et les bras ouverts ? ironisa son jumeau.

- Euh...

- Non, répondit Rui à sa place. Elle est plutôt du genre à nous laisser rentrer à la Wammy par nos propres moyens, plutôt ridicule à vrai dire.

- On a qu'à prendre le taxi, une fois arrivés, elle sera bien obliger de payer la facture.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on lui a fait payer assez de factures pour le reste de nos jours ? Si on fait ça, elle nous tuera, de manière douloureuse, en s'assurant que cette mort passe pour un accident, quitte à éliminer des témoins gênant.

- C'est chiant, marmonna Ryû en passant ses bras derrière sa tête. On va quand même pas rentrés à pieds ?

Rui souleva ses valises d'un air résigné en guise de réponse.

- T'es sérieux ?!

- Ton esprit est aussi génial que le mien, alors si tu vois une autre solution, fait moi en part.

- On pourrait prendre le bus, on doit avoir assez d'argent pour ça.

- Parce que tu crois qu'un bus désert la Wammy's House ?

- Au moins pour se rapprocher.

- Je ne crois pas qu'un seul bus puisse nous emmener jusqu'à Winchester, et nous n'avons pas les moyens d'en prendre deux.

- Il n'y a qu'à frauder.

- C'est ça... Et avec notre chance habituelle on ne prend absolument pas le risque de se faire prendre et décapiter avant même d'avoir pu franchir le portail de la Wammy... Laisse tomber Ryû, il n'y a pas d'autre solution que d'y aller à pied.

Ryû sourit avant de déclarer :

- T'as vraiment changé...

- Il a bien fallut, répondit Rui en regardant son frère de côté.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, parfaitement conscient qu'ils risquaient de mettre plusieurs jours pour retourner à la Wammy's House, mais est-ce qu'ils avaient un autre choix ?

Ils venaient de sortir de l'aéroport lorsqu'ils aperçurent une silhouette que trop bien connu, ils déglutir d'un même mouvement en reconnaissant celui qui allait les ramener à la Wammy's House.

C'était Mail Jeevas, il les avait vu et leur faisait de grand signe.

- Dit moi que je rêve Rui...

- Alors je rêve aussi Ryû...

Ils échangèrent un regard douloureux avant de se diriger vers leur oncle.

Ils n'allaient pas rentré à pieds, mais à quel prix ?

« Avec leur chance habituelle », comme disait Rui, ils risquaient de ne pas arriver jusqu'à la Wammy's House en un seul morceau.

- Notre mère est un monstre, marmonna Ryû en se résignant à monter dans la voiture.

Matt conduisait très mal et très vite.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXV : Travailler**

_**04/04/2031**_

- Comment ça rester à la Wammy's House ?! Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse de rester dans cet orphelinat sinistre ne serai ce qu'une semaine de plus !

- Il fallait y penser avant de te faire virer de l'université mon cher Ryû, chantonna May en jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Elle ne voulait pas plus que lui qu'ils restent ici, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, et puis, quelque part, elle espérait qu'ils n'aient pas envie de rester ici au point de trouver un travail pour pouvoir quitter « cet orphelinat sinistre », c'était aussi une formidable punition.

- Nous n'avons pas réellement besoin d'aller à l'université, remarqua Rui, pensif.

Ah ? Aurait-il eu la même idée que sa mère ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ryû.

- On pourrait quitter définitivement la Wammy's House, et ainsi mettre fin à notre circuit scolaire, pour travailler, après tout, nous en avons les capacités.

Aucun doute : May et Rui était sur la même longueur d'onde.

- « Travailler », répéta Ryû en blêmissant.

- Je sais comme toi que l'origine étymologique de ce mot est « torture », mais si tu ne tiens pas à rester à la Wammy's House, c'est la seule solution, à mon humble avis, et il vaut ce qu'il vaut. Reste à savoir quel travail, conclu Rui.

- Mais c'est évidant mon petit Rui ! s'exclama Ryû en passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère. On n'a qu'à ouvrir une agence de détective !

- Et avec quel argent ? demanda tranquillement May qui trouvait tout à coup ses ongles formidablement intéressant.

- Quel argent ? répéta Ryû en baissant les yeux vers sa mère.

- Et bien oui mon chéri, la vie à l'extérieur de ces murs est chère. Il vous faudra trouver les fond nécessaire pour acheter des locaux, payer les factures, les frais divers, la nourriture... sans compter qu'il faudra probablement que l'un de vous deux -les deux serait préférable- passe le permit, vous l'aurez sans difficulté, j'en suis certaine, mais il vous faudra néanmoins payer.

- Devons-nous en conclure que tu n'as absolument pas l'intention de nous aider financièrement ?

- Tout à fait mon petit Rui, j'ai déjà fait l'expérience de se genre de plan avec Mail et Mihael. Je ne tient pas à retenté ma chance, bien que je sois sûr à 97% que vous, vous n'échouerez pas. Qui plus est, je considère que c'est une excellente leçon de vie.

Ryû déglutit difficilement puis lança un regard bref à son jumeau à qu'il tenait toujours les épaules.

- Très bien, répondit ce dernier. Puisque que tu n'as pas l'intention de nous aider, nous nous débrouillerons par nos propres moyens.

Il inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'au revoir et sortit de la pièce, les épaules toujours encerclées par le bras de Ryû.

- Comment tu comptes faire ? demanda précipitamment ce dernier alors que Rui fermait la porte du bureau de leur mère derrière lui. On ne va quand même pas travailler ?!

- Elle n'a jamais précisé que les moyens employés devraient être légaux, murmura Rui avec un sourire malin.

Ryû refléta son expression avec délectation.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXVI : L'agence R²**

_**24/10/2031**_

- Je me demande quand même comme ils s'y sont pris, murmura Beyond Birthday en jetant un journal sur le bureau de May.

La première page du journal était consacré aux jumeaux, elle annonçait fièrement un article sur la « fulgurante et incroyable » réussite des deux jeunes hommes -qui faisaient croire qu'ils avaient une vingtaine d'années-. L'article contait l'émouvante histoire de deux pauvres orphelins parties de rien mais qui, à force de persévérance, avaient fini par exhausser leur rêve le plus cher : devenir détectives. « Ça a été très dure », confiait l'un, « mais ensemble, on ne pouvait que réussir, je dois tout à mon frère ! ». Le frère en question répondait la même chose au mot près.

- Bande de petits hypocrites manipulateurs, gronda Mélanie.

A la suite de cet article plein de bons sentiments, une foule de personne désireuse d'obtenir les services des « deux pauvres petits orphelins » c'était présentée à l'agence.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse par hasard ? fit le shinigami avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Jalouse ? Non. Mais je suis déçue... Je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient besoin d'utiliser de tel artifice pour arriver à leurs fins, j'espérais sincèrement qu'ils travailleraient pour obtenir cette agence. A vrai dire, je ne les imaginais pas capable de manipuler dans l'unique but de réussir.

- C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se demande si Mihael n'est pas leur père biologique.

- J'imagine que le simple fait d'avoir passé la majeur partie de leur vie à suffit pour leur faire prendre ses habitude.

- L'avenir te donnera raison.

- Alléluia.*

**OxOxMNxOxO**

*****Qui reconnaîtra cette référence ?

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXVII : Crise d'adolescence**

_**29/06/2032**_

- Burn baby, burn*, chantonna doucement Belive Birthday en attisant tendrement les braises de sa flambée nocturne.

Il avait fait brûler... la cabane de jardinage de la Wammy's House, volontairement, contrairement à ses frères. Il faut dire qu'il avait deux fois l'age qu'avait ses frères lors de leur première expérience pyrotechnique, alors, forcément, il avait plus de contrôle... tout du moins c'était une manière de voir les choses.

Mais, ça ne lui servirait pas d'excuse, surtout face à la rouquine furibard qui se dirigeait vers lui à grand pas.

Enfin...

On pouvait considérer ça comme une marque de sa crise d'adolescence plutôt discrète jusqu'ici.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

*Brûle bébé, brûle.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXIX : Dernier Noël**

_**25/12/2032**_

- N'empêche, lança joyeusement Matt au dessus de sa coupe de champagne, je suis content de voir que vous avez réussit là où on a lamentablement échouer !

- Ça n'a pas été très dure, remarqua Ryû avec un sourire féroce à l'adresse de Mello.

- Je crois qu'on ne t'a pas assez frappé quand tu étais petit, marmonna ce dernier.

- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu les couilles de lever la main sur moi blondinette.

- On peut régler le problème tout de suite si tu veux, grinça la « blondinette » en question en se levant.

- Maman, pourquoi Ryû appelle Mihael « blondinette » alors que c'est un homme ?

- C'est ironique ma puce, répondit Linda avec un sourire tendre pour la petite.

- Je me demande comment elle fait pour préserver cette innocence, glissa Beyond à l'adresse de May.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules. Lightning signa quelque chose à l'adresse de Matt qui explosa de rire, très vite rejoins par celui, plus étrange, de sa « fille ».

Bref, c'était un Noël normal pour cette drôle de famille... un Noël normal, et probablement le dernier pour Mélanie, elle en avait conscience, même si Beyond essayait de lui faire penser à autre chose en lui glissant, de temps à autre, une remarque qui se voulait amusante.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu as déjà 12 ans, murmura tristement L -plongé dans sa propre coupe de champagne- à l'adresse de Believe. J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore tu n'étais qu'un poupon qu'on pouvait prendre dans ses bras.

Tous furent surprit par ces étranges paroles, L regretterait-il ses décisions ? Enfin ? Ou était-ce simplement l'alcool qui le faisait délirer ?

- On vieillit tous Lawliet, répondit l'intéressé. On vieillit tous, et on fini, tous, par tomber.

Un vent glacial parcourut l'assemblée, Matt se leva pour fermer la fenêtre et il s'efforça à refaire partir la discutions sur un sujet plus gai :

- Il serait temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux, vous ne croyez pas ?

…

- Alors, que penses tu de ton dernier Noël ?

- J'avais raison alors, c'est bien mon dernier Noël, murmura Mélanie.

Beyond fit un pas en avant, vers le lit où la rouquine c'était laissé tomber, prêt à la laisser fondre dans ses bras, prêt à sécher toutes ses larmes avant même qu'elles n'osent rouler sur ses joues, prêt à lui promettre tout ce qu'elle voulait... il était prêt à tout la soulager, ne serai-ce qu'une seconde.

Mais les larmes ne vinrent pas, et elle ne lui réclama aucune promesse.

- Tu crois que j'ai eu raison d'offrir le chapelet à Believe ? demanda t-elle soudainement. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de le rendre à Mello...

- Non, c'est très bien comme ça, répondit Beyond avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Oui, tu as raison... En tout cas, je suis contente ! reprit-elle joyeusement. L éprouve enfin des remords ! J'avais fini par croire qu'il ne ressentait rien ! Je peux partir tranquille, si j'ose dire.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser les idées noires qui tentaient de lui faire peur.

- Oui, mon dernier Noël était vraiment bien, à l'image de mon premier !

- Ce n'est pas encore fini, j'ai encore un cadeau pour toi, annonça le shinigami aux yeux rouges.

- Si c'est ta virginité, je l'ai déjà eu, remarqua t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Beyond leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir un petit objet fin et rectangulaire emballé dans du papier kraft de l'un des tiroirs de la commode derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la rouquine en prenant le paquet.

Pourquoi est-ce toujours cette question stupide qui vient à l'esprit lorsque l'on reçoit un présent ? Et pourquoi est-ce que l'expéditeur répond toujours la même chose ? :

- Ouvres, tu verras bien.

En remarquant l'hésitation de May il ajouta :

- T'inquiète pas, ça ne te sauteras pas à la gueule.

Elle rit doucement avant de déchirer le papier, et, elle découvrit, parmi les éclats de papier kraft, un cahier.

Pas n'importe quel cahier.

C'était celui qu'elle avait tenu pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré l'affaire Kira.

- Tu l'as retrouvé... souffla t-elle en parcourant rapidement les premières pages.

« _Ce cahier a plutôt bien vieillis. _

_L'encre est restée visible. _

_Les pages n'ont que légèrement jaunis. _

_C'était de la très bonne qualité en fait_. »

- Oui, répondit Beyond sur le même ton. Ou plutôt, je l'ai garder, en attendant l'occasion de te le rendre.

Il hésita une seconde avant de reprendre :

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de lui donner un épilogue ?

Elle le regarda...

« _Beyond me fait clairement comprendre que j'arrive à ma fin. _

_C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça, je n'y peut plus rien. _

_Malgré tout ça j'aurais eu une belle vie._ »

… puis elle se leva, s'installa à son bureau, prit un stylo, et commença à écrire. Elle cherchait une fin lorsque :

_« Beyond vient de me faire signe. _

_Je savais que ma fin était proche, mais à ce point... non... »_

Elle sourit avant de mettre la touche final à cet épilogue, à ce testament :

_« Je n'est jamais autant comprit le sens de la phrase que tu m'as un jour dites Beyond. _

_« Le temps c'est de l'argent et de la vie. »_

_Si on ne perd ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde elle ne nous sera jamais rendu. _

_Ce sera une seconde qu'on ne retrouvera jamais. _

_Le temps coule et s'écoule. _

_Rien ne peut le retenir. _

_Notre cœur est un minuteur préprogrammé. _

_Dès la naissance nous somme condamné à mourir. »_

Sa dernière pensée alla à Believe, Believe qui avait toujours vécu confronté à cette dure réalité, tout comme son père : Beyond.

_« Aussi sûr que je m'appelle Méla... »_

Le stylo s'échappa de la main de la rouquine et roula sur le bureau puis sur le plancher.

Mais plus personne n'était là pour le ramasser.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

Wha...

Tout n'est que pure hasard, mais la mort de May à lieux dans la fic et dans les bonus au même chapitre (le 39è pour ceux qui n'ont pas la science des chiffres romains)... Je vous jure que je n'est pas fait exprès, mais je tenais à vous faire remarquer ce curieux clin d'œil du destin avant de vous laisser à la lecture de la suite des bonus (sans May, vous l'aurez comprit).

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXX : Pincement au cœur**

_**26/12/2032**_

- Va chercher maman, Believe, ordonna Ryû.

Le jeune adolescent secoua la tête négativement.

- Tu ose contester les ordres de ton grand frère bien aimé, mon cher petit Believe ?

Believe détourna les yeux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Believe ? demanda Rui.

Le fils de Beyond Birthday baissa la tête, trop conscient de ce qu'il allait trouver dans la chambre de sa mère, ou plutôt de ce qu'il n'allait pas trouver.

- C'est juste que... commença t-il.

Il déglutit avant de relever la tête vers ses frères pour continuer :

- Je pense que ce Noël était le dernier de maman.

Rui et Ryû échangèrent un regard, puis, d'un commun accord, ils se levèrent de leur lit respectif et se précipitèrent dans la chambre de leur mère. Ils avaient atteint sa porte lorsque Mello les arrêta.

- N'y allez pas, murmura t-il.

Il savait que ses mots ne les arrêteraient pas, mais au moins, ils les prépareraient. Mihael se fit brusquement plaquer contre le mur puis Ryû et Rui ouvrirent la porte derrière laquelle une nouvelle personne les arrêta : Near.

- Ne regardez pas les garçons, murmura doucement ce dernier.

Il se fit repousser aussi sèchement que Mello, c'est alors qui se retrouvèrent face à leur dernier rempart : Matt. Le rouquin aux goggles légendaire était pencher sur le lit, en larme, il serrait la main fine dans la sienne... Cette main qui ne ferait plus jamais de caresse, cette main qui ne bougerait plus, cette main qui resterait froide, à jamais.

Les jambes de Ryû ne pouvant plus supporter son poids et se dérobèrent sous lui, il tomba à genoux sur le sol, déjà en larme. Il ne sentit que très vaguement les bras de Rui qui le relevèrent et l'entraînèrent loin d'ici.

Lorsqu'ils furent partit, Believe entra dans la pièce, et personne ne chercha à lui faire faire demi tour. Il jeta qu'un regard bref sur la dépouille de sa mère, puis, son regard se promena dans le reste de la pièce à la recherche de son père, mais il avait disparu lui aussi. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par le cahier ouvert sur le bureau de Mélanie Jeevas, il le prit, puis, sans que personne remarque son geste, il ressortit.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXXI : Le testament de Mélanie Jeevas**

_**26/12/2032**_

Ils étaient tous attablés autour de la table où ils avaient partagé les derniers instant de May. Tous... Non, quelques uns se faisaient remarquer par leur absences :

Mail Jeevas, inconsolable grand frère, au chevet de sa défunte petite sœur.

Ryû qui avait cherché refuge dans le calme incroyable de son frère Rui.

Bien entendu, Shiroko et Lightning n'étaient pas présentes non plus.

Quant à Beyond Birthday, il était reparti dans son monde.

Et Believe n'avait pas quitter sa chambre depuis son bref passage dans celle de May.

Alors, par la force des choses, il ne restait plus que Near, Mello, L et Linda.

- Elle n'aurait pas voulu que nous soyons triste, fini par murmurer cette dernière.

C'était celle qui connaissait le moins May, mais c'était probablement celle qui la comprenait le mieux.

- Oui... tu as raison, souffla Mello.

Il releva fièrement la tête avant de continuer :

- Ça ne nous ressemble pas ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas !

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, puis, un petit sourire timide firent apparition sur leurs lèvres alors qu'ils reflétaient la réaction de Mihael en relevant la tête.

- Nous avons plus important à pensé ! s'exclama Mello en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Plus important ? répéta Near en haussant les sourcils.

- Plus important mais plus triste, remarqua L. J'imagine que tu veux parler de l'enterrement ?

- Tout à fait, confirma Mello en se forçant à garder le sourire.

- Hum... fit Near. Je pense qu'il faudrait trouver le testament de May avant.

- Le testa... Mais où est-ce que tu comptes trouver ça ?!

Near haussa les épaules.

C'est ce moment que choisit Believe pour entré dans la pièce, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pansé, il n'avait pas pleuré, ses yeux n'étaient pas gonflés et ils n'étaient pas plus rouges qu'à la normal... Peut-être était-il tout simplement incapable de pleurer ? Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais vu de larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- J'ai... hésita t-il. Je crois que j'ai trouvé le testament de maman.

Il montra le cahier qu'il avait la main avant de reprendre :

- Il faut réunir tout le monde.

Ils hochèrent la tête affirmativement.

…

- Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vous ferais la lecture, dis doucement l'adolescent au yeux rouges.

Voyant que personne ne faisait de commentaire, il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

«_ Je profite donc de cette dernière page pour faire mes adieux. _

_C'est une sorte de testament aussi. _

_Je n'est rien à léguer, à part la Wammy's House, alors je ne sais pas si c'est très utile. _

_Je vais au moins essayer d'avoir des mots pour chacun._

_Par qui commencer ? » _

Believe se tourna vers Near avant de continuer :

_« Je voudrais commencer par Nate River. _

_Je pense que tu es celui à qui j'ai fait le plus de mal. _

_Malgré ça, je n'est pas grand chose à te dire, _

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir briser le cœur. _

_Malgré ça tu as réussit à avoir une belle vie. _

_Je suis heureuse que tout aille bien pour toi aujourd'hui._

_Bonne chance. _

_Ne regrette aucun de tes choix. » _

- Merci Mélanie, murmura Near.

Le fils de shinigami fit face à Mello pour reprendre :

_« Ensuite vient Mihael Keehl. _

_Ce n'a jamais été l'amour fou entre nous. _

_Mais je te remercie d'avoir fait tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, _

_De m'avoir secouru dans les pires phases,_

_D'avoir été comme un père pour mes fils. _

_Tu es génial. _

_J'espère que tout le monde s'en rendra compte un jour. _

_En attendant que ce jour arrive, je te laisse la Wammy's House. _

_Essaye de trouver la personne idéal pour s'en occuper. _

_D'ici là je sais que tu t'en occuperas comme il faut._

_Ne soit pas trop sévère et... _

_Oh ! Et puis fait comme tu veux ! _

_Tu es sûrement meilleur pédagogue que moi ! »_

- Ah la salope ! s'exclama Mello alors qu'un sourire resplendissant apparaissait sur son visage.

- « Salope » ? répéta Shiroko.

- C'est une exclamation de surprise ma chérie, inventa rapidement Linda.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était une insulte...

- Tu veux bien reprendre ta lecture Believe ? demanda précipitamment Near.

Il s'empressa d'obéir en regardant L :

_« Arrive le tour de L Lawliet. _

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. _

_Je t'es toujours considéré comme un monstre, _

_Et il semblerait que nos fils est pris exemple sur moi. _

_Je sais bien que tu pense que c'est entièrement de ma faute, _

_Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû leur dire que c'était des copies, des sauvegardes, _

_Des fichiers qu'on peut supprimer sans remords ni regrets. _

_Comment tu réagirais si on te disait une chose pareille ? _

_Si ils te déteste ce n'est pas de ma faute, _

_C'est entièrement la tienne. »_

- Même morte elle me fait encore des sermons... marmonna L.

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que le jeune homme reprenait sa lecture :

_« Voici venu le tour de Mail Jeevas. _

_Je t'aime tu sais ? _

_Je t'aime beaucoup plus que tu peux l'imaginer. _

_Tu as été ma seule famille. _

_Tu m'as aidé à en créé une nouvelle. _

_Alors, mon frère, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. _

_Avec quelqu'un comme Mello à tes côtés cela risque d'être compliqué, _

_Mais, tu en est tout à fait capable, tu l'as déjà montré. _

_Et puis Mello s'est beaucoup calmer non ? _

_J'ai toujours admiré la magie de cette éclaire au chocolat au lait. _

_Bonne chance grand frère._

_Occupe toi bien des tiens. »_

Mail fondit en larmes, Lightning le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler très vite rejoins par Mello qui en profita pour cacher ses propres sanglots. Believe s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

_« J'aurais voulu adressé un mot à Roger et Watari, _

_Mais le premier à prit sa retraite et est devenu introuvable. _

_Le second à décédé il y a longtemps. » _

Les yeux rouges se posèrent sur ses frères lorsqu'il continua :

_« A Ryû et Rui Jeevas, mes fils aînés, mes jumeaux, mes anges, _

_Vous êtes les copies de votre père. _

_C'est comme ça, vous avez été mit au monde pour cela. _

_Je n'aurais jamais dû être d'accord avec ça, _

_Mais aujourd'hui c'est trop tard. _

_Vous devriez devenir la nouvelle génération de détective. _

_Mais, si jamais vous faites un autre choix, _

_Sachez mes enfants que je serais toujours derrière vous. _

_Je regrette seulement de ne pas vous avoir vue grandir un peu plus. »_

Il referma le cahier, considérant que les mots qu'elle leur avait adressé, à lui et à son père, étaient trop personnels.

- Elle n'a rien écrit à ton sujet ? demanda Rui.

Believe secoua la tête.

- Elle n'a sûrement pas eu le temps.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus XXXXII : L'enterrement de Mélanie Jeevas**

_**03/01/2033**_

Après avoir trouvé la photo qui accompagnerait May dans son cercueil, ils avaient tous tenu à lui laisser quelque chose :

L demanda à ce qu'elle porte l'un de ses jeans.

Near voulu qu'elle porte l'une de ses chemises.

Matt lui confia ses goggles.

Mello veilla à ce que ses bottes lui soit restitué.

Believe laissa une perle du chapelet dans le cercueil.

Ryû et Rui lui confectionnèrent un cache œil, certains qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Linda lui fit un dessin de sa famille.

Shiroko posa un bouquet de fleurs à ses côtés.

Lightning déposa une tablette de chocolat volé un peu plutôt à son père.

Voilà, tout était bien.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Bonus final : Ce qu'ils devinrent (5ans après)**

Mihael Keehl est devenu le directeur de la Wammy's House, mais l'air de dictature auquel s'attendait tout les proche et tout les élèves de la Wammy n'eut pas lieu. May avait eu raison en lui confiant ce petit empire.

Mail Jeevas est resté professeur d'informatique à la Wammy's House, il était hors de question de laisser Mello tout seul, même après qu'il est fait ses preuves.

Lightning Jeevas-Keehl vit toujours à la Wammy's House avec ses pères.

Nate River a prit la place de L, il vit toujours avec Linda, qui porte désormais le nom de River, et Shiroko River.

L Lawliet à prit sa retraite, il vit plus où moins à la Wammy's House où il veille sur Believe et apporte son aide à Rui et Ryû. Il n'a pas trouvé de maître d'hôtel très doué en informatique, qui sais manier les armes à feu et également expert en pâtisserie.

Rui & Ryû Jeevas continu de s'occuper de leur agence de détective R², ils voyagent beaucoup, mais toujours ensemble.

Believe Birthday travaille pour prendre la relève de Near et L, chose qu'il est, à ce jour, le seul à pouvoir faire.

_Tout ce petit monde se réunit, toujours, chaque année pour fêter Noël à la Wammy's House. _

…

- Oh ! Mon chapelet à disparut.

**OxOxMNxOxO**

**Mello : Arrête de pleurer... **

**L² : Mais c'est troooooooooop triste !**

**Beyond : C'est toi qui a voulu que cette fic termine ainsi. **

**L² : Je saaaaaaaaaais !**

**OxOxMNxOxO**

_**Voilà, plus que l'épilogue et les remerciements à mettre en ligne**_

_**Et je pourrais enfin mettre le statu : Complet sur cette fic. **_

_**Ah... **_

_**On en parlera plus au remerciements ! **_

_**A très vite pour l'épilogue !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, alias L², auteur dépressif.


	43. Épilogue

_**Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction Death Note. **_

_**C'est la fin d'une aventure qui a duré plus de trois ans pour moi.**_

_**J'ai longtemps hésité à l'écrire, pour m'arrêter au chapitre 39**_

_**(qui ressemble beaucoup plus à un épilogue d'après moi)**_

_**Mais finalement je pense qu'il est nécessaire.**_

_**Je tiens à signaler que j'ai écris ce dernier chapitre en :**_

_**Fumant, mangeant du chocolat et jouant avec mes cheveux accroupie sur une chaise, le front habiller d'une pair de goggles turquoises.**_

_**J'espère que cette fin vous conviendra !**_

_**Comme on dit dans ses cas là : **_

_**Enjoy**** !**_

**OxOxOxOxO**

_Une créature étrange était assise en tailleur sur une matière tout aussi étrange. _

_La créature était grande et squelettique, mais ses caractéristiques physique étaient semblable à celle des humains elle avait deux membres supérieurs et deux membres inférieurs, des bras et des jambes en somme. Son visage, ressemblant à celui des hommes, était creusé à la fois par le temps et la vie. Une crinière chaotique d'un noire d'encre couvrait le dessus de son crâne. Au fond de ses orbites sombres se trouvait une paire d'yeux à la couleur rubis particulièrement flamboyant. La créature portait une sorte de t-shirt rouge déchiré par dessus un long pull noir. D'autre part, elle avait un pantalon en toile épaisse, semblable à du jean, noir. Seuls ses mains -comme des araignée blanches-, ses pieds -nues et fantomatiques- et sa tête -terrifiante- dépassaient de ses vêtement . _

_La matière étrange sur laquelle elle s'était installé ressemblait, à première vue, à du sable à la couleur de la poussière. Mais au touché on pouvait sentir comme de la cendre ou alors de la rouille qui vous brûlait les mains comme de la soude. _

_Cette créature aux yeux rouges était un Shinigami. Il -car c'était un mâle de cette espèce- s'appelait Birth dans ce monde, même si n'avait pas toujours été son nom. Le devoir de ce dieu de la mort était de raccourcir la vie des humains, mais depuis 5ans il en était incapable. _

_A la place, il dessinait sur le sol. _

_Les mêmes traits étaient tracés dans la poussière. _

_Les mêmes lignes étaient répétées dans la rouille. _

_Les mêmes courbes étaient façonnées dans la cendre._

_Les mêmes lettres étaient écrites dans le sable._

_Ainsi, le même nom était inscrit à l'infini dans se monde parallèle._

_- « May, où es-tu ? »_

_Cinq ans, cinq longues année qu'elle avait disparut, et toujours aucune trace d'elle. _

_S'il avait pu pleurer il aurait fait jaillir des rivières et des lacs dans ce monde stérile. _

_S'il avait pu ressentir, il se serait arraché le cœur pour ne plus avoir mal. _

_Ce Shinigami avait déjà envisagé la mort, à de nombreuses reprises. _

_De toute façon, il aurait dû mourir ce soir là. _

« Il glissa à nouveau ses mains sur moi.

Ses geste se transformaient en caresse.

Ils s'insinuaient sous mes vêtements.

Je le serrais plus fort contre moi.

Mes ongles griffèrent son dos nu. »

_Les relations physiques étaient strictement interdite entre humain et Shinigami... Ou entre Shinigami et Shinigami d'ailleurs. Habituellement, le non-respect des lois de ce monde entraînait la mort immédiate. Mais pour une raison que Birth ignorait, il était toujours vivant... si on peut dire..._

_Le dieu de la mort leva la tête, il avait sentis un courant d'air, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici. De toute son existence dans ce monde, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de vent... _

_Comme c'était étrange. _

_Alors qu'il interrogeait sur cette question vital, une douleur vive lui transperça le cœur. _

_La douleur... _

_Plusieurs décennies qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentis. _

_Il allait mourir, cette fois c'était fini, il en était sûr. _

_Tant mieux. _

_Il accueillait sa seconde mort à bras ouvert. _

_Une longue et fine chaînette rouge apparût entre ses doigts qu'il avait porté à sa poitrine. _

_A la seconde ou ce lien avait apparu, il n'avait plus eu mal. _

_Cette chaîne était accrocher à son cœur d'un côté, et de l'autre elle s'enfonçait dans le sol. _

_Pourquoi ? Était-ce une forme de punition ? _

_Le vent, qui avait continué de souffler, se mit à devenir plus fort faisant ainsi disparaître le nom écrit à l'infini. _

_Le Shinigami aux yeux rouges remarqua que le sable c'était creusé à l'endroit où la chaînette rouge s'enfonçait. C'était comme si ce souffle d'air voulait dégager quelque chose. _

_Des contours commençaient à se dessiner dans la poussière. _

_Une silhouette apparût recroquevillée sur elle même._

_Le vent s'arrêta laissant place à un silence troublant. _

_À ses pieds, une paire de bottes à semelles compenser que l'ont pouvait fermer à l'aide de boucles en métal argenté. _

_Sur ses jambes et sa taille, un jean bleuâtre, trop large, élimé et sans forme._

_Sur son ventre, sa poitrine et ses épaules, une chemise de pyjama blanche._

_Autour de son cou, un chapelet aux perles d'ébène et à la croix en bronze incrusté de rubis. _

_Sur son front, une paire de lunette de protection aux épaisses montures blanches et aux verres teintés d'orange, l'élastique qui leur permettait de tenir à cette place était perdu dans les longs cheveux roux-rouges._

_Sur son œil droit, un bandeau noir sur lequel avait été brodé aux fils d'or un magnifique « M » gotique. _

_Sur son dos, une croix en métal doré gravé d'entrelacs compliqué incrusté ici et là de pierres aux reflets sanguins. _

_Il venait d'assister à la naissance d'un Shinigami. _

_Il eu l'impression que son cœur devenu pierre ratait plusieurs battements lorsqu'il vit cette poitrine à laquelle il était relié ce gonfler à la recherche d'un air inexistant. _

_Birth se pencha sur elle. _

_Elle ouvrit les yeux. _

_Tout d'abord, son œil valide lui renvoya une image floue. _

_Puis, elle reconnu ce visage. _

_- « Alors... On a réussit ? »_

_Birth la prit dans ses bras et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille : _

_- « Oui, on a réussit. »_

_Un cahier à la couverture blanche venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés. _

_Sur la première page, écrit en lettre d'or on pouvait lire :_

_« Si deux âmes sœurs sont séparées par le pouvoir du Death Note elles se retrouveront. Que se soit dans le monde des morts, celui des vivants, le paradis, l'enfer ou le néant. Rien ni personne ne pourra plus les séparés, pas même les lois du monde des mort. _

_C'est pour cela que si les deux âmes deviennent Shinigami leurs cœurs et leurs espérances de vie seront liés à jamais. »_


	44. Remerciements

_**Me voici de retour avec les bo... **_

_**Euh... **_

_**Non !**_

_**Les remerciements !**_

_**... **_

_**OK ! **_

_**ON Y VA ! **_

_*****respire un grand coup*****_

_**Bon, je vais commencé par mon maître que j'aime**_

_*****étoiles dans les yeux*****_

_**Jeremiah Hawkins ! **_

_**Je te remercie pour ta bienveillance et pour ta patience ! **_

_**(bon, ça c'est fait)**_

_**...**_

_**Ensuite viens ma chère petite Rose ! **_

_**Merci de m'avoir suivit tout le long de cet aventure, **_

_**Merci pour ta bonne humeur... **_

_**Merci d'être toi ! **_

_**...**_

_**Ensuite... **_

_**Euh...**_

_**Alysses-Keehl !**_

_**Bon, t'es une grande malade !**_

_**Mais c'est pour ça que je t'adores !**_

_**...**_

_**Ensuite vient Lilitz, **_

_**Ouais, ça va peut-être te paraître étrange, **_

_**Mais je te remercie aussi, **_

_**Pour tes corrections et tes critiques**_

_**(pas toujours gentilles)**_

…

_**TotoD.62...**_

_**Si tu savais comme je t'aime toi !**_

_**(désolée, mais je suis dans une période où j'aime tout le monde)**_

_**Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me mettre de formidables coup de pied au cul !**_

_**(je me comprend)**_

_**Merci encore !**_

_**...**_

_**Après, **_

_**(désolée les filles je vous colle sur le même panneaux)**_

_**Erenblack et PinkyDuck,**_

_**Bon, je vous connais moins bien que les autres, **_

_**Mais j'en apprécie pas moins votre soutien !**_

_**...**_

_**Voilà, je crois que j'ai un peu près fait le tour... **_

_**Mais je te remercie aussi toi, **_

_**Toi qui n'a jamais montré signe de vie, **_

_**Toi qui lit mes lignes avec une drôle de boule dans la gorge, **_

_**Toi qui est content d'arrivé à la fin de cette fic, **_

_**Toi qui n'aura même pas dépassé la première page, **_

_**Toi qui est mort de rire pour rien, **_

_**Toi qui n'a jamais été sur ce site, **_

_**Toi qui m'a déjà croisé mais qui ne sait rien de moi... **_

_**Bref, **_

_**Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir encouragé, aimé, détesté ou inspiré. **_

_**...**_

_**Au revoir à tout ceux qui ont l'intention de lire « My Note re-Light », **_

_**Et adieu à tout ceux qui arrêteront leur lecture là. **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc alias L², auteur déprimé, auteur joyeux, auteur perdu.


End file.
